Evermore
by Rolling Girl
Summary: En mi regreso a Japón he aprendido tres lecciones. Lección uno: Investiga quién será tu jefe antes de aceptar un trabajo. Lección dos: No hagas apuestas con tu -extremadamente atractivo- jefe. Lección tres: La lección dos es más importante de recordar que la uno. ¿Pero qué más da? Ya es tarde. Yamato Ishida se metió bajo mi piel, y estoy segura de que será mi perdición. [MIMATO]
1. Mister Evermore

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

**Rating:** Posiblemente pase a ser "M" en algún capítulo futuro.

**Advertencias:** Para los primeros capítulos de este fic me basé en algunas escenas de los libros "Fifty Shades of Grey" de E.L. James y "Bared to You" de Sylvia Day. Sin embargo, esto no será una adaptación.

**Summary:** En mi regreso a Japón he aprendido tres lecciones. Lección uno: Investiga quién será tu jefe antes de aceptar un trabajo. Lección dos: No hagas apuestas con tu -extremadamente atractivo- jefe. Lección tres: La lección dos es más importante de recordar que la uno. ¿Pero qué más da? Ya es tarde. Yamato Ishida se metió bajo mi piel, y estoy segura de que será mi perdición.

* * *

**Evermore**

Mister Evermore

* * *

—¡Al fin!

Me recogí con ambas manos mi larga cabellera castaña a la par que examinaba el resultado de mi ardua labor. No podía creer que hubiera terminado de desempacar en un lapso menor a un día. ¡Tiempo record! Bueno, claro que tendría que ingeniármelas con el poco espacio que tenía en el armario, pero por mientras, la mitad de mi ropa se tendría que quedar en las maletas_._ Admiré mi obra durante unos segundos más y me pasé la mano por la frente a pesar de no haber sudado una sola gota. Y después suspiré, dejándome caer de lleno en la que ahora sería mi cama.

—Estoy exhausta.

—¡Ah no! ¡Tenemos que ir a celebrar, Mimi! —exclamó mi pelimorada amiga de grandes gafas redondas.

—Estoy segura de que ir de fiesta una noche antes de mi primer día de trabajo es una mala idea, Yolei.

—¡Pero es por eso que debemos celebrar! Conseguiste un trabajo en una de las empresas más prestigiadas de Japón. Eso y que de a partir de ahora seremos _roommies _—finalizó con una sonrisa.

Le sonreí, poniendo los ojos en blanco. No me sorprendía nada la actitud de mi mejor amiga. Miyako Inoue siempre encontraba excusas para celebrar, no importaba que tan pequeño fuera el motivo. Recordaba perfectamente los veranos en los que la pelimorada me acompañaba en los Estados Unidos. Era fiesta, tras fiesta, tras fiesta. _Buenos tiempos_.

—No me vas a convencer, mujer —insistí —. Por ahora lo único que quiero es darme un baño de agua caliente y dormir.

Miyako bufó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Espero que no hayas perdido tu toque y que estés así por el jetlag.

—Ya, te prometo que mañana salimos de copas para celebrar mi primer día, ¿sí?

—Bien, pero ni creas que lo voy a dejar pasar.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Sé bien que no lo harás.

—Descansa, amiga.

Miyako dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de mi ahora habitación, y antes de cruzar el umbral, me miró por encima de su hombro.

—Y bienvenida de vuelta.

No pude evitar sonreír ante sus palabras. Cerré los ojos, suspirando. Nunca iba a terminar de agradecerle a Yolei todo lo que había hecho por mí. Comenzando por recibirme en su apartamento sin más, y negándose a cobrarme renta. _Ja, hasta crees, Inoue_. En mi primera paga me encargaría de ello. De un salto me levanté de la cama y tomé mis cosas para dirigirme al baño, dispuesta a ducharme. Ahí podría aclarar mis ideas.

Había vuelto a mi ciudad natal. Al fin.

Y a pesar de que Yolei era la única persona con la que que había mantenido contacto de mis antiguos amigos, ya me sentía más en casa aquí que en los Estados Unidos. Menos sola. Menos… _ahogada_. Sacudí la cabeza con fuerza a la vez que abría la llave del agua caliente. _Basta, Meems_. No serviría de nada pensar en los fantasmas de mi pasado. Todo lo que viví al otro lado del mundo había quedado enterrado. Comenzaría una nueva vida en Tokio. Con nuevo trabajo, con nuevas personas, con nuevas oportunidades.

* * *

.

Al día siguiente me levanté temprano. Demasiado, de hecho. Miyako ni siquiera había salido de su cuarto. Decidí tomar algo ligero para desayunar y, después de arreglarme, salí a toda prisa del edificio. En el momento en el que puse un pie afuera, el olor y los sonidos de Tokio me albergaron, haciéndome sonreír. Lunes por la mañana en otoño. El clima estaba bastante fresco y lo agradecía, últimamente estaba muy peleada con el verano. Ugh, sol. Aunque pensándolo bien, unas vacaciones playeras nunca le caían mal a nadie. De inmediato sacudí la cabeza. _No, concéntrate, Tachikawa_.

Miré mi reloj de mano, debatiéndome entre pedir un taxi o irme caminando para tomar el subterráneo. Tenía tiempo de sobra y ciertamente, caminar en tacones era mi fuerte, por lo que opté por irme a pie. Tenía muchas ganas de recorrer la ciudad que me traía recuerdos puramente felices. Tal vez, si este fin de semana tenía tiempo, me daría una vuelta por el distrito de Odaiba.

—Hmm, me pregunto sí todavía vivirán ahí… —susurré vagamente.

Yolei no sabía nada de nuestros amigos tampoco. Con los únicos que mantenía contacto era con Ken —su novio—, y con Cody. Y yo no había tenido noticias de los demás desde mi decimoquinto cumpleaños, hace ocho largos años. Ese había sido mi último viaje a Japón. ¿Cómo estarían todos?

Fruncí el ceño. Ahora que estaba de vuelta me daba cuenta de que realmente me gustaría volver a ponerme en contacto con ellos. Ya haría algo al respecto. Ahora tenía que ir a trabajar. Tomé mi iPhone de mi bolso y revisé la dirección en el GPS. Si me bajaba en la tercera estación, quedaría a pocas cuadras del lugar. Apresuré el paso y bajé las escaleras del subterráneo. Estaba lleno de gente con maletines de trabajo y estudiantes. Tomé mi boleto y esperé a que llegara el vagón, el cuál tardó menos de un minuto en hacer aparición.

Subí sin prisas y un amable señor me cedió su lugar. Negué con la cabeza, pero el insistió, por lo que le agradecí y le regalé la mejor de mis sonrisas. El trayecto no duró demasiado y en poco tiempo ya me encontraba de pie, lista para bajar. Cuando puse un pie fuera del vagón, me dirigí directo a las escaleras. Una vez arriba, volví a respirar el aire fresco característico del otoño y miré de inmediato el GPS para cerciorarme de ir en el camino correcto. Confirmado esto, revisé las cuadras que me quedaban por recorrer y, después de trazarme un mapa mental, emprendí marcha.

Caminaba por las calles mirando hacia todos lados, sintiéndome como una completa extraña. Esperaba que pronto pudiera mezclarme con todos, ya que esa sensación de estar fuera de lugar no me agradaba en lo más mínimo. Era un sentimiento que conocía perfectamente y no permitiría que me volviera a invadir, por lo que decidí ignorarlo. Sabía que no tenía sentido frustrarme por lo mismo. No hoy. No aquí. Así que apresuré mi paso —lo más elegantemente posible— hacia mi destino. El edificio de las industrias Evermore.

—Es… impresionante…

La palabra increíble se quedaba corta ante tal maravilla arquitectónica. Parecía un rascacielos, y tuve que alzar mi cabeza por completo para apreciarlo mejor. No tenía idea de cuántos pisos podría tener, pero se veía que eran bastantes. Su estructura estaba formada por una moderna combinación de acero y vidrio oscuro, y definitivamente sobresalía de entre los otros edificios que estaban a su alrededor. Era el más imponente, sin duda. El corporativo Evermore. Wow. Por lo que tenía entendido, la empresa era relativamente nueva. Tendría tal vez unos seis años, y ya se había apoderado de numerosas industrias de todo Japón en distintos sectores: las telecomunicaciones, el comercio internacional, la publicidad, la mercadotecnia, y un sinfín de cosas más. Era algo que había que ver para creer.

Y vaya que ya lo estaba viendo.

Entré al edificio, dirigiéndome al instante al gran escritorio de la recepción. Todo era sumamente elegante, sobrio y… frío. De pronto me alegré de mi insistente necesidad por estar a la moda. Mínimo así no descuadraba con todas las demás personas que estaban ahí. Parecía una pasarela. Había atinado al elegir mi blusa elegante favorita. Gris de satín, y una falda negra ceñida a mis piernas, un poco arriba de la rodilla. Ah, y por supuesto, mis tacones. Mis amados e infalibles tacones negros.

En recepción saqué mi ID y se la mostré a la encargada, una hermosa y alta mujer de perfecta melena rubia. Ella me sonrió con amabilidad, mostrándome su blanca e inmaculada dentadura, y me indicó que me esperaban en el piso diecinueve. Asentí, devolviéndole la sonrisa, y me dirigí a los elevadores. Dios, nunca había visto a una mujer tan... _Barbie_ como aquella. Definitivamente era extranjera. Me encogí de hombros, no tenía porque darle importancia a detalles así.

Una vez en mi destino, salí a paso dudoso de la cabina del ascensor. Ahora sí que estaba nerviosa. Si mal no recordaba, tenía que presentarme con Kouji Minamoto, quien sería mi nuevo jefe. Miré en la recepción y el escritorio estaba vacío. ¿Qué? ¿Ahí no había otra despampanante _Barbie_ que me atendiera? El piso era enorme y había varios pasillos. No tenía ni idea de a dónde ir, y lo que menos quería era llegar tarde. Necesitaba empezar con el pie derecho en todo. _  
_

No esperé más de dos minutos y de pronto ya me encontraba vagando por los pasillos del piso diecinueve. Era una suerte, las puertas de las oficinas tenían el nombre de su ocupante en una placa, por lo que encontrar a mi jefe no podía ser tan difícil.

En ese momento, escuché unos pasos a la vuelta del pasillo. Giré mi rostro y miré en esa dirección, esperando que alguien apareciera. Así podría preguntarle dónde estaba la oficina de Kouji Minamoto. Tal vez era la recepcionista perdida. _¿Por qué no estaba en recepción como su rubia compañera del recibidor? _Oh, pero lo que salió de ahí era todo, menos una_ Barbie_ platinada. Podría jurar que mi mandíbula casi cayó hasta el suelo.

_Dios mío…_

Lo que mis ojos tenían en frente era sin duda el hombre más perfecto que hubiera visto jamás. ¿Era real? Por todo lo que comenzó a removerse dentro de mi cuerpo, pude intuir que sí. Definitivamente era real. Él hablaba por celular. Llevaba un traje bastante fino a la vista, color gris, de tres piezas. Y era la masculinidad en persona. Bastante joven, alto y se notaba que estaba muy bien ejercitado, pero sin exagerar. Y cuando clavé mis ojos en su rostro, casi me voy para atrás.

Es que… wow. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan guapo? Sus rasgos eran afilados y su rostro enmarcado. Tenía el cabello rubio y algo rebelde, cayéndole por la frente, y sus labios eran pura tentación. Pero lo que me terminó de quitar el aliento, fueron sus ojos. Azules cual zafiro. Hermosos y fríos. Potentes. Atrayentes. Peligrosos.

Y entonces los zafiros se posaron en mí.

¡Madre mía!

Ahora estaba paralizada. Me faltaba aire en los pulmones y un extraño magnetismo proveniente de aquel hombre comenzó a mezclarse en el aire que respiraba. La atmósfera se tornó pesada, tanto, que era casi tangible.

Él entonces colgó su teléfono celular, sin dejar de mirarme.

Tragué saliva y quise retroceder y salir de su campo de visión, pero mis —amados— tacones decidieron traicionarme. _¡No!_ Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya me había caído de sentón al suelo. ¡Mierda! Mis codos amortiguaron un poco el golpe, pero no me preocupaba el dolor físico, estaba más alterada por que seguramente el Adonis rubio seguía mirándome. Alcé la vista tímidamente y pude sentir mis mejillas arder al ver que aquel hombre ya estaba plantado frente a mi, tendiéndome la mano.

Santo Dios, era el colmo. Olía tremendamente bien. Tanto, que debería ser un pecado. Su aroma me hacía agua a la boca.

—¿Está bien?

Y para rematar, tenía una voz celestial. Aterciopelada y algo ronca.

—E-estoy bien.

Claro, y seguramente yo sonaba como una idiota. _Bravo, Meems._

Con algo de duda, tomé la mano que me ofrecían y me levanté del suelo con la poca dignidad que me quedaba, tratando de ignorar la electrizante sensación que me produjo el contacto de su piel.

Una vez de pie, ambos quedamos frente a frente, aunque él fácil me sacaba una cabeza entera de altura. Yo luchaba por no poner una expresión bobalicona, claro que si él seguía mirándome así, no iba a lograrlo. Me estaba examinando de pies a cabeza. Casi desvistiéndome con la mirada. Y esos ojos azules eran tan poderosos que me hacían sentir desnuda.

De inmediato retiré mi mano de la de él y me crucé de brazos, cubriendo mi _no_ desnudez.

—¿Segura? —insistió el rubio —. Parece nerviosa.

—Sí, estoy bien —espeté —. Perdí el equilibrio, eso es todo.

De pronto me encontraba irritada conmigo misma por sentirme tan incómoda cuando él estaba tan tranquilo y sereno. ¿Y por qué? Porqué estaba deslumbrada, carajo._  
_

—Uhm, busco a Kouji Minamoto —comencé a explicar —. Es mi primer día de trabajo y digamos que… me perdí. Es un edificio enorme y los pasillos parecen laberintos, ¿no lo cree? ¿En qué estarían pensando al construirlo? Estos magnates de hoy en día no saben en qué gastar su dinero... —rayos, ya estaba hablando de más. Eso hacía cuando los nervios se apoderaban de mí. Y tristemente, las palabras no dejaban de brotar —. Claro, el lugar me gusta, es muy impresionante, pero nunca me había sentido tan desorientada a causa de unos pasillos, ¿usted no se ha perdido? ¿También trabaja en el piso diecinueve? De hecho iba a preguntarle si sabía dónde estaba la ofi...

No me había dado cuenta de que desvié la mirada mientras parloteaba, pero me quedé sin habla al devolver mis ojos hacia los de él. No me había quitado la vista de encima y no podía siquiera descifrar su expresión. Demonios. Me estaba poniendo —más— nerviosa. ¡Sus ojos eran completamente inquietantes! Esa mirada. Ese océano azul. Todo en él era atrayente. Y a la vez… parecía tan misterioso. Lo raro era que, mientras más veía esos ojos, era más inquietante lo familiares que me resultaban. _Demasiado, diría yo._

—La oficina de Minamoto está en el ala oeste del piso —dijo de pronto el hombre, de modo arisco —. Pudo habérselo preguntado a la recepcionista, no debería estar deambulando sin rumbo en horas de trabajo.

Fruncí el ceño. Su cambio de tono había sido algo brusco.

—La recepcionista no estaba —exclamé, al fin saliendo un poco de mi deslumbramiento injustificado.

—Hay un botón en el escritorio para localizarla dónde sea que esté —dijo como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—¿Sí? Pues no lo vi, entré con prisa y...

—Resulta evidente que no lo vio —me interrumpió —. De haberlo hecho, no estaría perdida en los pasillos, o debería decir, en los _laberintos_.

¿Ah? ¿Ahora se estaba burlando de mí? Eso parecía, pero no podía estar segura pues seguía cargándose esa cara que no expresaba nada. ¿Qué le pasaba a este sujeto? De pronto muy amable y ahora demasiado hosco. Fuera lo que fuera, no iba a dejar que un desconocido —un hermoso y prepotente desconocido— me hablara como si fuera una tonta cuando yo me había dirigido a él con educación.

—Bien, y si son horas de trabajo, ¿qué hace _usted_ deambulando por los pasillos? —exclamé, mirándolo ceñuda —. Y como le decía antes de que me interrumpiera, si no vi el botón fue por qué entré a prisa. No quería llegar tarde.

El ojiazul dejó su semblante serio y esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado.

Una sonrisa a la que sólo pude denominar como matadora. _Mierda._

—Lamento decirle que ya va tarde —exclamó con arrogancia —. Eso deja una muy mala impresión de cualquier persona, y más en su primer día.

—Usted no es nadie para recriminarme eso —dije, situando ambas manos en mis caderas —. Y llevo prisa, así que si me disculpa, tengo que buscar a mi jefe.

Iba a dar media vuelta, pero mis pies parecían estar plantados en el suelo. Ahora no podía dejar de mirarlo, no si él no retiraba sus ojos de los míos primero. Se veía tan poderoso y tan imponente. _Y sus ojos_. No había apartado su vista de mí desde que crucé palabra con él y esos glaciares azules me estaban inquietando cada vez más. También estaba su sonrisa, ¿por qué no dejaba de sonreír? Me haría las cosas más sencillas.

—Está bien, como diga —exclamó, metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos del pantalón —. Pero le advierto, si la vuelvo a ver merodeando por los pasillos...

Oh no, ahí estaba de nuevo, contemplándome por completo, de pies a cabeza. Arrancándome la ropa con la pura mirada. Juro que pude sentir mis entrañas removerse ante la forma en la que me veía. Hice lo posible por mantener mi compostura y a como pude, le contesté.

—¿Si me vuelve a ver, qué? —espeté, retándolo.

El rió por lo bajo. Su risa fue ronca y sensual, y casi hace que me desmaye.

—Ya se enterará...

¿Qué demonios…? No sé si la palabra "escalofríos" llegue al grado de lo que esa frase me hizo sentir. Y ahora estaba completamente perdida. Primero me ayuda, luego me mira como si fuera un bicho raro, después se comporta desagradable y se burla de mí. Y ahora... ¿me estaba amenazando? Aunque ciertamente pude escuchar cierto matiz de promesa en esa amenaza. ¿Qué se supone que debía pensar? ¡Qué ansias! Ya no podía estar cerca de este hombre, su actitud cambiante —y arrogante— me estaba volviendo loca. ¡Ni siquiera podía formular algún pensamiento coherente en su presencia! Uff, lo mejor sería alejarme de él y encontrar la oficina de mi jefe. Pero antes, le iba a hablar claro.

—No, no creo que me vaya a _enterar_ de nada. Por mi cuenta corre que no me vuelva a ver _merodeando_ por los pasillos.

—¿Ah sí? Eso sería una auténtica lástima...

Su respuesta me tomó desprevenida. ¿A qué estaba jugando este tipo? Ahora entendía menos que antes. ¿Era eso? ¿Acaso estaba intentando coquetear conmigo? Conocía ese tipo de frases. Siempre he sabido cuando un hombre me está coqueteando. No pude hacer más que sonreír con incredulidad.

—¿Eso es lo mejor que tiene? —exclamé, cruzándome de brazos.

Él parecía estarse divirtiendo, pues su sonrisa de comercial no había abandonado su rostro.

—¿Lo mejor que tengo? —preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

—Si esa es su forma de coquetear, déjeme le informo que no está funcionando.

—¿Piensa que estoy_ coqueteando _con usted?

—Uhm… eh…

Lo que me parecía una obviedad hace unos instantes, ahora era lo menos obvio del mundo. ¡Y más si me lo preguntaba en ese tono! Por lo general los hombres no me ponían nerviosa. Por lo general no me costaba descifrar las intenciones de los hombres. ¡Por lo general ningún hombre me dejaba sin palabras! ¿Qué tenía este sujeto? Sí, era cierto que nunca había visto a alguien más atractivo que él, pero había algo más…

—Interesante… —habló de pronto, crispándome la piel con el sonido de su voz.

Iba a contestar, pero él dio un paso hacia mí, y yo sólo atiné a retroceder. Ya no había un solo atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro. Dios, ¿era mi imaginación o había comenzado a hacer calor? Ahora más que nunca quería huir de ahí. Huir de él aunque mi cuerpo me pidiera a gritos todo lo contrario.

—¿Q-qué es interesante? —pregunté, sintiéndome al instante como una idiota. ¿Por qué continuaba con la plática si lo único que quería era acabarla? Estaba experimentando demasiadas sensaciones contradictorias en un lapso muy corto de tiempo.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron y su semblante se tornó amenazante, causando un efecto aún más aplastante en mí. Y entonces, habló de una manera tan fría que me erizó la piel por completo.

—Yo no_ coqueteo_ con nadie. Nunca.

_Bien. Me queda claro_. Y más si me lo decía de esa forma. Sus palabras habían sonado peligrosas. ¿Se podía ser más intimidante? Y lo peor es que no dejaba de lucir descaradamente sexy.

—Vaya a trabajar —continuó, y yo seguía muda —. Le recuerdo que ya va tarde.

Su comentario me hizo regresar a la realidad. Literal, sentí como si me hubieran sacado de golpe de una clase de universo alterno que la sola presencia de ese hombre había creado. Y ahora que había vuelto en sí, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad. Ignorando el hecho de que prácticamente me había dicho eso como si fuera una orden, retomé mi porte lleno de seguridad y sonreí educadamente. Las máscaras se me daban con facilidad.

—Claro, gracias por recordarme lo obvio —respondí —. Y yo le hago la misma sugerencia, vaya a trabajar, que no soy la única perdiendo el tiempo aquí.

Arqueo una ceja, luciendo algo sorprendido por mi actitud, y después volvió a mostrarme su perfecta sonrisa.

_Oh por favor, no sonrías más. _

—Eso haré —respondió —. Espero verla de nuevo merodeando por los pasillos.

—No tiene tanta suerte.

Y sin darle tiempo de decir cualquier cosa más, me giré sobre mis talones y salí disparada de ahí. Mis tacones resonaban con cada paso que daba, pero era lo que menos me importaba. Cuando llegué a la recepción, me di cuenta de que había estado conteniendo el aire. ¿Quién rayos era ese tipo? Nunca en la vida me había sentido así con la sola presencia de alguien.

Y madre mía, ¿realmente le había contestado eso? ¿Que no tiene tanta suerte?

_¿En serio, Meems? ¿No pudiste haber pensado en algo más ingenioso?_

—¿Mimi Tachikawa?

El escuchar mi nombre me hizo salir de mi cabeza. De inmediato volteé en dirección al escritorio. Ah, otra esbelta y _rubia_ mujer. Seguramente era la secretaria desaparecida que me hubiera sido de mucha ayuda hace unos minutos.

—Soy yo —anuncié, acercándome.

—El señor Minamoto la está esperando desde hace rato. Su oficina está…

—En el ala oeste, ¿verdad? —la interrumpí.

—Ciertamente. Preséntese ahí de inmediato.

Asentí, y sin decir nada más, me encaminé a la oficina de mi futuro jefe, esperando no tener que volver a encontrarme con ese misterioso hombre rubio.

* * *

.

Podría decirse que mi día estuvo bien después de ese peculiar encuentro. Mi jefe, Kouji Minamoto, resultó ser una persona bastante callada. Me pareció muy educado, profesional y amable. Y sí, también muy guapo. ¿Todos en Evermore eran _así_? Durante el día de hoy no vi nadie que no lo fuera.

La jornada laboral se pasó rápido. El señor Minamoto, es decir, Kouji —como me pidió que lo llamara—, me explicó en qué exactamente consistiría y trabajo y respondió a todas mis dudas con amabilidad y bastante seguridad, de esa que se contagia. Me había dicho que si me contrató, era porque creía en mis habilidades y porque estaba seguro de que yo podía con el puesto. En resumen, había salido contenta del trabajo. Algo en mi interior me decía que las cosas en la oficina serían tranquilas y agradables con alguien así como jefe.

En estos momentos me encontraba sentada en una mesa alta de un bar muy concurrido. Al parecer uno de los sitios de moda actualmente en Tokio, según mi gran amiga Yolei, a quien esperaba desde hace un poco más de quince minutos. ¿No se supone que ella era la que quería festejar?

—¡Meems!

Ah, menos mal.

—Espero que recuerdes esto la próxima vez que yo llegue tarde.

—Tú siempre llegas tarde, cariño.

Solté una risita.

—Tarde, nunca. Todos los demás llegan muy temprano.

—Claro, claro —respondió Miyako, tomando asiento frente a mí —¡Oye! Pero no creas que tomaré esto como nuestra noche de copas pendiente. Son _apenas _las siete…

Me encogí de hombros.

—Siempre podemos beber algo.

—Ah, claro que beberemos, ¡pero el fin de semana tiene que ser de fiesta!

—Lo que tú digas_, _Yols. —exclamé, siguiéndole la corriente.

—Sí. Bien. Lo que yo diga —respondió, sonriente —. Cuéntame, ¿qué tal tu primer día de trabajo en Evermore?

Uff…

Tenía que contarle sobre ese hombre rubio y misterioso, pero preferí comenzar por lo más sencillo. Mi jefe, mis labores, las recepcioncitas rubias, el ambiente, etcétera. Miyako me estaba escuchando con atención y de vez en cuando interrumpía eufóricamente, al parecer le agradó Kouji, aunque también mencionó que seguro era gay.

—No, realmente no lo creo —dije, riendo.

Ya iba en mi tercera margarita de fresa.

—Claro que lo es. Traje de marca, cabello fabuloso, sonrisa espectacular, profesional, educado y exitoso. Es gay —aseguró —. Pero tienes suerte, la pasarás de maravilla en el trabajo.

—Y el sueldo es bueno —agregué —. Si en seis meses consigo un aumento, es muy probable que dentro de un año y medio o dos reúna el dinero para abrir mi repostería.

—¡Lo lograrás! —me animó —. Ha sido tu sueño de toda la vida. Esta vez _nadie_ te lo va a arrebatar, ya lo verás.

Solté un suspiro lastimero.

—Ese es el plan…—dije con amargura —. Y también es una de las razones por las que ahora estoy aquí en Japón.

Miyako tomó mi mano con la suya por encima de la mesa, en señal de apoyo.

—Hey, pero no te desanimes recordando cosas malas. Ya no estás en los Estados Unidos. Estás lejos de todo eso, aquí las cosas serán distintas.

Oh, como adoraba a Miyako Inoue. Ella era la única persona en el mundo que conocía toda mi historia.

—Gracias…

—Nada que agradecer —dijo de inmediato, dándole un apretón a mi mano antes de soltarla —. Lo que debes hacer es patear traseros en Evermore, ¡demuéstrales de qué estás hecha!

No pude evitar sonreír.

—Lo haré.

—Tal vez la mercadotecnia no sea lo que te apasiona, pero eres buenísima, Mimi.

—Ventajas de estudiar una segunda carrera, supongo…

—¡Y vaya que sí! En esa empresa no contratan a cualquiera. Dicen que Mister Evermore tiene fijados estándares muy por arriba del promedio, sólo entran los mejores.

—¿Ah? ¿Realmente llaman Mister Evermore al CEO de la empresa?

—Oh sí, los medios de comunicación le dieron ese seudónimo. Todo el país sabe quién es Mister Evermore.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién es?

Miyako me dedicó una mirada de confusión.

—Eso no lo sé.

—Pero dijiste que...

—Me refería a que así se le conoce al dueño de Evermore, no a que realmente supiera quien es. Es un hombre de negocios. Muy inteligente, astuto y competente, pero es lo único que sé de él.

—Bueno, tal vez me toque conocerlo algún día.

—Sí, tal vez, pero dejemos ese tema de lado —exclamó —. Sígueme contando tu día, ¿ocurrió algo interesante?

Su pregunta captó mi atención, y arqueé una ceja.

—¿Cómo interesante?

—Oh, esa mirada me dice que sí. ¡Habla ya, Tachikawa!

Bueno, después de todo, no podía ocultarle nada a Miyako Inoue.

—Creo que hoy conocí al hombre más sexy sobre la faz de la tierra. Tal vez el más sexy en la historia del universo.

—Wow, esto se pone bueno. Continúa —dijo en tono juguetón, recargando su barbilla en sus manos.

—No hay mucho que decir. Era bastante guapo, pero digamos que no congeniamos muy bien...

—¿Ah? ¿Cómo dices eso si apenas lo conociste hoy? —inquirió, extrañada.

—Créeme, fue el intercambio de palabras más incómodo que he tenido en la vida...

Y vaya que sí...

—No voy a entenderlo hasta que me cuentes, así que mejor ve empezando.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No hay mucho que contar. Me caí de sentón al suelo y él me ayudó a levantarme —resumí —. Creo que me vi bastante patética y terminé perdiendo mi dignidad.

Miyako soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Puedo imaginarlo, pero tienes que contarme los detalles —insistió —. Dijiste que era guapo, ¿pero era alto o bajo? ¿Rubio o moreno? ¿Delgado o fornido? ¿Color de ojos?

Le di otro trago a mi margarita.

—Guapo es poco comparado con lo atractivo que era. Alto. Rubio. Delgado _y_ fornido. Ojos azules. Pudriéndose en dinero, a juzgar por su ropa. Y era insanamente sexy. No pude encontrarle un sólo defecto mientras lo devoraba con la mirada.

—Uff, ¿tanto así?

—Tal vez hasta se me cayó la baba mientras lo miraba —bromeé.

—¡No inventes! ¡En mi mente he creado a un ser perfecto! Quiero conocerlo. ¿Cómo se llama?

Fruncí el ceño.

—No tengo idea.

A Miyako casi le da un ataque.

—¡Madre mía! —bramó —. ¿Cómo puede ser posible que no le preguntaras su nombre?

—Hey, sí, era guapísimo, ¡pero no era una situación como para preguntarle su nombre! —exclamé —. La conversación tomo un rumbo que no debía y yo pensé en todo, menos en eso.

—Pues esta creación en mi cabeza tiene que tener un nombre —sentenció, terminándose su bebida de un trago —¡Dios Sexy!

Solté un bufido.

—Debes estar de broma, ¡es lo más ridículo que has dicho hoy! —no pude evitar reír.

Al parecer decidió ignorarme.

—Y bueno, ¿qué pasó después de que el Dios Sexy te ayudó a levantarte?

La miré, pensativa, rememorando el momento. Un escalofrío me recorrió cada entraña del cuerpo al recordar su mano tocando la mía. Oh, demonios, ahora veía claro como el agua su perfecto rostro en mi mente. Debería ser ilegal ser tan alucinante. Al parecer todavía no me recuperaba del todo de aquel encuentro, y eso me hacía sentir algo patética.

—Hey, tierra llamando a Meems.

—Nada —respondí al instante, saliendo de mi ensoñación —. No pasó nada.

—¿Nada?

—No, me fui a buscar a mi jefe.

—¿Cómo? ¿No le coqueteaste?

Uhg. _Esa palabra_. A partir de hoy estaba vetada de mi vida.

—No —contesté.

—¿Cómo que no?

—Él no era el tipo de hombre con el que coqueteas, Yols.

Ella bufó.

—No existe un tipo de hombre con el que no se pueda coquetear. ¡Ellos siempre disfrutarán de un poco de coqueteo inocente de vez en cuando!

—Te lo aseguro, no había nada de inocente en este sujeto.

—Ah, uno de esos —asintió con fingida sabiduría —. Los chicos malos pueden ser divertidos, si no te acercas demasiado.

Yo negué con la cabeza.

—La cosa es que ni siquiera puedo imaginármelo siendo divertido —dije —. Era… demasiado intenso.

—¿Ya te viste la cara mientras hablas de él? —exclamó —. ¡Era cierto lo de la baba!

Abrí la boca, fingiendo indignación.

—¡Zorra desgraciada!

—¡Te gustó! ¡El Dios Sexy te gustó! —dijo, divertida.

—Yo no diría eso, era demasiado arrogante para mi gusto —le contesté —. Pero no te negaré que nunca me había sentido tanta atracción física por alguien.

—¡Aún no puedo creer que no usaras tus encantos sobre él! ¿Ya te viste en un espejo? ¡Eres sexy, Tachikawa! Estoy segura de que hasta él habría caído a tus pies.

Uff...

—De hecho, por un momento pensé que intento... _coquetear_ conmigo —ugh, tenía que encontrar el reemplazo para esa palabra.

—¡No inventes!

—Pero sólo fue eso, ¡un pensamiento! —me apresuré a decir —. Al final quedé como una tonta.

Ella sólo arqueó una ceja, indicándome que continuara.

—Se lo pregunté.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Eso.

Qué vergüenza.

—¿Le preguntaste si estaba coqueteando contigo?

—Sí... —exclamé, cubriéndome el rostro con ambas manos —. Quería que me tragara la tierra.

—Pues si se lo preguntaste es por qué él te dio a entender eso. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez quería invitarte a comer o algo...

La miré con incredulidad.

—Él parecía el tipo de persona que querría todo, menos invitarme a comer, Yols. Hubieras visto como me miraba —y de sólo recordarlo, me dio calor.

—¡Pues te le hubieras insinuado!

—Hice todo lo contrario, lo mandé a volar de la manera más educada que pude.

Y la más patética. Ese "no tiene tanta suerte" me iba a atormentar por el resto de mi vida.

—Eres tonta. Imagínate. Justo ahora en vez de estar conmigo, ¡podrías estar teniendo una noche de pasión y sexo salvaje!

Definitivamente, el alcohol ya estaba haciendo efectos en Miyako.

—Estás enferma —respondí —. Y ya, por favor, cambiemos de tema. ¿Existe la posibilidad de que nos reunamos con los chicos?

—Uff, eso sí que es un cambio de tema drástico —hizo una pausa —. No lo sé, Mimi. No sé nada de ellos desde hace casi siete años. Con la última que hablé fue con Kari, hace unos cuatro.

Suspiré, desganada.

—Los extraño demasiado…

—Yo también, pero todos hicieron su vida y nuestros caminos se separaron.

—¿Y no sabes nada de nada?

—Hmm… sé que Kari es educadora, Sora diseñadora de modas, Joe es neurocirujano… —frunció el ceño —. Me sorprende realmente no saber nada de ellos. Solíamos ser muy unidos.

Suspiré. Era cierto. Vivimos muchísimas cosas juntos, pero tan solo éramos unos niños. Había sido una ilusa al pensar que nuestro lazo duraría para siempre. Ahora no tenía ni la más remota idea del paradero de los que alguna vez fueron mis mejores amigos. Los extrañaba. A Taichi y a sus bromas. Al instinto maternal de Sora. A Izzy y su sorprendente inteligencia. Al Superior Joe y su manera de preocuparse por nosotros. A las risas de Hikari. Al encanto de Takeru. Hasta extrañaba al solitario de Yamato.

_Yamato._

De nuevo ese extraño escalofrío. Ahora recordaba ese perturbador sentimiento de familiaridad que me invadió al ver los ojos del Dios Sexy. Fríos como dos tímpanos de hielo y tan profundos como el misterioso océano. Su mirada era idéntica a la de Yamato Ishida, de no ser porqué la del Dios Sexy era demasiado intensa, atrayente y poderosa.

—Meems, ¿en qué tanto piensas?

—Ah, uhm… en nada —respondí, restándole importancia —. Hay que irnos ya, ¿sí?

La pelimorada me dedicó una mirada compasiva.

—Ya verás que los volverás a ver.

Asentí.

—Eso espero.

Ella sonrió, dando así por finalizada la plática.

—Oye, te iba a decir. Ken se ofreció a llevarte a Evermore todas las mañanas —dijo mi amiga, cambiando el tema —. Le comenté que no tenías auto y me dijo que te dijera que él podía llevarte.

—¿Eh? No, estás loca, no quiero desviarlo ni incomodarlo.

Yolei giró los ojos.

—Ni una ni otra. Su trabajo está en la misma zona de edificios de Evermore, le queda de paso.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Uhmm... sería raro que me subiera en el auto con él si tú no estás.

—Ay, por favor —rió —. No seas idiota.

—No es eso, bien sabes que no me gusta aprovecharme de la gente —argumenté.

—¿Aprovecharte? —bufó —. Ya, Meems. Acepta que no tienes excusa para rechazar un aventón diario a tu trabajo.

Iba a seguir lanzando negativas, pero pensándolo bien, si me iba en subterráneo tardaría mucho más tiempo del que le tomaría a Ken llevarme hasta Evermore. Además, dinero no me sobraba y no podía estar tomando taxis a lo loco, eran demasiado costosos en Japón. Y bueno, como bonus, pasaría un poco de tiempo con un amigo al que no había visto en ocho años.

—Bien, no tengo excusa. Tú ganas —respondí, sonriendo.

—Como siempre.

* * *

.

Acceder a que Ken me trajera había sido una muy buena decisión. Logré entrar al edificio Evermore quince minutos antes de las nueve de la mañana. Hoy sí iba a llegar a tiempo. Ken, como todo un caballero, me había abierto la puerta del auto cuando bajé y hasta había esperado a que yo cruzara las puertas para arrancar e irse. Yolei sí que había tenido suerte con su novio y me alegraba mucho por ella. Sonreí para mis adentros. Hoy pintaba para ser un buen día, pues había comenzado de manera excepcional.

Primero, tenía que mejorar la impresión que di ayer, aunque ciertamente Kouji no me había dicho nada al respecto. Hoy había optado por ponerme mi formal y ceñido vestido negro favorito. _El mejor amigo de toda chica_. Y, por supuesto, tacones a juego. Por un momento llegué a pensar que tal vez estaba exagerando en mi arreglo, pero en cuanto puse un pie en el edificio, recordé por qué había decidido vestirme así. ¡Todos vestían como si trabajaran para una revista de modas! Pues bueno, Mimi Tachikawa no sería la excepción. La moda era mi fuerte.

—Buenos días, señorita Tachikawa —me saludó la recepcionista del piso diecinueve.

—Hola, uhm… Izumi, ¿cierto?

La rubia asintió.

—Puede llamarme Zoe.

—Entonces tú puedes llamarme Mimi.

La rubia me dedicó una sonrisa.

—Claro, Mimi. Esta vez llegaste antes que el señor Minamoto, pero puedes pasar directo a su oficina, me acaban de dar tu llave. Toma —exclamó, tendiéndome una tarjeta con código.

—Gracias —dije, aceptándola.

Sin esperar más, me dirigí hacia mi nueva oficina, que estaba al final del último pasillo del ala oeste. Era un lugar bonito y pequeño, con ventanas de vidrio como paredes y un moderno escritorio de acero. Obviamente, equipado con la mejor tecnología existente. Oh, y quedaba justo frente a las puertas de la oficina de mi jefe.

Dejé mi bolso en mi escritorio y de inmediato comencé a ponerle mi toque personal. Saqué dos fotografías que me había traído. Una era de mis padres y yo cuando era pequeña, en nuestro viaje a Paris, y la otra era de hace tiempo, con Miyako, en una noche de karaoke. Sonreí al instante. _Ah, que recuerdos_. Coloqué también mi _mouse pad_ color rosa y una pequeña maceta con un simpático cactus, cortesía de mi buena y pelimorada amiga.

Bien, esto ya comenzaba a sentirse más cálido. Ya le iría agregando más cosas después.

—Buenos días, Mimi.

Al escuchar la voz de mi jefe, me encaminé hacia él.

—Buenos días, Kouji —respondí.

—Es bueno saber que no se te olvidó que no debes llamarme señor.

Sonreí.

—No se me iba a olvidar después de lo mucho que insististe.

Él me devolvió la sonrisa.

—Oye, acompáñame a mi oficina un momento.

Asentí y después lo seguí hasta cruzar el umbral. Ya había estado aquí ayer, pero no dejaba de impresionarme la vista que tenía hacia las calles de Tokio. Me indicó que me sentara en una de las sillas de piel que tenía delante de su escritorio mientras él hacía lo mismo en la suya.

—A ver, hoy tengo varios pendientes y me gustaría saber si me puedes ayudar —comenzó a decir.

—Soy tu asistente. Es mi trabajo ayudarte.

—Ah, claro —exclamó él, riendo un poco —. La verdad es que eres mi primer asistente, estoy acostumbrado a no delegar mis responsabilidades.

—Pues tendrás que desacostumbrarte. Estoy ansiosa por que me delegues tus responsabilidades —dije mitad seria, mitad bromeando.

—Bien, entonces intentaré comenzar ahora —continuó —. En cinco minutos tengo una reunión con los altos mandos. Tengo que exponerles el plan de trabajo que propuse para esta área. Tu primera labor será acompañarme y tomar nota de todo lo que consideres importante. Lleva el iPad.

—Por supuesto.

—Perfecto, déjame tomo mis cosas y nos vamos —exclamó con su tono profesional habitual —. Directo al piso cincuenta.

Oh, el último piso. ¿Cómo sería la vista desde ahí?

En menos de dos minutos los dos ya estábamos en el ascensor, camino a la junta. Kouji lucía algo nervioso, lo que me asustaba un poco. No era que lo conociera mucho, pero no parecía el tipo de persona que se pusiera así con facilidad.

—¿Todo bien? —me tomé el atrevimiento de preguntar.

—Sí, es sólo que… el jefe es algo difícil.

Arqueé una ceja.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, mostrando un lugar que no era para nada como la planta baja o el piso diecinueve. Era mucho más amplio, moderno e impresionante que el resto del edificio. Hacía evidente que la jerarquía estaba muy presente en Evermore.

—¿Y la junta es sólo con el jefe? —pregunté.

—No, irán los presidentes de cada área. También su abogado y asesor, que es su mano derecha.

—Oh, entonces no te pongas nervioso, no puede ser tan malo.

—Lo dices porque no lo conoces.

—¿Muy prepotente?

Negó con la cabeza.

—No es eso. Si no que… evoca poder. Y cómo no, si es el dueño de Evermore, por lo que también lo es de una cuarta parte de Japón —explicó, sin poder ocultar su admiración —. Es un hombre algo… intimidante…

Esa palabra me cayó como un balde de agua fría.

¿Intimidante?

Seguramente se trataba de una coincidencia. ¿Verdad?

—Señor Minamoto, es el primero en llegar, el jefe ya se encuentra dentro de la sala de juntas.

Mierda. ¿Entonces íbamos a estar solos con Mister Evermore mientras los demás llegaban?

Ambos nos encaminamos hacia las enormes puertas de dicha sala y yo podía sentir mi corazón a punto de salírseme por la boca. Ahora estaba igual o incluso más nerviosa que Kouji. El destino no podía ser tan cruel conmigo._ No era él. No podía ser él._ Hay muchas personas intimidantes en el mundo, ¿cierto?

Mi jefe tomó la perilla de la puerta derecha y, justo cuando se dispuso a girarla, ambas puertas se abrieron desde adentro.

Mi primera reacción fue dar un paso hacia atrás, y después posé mi mirada en donde unos ojos azules se toparon con los míos_. Oh por Dios. ¡No! No puede ser. ¡No puede ser! _La boca se me secó y de pronto me sentí sin aliento.

—Vaya, vaya, miren a quién tenemos aquí —exclamó el rubio.

—Buenos días, señor —saludó Kouji, y después nos miró a ambos—. Uhm, ¿se conocen?

El destino sí que era cruel conmigo.

No-podía-ser.

¿El Dios Sexy era el presidente ejecutivo y dueño de las industrias Evermore?

Eso significaba que era el jefe de mi jefe. El CEO de la compañía. ¡Y yo ayer le había dicho un montón de cosas de las que ahora me arrepentía! _Bravo, Mimi_. ¿Quién era él para decirme que no merodeara por los pasillos? ¡Pues mi maldito jefe! Y para rematar, lo había mandado a volar. _¡Que idiota soy! _

—No. Minamoto, ¿y si nos haces los honores? —dijo él, adornando su perfecto rostro con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Por supuesto. Ella es mi asistente, Mimi Tachikawa —anunció Kouji, mirándome.

Estaba a punto de colapsar, mas sin embargo, él parecía estar disfrutando la situación. _¡Y cómo no!_

—Y él es nuestro jefe, el señor Yamato Ishida.

Wow. _¿Qué?_

¿Había escuchado bien?

Mi cerebro no estaba procesando nada. Me había quedado en blanco viendo a la persona que tenía justo frente a mí. Aun conociendo su nombre, me costaba trabajo reconocerlo. ¿Era él? ¿Realmente era él? Sus ojos eran iguales a los que siempre he conocido, pero no eran los mismos. Y su mirada no era lo único que había cambiado. Quería hablar, decir algo, ¡lo que sea! Pero la impresión se había llevado consigo mi voz. Un millón de preguntas estaban azotando mi cabeza y yo simplemente estaba paralizada. _Creo que realmente me voy a desmayar_. Yamato Ishida, mi amigo de la infancia, era nada más y nada menos que mi jefe.

Yamato Ishida era Mister Evermore.

* * *

.

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡Hola, hola! ¿Me extrañaron? ¡Uy, yo sí que los extrañé! ¡Pero ya no me iré! Por lo menos no planeo hacerlo, no con esta historia recién empezada y otra en puerta (los que me siguen, saben que hablo de la de Taichi novio de Mimi, haha). Y bueno, no sé ni cómo comenzar con mis notas. A ver, aclararé algunos puntos. Para escribir esta historia me inspiré en autoras como E.L. James, Jamie McGuire, Sylvia Day, S.C. Stephens, K.A. Linde, entre otras. Como dije en las advertencias, me basé en ciertas escenas de algunos libros para escribir los primeros capítulos, pero esto no será una adaptación. Ya conforme avance la historia tendrá su propio desarrollo.**

**Otra aclaración es que este NO es un universo alterno, pero tampoco sigue la línea del epílogo, más bien se desarrolla 10 años después de Digimon 02, por lo que ahora Mimi tendría unos 23 años. Aish, estoy entusiasmada con este fic, tengo varios capítulos escritos y les adelanto que los que se vienen se ponen mejor, ésta fue solo la introducción. Muero por que sepan lo que sigue para la pobre de Mimi XD...**

**AH, lo que me recuerda. Es la primer historia que escribo en primera persona. Y la decidí escribir así con el único propósito de que el personaje de Yamato Ishida sea todo un misterio para nosotras :9. Todo lo que Mimi no sepa, nosotras tampoco lo sabremos (bueno, yo sí, ustedes no), ¿no es genial? ¡Les prometo que eso hará la trama más interesante! Y HUSH, si le va bien al fic, prometo traer algunos capítulos de bonus desde el punto de vista de Yamato. ¿Quieren saber qué fue lo que él pensó en su primer encuentro con ella? ¡Tal vez algún día lo publique!**

**Y por ahora, eso es todo. Les garantizo que mis notas se irán haciendo más y más largas conforme avancen los capítulos XD. Y OH, no tendrá una trama lenta, de hecho, creo que todo va al ritmo necesario, aish, en serio, ya quiero publicar el capítulo que sigue, a mí me gustó mucho escribirlo. Espero traérselos el próximo viernes. **

**¡Por favor, dejen reviews! Quiero saber si la historia gusta y sus opiniones. Sé que tienen dudas, por ejemplo, ¿Yamato tampoco reconoció a Mimi? ¡Eso ya lo verán después! Sepan que me encanta leerlos y sentir su apoyo, además, los he extrañado un montón y, aceptémoslo, ¡necesitamos revivir la sección Mimato! Ha estado algo abandonada y eso debe cambiar.**

**EN FIN, ahora sí me despido, my sunshines. **  
**¡Los quiero!**  
**Atto. Rolling Girl**  
**aka: Gravi ~**

**PD: ¡Vayan a mi perfil y entren a mi Deviantart para que puedan ver en grande el dibujo de portada para el fic! ¡Espero les guste!**


	2. Carpe Diem

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

**Advertencias:** Para los primeros capítulos de este fic me basé en algunas escenas de los libros "Fifty Shades of Grey" de E.L. James y "Bared to You" de Sylvia Day. Sin embargo, esto no será una adaptación.

* * *

**Evermore**

Carpe Diem

* * *

No tenía idea de cuántos segundos habían transcurrido desde que me enteré de que Yamato Ishida era el CEO y dueño de las Industrias Evermore. Estaba bloqueada. En mi mente sólo resonaba su nombre una y otra vez. Yamato, ¡Yamato Ishida! ¿En serio era el mismo Matt que yo conocía? ¿Ese mismo chico que había dejado de ver hace un poco más de ocho años? Y mientras más lo miraba, menos duda me quedaba, ¡por supuesto que era él! Si sus ojos me habían resultado tan familiares, ¿por qué no lo reconocí al instante? ¡No había cambiado casi nada!

_Bueno._ Exceptuando que ahora se veía mucho más maduro. Maduro, misterioso y sexy. Oh, y poderoso. _Demonios_. La cabeza me estaba dando vueltas. ¿Qué acaso él no me reconoció tampoco? ¿Y cómo es que él era el dueño de todo el emporio Evermore? ¿En qué momento ocurrió? ¿Cuándo? ¿Él había hecho todo esto por su cuenta?

—Mimi, ¿todo bien? Estás muy pálida…

La voz de Kouji me devolvió al mundo real.

—Eh… yo… sí… es decir…

Lo que me faltaba. Mi cerebro parecía estar desconectado de mi garganta.

Miré a Yamato directo a los ojos. Él ya no sonreía, más bien me observaba, indiferente.

—Minamoto, tu asistente parece nerviosa —habló de pronto —. ¿Crees que pueda estar en la junta?

¿Eh?

—Mimi, si te sientes mal… —comenzó a decir Kouji.

—¡No! —le interrumpí de inmediato, sin apartar mis ojos de los de Ishida.

Ante mi repentina subida de tono, Kouji pareció inquietarse, y Yamato tan sólo arqueo una ceja. Maldije internamente mi poca capacidad de guardarme mis pensamientos y, aun sabiendo que lo que iba a decir era algo que podía esperar, no pude evitar que las palabras salieran casi a gritos de mi boca.

—¡Yamato! ¡Soy yo, Mimi Tachikawa!

Y si Kouji antes parecía nervioso, ahora lucía perplejo.

—O-oye, Mimi, un poco de respeto para el señor Ishida…

Pude escuchar su petición, pero decidí no prestarle atención.

—¿No me reconoces? ¡Llevábamos años sin vernos y…!

—Lo siento, pero no sé de que está hablando, señorita Tachikawa —espetó él, con una educación distante que no le conocía —. Y le agradecería que me llamara señor Ishida. Cuestiones de jerarquía, ya sabe.

Abrí la boca, completamente indignada y ofendida. ¿Yamato estaba de broma? Acepto que ambos lucíamos algo diferentes, ¡pero no era para tanto! Sí, puede que si no me hubieran dicho su nombre, yo habría tardado un poco de tiempo en darme cuenta de que era él. ¡Pero sé que lo habría reconocido eventualmente! No era posible que, con todo y mi nombre, no me recordara.

—Eh… —mi jefe intervino, notablemente incómodo —. Discúlpela, señor, seguramente lo confundió. Fue un malentendido…

Yamato se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo asegúrate de que no vuelva a ocurrir, Minamoto —sentenció.

Por Dios, ¿podría ser más odioso? Quería alegar, pero sabía que, como empleada, no estaba en posición para hacerlo. Tenía que calmarme, no iba a hacer un escándalo en mi segundo día de trabajo, y menos al ver que las demás personas citadas a la junta habían comenzado a llegar, todos saludando a Yamato con muchísimo respeto.

Entonces, la recepcionista —obviamente rubia y hermosa— que nos había indicado que entráramos, apareció detrás de nosotros.

—Señor Ishida, vi que iba a salir de la sala. ¿Se le ofrece algo?

—Tan eficiente como siempre, Megumi — contestó —. Sí, efectivamente iba a mi oficina a revisar algo, pero ya no tiene importancia.

—Bien, señor, estaré en mi lugar.

Ishida solamente le indicó que podía hacerlo con un movimiento de mano y después se giró sobre sus talones, entrando de vuelta a la sala de juntas. Se sentó en la silla de piel en la cabecera de la mesa, y de pronto me di cuenta de que ya estaban ocupados varios lugares. Kouji se encaminó hacia una de las sillas y yo lo seguí, sentándome con algo de duda a su lado.

En menos de un minuto la sala se llenó y Yamato comenzó a hablar con una seguridad impresionante. Tenía una dicción perfecta y todo el mundo parecía escucharlo con suma atención. Todos, menos yo. Estaba molesta, confundida e indignada. Y lo peor del caso, es que una parte de mí no podía dejar de pensar en lo atractivo que era. Sí, Yamato siempre había sido muy apuesto, pero este poderoso CEO que ahora estaba sentado en su silla ejecutiva, sobrepasaba los límites. Y no sólo eso, todo su cuerpo emanaba una vibra muy penetrante. El Yamato que yo conocía poco tenía que ver con este prepotente hombre.

Mas sin embargo, ahora que sabía que era él, no podía evitar sentir un poco de alegría.

Después de todo, antes fue mi amigo. Bueno, no éramos muy cercanos, pero estaba segura de que por lo menos me apreciaba un poco, como yo a él. Y ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez él podría decirme cómo encontrar a los demás. !A Takeru! Dios, cómo extrañaba a Takeru…

—Mimi, ¿apuntaste eso?

_Oh, mierda._

—Sí, claro —dije por inercia.

Él asintió y de nuevo posó sus ojos en Mister Evermore.

Uff, tenía que concentrarme. Primero estaba mi trabajo. Ya después me ocuparía de Ishida.

Claro está, si es que podía concentrarme en su presencia.

* * *

.

Había pasado ya una hora y la junta parecía estar llegando a su fin. Ciertamente, había sido sumamente interesante ver expuestas las ideas de cada departamento. Ahora entendía un poco más sobre el creciente éxito de Evermore. Todos eran muy buenos en lo que hacían. Incluido Yamato. Estaba completamente impresionada con él. ¿Quién habría pensado que tenía madera de magnate? Yo siempre le vi aires de rockero rebelde, con inclinaciones musicales. Me encantaba ir a sus conciertos cuando tan sólo teníamos catorce y quince años respectivamente. Ya habían pasado unos diez años de eso.

La curiosidad me estaba matando. ¿Cómo es que Yamato se había iniciado en este mundo? ¿Lo habría hecho sólo? No podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Su voz ronca inundaba la habitación, hablaba seguro de sí mismo y muy sereno, en tono imperativo. Y todo lo que decía lo hacía ver como un hombre brillante y competente.

¿Dónde había quedado ese niño rebelde?

Entonces Kouji tomó la palabra y todos los presentes lo escuchaban muy atentos. Yo decidí dejar de mirar a Ishida para poder concentrarme en tomar nota. Al parecer nuestro departamento pensaba en invertir en una compañía publicitaria pequeña y con mucho potencial, que carecía de presencia en el mercado. Me sorprendí por la pasión de mi jefe al hablar. Vaya, esta sí que era su vocación. De pronto sentí un poco de envidia, pero decidí reprimirla. Ya algún día me tocaría a mí hacer lo que me apasiona.

—Muy bien pensado, Minamoto —lo apremió Ishida —. Estaré esperando un informe del avance para la próxima semana.

—Sí, de hecho, la señorita Tachikawa me va a estar apoyando con eso.

Los ojos azules de Yamato se clavaron en los míos al instante. Por Dios, que intensos.

—¿Ah sí? —inquirió, sin dejar de mirarme —. Entonces, señorita Tachikawa, ¿qué concepto sugerido por Kouji le parece más acertado?

Oh, eso sí que me tomó por sorpresa.

—¿D-disculpe?

¡Se supone que yo venía de oyente!

—Lo que escuchó. ¿Qué concepto le parece el más acertado?

La intensidad de su mirada era punzante, como si lo único que viera fuera yo, lo cuál me hizo admirar aún más a Kouji, quién había tenido que sostenérsela por casi veinte minutos. Ahora llevaba si acaso medio minuto mirándome a mí y yo ya me estaba muriendo. Él tenía el brazo derecho sobre la pulida superficie de madera, y golpeaba suave y rítmicamente el tablero con los dedos, largos y elegantes.

—Todos son excelentes y muy bien pensados, señor Ishida —me limité a responder, tratando de ocultar mis nervios.

Demonios, yo no solía ser así. ¿Por qué Yamato me intimidaba tanto?

Su perfecto rostro se vio impasible por unos segundos, y después frunció levemente el ceño.

—Quiero que sea honesta, y si tengo que sacar a todos de la sala para que lo sea, no dudaré en hacerlo.

¿Estaba hablando en serio?

—Le estoy siendo honesta, señor. Pero, si insiste, creo que el que mejor podría funcionar es el que tiene un enfoque emprendedor. Así podríamos impulsar a la compañía a…

—Estoy de acuerdo —me interrumpió —. Quiero ese plan desglosado para la próxima junta.

Arqueé una ceja. ¿Si no me iba a dejar hablar para qué me preguntó?

—Nos pondremos a trabajar sobre él enseguida, señor Ishida —dijo Kouji de inmediato.

El rubio asintió.

—Con esto queda concluida la reunión de hoy. Vuelvan todos a sus respectivas labores.

Dicho esto, todos los presentes comenzaron a desalojar la oficina de Yamato a un paso tan rápido y ordenado que hasta lucía robótico y eficiente. _Como todo en esta empresa_. Fruncí el ceño, aún algo consternada por toda esta absurda situación. Bloqueé el iPad y me levanté de mi lugar. Mi jefe y yo éramos los únicos ahí aparte de Ishida. Kouji comenzó a caminar hacia la salida y yo lo seguí sin dudar, suspirando con alivio. Dios, ¿por qué estaba tan tensa?

Fuera lo que fuera, necesitaba aclarar mis ideas.

Pero mi objetivo se vio truncado en cuando sentí la mano de Yamato tomarme por el codo. Me detuve en seco y lo miré por encima de mi hombro. _Madre mía_.

—Necesito que te quedes un momento, Tachikawa —me dijo, autoritario —. Bajará en seguida, Minamoto.

Mi jefe parecía atónito, pero no pudo hacer más que asentir.

—Eh… sí, claro. Te espero abajo, Mimi.

En ese instante Kouji desapareció de mi campo de visión, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. _Oh no_. Estaba atrapada con Yamato Ishida —mejor conocido como el Dios Sexy— y ya podía sentir como el aire se me acababa. ¡Carajo! ¿Por qué era tan inquietante? _Tranquila, Meems_. Él era uno de mis más viejos amigos en el mundo, tenía que calmarme ahora mismo.

Dio un paso hacia mí.

Claro que mi viejo amigo antes no causaba este abrumador efecto en mi persona.

—¿Para que quería que me quedara… señor Ishida?

Iba a llamarlo por su nombre, pero por alguna extraña razón, mis palabras me traicionaron.

Él se cruzó de brazos, alzando una ceja.

—Quién iba a decirlo. Mimi Tachikawa.

¿Qué?

—¿Entonces sí me recuerdas?

—Oh por Dios, ¿cómo iba a olvidar a la niña más fastidiosa que he conocido jamás?

Fruncí el ceño. Sus palabras me habían pegado duro. ¿En serio eso pensaba de mí? Pero entonces reaccioné ante el hecho anterior y mi indignación volvió a salir a flote.

—¿Entonces sí me reconociste? —bufé —. ¿Por qué no lo aceptaste? ¿Querías hacerme quedar como una idiota en frente de mi jefe?

—Cuida tus palabras. Recuerda que yo soy el jefe de tu jefe.

—Claro, discúlpeme,_ señor_ —dije con notorio sarcasmo —. ¡No puedo creer que te hayas hecho el desentendido!

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Ayer no te reconocí. Y de no haber sabido tu nombre, probablemente no iba a enterarme de que eras tú.

Bueno, no puedo quejarme, me había pasado igual.

—Yo tampoco te reconocí el día de ayer, uhm… tú… has cambiado.

Una extraña sonrisa adornó su rostro. Oh, no… era de esas que derriten.

—Tú también has cambiado —dijo, dando dos pasos hacia mí.

Yo instantáneamente los retrocedí.

—Ya no queda nada de esa niña que conocía —ahora me estaba devorando con la mirada, tal y como en nuestro encuentro anterior —. Eres toda una…_ mujer_.

Yo tragué saliva. ¿Por qué su voz sonaba como un sensual ronroneo?

—G-gracias, supongo —atiné a contestar, buscando cambiar rápido el rumbo de la conversación —. Y este… ¿para qué querías que me quedara?

—Quería preguntarte algo.

—¿Qué cosa?

El azul de sus ojos se hizo más oscuro.

—¿Te estás acostando con el tipo que te trajo esta mañana?

_¿Qué?_

—¿Disculpa? —juré no haber escuchado bien.

—Lo que oíste. ¿Estás teniendo sexo con ese sujeto?

¿Qué rayos…? ¡Eso había sido _demasiado_ directo! ¿Sexo con quién? ¿La persona que me trajo esta mañana? Oh por Dios. ¿Yamato me acababa de preguntar si estaba teniendo sexo con Ken? ¿Y cómo sabía él que _un _"tipo", como él le había llamado, me había traído al trabajo? No me iba a quedar con la duda.

—¿Cómo sabes que me trajeron al trabajo?

—Tengo cámaras en todos lados. Este es mi edificio —contestó —. Pero no has respondido mi pregunta. ¿Sólo pasaste la noche con él o se acuestan de forma recurrente?

Hablaba de una manera tan casual que hasta me tomaba algo de tiempo procesar lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Acaso estaba loco? ¿Cómo se le ocurría soltar esas preguntas como si nada? No iba a contestarle. Independientemente de que me hubiera acostado con alguien o no, era asunto mío y no de él. No tenía derecho a exigirme respuestas de nada.

—¿Y eso a ti que te importa? —le respondí, molesta.

El me dedicó una mirada igual a la que vi el día de ayer. Irradiante de poder y control. Me sentí intimidada y di otro paso atrás. Al menos esta vez no me caí de sentón. Estaba progresando, creo.

—Me importa porque quiero acostarme contigo, Mimi. Y necesito saber si alguien me lo impide.

Sentí un repentino cosquilleo entre los muslos y casi pierdo el equilibrio, pero logré sostenerme en pie. ¿Qué demonios acababa de decirme? ¿Quería… acostarse conmigo? Ahora sí estaba indignadísima. ¿Cómo se atrevía a soltarlo tan descaradamente? Claro, era apuesto, más sexy que cualquier otro hombre que hubiera conocido. Y sí, lo acepto, una parte oscura de mí lo deseaba. ¡Pero esto era demasiado! Me sobrepasaba.

—La que te lo va a impedir soy yo. ¿Qué rayos te pasa? —solté esas palabras tan rápido como pude —. Y si eso era todo, me voy.

Tenía que escapar.

Él me volvió a sonreír, logrando lucir imposiblemente más atractivo.

—Hasta pronto, Mimi.

Sus palabras sonaron como una promesa y eso me causó escalofríos. Ya no pude sostenerle la mirada, por lo que me di la vuelta y abrí la puerta del salón de inmediato, saliendo disparada hacia los elevadores. Estaba casi corriendo a pesar de que sabía que él no me estaba siguiendo, y cuando al fin estuve dentro del ascensor, solté todo el aire que había estado contendiendo.

—¿Qué mierda fue eso? —susurré para mi misma.

Yamato Ishida, ese que solía ser mi viejo amigo, quería acostarse conmigo. Ese que ahora era irresistiblemente sexy. Ese que ahora era un importante empresario. Ese… que había cambiado tanto.

¡Y por Dios! ¡Quería acostarse conmigo!

Pude sentir algo parecido a ira recorrer mis venas. Definitivamente estaba ofendida. ¡Era un desvergonzado! ¡No tenía respeto por las mujeres! ¿Quién va por ahí haciendo ese tipo de proposiciones? Eso sólo me hacía llegar a una conclusión: Yamato era un playboy. Uno de esos hombres que creían tener a cualquier chica a sus pies. De esos que usaban a las mujeres para sexo casual de una sola noche.

Volví a fruncir el ceño. Que horror.

Entonces las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el piso diecinueve. Y para mi sorpresa, Kouji estaba ahí, caminando en círculos en el área de recepción, y en cuanto me vio, vino de inmediato a mi dirección. Yo salí de la cabina.

—Dios, Mimi, ¿qué fue eso?

—No tengo ni la más remota idea.

Bueno, eso era verdad.

—¿Qué te dijo?

Más bien, ¿qué no me dijo?

—No mucho. S-sólo quería saber un poco más sobre lo que opinaba del proyecto —me encogí de hombros —. Parecía bastante convencido con tus propuestas.

Él sonrió, algo aliviado.

—Eso espero.

—Ya verás que sí.

* * *

.

A la hora de la comida, salí a un restaurante japonés que se encontraba a algunas cuadras. Yolei ya me estaba esperando ahí. La había llamado hace media hora por teléfono, alegándole que _tenía _que hablar con ella. Por supuesto, mi pelimorada amiga no me cuestionó. Ella supo, por mi tono de voz, que de verdad tenía que venir. Y cuando entré al lugar, la divisé en una de las esquinas, sentada en una mesa para dos.

—Volvemos a la normalidad. ¿Ahora quién hizo esperar a quién? —me saludó.

Yo puse los ojos en blanco.

De inmediato me senté con ella y una amable mesera vino a atendernos. Pedimos una bandeja enorme de sushi de todas las variedades existentes y una limonada rosa para acompañar. Miyako no espero un segundo después de que nos dejaron solas, y comenzó con el interrogatorio. Yo no me resistí, y le narré mi día, procurando no olvidar los pequeños detalles. Ni mucho menos los grandes…

—¿Qué? —exclamó, con la mandíbula desencajada —. ¿Tu jefe es Yamato Ishida? No, no, no, ¿Mister Evermore es Yamato Ishida? —sus palabras derrochaban asombro e incredulidad.

Yo asentí, dándole un sorbo a mi limonada.

—Es él, Yolei, yo tampoco podía creerlo…

—¿Y cómo es que ayer no lo reconociste?

—¿Yo? ¡Tú vives aquí! Dices que es muy conocido en los medios, ¿qué nunca viste una foto? ¿Por qué no sabías quién era? —le pregunté, casi reclamándole. Ciertamente, me habría ahorrado una situación bastante incómoda.

—Hey, no te pongas así, ¡sabes que soy una despistada de lo peor! —contestó —. Y ahora estoy comenzando a creer que Ken tiene razón, vivo perdida en mi propio universo lleno de ponies y arco iris, ¡la vida me pasa por delante y yo no me entero! —exclamó, lamentándose.

—Bueno, bueno, no exageremos... —dije, dándole una palmadita en el hombro —. Centrándonos en el tema de Yamato...

—¡Cierto! —interrumpió, recuperándose de inmediato —. ¿Realmente ayer no lo reconociste? —me volvió a preguntar.

—¡No! Bueno, sí se me hizo familiar. Es sólo que... está diferente.

—¿Cómo diferente? ¿Le cambió la cara? ¿Trae el pelo corto?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No me refiero a diferente físicamente. Aunque es definitivo que las facciones de su rostro han madurado. Ahora se ve… más hombre. Y su cabello no es corto, aún tiene ese toque rebelde de siempre…

—Entonces no me explico por qué no lo reconociste, amiga. ¿Qué es lo que está diferente en él?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Su presencia —dije sin pensarlo mucho —. Toda su esencia es distinta. No es la del Matt que conocíamos. Ahora evoca mucho poder. Es tan… intimidante…

Yolei frunció el ceño, no parecía entenderme nada.

—¿Y él tampoco te reconoció?

—No, y peor aún, el muy cabrón fingió que no me conocía.

—¿Hablas en serio? —exclamó —. ¡Qué descarado!

—Oh, no, Yolei. No has escuchado nada aún.

Proseguí contándole lo que sucedió después. Sobre la junta y todas las cosas interesantes que se vieron ahí. Obvio a Miyako parecían sólo interesarle las partes en las que mencionaba a Ishida, y no la culpaba, ya quería contarle _la razón_ por la que la cité. Conforme seguí con mi relato, la boca de mi amiga se fue abriendo más y más, hasta que no pudo evitar soltar un grito agudo.

—¡No es cierto! ¿Te pidió _QUÉ_?

Todas las personas dentro del restaurant ahora nos miraban y un silencio incómodo inundó el lugar.

—Eh… ¿podrías mantener la calma? —le susurré a mi amiga —. No armes un escándalo.

Yolei sacudió su cabeza, conteniéndose.

—Es que no me lo puedo creer. ¿Literalmente te pidió que tuvieras sexo con él? —preguntó, ahora sí, moderando el volumen de su tono de voz.

Yo asentí.

—Sí, primero me preguntó si tenía pareja, aunque usó otras palabras para hacerlo. Yo le dije que eso no le incumbía y luego me soltó la pregunta, ¡casual!

—¡Es un cretino! —exclamó.

Las personas ya no nos miraban.

—Lo sé, ¡lo sé! —coincidí —. Yo aún no puedo digerirlo por completo. Estoy pensando que tal vez aluciné toda la conversación por estarlo mirando embobada.

—¿Y le dijiste que no?

—No puedo creer que me lo preguntes. ¡Por supuesto que me negué!

Yolei suspiró.

—Pues… no lo sé. Digo, es obvio que te gusta y…

—Hey —la frené de golpe —. Sí, es atractivo. Si no me gustara, estaría ciega o no sería mujer. ¡Pero no por eso me voy a acostar con él! ¡Apenas le conozco!

—Eso no es cierto, ¡lo conoces desde que tienes diez años!

—Pero ha cambiado, Yols. Ha cambiado muchísimo, se nota a leguas.

—Todos hemos cambiado, Meems —hizo una pausa —. Y a lo que voy es a que, si la vida te da limones…

Alcé mi mano para frenarla.

—Ya. No hables.

—Por Dios, Tachikawa. ¡No será el fin del mundo si te acuestas con él! Es sexy, rico, y ya dio el primer paso.

Fruncí el ceño.

—A veces pienso que eres una pésima mejor amiga…

—No, te lo digo por tu bien. ¡Recuerda… _carpe diem_! —exclamó —. Estos últimos años han sido difíciles para ti. Estás aquí para volver a empezar, para disfrutar. La vida es muy corta como para detenernos a pensar en pequeñeces.

Suspiré.

—Sí, pero…

—¿Recuerdas lo que tu psiquiatra te dijo sobre tomar riesgos? ¡A veces resulta sanador! Si lo deseas aunque sea un poco, arriésgate. Podrás soportarlo. Yamato y tú ya son adultos. Ambos saben lo que están haciendo.

—¿Q-quién dijo que lo deseaba?

—No te servirá de nada negarlo conmigo, mujer. Lo puedo ver en tu cara.

De pronto me sentí atrapada. También muy disgustada conmigo misma.

—No lo negué…

Yolei tan sólo asintió.

—Ya no tienes novio, Mimi. No tiene nada de malo disfrutar de forma segura. Eres una mujer joven y muy hermosa, es normal que los hombres te deseen. Además, por un acostón de una noche no te va a pasar nada. Ambos estarán consientes de lo que van a hacer y si usan protección, no correrán riesgos.

—Pero… siento que fue muy grosero. No tuvo nada de sutileza… —dije, afligida —. Como si pensara que soy una chica fácil. Además… yo nunca he tenido sexo con alguien que no sea mi pareja…

Y al fin, mi amiga se serenó un poco. Tal vez ya había entendido mi punto.

—Creo que lo estás viendo desde una perspectiva muy negativa, Mimi. Pero en parte tienes razón, perdona si me vi muy insistente, yo sólo quiero que sigas con tu vida y no medites tanto las cosas…

Asentí.

—Lo sé. Y tú también tienes algo de razón, ambos somos adultos y en todo caso, sabemos lo que hacemos —le concedí —. Y no es como si quisiera que me hubiera invitado a salir, pero tiene que haber un mejor modo de decirle a una chica que quieres llevártela a la cama.

Ella pareció meditarlo, y una gran sonrisa se posó en su rostro.

—¿Sabes qué? Hazlo a tu manera. Es obvio que el hombre cree que tiene el mundo a sus pies —exclamó —. Ignóralo y te va a desear tanto, que va a terminar reprimido —y soltó una carcajada.

No pude evitar imitarla.

—Créeme que no podría imaginármelo reprimido. Aunque me da risa de sólo pensarlo…

—Bah, por mientras déjalo por la paz. Ya el tiempo dirá…

Arqueé una ceja, y ella se encogió de hombros.

—Oye, tengo que irme, quedé de verme con Ken en quince minutos.

—Sí, de todos modos, yo tengo que volver a trabajar.

Pedimos la cuenta y Miyako decidió invitarme, por lo que yo puse la propina. Ambas salimos del restaurante y, a pesar de que Evermore quedaba relativamente cerca, ella insistió en llevarme en su Honda hasta la puerta. Algo me decía que estaba esperanzada en ver a Ishida merodeando por ahí. Yo hasta dudaba que él usara la entrada principal. Quién sabe.

Me despedí de ella y entré al edificio, sintiéndome mucho mejor que hace una hora. En definitiva, las sesiones con mi mejor amiga siempre eran de ayuda. Presioné el botón del ascensor y enseguida se abrió uno que venía completamente vacío. Me introduje en la cabina y seleccioné el botón del piso diecinueve. Me recargué en una de las paredes de espejos ahumados mientras éste subía, y justo en el piso cinco, hizo una parada.

Las puertas se abrieron y revelaron frente a mí a Yamato Ishida hablando con otro hombre.

Demonios. Como de costumbre, dejé de respirar en cuanto lo vi. ¡Que ansias! ¿Por qué tenía ese efecto en mí? _Es tan sólo un hombre guapo, es tan sólo un hombre MUY guapo_. Por más que me lo repetía, mi cuerpo no parecía captarlo.

El subió la mirada y sus ojos de inmediato se detuvieron en los míos. Oh no. Una peligrosa sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Genial. Seguramente me he convertido en una especie de reto para él.

—Hablaremos en otro momento, Himura —le dijo al hombre que estaba con él.

Sin dejar de mirarme, se adentró en la cabina, dejando al pobre Himura un poco confundido y con la palabra en la boca. ¿Y ahora qué? Sin pensarlo mucho, decidí que lo mejor para mi sanidad mental era salir de ahí antes de que las puertas se cerraran, pero tan pronto como di un paso al frente, Yamato ya me había tomado del brazo.

Y entonces… las puertas se cerraron frente a mí.

—¿Qué rayos te pasa? —le pregunté, soltándome bruscamente de su agarre.

—No me pasa nada. Por otro lado, tú pareces muy contrariada. ¿Tienes algún problema?

Oh, que si no…

—Tú —espeté.

—¿Yo?

—¿Qué no tuviste suficiente con la amena charla de esta mañana? —le pregunté. No sabía de donde estaban saliendo las palabras, pero ya había tomado vuelo, así que no iba a detenerme —. Y créeme que tratar de retenerme en el ascensor no va a funcionar. Ya casi llego a mi piso.

Él sonrió de medio lado.

—Te olvidas de que este edificio me pertenece.

En ese momento, sacó una solitaria llave de su bolsillo, se acercó al panel de botones y la insertó en éste. La cabina dejó de moverse en ese instante al tiempo en que las luces se atenuaron._ ¿Es en serio? _

—¿Acabas de detener el ascensor?

—Me parece que eso es evidente —respondió con simpleza.

—¡Debes estar de broma! ¡No puedes retenerme contra mi voluntad!

—Tachikawa, créeme que lo que menos deseo es retenerte en contra de tu voluntad.

Bufé, incrédula. Este hombre estaba demente. Y yo estaba nerviosa, incómoda y molesta. ¿Cómo era posible? Hace menos de cinco minutos venía relajada y hasta contenta. ¡Era su culpa que ahora estuviera enojada! Sólo que no estaba segura del porqué…

—Será mejor que pongas esta cosa en marcha. No estoy de humor para tus juegos…

—Eso lo puedo arreglar… —dijo en tono sugerente.

Y entonces me di cuenta de porqué estaba tan molesta. La respuesta era obvia, ¡seguía ofendida con él!

—No estoy interesada, Ishida. Déjalo ya.

Él me dedicó una mirada glaciar que casi me noquea. Incluso bajo la oscuridad, sus irises azules resplandecían.

—No me mientas, Mimi. Nunca me mientas.

Patética. Así me sentí cuando casi me desmayo al escucharle decir mi nombre con esa intensidad.

—N-no te estoy mintiendo —mi voz flaqueó, pero no me dejaría de él —. ¿Qué tiene que sienta atracción por ti? Estoy segura de que todas las mujeres están igual. La única diferencia es que yo no pienso hacer nada al respecto.

Él dio un paso hacia mí. Yo no retrocedí. Firmeza, tenía que mostrar firmeza.

—¿Atracción? —inquirió —. Interesante elección de palabra. Pero sí, creo que podríamos llamarle así.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—¿No habías dicho que no coqueteabas con nadie nunca?

Una risa incrédula salió de su garganta.

—¿Realmente piensas que estoy coqueteando contigo? Mimi, esas son cosas de universitarios que creen estar enamorados —contestó —. Yo no me ando con sutilezas y cursilerías, voy directo al grano.

Bien, tenía un punto. Lo que él estaba haciendo era mucho más agresivo que un simple coqueteo. Pero aun así, no me iba a dejar.

—Escucha, Ishida. Imagino que para ti es muy fácil engatusar a cualquier mujer con todo tu dinero y tus encantos, pero tan siquiera deberías tenerme un poco de respeto. Un poco —enfaticé —. ¡Soy tu amiga de la infancia! ¿No te da vergüenza?

—¿Y qué importa que seas mi _amiga_ de la infancia? Las cosas han cambiado y ahora somos casi unos extraños —dijo, sin perder su porte —. Además, no me da vergüenza exteriorizar mis deseos. Quiero acostarme contigo. Es sólo sexo sin compromiso, no sé porqué te pones tan histérica.

¡Y se atrevía a repetirlo!

—Pues llámame histérica, no me importa. Yo necesito _querer_ a la persona con la que me voy a acostar.

—Comprensible —me concedió —. Pero yo no tengo ni el tiempo ni las ganas de un noviazgo.

Le sonreí.

—Genial, ya somos dos. Que bueno que lo hemos dejado claro.

Él no dijo nada. Comenzó a acercarse a mí con lentitud, aniquilándome con la mirada. Ahora sí tuve que retroceder, y así lo hice, hasta que mi espalda topó con la pared. _Atrapada_. Ishida colocó sus manos entre mi cabeza, aprisionándome. Me forcé a mi misma a no dejar de mirarlo. No iba a darle la satisfacción de verme intimidada.

Comenzó a bajar su cabeza, aproximándose a mí. Tuve que contener la respiración cuando sentí su exquisito aliento rozándome los labios. Dios. Quería moverme, apartarlo, pero mis piernas eran de gelatina. Y como una tonta, cerré los ojos. Vive la vida. _Carpe diem._

Entonces lo escuché soltar una risita arrogante, y abrí los ojos de golpe. Su rostro ya no estaba cerca del mío.

—¿Ves como tú también me deseas? —dijo, con una sonrisa triunfal.

¿Qué? Oh, mierda. Ahora estaba mareada. ¿Acaso estaba jugando conmigo el muy cínico?

—Eres un cretino.

—Vaya, las mujeres sólo suelen llamarme así después del sexo...

Ya no podía seguirlo escuchando. Simplemente no.

—Pon en marcha el maldito elevador, Ishida —siseé. Ahora estaba más que molesta.

—Escucha, Mimi. Nunca me verás siendo romántico, no es lo mío, pero sé cómo darte placer, ¿por qué no simplemente aceptas? Te aseguro que no te vas a arrepentir.

—Quiero salir de aquí.

—No, hasta que aceptes.

¿Y esté imbécil quién demonios se creía?

—Podrás ser el dueño de Evermore y de una cuarta parte de Japón, ¡pero no tienes derecho a hacerme esto! ¡Prácticamente me estás obligando!

Él pareció ofenderse.

—Ya te lo dije. No pienso hacer nada contra tu voluntad.

—Entonces déjame salir.

—Bien, tal vez sí tenga que retenerte contra tu voluntad. Pero no voy a obligarte a acostarte conmigo. Necesito que tú aceptes.

Ya me estaba frustrando esta situación. ¡Era demasiado abrumador! El ambiente estaba tenso y pesado. Y él… él estaba endemoniadamente sexy. Era oficial, quería darme a mí misma una cachetada.

—¿Por qué tanta insistencia? ¿Por qué no vas y se lo pides a cualquier otra tipa? ¿Por qué _yo_?

Mi pregunta pareció incomodarlo, pues pareció quedarse en blanco.

—¿Yamato?

—No lo sé —habló ahora al instante —. Nunca me habían hecho esa pregunta. No sé que decirte.

Pues claro que no le habían hecho esa pregunta. Probablemente todas eran mujeres urgidas y sin una pizca de dignidad. De esas que se alborotan por un rostro bonito. Que diga bonito, la palabra era _perfecto._ Entendía que no le hubieran hecho esa pregunta. Era fácil imaginar a las tipas saltándole encima antes de que él terminara de hacerles la proposición.

—Ya. ¿Ves? No soy más que un capricho pasajero —exclamé —. Mejor ve a intentarlo con alguna de tus secretarias platinadas, estoy segura de que estarán encantadas.

No supe por qué mis palabras sonaron tan venenosas. Lo cierto es que me arrepentí un poco de haberlas dicho.

—No soy de los que se tiran al personal.

—Pues te recuerdo que, teóricamente, trabajo para ti.

—Serás la primera excepción.

—Hablas como si lo estuvieras dando por hecho cuando ya te dije que no —exclamé, más frustrada si era posible —. Yo no estoy para estos jueguitos. Y si yo puedo ser la primera excepción, cualquier otra mujer que trabaje aquí lo puede ser. Ve a buscarte una que no te ponga tantas trabas.

—No. Te lo pedí a ti.

—No me lo pediste, Yamato.

—Ahora te estoy pidiendo.

Suspiré.

—No —sentencié —. ¿Y qué no tienes que trabajar? Tal vez el gran CEO no tenga prisa, pero yo trabajo para ganarme la vida.

—Yo también trabajo para ganarme la vida.

Me quedé callada por unos segundos. Vaya, pues eso era cierto.

—Está bien, Mimi, te dejaré salir —dijo, no muy convencido —. Pero no voy a rendirme tan fácilmente.

Oh, genial, estaba en lo cierto. Me veía como un reto.

—Yamato, yo…

—Mañana, a la hora de la comida, en mi oficina. Vamos a hablar.

—¿Eso fue una orden?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Velo como una pregunta, ¿quieres o no?

Me tensé un poco, de nuevo sintiéndome incómoda. Bien, sólo tenía que negarme. Me estaba dando la oportunidad de elegir y yo tenía que decirle que no. ¿Tenía? Es decir_, quería_ decirle que no. No._ Sí, eso_. Tal vez esta vez si lo captaba y me dejaba en paz. _Niégate, solo tienes que decirle que NO. _Bien. Le diría que no. _No, Yamato, gracias_. Eso sonaba exactamente como necesitaba que sonara. No. No…

—Sí.

Él sonrió.

—Pensé que ibas a decir que no. Es lo único que te escucho decir.

¡Eso era precisamente lo que iba a decir! ¡Que no!

Estaba petrificada. Era la primera vez en mi vida que me sentía traicionada por mí misma. ¡Esto era un boicot! Mi cuerpo había traicionado a mi mente. Sentía como si me hubieran tendido una emboscada.

Yamato me dio la espalda y giró la llave del panel, sacándola de ahí. Las luces del elevador volvieron a intensificarse y la cabina enseguida comenzó a moverse. Faltaban tres pisos para el diecinueve, pero a mi me parecieron tres mil. Cuando al fin se abrieron las puertas, salí casi a tropezones, avanzando hacia la recepción con urgencia. Necesitaba alejarme de él. Necesitaba estar en terreno seguro.

—Mañana a la hora de la comida, Tachikawa. No lo olvides.

Fue lo último que lo escuché decir, y las puertas se cerraron delante de él.

_Mierda._

* * *

.

**Notas de la autora:**

**¿Ven cómo sí cumplo? HAHAHA. Les dije que el viernes actualizaba, y aquí lo tienen, mis amores. ¡Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo! No tengo demasiado qué comentar al respecto, salvo... ¿se esperaban eso por parte de Yamato? XD. Fue algo crudo y muy directo en su petición, pero ya verán como evoluciona ese asunto, las cosas se van a poner muy hot (?). UY. Mimi está ofendida y enojada, pero todos aquí sabemos que lo desea, la pobre lucha por lo desmayarse ante su presencia.**

**No sé si alguien se lo haya preguntado pero se los digo de una vez. Sí, en este fic idealizo a Yamato. ¿A qué me refiero? A que, como nosotras estamos dentro de la cabeza de Mimi y ella lo ve perfecto, constantemente lo estará mencionando (en sus pensamientos, claro). Así que si creen que exagero con lo bello y sensual que es Yama, sepan que lo hago apropósito, es completamente intencional :). De hecho, esa fue una de las características que tomé de los libros que leo, las protagonistas lo ven a él como alguien sumamente apuesto, tanto, que terminan convenciéndonos de que lo es, haha. Aunque vamos, no hay que negar que no le estoy haciendo ningún favor a Yama, ese hombre ya es demasiado hermoso por sí solo XD.**

**Oh, una cosa que me preguntaron mucho es sobre los otros digielegidos, sí, sí van a salir, paciencia XD. No serán demasiado importantes en la trama, pero saldrán. Igual quién sabe, tal vez conforme vaya escribiendo, algún personaje vaya agarrando importancia. También entraron muchas dudas sobre el pasado de Mimi. En el próximo episodio habrá una plática que revelará parte importante sobre éste, pero no lo primordial, sino la "base" para que lo entiendan todo. Hehe, y les adelanto que el pasado de Yama también será algo interesante de leer.**

**Y bueno, el próximo capítulo también se viene el viernes. Ya está escrito y blablabla. Por cierto, para este capítulo y el que viene, me basé en algunas escenas de _Bared to You_ de Sylvia Day. El enfoque en mi fic será muy distinto, pero quiero que todo esté en claro con ustedes desde un inicio, así nos evitamos malentendidos :). **

**¡OH! ¡Y sobre el primer capítulo en POV de Yamato! Sí, sí lo voy a publicar. Estaba pensando en hacerlo en el capítulo 10, o cuando lleguemos a los 100 reviews (ya saben, como agradecimiento). Y hablando de reviews, quiero agradecerles a todos por éstos :'D. Me han hecho muy feliz, tanto los que ya me seguían desde antes y las nuevas personitas que llegaron. ¡Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de escribirme! Realmente no importa si su comentario es muy corto, yo aprecio cada cosa que me dicen :'). Ya les contesté a todos los que tienen cuenta, y a los que no, les contesto abajo. **

**Eso es todo por ahora, escríbanme, ¿sí? Los amaré forever.**  
**Atto. Rolling Girl**  
**aka: Gravi ~**

* * *

**RR's sin cuenta:**

**Mag:** ¡Qué bueno verte por aquí! ¿Ya ves? No tardé con el capítulo XD. Espero te haya gustado, love. ¡Gracias por el review! Un abrazo.

**Ana:** ¡Que gran halago! Gracias, yo realmente espero que pueda a llegar a ser una de tus historias favoritas :'). Agradezco que te tomaras el tiempo de escribirme. Besos.

**Rach:** ¡AAH! ¡Estás aquí! Hola de nuevo, Rach bonita :D. Huhuhu, veo que tienes muchas dudas, pero todas serán resueltas conforme avancen los capítulos, y también sabremos qué piensa Matt eventualmente XD, tal y como mencioné en mis notas de autora. Y sí, mientras escribía, yo también me compadecí de la pobre de Meems XD, pero bueno, ya verás lo que le espera. ¡Gracias por tu review!

**RyooAsakura:** ¡Vaya, gracias! Sí, prometo traer el POV de Matt para nuestro deleite, huhu. ¡Gracias por escribirme!

** Ashee Amirah:** OW, mil gracias por tus palabras tan bonitas :'). Que bueno que te pude hacer sentir tantas cositas en el estómago. Prometo esforzarme porque la trama siga interesante. Ahora, ¡gracias por leer Dream High! Siempre es lindo que las lectoras invisibles hagan aparición. Y uff, entiendo lo del cel, a mí también me daba flojera escribir RR's cuando leía por ahí XD, pero créeme, por más pequeñito que sea el review, la autora siempre, SIEMPRE lo apreciará :'). ¡Espero seguirte viendo por aquí! Un beso.

**Tity:** UY, Tity bella, ¡gracias por seguirme hasta acá (tú sabes, bien lejos que estaba (?), haha)! Me encanta que te pongas a especular :D, puede que en algunas cosas tengas razón, pero ya te irás enterando, huhuhu. ¡Y sí! Mimi metió la pata XD, dijo cada babosada, pero bueno, en este capítulo no le fue mucho mejor, ¡le esperan muchas cosas a la pobre! Este rubio sexy no es de los que se rinden tan fácil ;9. Oh, y sobre los capítulos en POV de Matt, tal y como dije arriba, ¡sí los haré! Yo creo que para agradecer cuando esto llegue a 100 reviews (que bueno, no sé si llegará, pero yo espero que sí xD). Y don't worry por escribirme algo cortito, lo que cuenta es que te tomes el tiempo para hacerlo. ¡Un abrazo!

**Guest:** ¡Personita sin nombre! Qué bueno que te gustó, espero pronto saber quién eres o cómo puedo llamarte :). ¡Gracias por escribirme!

**Darkgirl:** YAY, sí, prometo que será interesante, ya quiero seguir escribiendo para llegar a la parte que me urge (?). Haha, mil gracias por tu review, te mando un beso.

**Luhamdo:** ¡Actualicé pronto, tal y como lo pediste! Espero te haya gustado este capítulo :). Mil gracias por escribirme, no tienes idea de cuánto lo aprecio. ¡Abrazos para ti!


	3. Parámetros y Condiciones

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece.

**Advertencias:** Para los primeros capítulos de este fic me basé en algunas escenas de los libros "Fifty Shades of Grey" de E.L. James y "Bared to You" de Sylvia Day. Sin embargo, esto no será una adaptación.

* * *

**Evermore**

Parámetros y Condiciones

* * *

A las siete con veinte llegué al apartamento. Había salido a tiempo del trabajo y decidí tomar un taxi a pesar de que Miyako me había dicho que la llamara si quería que me recogiera. Suspiré. Tal vez debería comprarme un coche propio. A veces me arrepentía de haber vendido mi Beetle color rosado. Ese auto había sido un regalo de mi padre y yo lo adoraba. Pero bueno, no es como si hubiera tenido otra opción. Era venderlo o…

No, no valía la pena recordarlo.

Entré al lugar y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Extraño. Todo estaba oscuro. ¿Miyako habría salido? Me adentré por los pasillos y me acerqué a su habitación, pero justo cuando iba a tocar la puerta, pude escuchar unos sugerentes ruiditos proviniendo de ahí. Me puse roja al instante. _¡Qué puritana eres, Meems!_ Me regañé mentalmente. Mi amiga ya era bastante mayorcita y Ken era su prometido desde hace tiempo. Era algo obvio que tuvieran una vida sexual activa.

Me giré sobre mis talones sin dejarme pensar mucho al respecto, y entré en mi habitación. Tal vez podría ordenar algo de cenar por teléfono. Sí, esa era una buena idea. Pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa, me dejé caer de lleno en mi cama, cerrando los ojos. Uff. Hoy sí que había sido un día… interesante. Me puse a hacer un recuento mental de lo que había ocurrido, aún sin poder creerme nada. En serio, ¿no lo habría alucinando?

Si el sólo hecho de que Yamato Ishida fuera Mister Evermore ya me hacía flipar, ¡el que quisiera acostarse conmigo me estaba volviendo loca!

Tomé una almohada entre mis manos y me la puse encima de la cara, ahogando el grito de frustración que había estado conteniendo desde la junta de la mañana. Y después de estar dándole vueltas a lo mismo durante unos quince —o veinte, o treinta— minutos, me di cuenta de que no iba a poder dejar de pensar en eso nunca, por lo que decidí hacer lo que debí haber hecho desde el instante en que me bajé del avión: llamar a mi madre. Ciertamente no se me había cruzado por la cabeza, y la culpa era de Ishida, quien no salía de mis pensamientos ni un sólo segundo. Incluso antes de saber que se trataba de él, ya babeaba por el Dios Sexy. Ugh, era oficial, necesitaba una intervención. ¿Cómo podía atraerme tanto? Aún podía sentir su exquisito aliento rozándome los labios, y el sólo recordarlo me hacía estremecer. Estuve a punto de dejar que me besara en el ascensor. Y es que por más ofendida, indignada y confundida que estuviera, no podía negar que una parte de mí quería dejarse llevar y simplemente...

—No —articulé en voz alta —. No, Tachikawa. Concéntrate y llama a tu probablemente muy preocupada madre... —me dije a mí misma.

Antes de que mis pensamientos volvieran a desviarse hacia Yamato, me senté sobre la cama y tomé el teléfono que descansaba en la mesita de noche a un lado de ésta. Marqué los números de larga distancia y esperé, rezando porque _él _no fuera quien contestara. Aunque lo cierto era que él nunca contestaba el teléfono. Ni abría la puerta. Ni… bueno. Nunca hacía nada.

Al escuchar la voz de mi mamá al otro lado de la línea, una sonrisa surcó mi rostro.

—¡Mamá!

—_¡Por Dios, Mimi! Que alegría escucharte. ¿Por qué no habías llamado? ¡Me tenías al borde de un colapso nervioso!_

Su voz sonaba aliviada.

—Es que llegué muy cansada. Mi nuevo trabajo es algo pesado…

—_¡Esa no es excusa, jovencita! No sabes lo preocupada que estaba._

—Ya, lo siento, lo siento, no vuelve a pasar... —me disculpé, sabiendo que con eso terminaría el intento de reprimenda de mi madre.

Ella suspiró.

_—Eso espero. Y bueno, cuéntame sobre tu trabajo. ¿Dices que está pesado? Espero no te haya tocado un jefe muy exigente._

Fruncí el ceño.

—No, mi jefe es genial. Es el jefe de mi jefe al que no soporto.

—_¿Y eso?_

Negué con la cabeza, aunque sabía que no podía verme.

—No me hagas caso, de todos modos no me tocará lidiar con él directamente.

Eso esperaba, la verdad. Por un momento me dieron ganas de decirle que se trataba de Yamato Ishida, ese niño rubio que ella conocía de hace años, pero no lo hice. Sinceramente, no quería hablar sobre él. No quería siquiera pensar en él.

—_Te tomaré la palabra, hija. ¡Pero quiero que me platiques todo! ¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo? ¿Y Miyako? ¿Ya le diste mi abrazo?_

—Estuvo largo y algo cansado. Yolei está bien. Claro que le di tu abrazo, ella también te lo manda, así que te lo debo, pero dice que mejor vengas tú a visitarnos para que pueda dártelo personalmente. Oficialmente estás invitada.

Hubo una pausa antes de que me contestara.

—_Mimi… sabes que yo quisiera… pero…_

No. No lo menciones. Por favor.

—Ya —la interrumpí.

—_Me dijo que te mandaba saludos._

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Seguro que sí.

De nuevo, silencio. Me frustraba como el ambiente entre nosotras se tensaba a su sola mención. Peor aún, ni siquiera lo habíamos mencionado.

—¿Cuándo vuelven a Las Vegas? —le pregunté sólo por decir algo, aunque me arrepentí al instante. ¿Por qué no había nacido con la habilidad de pensar antes de hablar?

—_De hecho, mañana mismo. Está muy ansioso._

—¿Ansioso él? —contesté con sarcasmo —. Eso es poco, mamá.

—_Vamos, hija, no seas tan dura..._

Giré los ojos, y ahora sí, preferí no decir nada. Siempre que hablábamos sobre eso terminábamos discutiendo. Inevitablemente, el silencio nos volvió a invadir a los pocos segundos. ¡Era el colmo! No quería que a causa de ese imbécil, esta conversación consintiera solamente en pausas incómodas y oraciones cortas. Fruncí el ceño. De sólo pensar en su horrenda cara se me revolvía el estómago de coraje e impotencia. No iba a permitir que hasta estando lejos me perjudicara. No iba a permitir que las pláticas con mi mamá fueran así por su culpa. No iba a permitir que mi relación con ella se agrietara más de lo que ya estaba. Tal vez para todo lo demás ya era tarde, pero para esto no. Así que sin más, decidí cambiar abruptamente de tema.

—¿Sabes que probé el sushi más rico del mundo? —era una pregunta boba, pero no se me ocurrió nada más.

Pude escuchar a mi mamá soltar una risita.

—_¿En serio? ¿Mejor que los de acá?_

—¡Por Dios, claro! ¡Es Japón, la tierra del sushi! —exclamé, sonriendo —. Además tienen mucha variedad en el restaurante. Comí con Miyako ahí y pensamos volver por lo menos una vez a la semana. Devoramos toda la bandeja.

Y a partir de ahí, se nos fueron unos diez minutos hablando de cosas triviales. Me gustaba eso. Pláticas casuales y sin sentido con mi madre. A pesar de todo, era una de mis mejores amigas. Ella podría estar algo cegada ahora, pero yo no iba a perder las esperanzas de que algún día lo vería todo. Seguí platicando con ella hasta que miré la cantidad de tiempo que llevábamos hablando. _Oh, mierda_. Me exalté al instante y casi pego un grito al cielo.¡Yolei iba a matarme!

—Tengo que colgar, mamá. ¡La llamada es de larga distancia! —dije, algo alterada —. Te mandaré un poco de dinero cuando me den mi primer paga. Pero recuerda en lo que quedamos, es para ti, no para él.

Todo lo dije muy rápido, pero es que, ¿cuánto cobraban el minuto a larga distancia? ¡Demonios!

—_Sí, hija. Haré como me pediste y ni siquiera se lo voy a decir._

Asentí, aunque sabía que ella no podía verme.

—Bien.

—_Bien_ —repitió después de mí.

—Adiós, mamá. Te quiero.

—_Y yo a ti, Mimi. _

Y colgué la llamada. Dejé caer el teléfono al suelo y pasé mis manos por mi cabello. Uff, tenía que poner un cronómetro cuando hablara a Nueva York, ahora no quería ni pensar en el próximo recibo de teléfono que llegaría a la casa de mi amiga. Bueno, de todos modos iba a ser yo quien lo pagara. Con suerte mi primera paga me rendiría para eso y más, ya que como acababa de decirle a mi madre, debía mandarle algo de dinero.

Esperaba en lo más profundo de mi ser que realmente no se lo fuera a decir ese hombre. Si se enteraba seguro se lo quitaba sin vergüenza alguna. Bufé, poniéndome de mal humor de sólo pensarlo. ¿Cómo era posible que una sola persona hubiera arruinado mi vida de un momento a otro? De sólo recordar todo lo que había ocurrido por su culpa, mis ánimos se fueron por la borda. Pensar en eso sólo me hacía mal. Las Vegas. Ese hombre. El dolor. Michael...

Basta.

Me levanté de golpe de la cama, no iba a darle vueltas a lo mismo. _No de nuevo._ Tomé mi pijama del armario y me dirigí como alma que lleva el diablo a la ducha. Necesitaba un reparador baño de agua hirviendo. Después de eso simplemente me acostaría y me dispondría a dormir. Dormir. Eso era lo que necesitaba. Ya ni siquiera tenía ganas de cenar, y ni me importaba.

Bien acostumbrada que estaba.

* * *

.

La mañana siguiente transcurrió sin problema alguno. Yolei insistió en llevarme al trabajo ya que Ken se había ocupado, y yo, sin ganas de argumentar, no me negué. En el camino me interrogó demasiado, pero me limité a responder con monosílabos. Había amanecido algo desganada, y sólo esperaba que se me pasara en el transcurso del día. Aún tenía que contarle lo que ocurrió con Yamato en el ascensor, pero sería en otro momento.

Al llegar, Kouji me pidió que trabajara en su oficina. Ambos estuvimos metidos durante horas preparando en informe que debíamos presentarle a Ishida para el final de esta semana. Sinceramente, y no es por presumir, nos estaba quedando bastante bien. Muy completo y desarrollado. Si antes ya le había gustado, estaba segura de que nos lo meteríamos en el bolsillo con esto.

Kouji parecía muy contento con lo que estábamos logrando, y yo, la verdad, estaba muy cómoda trabajando a su lado. Era callado y profesional, además de respetuoso y amable. No lo sé, pero el ambiente de trabajo con él era bastante tranquilizador. Terapéutico incluso. Era raro sentirme tan en paz con alguien.

—No puede ser, llevamos toda la mañana aquí —exclamó él, estirándose de brazos —. Buen trabajo, Mimi. No me arrepiento de haberte contratado como asistente.

Asentí, sonriente.

—Gracias, yo tampoco me arrepiento de haber aplicado aquí.

Él iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por el ruido de su teléfono. Yo le hice un gesto con la mano para que contestara, y él asintió, activando el altavoz del aparato.

—¿Sí?

Era Zoe, la recepcionista.

_—Señor Minamoto, el señor Kimura está en línea. ¿Le digo que lo llame en otro momento?_

—No, Izumi, pásamelo.

_—En seguida, señor._

—_¿Kouji?_

La voz de un hombre se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

—Ya se me había hecho raro que no me hubieras llamado —respondió mi jefe, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Una sonrisa de verdad.

Por lo general él sólo solía sonreír de manera amable o educada, pero esta sonrisa era distinta. Era de felicidad pura. Como de esas sonrisas que tiene la gente que está… _uhm_. Fingí no estar escuchando, fijando los ojos en el iPad. Si lo que estaba pensando era cierto, entonces Miyako había tenido razón. _Como siempre._

—_¿Tienes idea de que hora es?_ —dijo la persona al teléfono.

Kouji miró su reloj.

—Oh, no. No me había fijado.

Me sentía algo intrusa oyendo la conversación. Pero lo cierto es que Kouji había puesto el altavoz. Así que, no había problema, ¿o sí?

—_Como siempre, poniendo al trabajo primero que a los demás. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?_

Madre mía, eso definitivamente sonaba a algo que una pareja diría, ¿o no? Además, la persona al teléfono estaba usando un tono de reproche y juguetón a la vez. _Oh por Dios._ Entonces… ¿Miyako_ sí_ había tenido razón?

—No empieces con tus cosas —rio Kouji —. Mejor acepta que a veces tú haces lo mismo.

—_Claro, claro. ¿Ya alimentaste a esa pobre chica?_

—Te estoy diciendo que no tenía idea de la hora…

Pude escuchar un bufido proveniente del teléfono.

—Lleva apenas tres días trabajando y tú ya la vas a matar de hambre. Va a renunciar, ya lo verás.

No pude evitar sonreír al darme cuenta de que estaban hablando de mí. ¿Entonces Kouji le había contado de mí a su… novio? Mordí mi labio inferior para que no se me escapara una inoportuna risita.

—No exageres, Koichi…

_—No, nada de "No exageres, Koichi", eso ya no funciona_ —lo calló de inmediato —._ ¿Le gusta la comida china?_

Kouji me volteó a ver. Yo alcé mi pulgar para indicarle que sí. Él asintió.

—Sí, le gusta.

_—Genial, podemos vernos en el China Room en media hora, ¿creen estar libres para ese momento?_

—Claro —le respondió, y luego me miró —. ¿Te parece bien, Mimi?

El plan de pronto me entusiasmaba. Su relación parecía tan casual y feliz que me hacía sentir a mí del mismo modo. Estuve a punto de asentir, pero exactamente en ese momento, unas palabras dichas el día anterior se cruzaron por mi mente…

"_Mañana a la hora de la comida, Tachikawa. No lo olvides"._

Un —ahora algo familiar— escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. Mierda. Por poco y me olvido de eso. Le había dicho a Yamato que sí comería con él. Hmm, ¿lo recordaría? Algo me decía que sí. Oh, demonios. Prefería mil veces ir con Kouji y su novio a tener una tranquila comida en un restaurante chino. ¿Por qué rayos le había dicho que sí a Yamato?

—¿Mimi? —volvió a preguntarme.

—Uh, l-lo siento, pero ya había hecho planes para comer…

—¿Escuchaste, Koichi? —dijo Kouji al teléfono.

—_Sí. ¿Y qué tal si lo dejamos para hoy en la noche?_

Mi jefe devolvió su mirada hacia mí.

—Me parece genial —dije, sonriendo de nuevo.

—Bien, saliendo del trabajo —acordó Kouji.

—_Los veo a ambos a las siete y media, entonces_ —se despidió —. _Hasta pronto, Mimi, ¡muero de ganas por conocerte!_

Su despedida me tomó por sorpresa, pero mi sonrisa se hizo más grande.

—Igualmente.

—Hasta luego, Koichi —dijo Kouji, colgando el teléfono.

Y ahí estaba, mi jefe, el elegante y serio señor Minamoto, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ahora sí que lo había visto todo. ¡Realmente nunca llegué a pensar que fuera gay! Y además, no pude evitar sentir algo de envidia. Se notaba que lo quería muchísimo, y estaba casi segura de que su novio también lo quería bastante, a juzgar por la familiaridad con la que se hablaban.

—Siento eso, Mimi —se disculpó —. Desde el primer día le conté a Koichi sobre ti. Está ansioso por conocer a mi brillante asistente.

—Oh, por favor, ¿le dijiste que soy brillante? —exclamé, apenada.

—Eso y más —confesó.

—Pero sólo llevo tres días aquí, Kouji.

—Tres días y ya me tienes sorprendido —dijo, mostrando su sonrisa educada —. No dejaré que renuncies, ¿está bien? Así que si sientes que te estoy matando de hambre o de cualquier otra cosa, házmelo saber.

No pude evitar soltar una ligera carcajada.

—Entendido, jefe —respondí —. Por cierto, espero no hacer de mal tercio hoy en la noche contigo y Koichi.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—¿Mal tercio?

Yo me encogí de hombros.

—Sí bueno, tal vez querían pasarla solos o algo así.

—No, no te preocupes, pasamos mucho tiempo solos de todos modos. Vivimos juntos.

¡Madre mía! Fuertes declaraciones.

—¿En serio? —dije, sonriendo —. ¡Eso es genial! Es un paso muy grande en una relación. Se nota que van en serio.

La cara de horror en el rostro de mi jefe me cohibió. Demonios, ¿había dicho algo que no debía? ¿Por qué me miraba como si hubiera asesinado a un perrito?

—¿Dijiste… relación? —preguntó entonces.

Yo miré hacia ambos lados, dudosa.

—Uhm, sí —respondí —. Koichi y tú… son novios, ¿cierto?

En ese momento, lo inimaginable sucedió. Mi muy profesional jefe, literalmente, explotó en carcajadas. Estoy segura de que nunca lo había escuchado reír así. Es más, ni siquiera lo había escuchado reír. Claro que sólo llevaba tres días de conocerlo, ¡pero aun así! ¿Por qué se reía? ¿Se estaba riendo de mí o conmigo?

—N-no entiendo —susurré, algo nerviosa —. ¿Dije algo gracioso?

Kouji tardó un poco en reponerse de ese ataque de risa. Tuvo que apoyar ambas manos en su escritorio y bajar la cabeza para serenarse. Una vez que sus risas cesaron, me miró a los ojos, divertido. Y por cierto, tampoco había visto nunca esa expresión en su cara.

—Mimi… —comenzó a decir —. ¡Koichi es mi hermano!

_Mierda._

Quería que me tragara la tierra. Pude sentir el inconfundible calor de la vergüenza subir a mis mejillas. ¿Su hermano? ¡Qué tonta! Y lo peor del caso era que le había dicho de frente a mi jefe que pensaba que era gay. ¿Tonta? No, ¡idiota! Era una idiota ejemplar. ¿Quién rayos le dice eso a su jefe? Agh. Estaba roja de la pena y quería esconderme debajo del escritorio. Definitivamente, iba a matar a Miyako. De no haber sido por ella, estoy segura de que ni siquiera se me habría pasado esa idea por la cabeza. ¡Dios!

Tomé aire. Lo primero que tenía que hacer, era disculparme.

—Y-yo… lo siento de verdad. Es sólo que, por como se hablaban pensé que… —_no, no sigas, Meems_ —. Es decir, tiene un apellido diferente al tuyo y…

—Ya, es que nuestros padres se separaron cuando éramos niños y mi madre le dio su apellido a Koichi —explicó —. Nos reencontramos cuando teníamos once años, y desde entonces nos prometimos que, cuando fuéramos independientes, compraríamos un apartamento juntos.

Oh…

—Vaya… eso lo explica todo.

Él simplemente asintió. Yo tuve que taparme el rostro con ambas manos.

—¡En verdad lo siento, Kouji! —exclamé, aún apenada.

—No te preocupes, Koichi va a morirse de la risa cuando se lo cuente.

Ahora la horrorizada fui yo.

—¡No puedes contárselo! —grité, alterada —. ¡Por favor, no lo hagas! ¿Qué tal si se molesta?

—Oh, yo sé que no se molestará, así que despreocúpate —dijo amablemente —. Por cierto, ¿con quién tienes planes para comer? ¿Algún pretendiente?

Genial. Cuando necesito un cambio de tema para escapar, sale un tema aún más incómodo. Lo peor del caso es que si ya estaba roja, ahora lo estaba más. ¿Ishida? ¿Un pretendiente? ¡Por favor! Eso era absurdo. Absurdo.

—No. Eh… el señor Ishida quiere que coma en su oficina.

Los ojos de Kouji casi se salen de sus órbitas, cosa que me hizo arrepentirme de decírselo.

—¿Hablas en serio?

Asentí, algo incómoda.

—Uhm… sí… aunque supongo que es normal en él invitar mujeres a comer allí, ¿no?

—Llevo dos años trabajando aquí, y estoy seguro de que ninguna mujer ha entrado a su oficina. Bueno, algunas, por asuntos de trabajo. Pero para comer, nunca.

Eso me hizo pensar. Entonces Yamato decía la verdad sobre no _tirarse_ al personal.

—Pues… no lo sé, entonces —confesé, encogiéndome de hombros.

Kouji frunció el ceño.

—Ya es hora, será mejor que vayas. Al señor Ishida no le gusta esperar —dijo, mirándome con cautela.

—Eh… claro.

Demonios, los nervios se apoderaron de mi cuerpo en cuestión de segundos. Me levanté de la silla en la que estaba y me dirigí a paso lento a la salida de la oficina de mi jefe. Abrí la puerta, y antes de cruzar el umbral, su voz me detuvo.

—Tan sólo… ten cuidado, Mimi.

No me atreví a preguntarle nada, me limité a salir de ahí, cerrando la puerta tras de mí. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Una especie de advertencia? ¿Cuidado de qué? ¿De Yamato? Por Dios. El corazón se me iba a salir por la boca. Ya sabía de lo que esta comida iba a tratar, pero yo tenía clara mi resolución. No iba a soportar su juego ni un solo día más. Me iba a negar, y esta vez sería tan rotundo, que no se atrevería a volver a pedírmelo.

Una vez dentro del ascensor, presioné el botón para el piso cincuenta, el último del edificio. La cabina estaba sola y yo sólo atiné a abrazarme a mí misma. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Se supone que todo estaba bajo control. Sólo tenía que enfrentarme Mister Evermore una vez más y seguir con mi postura. Así lo haría. Me enfrentaría al estúpido y sensual Yamato Ishida.

Llegué a mi destino y, en cuanto las puertas se abrieron, la rubia recepcionista salió disparada en mi dirección.

—Mimi Tachikawa, ¿verdad?

Yo asentí.

—El señor Ishida la espera.

Oh, diablos. ¿En serio le había avisado al personal?

Caminé hacia donde la mujer me estaba indicando con la mano y me detuve justo cuando llegué al enorme portal. Respiré profundo antes de llamar a la puerta y aguardé unos segundos, tratando de serenarme. _Puedes hacerlo, Tachikawa. _Di dos pequeños golpes.

Sin que me lo esperara, las dos puertas se abrieron de inmediato, mostrando la resplandeciente oficina de Yamato. Madre mía. Esto sí estaba a otro nivel. No pude evitar abrir la boca de la impresión. Era el ventanal más grande que había visto jamás. Llegaba desde el piso hasta el techo, que era de doble altura. Frente a dicho ventanal estaba un escritorio de acero inoxidable con una enorme silla de piel descansando tras de él. Uno de los muros estaba cubierto de televisores LCD de unas 50 pulgadas cada uno, mostrando las noticias de diferentes partes del mundo. En el otro muro había un elegante bar con cuatro altos bancos y lo que parecía ser una fina selección de vinos descansando en una gran repisa en la pared.

Y eso no era todo. Tres salas estaban distribuidas por el lugar, cada una más espaciosa que la oficina de Kouji. Dios, ¿eran necesarias tantas salas? No lo creo. Los sillones eran de piel negra, y, mirando toda la oficina en general, tenía una paleta de colores monocromáticos. Iban del negro al blanco, pasando por diversos tonos de gris. Muy elegante. Muy minimalista. Muy él.

Por cierto, ¿dónde estaba él?

—Te estaba esperando, Tachikawa. Llegas tarde.

Estaba segura, poco le faltó para decir "como en tu primer día" después de esa afirmación. En el escaso tiempo que llevaba conociendo a este nuevo Yamato —Mister Evermore— Ishida, ya me había dado cuenta de que "tarde" era una palabra que no se encontraba en su diccionario. Junto a "sutileza", "tacto", "coqueteo" y "no", por supuesto.

Entonces lo vi salir de una puerta que no había notado. Seguramente era su baño privado o algo así. Tragué saliva. Se veía tan sexy como siempre. Caminó a paso firme por la oficina y se quitó el saco, dejándolo en su silla ejecutiva de piel. Tuve que corregir mis pensamientos: no se veía tan sexy como siempre, se veía más sexy que nunca. Con tan sólo ese chaleco podía comprobar lo que ya sabía, tenía un cuerpo trabajado y bastante varonil.

—¿Se te ofrece algo de tomar?

—Eh… lo que tu elijas.

—Bien pensado.

Se encaminó hacia el bar, indicándome con una mano que lo siguiera. Yo hice caso y me senté en uno de los altos taburetes mientras él tomaba una botella de vino. La abrió con destreza y después tomó dos copas y vertió el líquido en ellas. De inmediato tomé una y di un sorbo, lo necesitaba. Lo sentí pasar por mi garganta y suspiré. Sabía a gloria, creo que era el mejor vino que había probado en mi vida. Aunque ciertamente, no es que hubiera probado mucha variedad...

—Está muy bueno.

Él tan sólo me dedicó una sonrisa, pero no dijo nada. Después se dirigió hacia donde estaba, tomó uno de los taburetes y rodeó la mesa del bar, para situarlo justo frente a mí. Oh, que horror. Estaba segura de que lo había hecho para mantener contacto visual conmigo todo el tiempo. Él sabía el efecto aplastante que tenían sus ojos en mí —y en cualquier mujer—, y pensaba usarlo para hacerme caer en sus redes.

—Le pedí al chef que preparara comida italiana, ¿te gusta?

—Me encanta.

Eso era verdad. Y mientras él no mencionara nada sobre _ese_ asunto, yo no tenía porqué ponerme cortante. Y estaba claro que yo no lo iba a mencionar.

En ese momento entró un joven con pantalones de vestir grises y un chaleco negro envolviendo su camisa blanca de cuello. Llevaba con él dos enormes platos cubiertos por una tapa redonda de plata. Como los de la televisión. Saludó con respeto a Ishida y después a mí, y depositó ambas bandejas en la barra del bar.

—Buen provecho.

Dicho esto, el chico se retiró, dejándonos solos de nuevo.

Yamato levantó la tapa de ambos platos y dejó la comida al a vista. Un exquisito aroma inundó el lugar y mis sentidos. Olía muy bien. Eso, y tenía bastante hambre. La comida italiana era una de mis debilidades, y estoy segura de que mis ojos brillaron cuando vieron ese plato enorme de fetuccini con camarones.

—Adelante, come.

Decidí no poner objeción a eso. Tomé el tenedor y enseguida me dispuse a disfrutar de la comida, que por cierto, estaba deliciosa. Yamato también estaba comiendo, muy concentrado en lo que hacía. Los primeros diez minutos la pasamos en silencio, cosa que comenzó a poner el ambiente algo… pesado. No soportaba estar tan callada. Extrañamente, menos con él. Además, ¿qué no me invitó a comer porque quería hablar? ¿Por qué no decía nada?

—Uhm, ¿todo bien, Yamato?

Él me miró, arqueando una ceja.

Yo sentí que me encogí por dentro, y solté el tenedor. Demonios. Esos ojos._ ¿Por qué, Mimi? ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan débil?_

—Pensé que querrías pasar una comida agradable y amena. Sé que tan pronto me ponga a hablar de lo que me interesa, te vas a poner intransigente y de mal humor.

Bueno, él tenía un punto.

—¿Entonces en verdad sólo te interesa hablar de_… eso_?

—Sí, pensé que lo había dejado claro.

Fruncí el ceño. Sí, sí que lo había dejado claro. Pero no pude evitar sentirme un poco mal.

—Bien, dejemos ese tema para después de comer —le concedí —. Pero no tenemos que estar callados. Digo, nos conocemos desde hace años y no hemos sabido nada el uno del otro. Podemos ponernos al corriente de nuestras vidas.

El pareció meditar la idea, dándole un bocado más a su comida.

—De acuerdo —dijo con cautela —. ¿Qué quieres saber?

Me encogí de hombros, fingiendo no saber lo que quería preguntar, cuando la verdad era que quería bombardearlo con todas mis dudas. Quería saber muchísimas cosas. Lo medité un poco, y decidí que comenzaría con una pregunta sencilla.

—No lo sé. Veamos… —hice una pausa —. Ya, tengo algo. ¿Cómo es que terminaste siendo un exitoso empresario? La última vez que te vi, tenías una banda.

—La última vez que me viste era un adolescente descarriado.

—Eso no contesta mi pregunta

—No tengo una respuesta muy interesante para ti. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Me empezó a interesar la administración de empresas y ya está.

—Ya. Pero… ¿cómo lograste todo esto con Evermore? Es una empresa que abarca muchísimas ramas de la industria. Me imagino que fue difícil…

—No demasiado —me interrumpió —. Todo está en saber ser un líder. El suceso de mi empresa tiene mucho que ver con mi equipo de trabajo, que es excepcional. Todos los que tienen un cargo muy alto han pasado por una evaluación muy dura impuesta por mí. Soy muy bueno juzgando a las personas. Sé lo que puede hacerlas sobresalir y lo que no. Sé como incentivarlos y volverlos más competentes. Además, les pago bien.

Hablaba con tanta destreza del tema, que no me atreví a interrumpirlo.

—Para tener éxito en cualquier ámbito, uno tiene que conocerlo a la perfección. Y no sólo eso, debe dominarlo. Yo he trabajado muy duro para lograrlo. Tomo decisiones basándome en hechos y en mi propia lógica. Tengo un instinto nato para identificar y nutrir una buena idea y convertirla en algo grande —continuó —. Y, como dije antes, no habría logrado nada si no tuviera un gran equipo trabajando para mí. Básicamente, esos factores convirtieron Evermore en lo que es hoy.

Wow. Estaba anonada. ¿Podría ser más brillante? Y a pesar de que destilaba arrogancia al hablar, no se llevaba todo el crédito. Estaba muy consiente de que no estaría donde está de no ser por su gente. Sabía que no había logrado todo esto él solo. Eso hablaba bien de él.

—Vaya, pues… mis respetos —atiné a decir, dándole otra probada a mi fetuccini.

—Y a ti, Tachikawa, ¿qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó, mostrándose interesado —. Vivías en los Estados Unidos, ¿no?

Asentí.

—Sí, pero quería cambiar de aires.

Una verdad a medias.

—Me sorprende que te hayas ido por el ámbito del mercado —dijo —. Siempre imaginé que serías actriz o algo así. Se te daba bien el drama cuando éramos niños.

¿Qué cosa?

—¿Actriz? —arqueé una ceja —. Sí, sigo siendo algo dramática, eso no ha cambiado, ¡pero nunca quise ser actriz! —aclaré sonriendo, un poco más relajada —. Mi vida es la gastronomía, más específicamente, la repostería. Mi sueño más grande es poner mi propia pastelería.

—Interesante, pero ahora tengo más curiosidad, ¿por qué mercadotecnia?

—Es mi segunda carrera, la estudié por tener un respaldo. Aunque sólo la ejerceré mientras ahorro. Vine aquí sin nada para comenzar de cero. Si conservo mi puesto, tal vez me alcance algún local pequeño dentro de un año o dos —comenté —. Estoy muy entusiasmada.

—Vaya, nunca pensé que Mimi Tachikawa pudiera tener tan claros sus objetivos —de nuevo mostró su sonrisa arrogante.

—Para que veas. No eres el único que ha cambiado.

—Oh, de eso me di cuenta desde el primer momento en que te vi.

Dijo eso último en tono seductor, haciéndome sonrojar. Bajé la mirada a mi plato y continué con la comida. _Oh, Yamato_. ¿Por qué no simplemente podíamos tener una plática normal de viejos amigos? ¡Ya casi lo habíamos logrado! Esto es lo que yo quería, poder hablar con él y ponerme al corriente de su vida.

De pronto, en lo que me pareció sólo un minuto, ya me había terminado todo el fetuccini. Miré hacia arriba con cautela, descubriendo esos ojos azules contemplándome. Yamato también ya se había acabado su comida. Demonios. Y tenía _esa _cara que ahora me parecía típica de él. Estaba listo para hablar de eso. De sus _intereses._ Tomé aire. Mientras más pronto termináramos con esto, mejor.

—Habla de una vez, Ishida. Sólo me queda media hora.

Él sonrió, un tanto sorprendido por mi iniciativa. Se levantó del taburete y se dirigió a una de las salas que había en el lugar. Me indicó que lo siguiera, y lo hice sin decir nada. Tomé asiento frente a él en uno de los sillones grandes de piel.

—¿Gustas una menta?

Él tomó una de un recipiente de vidrio que había en la mesa en medio de la sala y la metió lentamente a su boca. Yo tardé dos segundos en reaccionar.

—S-sí, claro —respondí, tomando una al instante, sintiendo la frescura inundando mi paladar.

—Bien, Mimi. Ayer te pedí algo y me dijiste que no —comenzó a hablar —. Más de una vez.

—Sí, y parece que ni así te quedó claro.

—No me quedó claro porque no me has dado una respuesta válida. ¿Qué es lo que te detiene?

¿Una respuesta válida? Para cualquiera, un "no" debería ser más que suficiente.

—Mi respuesta fue muy clara. No basta con sentir atracción. Yo no soy el tipo de chica que va por la vida acostándose con quien se lo pida.

—Y me alegro por eso. Pero te cité aquí para que lleguemos a un acuerdo. Hay que establecer parámetros.

¿Ah? Arqueé una ceja. ¿Un acuerdo? ¿Parámetros? Hablaba como si se tratara de un negocio o algo similar.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —me atreví a preguntar.

—¿Cuáles son tus objeciones y tus condiciones? Dime qué es lo que necesitaré para llevarte a la cama.

—Un milagro —le respondí de inmediato.

Aún me costaba creer que usara esos términos con tanta naturalidad.

—¿Tan mal estoy? —me preguntó, haciéndose el ofuscado.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Por Dios, Ishida. Estás como quieres, y lo peor es que lo sabes y lo usas a tu favor —respondí, sosteniéndole la mirada —. Es sólo que yo no soy así. Además, encuentro muy ofensiva tu manera de pedir las cosas.

Mi respuesta pareció ponerlo a pensar.

—No pienso que haya sido ofensivo. Tan sólo soy franco —me aclaró —. No creo que seas el tipo de chica que prefiere mentiras disfrazadas en vez de la verdad. Yo no hago falsas promesas.

—Agradezco tu franqueza. Pero yo no quiero sentirme como una cualquiera. Tengo mucho más que ofrecer como para rebajarme.

—Entiendo.

—¿Entonces ya está? —dije, esperanzada.

—No lo creo —exclamó —. Pero ahora entiendo un poco más. Está claro que sentimos atracción mutua, ¿cierto?

Sentí un cosquilleo en el vientre. Que admitiera tan abiertamente que sentía atracción por mí era abrumador. En parte era obvio, pues quería tener sexo conmigo, pero no dejaba de sorprenderme. Este hombre tan importante, imponente e imposiblemente sexy, se sentía atraído por mí. Tal vez tanto como yo por él. Si no, ¿por qué estaba tan insistente con este asunto? Ese razonamiento me hizo elevarme hasta las nubes por unos instantes. Oh, definitivamente soy la contradicción andante. El saberme tan deseada por él me inflaba el ego. Pero no podía ceder. No _quería_ ceder. ¿O sí?

—Cierto —le contesté, dándole la razón.

—También me dijiste que no estabas interesada en un noviazgo, y yo tampoco. Ahí tenemos ya dos puntos a nuestro favor. Sólo te pido una noche de sexo sin ataduras ni compromisos —continuó —. Quiero saber exactamente lo que necesitas. ¿Seducción? ¿Quieres que te seduzca, Mimi?

Dios mío. Estaba tan fascinada como horrorizada con el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. Y, para qué negarlo, también estaba tentada. Era difícil no sentirme así cuando este hombre tan apuesto estaba demostrando lo mucho que me deseaba. Me molestaba pensar que sólo era cosa física. Pero demonios, mis hormonas me estaban jugando sucio. _Aguanta, Mimi_. _Muéstrale lo consternada que estás._

—No, no quiero que me seduzcas —dije, titubeando, completamente contra mi voluntad. ¿Cómo es que hasta mi voz me traicionaba?

—Bueno, dejemos eso de lado por ahora. Hay otro punto importante del cuál hablar —exclamó —. ¿Te estás tomando la pastilla?

Arqueé las cejas.

—No tengo por qué contestar eso.

—Por Dios, Mimi, no eres una adolescente. No es como si te hubiera preguntado algo de otro mundo.

Fruncí el ceño. Ciertamente, tenía razón.

—Sí, la estoy tomando —respondí. Pero no iba a dar más explicación que esa. He tomado pastillas anticonceptivas desde hace años por recomendación del ginecólogo familiar, cosas de periodo irregular.

—¿Y estás revisada? ¿Te has hecho análisis recientes?

Bufé, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Yo soy la que debería preguntar eso. Aquí sólo una persona que aparentemente que cambia de compañera sexual cada semana.

—Yo me realizo exámenes cada seis meses, por lo que sí, todo está en orden conmigo —contestó sin problemas —. Ahora, ¿puedes responderme?

—Sí, Yamato. No tengo ninguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual. Soy muy cuidadosa con eso —espeté, fastidiada —. ¿O qué? ¿Acaso el señor Ishida quiere que le traiga los resultados de los análisis?

—No, confiaré en tu palabra —me concedió —. Ahora, necesito que estés al tanto de ciertas cosas. Primero está lo que ya te mencioné antes. Esto será sexo sin ninguna clase de compromiso, así me he manejado siempre. Una vez que terminemos cada quien vuelve a sus asuntos y será como si nada hubiera pasado, ¿bien?

Este hombre era todo un caso. ¿A cada mujer con la que quería acostarse le decía lo mismo? No entiendo cómo es que cedían. Literalmente me estaba advirtiendo que me iba a utilizar. Y como siempre, no pude quedarme callada.

—¿A todas las mujeres con las que te acuestas les dices eso?

—Por supuesto. Siempre he sido muy directo y con ello me ahorro que se creen falsas expectativas —contestó con toda la normalidad del mundo —. Y de hecho, nunca me había tocado una mujer reaccionara como tú. Eres la primera que me causa problemas.

Entendía que quisiera evitarse embrollos emocionales, lo que no me entraba por la cabeza era cómo había mujeres con tan poco amor propio. ¿Entonces yo era la única que se había resistido a sus encantos? En parte lo creía. Es que, ¿cómo resistirte a un hombre cómo él? Era demasiado atractivo para ser real. Pero no iba a ceder, su crudeza me molestaba demasiado.

—Bien, pues es obvio que tu técnica de ser directo no va a funcionar conmigo, así que será mejor que lo dejemos por la paz.

El pareció ignorarme.

—Contigo tendré que agregar una regla más, pues nunca había tenido interés por acostarme con una de mis empleadas —continuó —. Espero entiendas que no puedes decir palabra alguna de esto. Si saliera a la luz, la imagen de Evermore podría verse afectada, y eso no lo voy a permitir. Así que nada de chantajes u amenazas. No intentes salir beneficiada, pues saldrías perdiendo, cuento con los mejores abogados del país.

Si antes me sentía ofendida, ahora estaba humeando de indignación. ¿Y éste idiota por quién me estaba tomando?

—¡Soy tu amiga de la infancia, Ishida! —exclamé, alterada —. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que haría algo así? ¡Creí que por lo menos tenías un buen concepto de mí! ¡Me hablas como si fuera una interesada y oportunista! ¿Tan poco me conoces?

—No te alteres, Mimi, son sólo precauciones que debo tomar. Siempre analizo mis acciones antes de realizarlas —respondió calmado y sin percatarse de que realmente me sentía insultada por él —. Ahora, lo siguiente es...

Ya. Ya había tenido suficiente.

— Yamato, ya no quiero hablar de esto. Me dices todas tus reglas absurdas dando por hecho que me voy a acostar contigo. Y eso no va a ocurrir —lo interrumpí —. Lo siento, pero el sexo planeado como si fuera un negocio no es lo mío.

—No lo veas así. Quiero que establezcamos parámetros para que no queden dudas y no haya desilusiones. Yo te di oportunidad de que me dijeras tus condiciones, me parece válido que por lo menos escuches las mías.

Este hombre sí que sabía como arruinar mi buen humor.

—¡Tan sólo escúchate a ti mismo! —espeté —. Entiendo perfectamente que no quieras hacer el amor, ¡pero lo que quieres ni siquiera puede llamarse sexo! ¿Por qué mejor no lo llamas encuentro carnal previamente acordado exclusivo de una noche?

La risa a carcajadas de Yamato inundó la habitación, sorprendiéndome. Pocas eran las veces que lo había escuchado reír así. Su risa lo hacía menos Mister Evermore y más humano. De carne y hueso. Real. Era un sonido simplemente encantador, y de no ser porque seguía molesta y ofendida, podría haberme quedado escuchándolo reír durante horas. Pero entonces, caí en cuenta del porqué de sus carcajadas, se estaba burlando de mí. De nuevo. Decidí cortarle la diversión, levantándome del sillón, dispuesta a encaminarme a la salida.

Eso pareció captar su atención, pues dejó de reír. Aproveché para continuar con mi discurso.

—Eso de establecer parámetros no va conmigo. El sexo casual no tiene que incluir flores, ni vino, ni romance, pero, ¡por el amor de Dios! —hice una pausa, tratando de calmarme —… Sigue siendo sexo. Y tiene que ser algo personal e íntimo. Con respeto mutuo por lo menos.

Se levantó del sillón el también, acercándose a mí. Toda pizca de humor en su rostro había desaparecido.

—Escucha, Mimi. Nunca han habido señales contradictorias en mis encuentros sexuales, y lo que tú me pides me parece que está muy cerca de cruzar la línea. Tú quieres que cambie mi forma de actuar —sus ojos se ensombrecieron —. Pero no puedo pensar en una buena razón para hacerlo.

El colmo. ¡Ahora sí era el colmo!

—¡Yo no te estoy pidiendo ni una mierda! —exclamé, alterada —. Y si me disculpa el señor, volveré a mi trabajo.

Me dirigí como alma que lleva el diablo a la puerta y, cuando giré la perilla, me di cuenta de que estaba cerrada. Maldición, no otra vez.

—Déjame salir, Ishida.

Lo sentí aproximarse por detrás. Puso las palmas en la puerta a ambos lados de mi espalda, enjaulándome. Como en el ascensor. ¿Por qué me estaba haciendo esto? Cuando lo tenía tan cerca era incapaz de pensar. Todos mis sentidos me traicionaban.

El poder y la exigencia de su voluntad formaron una especie de campo de fuerza casi tangible. Él estaba tan cerca que pude sentir como si una burbuja nos envolviera, haciendo que todo lo demás dejara de existir. El que este hombre produjera en mí un efecto tan profundo y visceral estando yo tan irritada hacía que mi cabeza comenzara a girar.

—Date la vuelta, Mimi.

Tuve que cerrar los ojos. El tono autoritario de su voz causó un efecto en mis entrañas completamente desconocido para mí. Me giré, haciéndole caso, sin saber bien la razón. ¡Dios mío! Olía a paraíso. Bien. Tal vez lo deseaba más de lo que pensaba. Pero ahora era más que evidente que no me convenía. Y es que, a diferencia de él, yo sí le guardaba mucho cariño a nuestra amistad. Además, no estaba segura de que pudiera tener sexo sin ninguna clase de sentimiento de por medio. Las probabilidades de que yo saliera lastimada —más de lo que ya estaba— eran muchas. Y, sinceramente, podía joderme la vida yo sola. No necesitaba la ayuda de nadie. Mucho menos de Yamato Ishida.

—Por favor, ya déjame en paz, Yamato —mi voz salió como un débil hilo.

—Bien. Ya lo entendí —dijo, rozándome la comisura de la boca con sus labios —. Te dejaré en paz, eres muy complicada…

¡Madre mía! ¿En qué momento se había acercado tanto?

—Pero quiero que me lo digas una vez más, Mimi —continuó, susurrando cada palabra —. Dime que no. Y no volveré a molestarte.

¡Bien! Mi oportunidad de oro.

—Y-yo…

Oportunidad que se vio truncada por mi propia voz, que no salía.

—Espera —me detuvo cuando vio que volví a tomar aire —. Antes de que te vayas, bésame —dijo con voz ronca —. Concédeme eso al menos…

Estaba a punto de desmayarme. Y de no ser porque ahora él tenía ambas manos firmemente agarradas a mis caderas, me habría desparramado directo en el suelo. Un sonido ahogado salió de mi boca. Ningún músculo de mi ser respondía. Tal vez era porque mi cerebro tampoco estaba trabajando apropiadamente.

Al ver que no hacía nada, él inclinó la cabeza y sin pedirme permiso, selló mi boca con la suya. Tuve que cerrar los ojos de la impresión. Me sorprendió lo suaves y firmes que eran sus labios y la delicadeza de la presión que ejerció. Ese tendría que ser el beso más exquisito que me haya dado alguien. Se me escapó un suspiro, y él lo aprovechó para introducir su lengua en mi boca, saboreándome sin prisa.

No supe en qué momento sucedió, pero yo ya tenía ambas manos enredadas en su cabello, tirando de sus sedosos mechones rubios para ahondar más el beso. Se apartó de la puerta dando un empujón. Rodeándome la nuca con una mano y la curva de mi espalda con la otra.

—Joder, Mimi… por más complicada que seas… te deseo —dijo jadeante, aún entre mis labios.

La escasa separación entre nuestros rostros me iba a volver loca, por lo que yo misma volví a juntar mi boca con la de él, y ahora parecía que quería comérmelo vivo. Estaba agitada, y él también. No era consciente de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, así que no supe cuando fue que llegamos al sofá. Me tumbó de espaldas sobre éste y se abalanzó sobre mí. Lo oí resoplar cuando posó sus manos en mis piernas, subiéndome un poco la falda mientras recorría mis muslos.

—Ah… —dejé escapar otro suspiro.

En su pecho resonó un murmullo que me puso la piel de gallina.

—Maldición, Mimi… dime que sí…

Todo me seguía dando vueltas y estaba batallando para respirar. ¿Qué le dijera que sí? ¿Qué con esto no tenía suficiente? Ahora no me quedaban dudas de lo mucho que yo también lo deseaba. Pero era tanta mi dignidad que no me atrevía a decirle que sí. Pero tampoco quería que se detuviera. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan… mujer.

Continuó con su sendero de besos desde mi boca hasta mi cuello, haciéndome arquear mi cuerpo extasiado. Mis músculos estaban tensos y ya nada tenía sentido. Esto era demasiado. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y volví a besarlo, disfrutando cada rincón de su boca. No podía encontrar una palabra que abarcara todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Placer y deseo no llenaban la sensación.

Y entonces, simplemente se esfumó.

Tardé más que él en procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se apartó de mí y se puso de pie de inmediato, acomodándose el cabello. Yo me quedé allí tumbada, medio atolondrada y aún deseosa. Parpadeé una vez y fijé la mirada. Una oleada de pánico me inundó cuando me di cuenta de porqué él había reaccionado de aquella manera.

Dios mío…

Alguien había entrado a la oficina.

* * *

.

**Notas de la autora:**

**Bien. Fin (?). Haha, pido disculpas por publicar tan tarde. Tuve un día muy pesado en la universidad y literalmente, acabo de desocuparme. Suerte que ya había contestado sus reviews, que si no, uff. Pero bueno, no no me pasé mucho del día que les dije, y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Veamos, ¿puntos importantes? Hmm...**

**Pues aquí pudimos ver un poco sobre el pasado de Mimi. Ya con eso se entienden muchas cosas, y si no, de todos modos las voy a explicar después. Ya veré cómo les cuento qué fue lo que ocurrió que la hizo salir de ahí para volver a Tokio. Podrán suponer muchas cosas, pero les aseguro que no adivinarán exactamente lo que pasó xD. En fin, ¿qué más? Ya supimos un poquito más sobre cómo ve Yamato el sexo, y a Mimi no le gusta nada. Bueno, está claro que él si le gusta mucho, pero sigue negada. Claro que al final no lo parece, pero descuiden, aún es pronto para que caiga. Les adelanto que aún la tendremos negada durante algunos capítulos. Y bueno, no creo que haya mucho más que explicar, el capítulo habla por sí solo.**

**Varias personitas me dijeron que Mimi debería hacerse del rogar para que Yamato sufriera. ¡No se preocupen! Yamato sufrirá. Vaya que sí XD. Tal vez no ahora, pero les garantizo que sufrirá. Y no se preocupen si Mimi cae, eso tiene que pasar para que suceda todo lo que tengo planeado :9.**

**¡Y vaya! En este capítulo pasado recibí bastantes comentarios :'). No saben lo mucho que me alegra que la historia esté teniendo tanta aceptación. Es algo diferente a lo que suelo hacer, por lo que para mí significa mucho saber que cuento con su apoyo. ¡Gracias por sus reviews! Me hacen muy feliz y me sacan miles de sonrisas (y risas). He decidido que sí, publicaré el POV de Yamato del primer capítulo en cuanto lleguemos a los 100 reviews, eso para agradecerles que sigan la historia :'). ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! Y sé que por ahí hay muchos lectores invisibles, ¡salgan de donde quiera que estén! Les hago un llamado oficial (?). Aish, también agradezco todos los favoritos y follows. ¡Me tienen chiflada!**

**OH POR CIERTO, hagan sus apuestas. ¿Quién entró a la oficina de Yamato? Si adivinan, les doy un premio (?). ¿Qué quieren de premio XD?**

**Ya me dejo de palabrerías y me voy despidiendo, que sé que lo que quieren es leer la historia y no a mí XD.**** OH, y**** como ya dije en el capítulo anterior, quiero tener todo claro con ustedes: para éste ****me basé en algunas escenas de _Bared to You_ de Sylvia Day, pero ya el que viene toma un rumbo diferente. En fin, l**a próxima semana me voy a la playa, ya tengo el capítulo escrito, por lo que trataré de dejárselos el viernes, pero si no, el sábado sin falta :). ¡Feliz Semana Santa a todos! Relájense y disfruten mucho de las pocas vacaciones que nos dan.

**¡Un beso! ¡Dejen review!**  
**Atte. Rolling Girl**  
**aka: Gravi ~**

* * *

**RR's sin cuenta:**

**Mimato4ever:** ¡YAY! Que alegría que te hayas enamorado de la historia :'D. Sí, claro que una de mis inspiraciones fue E.L. James, ¡habrá ciertas similitudes con Yama y Mr. Grey! Hahaha, claro que la voy a seguir :), espero seguir contando con tu review. Besos.

**LV:** ¡Gracias! Y UH, qué genial que hasta te la imaginaste con una canción. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo, me gustaría saber tu opinión. ¡Un abrazo!

**Tity:** Hahaha, y se irá poniendo mejor cada vez más (?). Creo que todas tenemos un poco de Mimi XD, a veces soltamos palabras sin pensarlo y luego queremos que nos trague la tierra. PERO UFF, me empezaste a contar lo de tu ex compañero y me asusté, por un momento creí que te había pedido sexo XD, pero luego ya leí que no. HAHAHA, coquetéale, Tity ;9, aunque viva a dos horas de ti XD. O si no, coquetéale a tu compañero de trabajo, tal vez él si te pida sexo salvaje (?). ¡AH! Y claro que Mimi tiene ganas xD, Matt le atrae demasiado y hasta lo desea, pero es demasiado digna como para admitirlo, hahaha, y sí, como ves, no creo que se pueda resistir por mucho más tiempo xD. AW, ¿te dan miedo los ascensores Pues a Mimi no, sólo le da miedo estar ahí sola con Yama, pues sabe que va a caer XD. Y claro, ahora terminó almorzando con él por que su cerebro no se sincroniza con su boca, hahahaha. EN FIN, gracias por tu review, te amo, ¿lo sabes? XD. Y claro que leí el de Dream High, tal vez esta Semana Santa me anime a contestarlos :). Huhuhu, por ahora es todo, Tity, te mando abrazos y besos.

**Rach:** HAHAHA, ¿casi te infartas? Creo que Yamato casi le ocasiona eso a todas las lectoras XD. Sí, fue una preugunta muy osada y directa, y él fresco, ¡ajá! Como si estuvieran hablando del clima XD. Y tienes razón, nadie se le puede resistir por mucho tiempo, ni siquiera Mimi, ¡será fuerte! Pero eventualmente va a caer XD. A mí también me atrae Yamato insistente, yo ya le hubiera dicho: MY BODY IS READY. Huhuhu, ¡gracias por escribirme, bonita! Te mando un besho grande.

**Vitta Love:** UFF, tienes tu mensajería privada cerrada, pero quería agradecerte por tu review. Huhu, sí, Yamato es el descaro en persona y Mimi está que no se entiende a sí misma XD. Sí, claro que ella tiene razón al estar indignada, pero no se puede resistir a los encantos de Mr. Evermore XD. ¡Gracias por agregarme a historias favoritas! Espero seguirte viendo por aquí. ¡Un abrazo!

**Mag:** Sí, todas idealizamos a Yama, y más si me la paso repitiendo lo sensual y perfecto que es XD. ¡Gracias por escribirme Mag! Un abrazo.

**RyooAsakura:** ¡Qué bueno que te gustó! Huhu, espero se siga poniendo mejor. Y claro, siempre intentaré contestar sus reviews, no te preocupes por eso. Beso.

**Bertha:** Sí, pobre Mimi XD. Y OH, claro que cederá ante Yamato, lo enamorará y lo hará sufrir, ¡si de eso es esta historia! Bueno, no, pero algo así sucederá, claro que no cómo todas lo imaginan. A Mimi también le tocará sufrir. EN FIN, ¡gracias por tu review! Espero seguir en contacto contigo :).

**Luhamdo:** Hahaha, te recordó a ese libro porque de ahí nació mi inspiración para escribir esta historia. ¿Me das las gracias por escribirla? No, ¡gracias a ti por leerla y darme tu opinión! Aprecio mucho que te tomes el tiempo de hacerlo :'). Te mando un abrazo.

**Guest:** AISH, Invitado anónimo sin nombre (?), me gustaría saber cómo puedo llamarte :'D. En fin, actualicé en viernes aunque un poco tarde, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Gracias por el cumplido, eres un amor. ¡Besos y abrazos! Espero verte por aquí de nuevo.

**Guest 2:** UY, sí, actualizo los viernes, pero por lo general, es más tarde que temprano D;. ¡Siento la demora! Y realmente me alegro que te esté gustando tanto :').

**Hanni:** ¡Primer review del capítulo 2! Gracias, me sacaste una sonrisa cuando la alerta me llegó al correo. ¡Qué bueno que te esté gustando! Y repito, gracias por escribirme. ¡Saludos!

**anahiihana:** Mujer, no te pude responder porque no aceptas mensajes privados. Uff, pero por aquí :). ¡Qué bueno que te esté gustando! Y sí, Mimi tratará de mantener su cordura (?), pero caerá eventualmente. De todos modos, aunque caiga, se vienen cosas interesantes XD, y de todos modos hará sufrir a Yama, so don't worry. ¡Gracias por tu review, hermosa! UN BESOU.


	4. La Apuesta

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

**Advertencias:** Para los primeros capítulos de este fic me basé en algunas escenas de los libros "Fifty Shades of Grey" de E.L. James y "Bared to You" de Sylvia Day. Sin embargo, esto no será una adaptación.

* * *

**Evermore**

La Apuesta

* * *

Aún recostada en el sillón apenas podía apreciar la silueta de la persona que acababa de entrar. Mi vista incluso estaba algo borrosa y mi cabeza daba vueltas, pero pude escuchar a Yamato hablar, situándose frente a mí para cubrirme.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

—¿Estabas con… alguien? —preguntó el intruso. Al parecer ya me había notado desparramada en el sillón.

—Sí. Y estoy ocupado, así que largo.

—Oye, en tu apartamento lo entiendo, ¿pero en tu oficina?

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, son mis asuntos y, tal y como has dicho, es mi oficina —espetó —. Ahora, sal de aquí.

Yo seguía aturdida, y aún no veía a la persona con la que Yamato estaba discutiendo. Me incorporé a como pude. Acomodándome la falda torpemente. Dios mío. Mi respiración seguía agitada y mis labios hinchados. Qué vergüenza. ¡Y todo por ser tan débil! Él me había dado la oportunidad de irme y yo caí. Caí redondita.

—No me voy a ir, Matt, vine para decirte algo importante sobre el asunto con la editorial australiana.

Ese apodo hizo que me pusiera alerta. No había escuchado que nadie lo llamara así en este edificio.

—Ahora no, T.K. —respondió —. Espérame afuera unos minutos, ¿quieres?

Abrí los ojos de par en par y mis pies se movieron por sí solos. Asomé mi rostro por detrás de la espalda de Yamato y ahí lo vi. ¡Dios mío! ¿En serio era él? Tuve que parpadear unas cuantas veces más para convencerme, ¡en serio era él! Era Takeru, el niño con quien compartí tantas cosas en mi infancia. Claro que... ya no era un niño. Había crecido, vaya que sí, y era igual de atractivo que su hermano, ¿qué rayos tenía el gen Ishida?

El rubio menor llevaba un traje de dos piezas con corbata a juego, y lucía como todo un empresario, por lo que supuse que también trabajaba en Evermore. Había cambiado un poco, pero aún tenía sus mismos ojos azules nobles de siempre. Y de hecho, a pesar parecer todo un joven ejecutivo, tenía un aire mucho más relajado y jovial que el de Yamato.

—¿Takeru? —pregunté cuando salí de mis pensamientos, aún algo incrédula.

Él me dedicó una mirada extraña, examinándome de pies a cabeza. Creo que no me reconocía. Y claro, seguro pensaba que era una de las putas de su hermano. Qué horror. Ahora quería que me tragara la tierra. El pequeño Takeru, a quien llegué a considerar como un hermanito en mi niñez, pensaba que estuve a punto de tener sexo con Yamato, en pleno día, y en su oficina. Dios...

Y como no me respondió, volví a hablar.

—Soy yo, Mimi Tachikawa —dije, completamente apenada.

Las órbitas de sus ojos parecieron desencajarse por un momento.

—¿Mimi? —exlamó, dudoso. Después miró a su hermano, buscando una respuesta.

—La misma —respondió con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —una sonrisa surcó su rostro —. ¡Eres tú!

Me sorprendió muchísimo su reacción. Al parecer la primera impresión había quedado en el olvido, pues el pequeño rubio se lanzó a rodearme con sus brazos eufóricamente. Bueno, no que fuera precisamente pequeño, me sacaba casi una cabeza. Yo correspondí el abrazo torpemente, aún algo abrumada por toda la situación.

—¡Estás muy cambiada! —dijo cuando se separó, sosteniéndome de los brazos —. ¡Y muy guapa! ¡Los años te han sentado bien!

Vaya. Que diferencia de trato. ¿En verdad estos dos eran hermanos?

—Gracias —solté una risita —. Tú tampoco estás nada mal. ¡Has crecido muchísimo!

—¿Qué estás haciendo en Japón? ¡Pensé que ya tenías tu vida hecha en Nueva York!

Yamato se aclaró la garganta sonoramente, interrumpiéndonos.

—T.K., déjanos solos un momento —exclamó, mirando solamente a su hermano.

Takeru me soltó al instante.

—Oh, es cierto… ustedes estaban…

Pero se quedó sin habla.

Demonios. No quería que Takeru se quedara con esa impresión de mí.

—Afuera, T.K. —sentenció Yamato en ese tono autoritario tan propio de él.

—Ya, pero no te pongas así… —respondió. Después me miró —. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, Mimi. ¡No te pierdas!

—Te lo prometo —dije, dedicándole la más dulce de mis sonrisas.

Él asintió y se giró sobre sus talones. Llegó a la puerta y sacó su propia llave, pasándola por el identificador y saliendo del lugar. Oh, así había entrado. Tenía su propia llave. Entonces era un hecho que trabajaba aquí. ¿Sería una empresa familiar? Yamato no me había mencionado nada respecto a eso, aunque ciertamente no me importaba mucho, estaba feliz de haber visto a Takeru. ¡Lo había extrañado muchísimo!

—Mimi.

Mi nombre saliendo de su boca me tensó al instante. Mierda. ¿Qué me iba a decir? Ahora agradecía que nos hubieran interrumpido. Si no, quien sabe que sería de mí en estos momentos. Seguramente ya estaría sin sentido, aclamando el nombre de Yamato mientras lo rodeaba con mis piernas. ¡El destino me había dado otra oportunidad para salir bien librada de esto! No pensaba desaprovecharla.

—Traes la blusa desacomodada, déjame te la arreglo —exclamó, acercándose a mí.

Posó sus manos sobre el primer botón de mi blusa de seda, que estaba desabrochado. ¿En qué momento había ocurrido eso? Sacudí la cabeza y, con la poca dignidad que me quedaba, le di un manotazo.

—Basta, déjame en paz —le dije.

Él apartó sus manos.

—Arréglate el cabello —me ordenó.

Fruncí el ceño y comencé a pasarme los dedos por el cabello. Cuando al fin lo sentí medianamente pasable, comencé a examinar mi ropa. Mi blusa ya estaba completamente abotonada, mi falda abajo, mis tacones en su sitio. Todo bien. O eso esperaba.

Suspiré. Me ardía la garganta. Nunca en la vida había perdido la cabeza de aquella manera. Y me sentaba fatal que hubiera ocurrido precisamente con él, un hombre cuya actitud hacia la intimidad sexual era tan fría que me deprimía con sólo pensarlo.

—¿Ya estoy bien? —le pregunté por mi aspecto. No quería salir de la oficina luciendo como si acabara de tener sexo.

—Estás perfecta —me respondió —. En estos momentos te deseo tanto que, si Takeru no estuviera esperándome afuera, te llevaría al sofá para continuar con lo que empezamos.

—Con decir que estoy bien hubiera bastado —dije, tratando de sonar ofuscada. En serio, ¿cómo podía hablar de manera tan casual sobre esas cosas?

Lo triste era que no me sentía ofendida. No cuando yo misma había permitido esta situación. Pero ahora lo único que quería era salir huyendo de aquí y alejarme de este hombre. De hecho, si no tuviera que trabajar, probablemente también saldría huyendo de este edificio. Tenía que estar lejos.

Cerca de él, mi cabeza no razonaba.

—Sales a las siete, ¿cierto? —no me dio tiempo de contestarle —. Te iré a buscar a esa hora.

—No —respondí de inmediato —. Yamato, lo que pasó no cambia las cosas.

Él soltó un bufido.

—Ya lo creo que sí.

—Que no se te suba, Ishida. Perdí la cabeza por un momento, pero gracias al cielo, la he recuperado —exclamé, usando un tono firme —. Que te quede claro que yo no quiero lo mismo que tú.

—Claro que lo quieres —aseguró —. Lo que pasa es que no te gusta el modo en que yo pretendo dártelo. Volveremos a vernos para terminar de repasar los parámetros.

Claro. Otra vez hablando de negocios.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo. Hoy ya hice planes —respondí, acercándome a la puerta.

Él me siguió.

—Pues mañana.

—Mañana también tengo planes. Además estaré ocupada el resto de la semana y el fin de semana.

Él parecía estar divirtiéndose, pero se movía con cautela.

—Vaya, eres una mujer con muchas ocupaciones…

—Exactamente. Y como no tengo tiempo para repasar las condiciones de nuestro no existente encuentro carnal, lo mejor será que lo dejemos por la paz.

—¿Por qué sigues negándote? Hace unos minutos claramente rogabas por más —contestó, acercándose un poco —. No puedes resistirte a mí, Tachikawa. Ninguna mujer puede —sus ojos se clavaron en los míos —. Mírame. Tan sólo mírame bien.

Por Dios, ¿en serio había dicho eso? ¡Era la persona más arrogante en todo el universo! Quería bajarle el ego de golpe, pero no pude evitar mirarlo detenidamente, como me lo pidió. _Madre mía_. Haberlo hecho fue mi perdición. Era hermoso. Insoportablemente atractivo. Él lo sabía. También sabía que yo lo sabía. Y de nuevo, lo usaba a su favor.

Sacudí la cabeza. Tenía que ser fuerte.

—Lo siento, pero ya tomé mi decisión… —dije, no muy convencida de mis palabras.

—Mira, vamos a hablarlo con detenimiento, ¿está bien? —insistió —. El viernes, al salir del trabajo.

—No, Ishida. Ya lo hemos hablado bastante, ¿no te parece?

—Prometo no intentar nada.

Lo miré, incrédula.

—No puedo creerte, hoy jugaste muy sucio —le recriminé.

El chasqueó la lengua y se pasó la mano por el cabello. Parecía realmente estresado. Y era mi culpa. No pude evitar pavonearme por dentro. ¡Había colmado su paciencia! Ya iba siendo hora. Él había colmado la mía desde que llegué a Evermore y siempre lucía fresco y sereno. Ahora se notaba que estaba contrariado. ¿De verdad tenía tantas ganas de acostarse conmigo?

—Escucha, Mimi. Tal vez me arrepienta de decir esto, pero —tomó aire —… No voy a volver a tocarte, ni mucho menos a besarte, a menos que tú me lo pidas.

¿Qué qué? No pude evitar soltar una carcajada. ¡Este hombre estaba completamente loco! Yo nunca en la vida le pediría que me besara. ¡Si era precisamente por lo que estábamos teniendo esta discusión! Tal vez una pequeña parte de mí flaqueaba cuando él estaba cerca, pero si no se me tocaba, confiaba en que mi fuerza de voluntad fuera suficiente.

—Bien, pues eso no va a ocurrir —le contesté.

—Oh, ya lo veremos.

Arqueé una ceja. Yamato tenía demasiada confianza en su rostro bonito y su cuerpo escultural. Parecía muy seguro de que yo iba a terminar cayendo en sus redes. Pues bien, lo dejaría imaginarse cosas un rato, pero ahora iba a establecer _mis parámetros_.

—Está bien, Ishida. El viernes, después del trabajo —concedí, situando mis manos sobre mis caderas —. Pero, si yo _no_ te pido que me beses antes de que acabe la noche, vas a tener que dejarme en paz de una buena vez. ¿De acuerdo?

Él pareció meditar mis palabras. Tal vez estaba siendo algo injusta con el plazo que le estaba dando. Tan sólo una noche. Pero vamos, si tenía tanta confianza en sí mismo como yo imaginaba, no iba a negarse.

Entonces, una de sus sonrisas matadoras adornó su rostro.

—Así que apostaremos, esto me gusta —exclamó, acercándose dos pasos hacia mí —. ¿Y qué ganaría yo en caso de que me pidas que te bese?

¿Una apuesta? Interesante manera de verlo. Yo no lo había pensado así. De pronto me encontré a mí misma ligeramente contrariada. ¿En qué diablos me estaba metiendo?

Él no me dio tiempo de responder, pues decidió continuar.

—Si tú ganas, prometo dejarte en paz —dijo, sin dejar de mirarme con intensidad —. Pero si yo gano, vas a aceptar acostarte conmigo esa misma noche.

—¿Qué? —exclamé, alzando la voz —. Lo siento, pero yo no apuesto mi cuerpo.

—No lo veas así. Velo como lo que es, cada quien gana lo que quiere —respondió, tranquilo —. Soy un hombre de palabra, cumpliré si tu ganas, eso te lo aseguro.

Torcí los labios, pensativa. Claro, desde su perspectiva sonaba diferente y hasta convincente, pero aún así...

—No lo sé, Yamato...

—¿Por qué? ¿Tan segura estás de que no tienes posibilidades?

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Piénsalo. Sólo he intentado acercarme dos veces, y dos veces has caído.

—¿Estás insinuando que soy un blanco fácil?

No lo negó.

—Me refiero a que sabes que no podrás resistirte, tal y como lo demostraste ayer en el asensor y hace unos momentos, justo aquí en mi oficina.

Y el muy cabrón se atrevía a restregármelo en la cara. ¡Me estaba desafiando! Y lo peor era que, por más que quisiera negar su punto, no podía, pues él tenía razón. ¡Dios, cómo quería darle una bofetada! Me enfurecía que me viera como una chica fácil, lo que me llevó a querer demostrarle lo inquebrantable que podía llegar a ser mi fuerza de voluntad. Sabía que estaba a punto de caer en su juego, pero no me iba a dejar. Le iba a enseñar quién era Mimi Tachikawa.

—Vas a perder, Ishida —siseé —. Las probabilidades de que te pida un beso están en números negativos.

—¿Quieres apostar?

—Eso estamos haciendo.

Él sonrió de manera triunfal.

—Bien, entonces es una apuesta —exclamó, tendiéndome la mano —. Y te advierto, haré lo que sea necesario para ganar.

—Ya lo veremos —respondí —. Pero recuerda que no puedes tocarme, ni acercarte demasiado. Nada de trucos sucios.

Él asintió, aún con el brazo extendido.

—El viernes, después del trabajo —dijo.

Yo estreché su mano, cerrando así el trato.

—Es una apuesta.

—Sí que lo es —aseguró. Y a pesar de que su sonrisa se hizo más grande, había completa seriedad en su tono de voz —. Y yo nunca pierdo.

Eso estaba por verse.

* * *

.

Cuando salí de la oficina, con Yamato detrás de mí, la recepcionista se quedó mirando en nuestra dirección con un semblante que no supe descifrar, pero tan sólo posó sus ojos en Yamato, un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y de inmediato volvió a su computadora. Oh, este hombre causaba el mismo efecto en todas. Y para mi desgracia, yo pertenecía a ese grupo. Antes de dirigirme al ascensor, me acerqué a donde Takeru aguardaba sentado e intercambié mi número de celular con el suyo, para asegurar así una salida a comer, a cenar, a pasear, a lo que sea. La verdad, iría a donde fuera con tal de pasar un rato platicando con ese rubio.

Llevábamos hablando poco más de cinco minutos, pero con eso tuve para enterarme de que él era el encargado del departamento editorial de Evermore, y que podía encontrarlo en el piso treinta y ocho. Aunque me advirtió que no venía todos los días, pues se aburría con facilidad y prefería dedicar su tiempo a su libro. Sí, ¡Takeru estaba escribiendo un libro! Era una novela de fantasía, y me prometió un ejemplar autografiado cuando estuviera a la venta.

Las cosas entre él y yo no habían cambiado nada. Seguíamos siendo los buenos amigos de siempre, y yo no podía estar más contenta al respecto. Claro, quería regañarlo por no haber asistido a la junta de ayer, pues me habría ahorrado hacer el ridículo frente a Kouji, pero no pude quejarme con él al respecto, ya que Yamato no nos dejó solos ni un momento. Se quedó ahí, en medio de los dos, sin decir palabra alguna. Takeru hablaba sin parar, mostrándose tranquilo y relajado ante la presencia de su hermano. Para mí, en cambio, la situación era algo incómoda.

De verdad, necesitaba salir a comer a solas con Takeru. Ya ni pudimos hablar sobre nuestras vidas personales, porque claro, Mister Evermore tenía cosas que hacer y le recordó al rubio menor que no contaba con todo su tiempo.

—Matt, no seas así, tú ya tuviste a Mimi para ti solo durante tres días, ¡seguro ya hablaron de mil cosas! Yo apenas me estoy poniendo al corriente.

Uy, sí claro. Si Takeru supiera lo _mucho_ que su hermano y yo hemos hablado…

—Pueden hablar de sus asuntos otro día, y no en el horario de trabajo de Tachikawa —contestó con autoridad —. Además, te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien vino a buscarme.

El rubio menor giró los ojos.

—Claro, como digas —resopló, pero avanzó hacia mí y me rodeo con sus brazos, alzándome del suelo en el acto. Yo reí —. Hablamos luego, Mimi, ya tienes mi número de celular.

—¡Por supuesto! —respondí, sin dejar de sonreír —. Hasta te vas a arrepentir de habérmelo dado de tantas veces que te voy a llamar.

El abrazo terminó y mis pies tocaron nuevamente el suelo. Él también sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—Estaré esperando esas llamadas —exclamó, guiñándome un ojo.

Estoy segura de que casi me sonrojo, ¿qué demonios tenían estos hermanos que eran tan endemoniadamente guapos?

—A mi oficina, T.K. —habló de nuevo Yamato.

El aludido otra vez giró los ojos y se despidió de mí con un ademán de mano antes de dirigirse despreocupadamente a la oficina de su hermano. Y yo, sin ganas de estar a solas con Ishida, di media vuelta y sin decir nada más, caminé lo más rápido que pude hacia el ascensor.

Me introduje en la cabina, y cuando me volteé, me di cuenta de que Yamato no se había movido de su sitio, y tampoco había dejado de mirarme. Entonces las puertas se cerraron y, solamente después de eso, pude relajarme. Mi cuerpo no podía soportar la manera en que esos ojos azules me miraban. Eran intensos y llenos de deseo. ¡Deseo por mí! Oh Dios. ¿En qué me acababa de meter?

Había apostado con Yamato, con mi jefe.

Respiré hondo. Tenía que tener confianza en mí misma. Digo, estaba muy segura de que, si él no se acercaba o me tocaba, mi voluntad no iba a flaquear. Además, mientras siguiera con su actitud de "establecer parámetros para fornicar", yo no iba a ceder. De hecho, no iba a ceder de ninguna manera.

Siempre he sido muy sensible y romántica, además de sentimental, por lo que el sexo sin compromisos no es una opción para mí. Tampoco es que quisiera una relación con él. Mi corazón no estaba listo para esas cosas, no después de todo lo que pasó. Simplemente, yo no estaba preparada para ninguna clase de embrollo emocional.

Suspiré. ¿Por qué no podíamos ser sólo amigos?

* * *

.

El día laboral continuó con su curso de manera normal. Kouji me encargó que revisara unos folletos y que, en caso de ser necesario, los corrigiera. Me entretuve gran parte de mi tarde en eso, pensando en todo, menos en Yamato Ishida. Ah. Tal vez mi vocación no fuera la mercadotecnia, pero vaya que me distraía y, para que negarlo, era bastante buena. _Sí, que modesta._

Al diez para las siete, alguien tocó la puerta de mi oficina. Levanté la mirada y vi a un sereno Kouji Minamoto que parecía ya muy listo para irse.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó.

Yo tuve que procesar lo que dijo, pues no lo entendí a primera instancia. Claro que cuando comprendí, casi pego un salto de mi silla. ¡Es cierto! Iba a ir a cenar con él y su hermano. ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? En sí, la respuesta era obvia: Ishida. Recordé entonces que le había dicho a Yamato que ya tenía planes para hoy. Vaya, después de todo, no había sido una mentira.

—Sí. Sólo deja guardo todo y tomo mi bolso. Te alcanzo en el ascensor.

Después de media hora, ya estábamos sentados en una mesa del China Room con el gemelo de Kouji. Koichi Kimura era casi idéntico a mi jefe. Ojos y cabello del mismo color, piel pálida y facciones iguales. Lo único que difería entre ellos era el peinado y la ropa. Koichi era muy guapo, y, al contrario de Kouji, éste no vestía de traje, si no con una camiseta casual y unos jeans algo deslavados.

Se veía muy animado por conocerme. Al parecer la primera impresión que le di a mi jefe fue muy buena —a pesar de mi llegada tarde—, ya que ambos parecían encantados de cenar conmigo y escuchaban atentos cualquier anécdota trivial que les contaba. La estaba pasando genial. La relación de hermanos entre Kouji y Koichi funcionaba tan bien que era un verdadero placer pasar tiempo con ellos.

—Te lo repito, Mimi, si mi hermano no te trata bien, puedes renunciar cuando quieras, ¡se de varias agencias que de inmediato te contratarían! —exclamó Koichi, dándome una palmada en el hombro.

Reí ante su comentario. El hermano de mi jefe era fotógrafo profesional, y trabajaba para revistas, publicaciones e importantes agencias de modelaje en todo el país.

—Gracias por la oferta, pero Kouji no me trata mal —respondí —. Además, no sé si de me dé bien modelar…

—¿Ya lo has intentado? Realmente creo que…

—Oye, espera —habló Kouji —. No intentes robarme a mi asistente.

—Oh, vamos, déjala obtener ventaja de su atractivo físico, ¡podemos ganar mucho dinero por haber descubierto a la nueva Top Model!

—Koichi… —dijo Kouji, en tono reprobatorio. Después me miró —. No le hagas caso, Mimi.

—No hay problema, cuando sea una famosa y multimillonaria modelo no me olvidaré de ustedes —reí, bromeando —. Tal vez hasta los invite a mis pasarelas en Milán.

—¿Ves, Kouji? No seas aguafiestas —exclamó Koichi.

El aludido negó con la cabeza.

—Bien, pero el dinero por descubrirla me lo quedo yo, porque sin mí ni siquiera la hubieras conocido tú, hermano.

La respuesta de mi jefe me tomó desprevenida, y una sonora carcajada se apoderó de mí. Vaya, esto era justo lo que necesitaba después de un día de trabajo tan pesado. Pasar el rato con ellos alivió toda la tensión que tenía acumulada. Al final de la noche, Koichi pagó la cuenta. Por supuesto que intenté oponerme, pero ambos insistieron. Salimos del restaurante y ellos en seguida se ofrecieron a llevarme a mi apartamento, pero me negué, no quería aprovecharme.

—Ni hablar. Una chica tan bonita como tú no puede caminar sola en la noche —sentenció Koichi.

—Es cierto, Mimi. No nos cuesta nada llevarte —secundó Kouji.

Yo les sonreí, para tranquilizarlos.

—No se molesten, ya hicieron mucho con invitarme a cenar…

El apartamento no estaba muy lejos. Podía pedir un taxi y listo, no era tan insensata como para ir caminando feliz por la vida —sola— de noche. Aunque, ahora que me ponía a pensar, quería hacer una parada en el supermercado antes. La cocina de mi pelimorada amiga carecía de ingredientes para lo que más me gustaba hacer: pasteles. ¡Era mi deber abastecernos de esas delicias! Apenas eran las nueve de la noche, por lo que fácil tenía una hora para hacer mis compras. Ahora me preocupaba el tiempo que me restaría tomar un taxi…

—Pensarán que soy bipolar, pero creo que aceptaré el aventón —dije, algo apenada —. ¿Les molestaría dejarme en el supermercado más cercano?

* * *

.

Quién iba a decir que el supermercado más cercano fuera uno de calibre residencial. Era bastante amplio, con pasillos, pasillos y más pasillos llenos de cosas necesarias y otras no tanto. Oh, en momentos así era malo ser una compradora compulsiva, ¡me estaba llevando hasta lo que no! Había comenzado con una canasta, pero al final tuve que agarrar un carrito, y eso que aún me faltaba recorrer la mitad del lugar.

Claro que al terminar tendría que hacer una lista de lo que sí iba a comprar y de lo que —tristemente— tendría que dejar. En estos momentos de mi vida, dinero era lo que menos me sobraba, y ciertamente no podía gastármelo todo en ingredientes y accesorios de repostería. Si algo había aprendido en los últimos meses, era a no ser despilfarradora, por lo menos no tanto. Sabía lo que era sufrir por dinero.

—Oh por Dios… —exclamé, viendo el cielo —. ¡Tienen la batidora KitchenAid último modelo! ¡Y en color rosa!

Ni siquiera podía creer que esto me emocionara tanto como comprar ropa. Realmente tenía serios problemas mentales. Amaba la moda, sí. Pero la repostería era mi pasión. Me acerqué a ver el precio, temerosa, y al fijar mis ojos en la etiqueta, la vida me abofeteó. No literalmente, pero me regresó a la realidad.

—Algún día… —me animé a mí misma.

Sí. El día en que al fin pudiera abrir mi repostería.

Miré mi reloj de mano y después mi carrito de compras. Bueno, ya era hora de volver a casa. Pero no sin antes sacar algunas cuantas cosas inútiles de ahí. Comencé con lo no muy necesario, finalizando con lo que de plano no tenía idea de en qué momento metí. ¿Para qué necesitaba yo un set de juguetes de playa? Puse los ojos en blanco. Especialmente porque en invierno estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y las calles de Tokio eran insanamente frías.

Al final saqué tantas cosas del carrito, que terminé volviendo a mi canasta del principio. Sabía muy bien que el dinero no compraba la felicidad, ¡pero sí que influía! La prueba estaba en que yo sería infinitamente feliz si no hubiera tenido que sacar más de la mitad de las cosas que quería comprar.

—Hey, ¿necesitas ayuda con esa canasta?

Posé mis ojos en el dueño de aquella voz. Era un hombre más o menos de mi estatura, de cabello castaño y ojos negros. Vestía casualmente, así que supuse que no trabajaba en el supermercado. Le sonreí con cortesía.

—No, gracias, yo puedo sola.

—Sí que puedes, aunque la verdad era una excusa para acercarme y pedirte tu número… —dijo, comenzando a sonrojarse. De pronto parecía muy nervioso —. Eres muy linda y… no lo sé… tal vez podríamos salir un día o algo…

No pude evitar enternecerme. El pobre chico ahora se había pasado una mano por detrás de la nuca y sonreía, incapaz de mirarme. Instantáneamente me cayó bien. No lo veía como prospecto para una cita, pero tampoco era tan cruel como para matarle la esperanza tan pronto después del esfuerzo que hizo por hablarme. Además, él sí sabía cómo ir paso a paso con una chica y no se saltaba las preliminares. _No como otros._

—Yo…

Pero no pude contestar, pues una voz me interrumpió, a mis espaldas.

—Ella no puede salir contigo. No está disponible.

Mis músculos se tensaron al instante y giré bruscamente mi rostro para toparme con el de Yamato Ishida. ¿Qué demonios…? ¿De dónde había salido? ¿Y que había sido eso de_ "_no está disponible_"_? La indignación comenzó a recorrer mis venas.

—Oh, l-lo siento. No tenía idea, de verdad lo siento…

El pobre chico ya se había dado la vuelta y seguía disculpándose, completamente intimidado por Yamato. Eso lo entendía, hasta yo me sentía intimidada cuando me miraba con esos glaciares que tenía como ojos. Pero no podía detenerme a pensar en eso, tenía ganas de golpearlo.

—¿Me puedes explicar que rayos ha sido eso? —le espeté alzando un poco la voz, para que notara mi molestia.

Él tuvo el descaro de hacerse el desentendido.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡No empieces, Ishida! ¡No tienes derecho de ahuyentar a los hombres que se me acercan! —exclamé —. ¡Para tu información, sí que estoy disponible!

Su semblante sereno no cambió en lo absoluto.

—¿En serio? Si mal no recuerdo, dijiste que no estabas interesada en un noviazgo.

—¡Ese pobre chico tan sólo quería una cita! —dije, comenzando a exasperarme —. Ah, pero claro, tú no sabes lo que es una cita, señor cero romanticismo. Él tan siquiera _sabe_ pedir las cosas como se debe.

—Y con rodeos, estoy seguro de que su finalidad era llevarte a la cama —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Fruncí el ceño aún más, si es que eso era posible.

—¡Eres imposible! ¡Debes saber que no todos los hombres son tan cretinos como tú!

En ese instante caí en cuenta de que estaba gritándole. A él parecía no afectarle mi alto e indignado tono de voz, pero la gente a nuestro alrededor no pensaba igual. Dios santo, por culpa de este hombre había montado una escenita en pleno supermercado. Las personas nos miraban con desaprobación y murmuraban entre ellos, y no los culpaba. Tuve que cerrar los ojos, respirar hondo, y contar hasta diez para poder calmarme un poco.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —le pregunté, resignada.

—Te dije que haría lo necesario.

Esa fue su única respuesta. Yo lo medité unos instantes. ¿Dijo que haría lo necesario? Sí, recuerdo algo así, justo en el momento en el que estábamos apostando. ¡Oh, por el amor de Dios! ¿Lo hizo por la apuesta?

—¡Es miércoles! —le espeté.

—¿Y qué? Tengo hasta el viernes en la noche para que me pidas que te bese —dijo con simpleza —. Nunca dijiste que no podíamos vernos antes de ese día.

—No puedo creer la seriedad con la que te estás tomando una simple apuesta.

—No es una simple apuesta. Está en juego algo que yo deseo.

Mierda. El tono que había usado para decir eso podría encender hasta un trozo de madera mojada. ¿Cómo podía decir esas cosas con tanta facilidad? De nuevo tuve que contar mentalmente hasta diez. Me pasé una mano por el cabello y después lo miré. Lo miré bien. No me había permitido hacerlo antes porque estaba furiosa, pero ahora no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

Llevaba puestos unos jeans, una simple camisa blanca de cuello en pico y una fina chaqueta negra de cuero encima. Estaba deslumbrante. Y además, se parecía más al Yamato que yo recordaba. Con esa ropa no lucía como Mister Evermore, sino como alguien más de su edad. Respiré profundamente. No tenía sentido volverme a alterar, aunque ciertamente me costaba horrores tratar con él.

—Te ves diferente… —solté sin pensarlo.

—¿Cómo diferente? —me preguntó.

—No lo sé, tienes un aspecto… —me detuve, sopesando mis siguientes palabras.

Encantador. Maravilloso. Alucinante. Insanamente sexy.

Claro que, al final, me quedé corta.

—Más juvenil —completé. Bien. Acertado y nada comprometedor —. Me gusta cómo te ves.

_¡Por Dios, Mimi!_ ¿Qué rayos había sido eso? ¡Ya estaba en la zona segura! ¡Mi boca había escupido esas palabras sin mi consentimiento!

—Vaya, gracias —respondió, sonriendo de medio lado —. ¿Es por la ropa?

Claro, _sólo por la ropa_. Si tan sólo él supiera. Pero decidí seguirle el juego.

—Sí, la ropa casual te va bien.

—Entonces cambiaré la política de vestimenta en Evermore —respondió al instante, sin dudar.

No pude evitar reír un poco ante su comentario. Estaba de broma, ¿cierto?

—No puedes estar hablando en serio —exclamé, incrédula.

Arqueó una ceja.

—¿Quieres apostar?

Oh, no. Por favor no otra vez.

—Me gusta cómo te va la ropa casual, pero también los trajes de presidente ejecutivo —solté sin pensar_. Como siempre._

—Es un verdadero placer saberlo.

La sonrisa de comercial que me dedicó en esos instantes casi hace que me caiga para atrás. Me iba a volver loca. Ya era más que evidente que una parte de mí —la descarriada— preferiría no pensar mucho y simplemente dejar que la vida hiciera de las suyas. _Carpe diem._ Pero la parte racional me decía que, si le seguía el juego a Yamato, iba a terminar hundiéndome.

Lo miré. Él seguía viéndome con esos poderosos ojos. Pude notar un atisbo de deseo en ellos que me removió las entrañas y me hizo presión en el vientre_. Contrólate_. Sacudí la cabeza, dispuesta a cambiar de tema.

—Y dime, ¿qué hace el CEO de Evermore en un supermercado? —fue lo primero que atiné a preguntarle.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, la curiosidad me invadió. Era cierto. ¿Qué rayos hacía Yamato en un supermercado? Especialmente a estas horas de la noche. Lo analicé con los ojos de arriba abajo. No traía ni carrito, ni canasta. Tan sólo estaban él y su sensualidad. Arqueé una ceja, intrigada. Él tan sólo me observaba, impasible.

—¿Yamato? —le insistí.

—Te ayudo con tu canasta.

No fue una pregunta, tan sólo me la quitó de las manos.

—Y te voy a llevar a casa. Ryo nos espera en el auto.

Tardé unos segundos en procesar esa información. Segundos en los que él ya se me había adelantado, dirigiéndose a la caja registradora.

—¡Oye!

Lo llamé, corriendo tras él. Obviamente no se detuvo, y casi me da un ataque al ver cómo tan sólo se saltó la fila de la única caja que quedaba abierta a esta hora. Por un momento pensé que la gente en espera lo iba a matar. Pero claro, eran puras mujeres, y estaban demasiado anonadas con él como para protestar. ¿Qué a éste no le habían enseñado a respetar?

—¡Yamato! Tenemos que irnos al final de la fila… —le susurré, llegando a su lado.

Ahora las mujeres tras nosotros me estaban mirando como si quisieran lanzarme por un barranco. ¡Yo no había sido quien se metió en la cola! Miré ceñuda al rubio, pero éste parecía no haberme escuchado. Le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado a la cajera y ésta se sonrojó. Puse los ojos en blanco. Era un arrogante descarado de lo peor.

—Voy a llevar esto —exclamó, dejando la canasta encima de la cinta de la caja.

¿Este hombre iba en serio?

—¿Qué nunca has venido a un supermercado? ¡Tú tienes que vaciar tu propia canasta, no lo van a hacer por ti! —le espeté, empujándolo un poco hacia al lado, para comenzar a sacar las cosas de la canasta.

Él tan sólo se encogió de hombros.

Rápidamente terminé de vaciar mis cosas y la cajera —sin dejar de mirar al rubio— comenzó a cobrar todo con nerviosismo. Sería más fácil si dejara de devorárselo con los ojos y se concentrara en su trabajo. Me crucé de brazos.

—Van a ser 10,477.86 yens.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver todos esos números. ¿Cuánto? Rayos. Había pasado tanto tiempo fuera de Japón que no estaba segura de cuánto equivalía eso en dólares. No era que fuera a pagar en dólares, pero necesitaba saber cuánto estaba a punto de gastarme. A ver, tenía que hacer cuentas. Diez, cien… cuatrocientos… cuarenta… uhm…

—Son 134 dólares —dijo Yamato para mí, como si me hubiera leído la mente. Después miró a la cajera —. Cárguelos a mi cuenta.

El muy listo ya tenía fuera su tarjeta de crédito y se la estaba entregando a la cajera. ¡Ah, no!

—Gracias, pero puedo pagar mis cosas.

Le di un manotazo para que apartara su tarjeta platino de ahí y rápidamente le entregué mi efectivo a la cajera, quien me dedicó una mirada de auténtica confusión.

Una vez terminado aquello, tomé mis bolsas —todas— con algo de dificultad y me dispuse a irme en dirección opuesta a Yamato. Aún recordaba que había dicho que un tal Ryo nos estaba esperando. ¿Nos? ¿En plural? Si creía que iba a dejarme de él, era por qué aún no me conocía nada. Salimos del supermercado y de inmediato me giré sobre mis talones.

—Hasta luego —dije sin más.

—No tan deprisa —me detuvo, tomándome del brazo.

Oh, esto se estaba haciendo costumbre. De nuevo me giré, para darle la cara.

—¿Podrías hacerme el favor de soltarme? —le dije, fingiendo cortesía.

—No vas a irte sola a tu casa de noche. Es peligroso.

—Gracias por preocuparte, pero preferiría irme caminando sola a tener que soportarte todo el camino —mis palabras salieron un poco más venenosas de lo que quise, pero a él parecieron no afectarle de todos modos.

—Estás comenzando a desesperarme, Mimi. Eres demasiado testaruda. No vas a irte sola, ni siquiera puedes cargar todas esas bolsas —dijo, de nuevo usando su tono imperativo de voz —. Sube al auto.

Un flamante Aston Martin negro de cuatro puertas apareció en ese instante, situándose justo frente a nosotros. Miré a Yamato, luego al auto, luego a mis bolsas y por último, a mis tacones. Sí, en definitiva la palabra testaruda se quedaba corta conmigo. Suspiré con pesadez. Un aventón a casa no le caía mal a nadie.

—Abre la cajuela —le dije.

Él le indicó a la persona que manejaba el auto que la abriera, y yo deposité todas las bolsas dentro, cerrándola después. Caminé hacia los asientos traseros y me sorprendió ver que Yamato me esperaba afuera, e incluso me había abierto la puerta. Un gesto inesperadamente caballeroso de su parte. Le sonreí levemente y subí al auto, recorriéndome para dejarlo entrar a él también.

—Ryo.

Yamato no tuvo que decir nada más.

—Sí, señor Ishida.

El auto comenzó a andar y yo me recargué en el asiento de piel, procurando no mirar a la persona que tenía a mi lado. Ese era el único modo de asegurar un camino a casa relajado y sin estrés. Pasaron unos cinco minutos y él tampoco parecía tener ganas de hablar. Fruncí el ceño, mi idea de camino relajado no estaba funcionando, tan sólo estaba haciéndome sentir más incómoda. No sé en qué estaba pensando, si bien sabía que no podía mantenerme callada por mucho tiempo. Entonces recordé esa pregunta sin contestar, y en ella, mi oportunidad para romper el silencio.

—¿Qué hacías en el supermercado? —indagué, curiosa —. No vi que compraras nada.

—Eso es porque no iba de compras.

Su respuesta me tomó desprevenida. Si no iba de compras, ¿entonces a qué iba? Pero antes de que pudiera preguntárselo, volvió a hablar.

—Yo nunca hago las compras. Tengo personal que lo hace por mí.

—Eso explica muchas cosas… —le contesté de inmediato.

Él me miró, arqueando una ceja.

—¿Cómo qué?

—El hecho de que pasaras de todos en la fila y que esperaras que la cajera vaciara la canasta por ti. ¡Hasta un crío sabe que eso no se hace! Entiendo que ahora no vayas y que tengas gente que haga tus compras, ¿pero nunca fuiste de niño con tu madre?

Mi última pregunta pareció incomodarlo, pues de inmediato se tensó y dejó de mirarme. Su semblante lucía incluso más frío que antes, si es que eso era posible. Instantáneamente me arrepentí de ser tan boca floja. Aunque no entendía que era exactamente lo que le había molestado.

—Takeru era quien la acompañaba.

Fue su única respuesta.

Yo me quedé callada. Era cierto, los padres de Yamato se habían divorciado desde hacía mucho tiempo. ¿Le molestó la mención de su madre entonces? No recuerdo que de pequeños le molestara. Quería preguntarle, pero no me atrevía. Al final me hundí de nuevo en el asiento, y el silencio volvió a apoderarse del ambiente.

Y entonces, en cuestión de minutos, el Aston Martin ya se había estacionado fuera del edificio de mi apartamento. Lo miré antes de disponerme a bajar. Tenía que agradecerle que me había traído a casa y… un momento.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

—¿C-cómo lo supiste? —exclamé, algo horrorizada.

—¿El qué?

—¡Que vivo aquí! —dije eso casi gritando, sin poder evitarlo.

Inspiró profundamente y le indicó al tal Ryo que saliera del auto. Éste lo hizo de inmediato. Una vez solos, giró un poco su cuerpo, de modo que podía mirarme de frente. Parecía estar sopesando muy bien lo que iba a decir, y después de unos segundos que a mí me parecieron eternos, habló.

—Tengo a mi disposición los datos de todas las personas que trabajan en mi empresa.

Su confesión me cayó como balde de agua fría. _Madre mía._ ¿Eso quería decir que había mirado mi expediente? ¿Qué no se supone que eso era confidencial? Es decir, supongo que estaba en todo su derecho como dueño de la empresa, pero de alguna manera sentía como si hubiera violado mi privacidad.

—Estás loco —fue lo único que salió de mi boca.

Frunció el ceño.

—Lo estaré pronto si sigo lidiando contigo. De verdad, creo que vas a terminar por volverme loco —contestó, algo exasperado.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Volverte loco _yo_ a _ti_? —exclamé consternada —. ¡Tú eres quien me está volviendo loca! Estoy segura de que, por más dueño que seas del universo, no puedes usar la información confidencial de tus empleados a tu conveniencia.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo, frustrado.

—Son datos que tú misma pusiste a mi alcance —respondió sin más.

—¡No los puse a tu alcance! ¡Cuando mandé mis datos a Evermore no tenía idea de que el CEO fuera un acosador! —espeté —. ¿Qué tan difícil habría sido actuar como una persona_ normal_ y pedirme mi dirección?

—¿Me la habrías dado? —respondió —. Siempre te alteras de inmediato por todo. Como ahora.

—¡Porque de lo único que hablas es de sexo como si fuera una transacción!

La cara de Yamato se fue transformando hasta quedar inexpresiva. No contestó.

Lo miré detenidamente, asimilando cada uno de sus rasgos. Por desgracia, estaba comenzando a sospechar que su atractivo nunca iba a dejar de deslumbrarme. Y no sólo a mí; había visto cómo reaccionaban otras ante él. Además, era escandalosamente rico. Era fácil de imaginar que las mujeres le llovían a montones y, que con sólo un chasquido de dedos de su parte, las tenía completamente a su merced.

Y eso me llevaba a la posición en la que estaba ahora. Fácil podía acceder a la petición de Yamato y tener una noche de pasión inolvidable. Pero yo no era así. Nunca había tenido relaciones con alguien que no fuera mi pareja. Y volvía a lo mismo: Yo era una mujer. Una mujer sensible. Una mujer que tenía el corazón hecho pedazos. Y si me acostaba con él… aunque fuera sin ninguna clase de compromisos, ¿qué tan bien librado podía salir mi mallugado corazón de esto?

Si bien no tenía sentimientos hacia Yamato, tampoco iba a dejar que me utilizara.

—¿En qué piensas? —me preguntó, llamando mi atención.

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba en el supermercado? —le respondí de inmediato, con otra pregunta —. Ya me dijiste que no fuiste de compras. ¿Por qué estabas allí entonces?

¿Por mí?

—Voy a contestar con la verdad si prometes no ponerte histérica.

Y a pesar de que eso respondía todo, asentí. Quería que lo dijera.

Él suspiró.

—Estaba allí por ti.

Oh, mierda. Que me lo dijera sólo confirmaba más mis sospechas de acoso. No estaba segura de querer saber cómo diablos se enteró de mi paradero. Entendía que hubiera sacado mi dirección del expediente de la empresa, pero, ¿y esto?

—No me mires así —habló de la nada —. Tu número de celular también estaba en tu información, solamente tuve que rastrearlo.

No podía creerlo. _No podía creerlo_. ¡No sólo estaba loco! ¡Estaba desquiciado! Ni siquiera estaba segura de que lo que hizo fuera legal.

—Definitivamente necesitas ir con un psiquiatra.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Por Dios, Mimi, no empieces. Hoy en día es muy sencillo rastrear aparatos, no es nada del otro mundo.

Lo peor es que lo decía muy en serio. Tuve que apretar los puños para tranquilizarme. Bien. Calma. Además le había prometido no ponerme como loca si me decía la verdad. Tenía que cumplir.

—Bueno, ¿y por qué no esperar hasta el viernes? —pregunté.

—Ya te lo dije. Tengo hasta esa noche para que me pidas lo que quiero. No recuerdo que hayamos acordado en no vernos hasta entonces.

—Tienes problemas serios, ¿sabes?

—Sí, y tú eres el más grande.

—¿Un problema? ¿Eso es lo que soy para ti? —espeté, incrédula.

—Sí, sí que lo eres —dijo sin dudar, pero con un atisbo de sonrisa.

Bueno, eso me daba la certeza de que yo lo sacaba de sus casillas tanto como él a mí. Entonces Yamato Ishida había rastreado mi celular para toparse _por casualidad_ conmigo. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Tanto era su afán llevarme a la cama? ¿Era por el hecho de que me convertí en un reto para él? ¿O era por qué no le gustaba perder?

Fuera lo que fuera. Estaba claro que este hombre no aceptaba un "no" por respuesta.

—De haber sabido que eras tan persistente, no habría hecho esa apuesta contigo —confesé —. Te la estás tomando muy en serio.

Tardó un poco en responder.

—Esto va más allá de la apuesta, Mimi. No tienes idea de cuánto te deseo debajo de mí. Me estoy volviendo loco desde lo que pasó en mi oficina. Aún puedo sentirte… aún puedo saborearte… —habló con voz ronca —. Quiero que esto suceda.

Sus palabras me dejaron sin habla. Aún me desubicaba lo poco que le costaba expresarse así del sexo, pero a mis hormonas tan sólo las alborotaba más. ¿Qué me estaba haciendo este hombre? No podía creer que una parte de mí quisiera decirle que sí. No podía creer lo mucho que yo también lo deseaba. Ese beso en su oficina había sido, por mucho, el más excitante en toda mi vida. Pero por más que lo deseara, sabía que lo mejor era no meterme en sus terrenos.

—No puedes decir "esto" como si fuera algo especial. Literalmente, lo único que buscas es sexo, Yamato —respondí después de unos segundos —. Ya de dije que yo no quiero un noviazgo, pero tampoco quiero sentirme utilizada.

—Puedes verlo como si tú me utilizaras a mí.

Por Dios…

—No, créeme que eso no aplica contigo.

La conversación estaba comenzando a tomar un rumbo que no me agradaba para nada, y yo me entendía cada vez menos. Ishida era demasiado persuasivo. A este paso, si me quedaba unos diez minutos más a solas con él, iba a terminar convenciéndome, y eso no podía suceder. No. Tenía una apuesta que ganar. Estaban en juego mis valores y mi dignidad como mujer.

—¿Podrías abrir la cajuela? Necesito sacar mis bolsas —exclamé antes de que él pudiera decir algo más.

—¿Ya te bajas?

Asentí.

—Gracias por el aventón —dije, abriendo la puerta —. Y te agradecería que no te me aparecieras hasta el viernes.

Y entonces bajé del auto, sin dejarlo decir nada más. Me dirigí a la cajuela y no me sorprendió encontrar al tal Ryo allí, ya con las bolsas de mis compras en sus manos. Se ofreció amablemente a llevarlas hasta mi piso, pero me negué al mismo tiempo que se las arrebataba. Sin mirar atrás, caminé lo más rápido que pude a la entrada del edificio. No sabía por qué sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir por la boca. Abrí torpemente el portón principal y sólo cuando estuve adentro me di la oportunidad de mirar por encima de mi hombro.

El Aston Martin de Yamato seguía ahí, y a pesar de que los vidrios oscuros no me dejaban ver hacia el interior del vehículo, podía sentirlo perfectamente. Sus ojos estaban clavados en mí. Me miraba de una manera tan intensa, que mi cuerpo lo sabía. El efecto era aplastante y me asustaba. Me asustaba porque nunca me había pasado algo parecido. Me asustaba porque jamás había sentido nada que se acercara siquiera un poco a esto.

Me asustaba porque, mientras más lo analizaba, más me daba cuenta de que Yamato Ishida no era un hombre que necesitara de apuestas o cosas así para lograr sus objetivos.

Él ganaba sin siquiera tener que entrar en el juego.

* * *

.

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hello people. ¿Cómo están? Les cuento que fue toda una odisea el poder entrar a la página hoy. ¡El internet del hotel es un asco! No funciona bien y se va cada dos por tres XD. Sufrí, pero les dije que les traería el capítulo, y aquí esta. Les digo, son las ventajas de que ya lo tuviera escrito, que si no, se quedaban sin actualización por otra semana entera (o por lo menos por unos cuantos días). En fin, hablando del capítulo...**

**Aquí ya podemos relacionarlo con el summary. Sí, la lección número dos que aprendió nuestra Mimi: No apostar con tu tremendamente atractivo jefe. La pobre apenas lo hizo y ya se está arrepintiendo. ¿Ustedes a quién le van? HAHA, ¡y repito! Gente, aunque la castaña caiga en las redes de Yamato, él no tendrá las cosas fáciles en un futuro. Ahorita lo ven frívolo y directo, pero ya verán como va cayendo. ¡Es una historia de amor, no lo olviden ;9! Habrá drama, celos, cursilerías y sí, también sexo.**

**Ahora, enfocándonos en la apuesta, pues Yamato no se quedó con los brazos cruzados, el hombre sabe lo que quiere y va por ello, sin importar parecer un acosador psicópata (?). Ciertamente, sus puntos fueron válidos, pero los de Mimi también xD. El próximo capítulo podremos ver si ella le pide el beso o no. Ya saben, lo tengo escrito, y también el que le sigue, aunque tal vez publique el POV de Yamato del primer capítulo antes del capítulo seis, quién sabe. Luego me lo pienso bien.**

**Una cosa importante, sobre lo de basarme en los libros mencionados en la advertencia de arriba, ya este fue el último capítulo que contiene algunos elementos de éstos, y ahora sí que fueron muy, muy leves. La historia va tomando su propio curso y, como dije antes, esto no va a ser una adaptación de nada. Así que no se preocupen, Yamato no va a tener fetiches sadomasoquistas (sí, varias lectoras me lo preguntaron xD).**

**Y pues no me voy sin agradecer todos sus reviews. ¡Dios! Me han sorprendido nuevamente :'D. Nunca me había pasado el tener esa cantidad de reviews con tan poquitos capítulos. Uff, no saben la sonrisota que cada uno de ustedes me sacó. ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! Sus palabras son el motor que me hace avanzar con esto y tenerlo como una de mis prioridades. Porque realmente, de no ser por el apoyo que percibo de ustedes, no estaría actualizando puntualmente cada semana. ¡Sí, me meten presión, pero de la buena! Los quiero mucho, aunque no podamos vernos las caras, platicar con ustedes y conocerlos más a través de cada review es una de las mejores experiencias que esta página me ha dado.**

**Un beso para todos.**  
**Atte. Rolling Girl**  
**aka: Gravi ~**

* * *

**RR's sin cuenta:**

**RyooAsakura:** Yay, una persona que sí quiere que Mimi caiga. Creo que al final tendré que hacer una encuesta, haha. ¡Gracias por escribirme!

**Miri:** ¿Entonces has leído los libros mencionados? Haha, sí, sigo un poco la línea de ese libro para mis primeros capítulos, me alegra que notes la diferencia y sientas mi toque personal :'D. Hahaha, mil gracias por escribirme. ¡Te mando un beso!

**Mimato4ever:** ¡Eres buena suponiendo cosas! Acertaste. Huhuhu. Y qué bueno que te hice morir de la risa XD, me alegra que mi sentido del humor no esté tan oxidado (?). Pobre Mimi, le hago de todo, aunque aceptemos que lo de Kouji era demasiado sospechoso, ¡hasta yo habría pensado que era gay! En fin, espero te haya gustado este capítulo. ¡Gracias por escribirme! Un abrazote para ti.

**mag:** ¡Hermosa! AW, sí, el punto era dejarlos con la intriga a todos XD. Veo que funcionó. Y bueno, acertaste con una de tus sospechas ;9, ¡bien ahí! Haha, ow, que bueno que te esté gustando tanto la historia. A mí me gusta mucho tenerte por aquí siempre. ¡Gracias! Besho grande.

**Grez Ian:** ¡Hola! Hahaha, amé la descripción gráfica de tu cara xD. ¡AW! Qué bueno que te esté gustando la historia. Sí, sí, sí, Yamato es un sueño, por eso quería hacer una historia así, con el rubio completamente idealizado, no sé porqué, pero a mí me mata (de la buena manera). Sobre tu presentimiento... pues mira, yo me lo he estado pensando seriamente xD, aunque ya veré como lo voy desarrollando, pues no tengo tanto material escrito. En fin, mil gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribirme, ¡lo aprecio como no tienes una idea! Te mando un abrazo.

**kokoro kokuo:** Hahaha, amé tu review, a ti te darán risa las reacciones de Mimi, pero a mí me causaron gracia tus comentarios. Estoy igual que tú, yo a Yamato ya le hubiera dicho: MY BODY IS READY o ¡TÓMAME YA, QUE SOY TUYA! ~ Hahaha, aunque las bofetadas también podrían ser efectivas XD. Los libros que menciono son "Fifty Shades of Grey" de E.L. James y "Bared to You" de Silvia Day. Y bueno, espero te haya gustado este capítulo, ¡gracias por haberme dejado review :'D! Espero seguirte viendo por aquí. Un besho.

**Rach:** ¡Hola bonita! Haha, pues tus presentimientos fueron acertados, ya viste que le atinaste XD, muchas lectoras le atinaron, creo que la puse muy fácil (?). Y sí, nuestra Mimi ya había perdido la cabeza y le cortaron toda la inspiración, qué horror. Sobre tus suposiciones del pasado de Mimi, ¡vas bien! Iré revelando más cosas poco a poco, pero en sí, esa es la base de todo lo que pasó. ¡Gracias por tu apoyo incondicional! I love you.

**Hannia:** ¡Y aquí lo tienes! Espero que te haya gustado. ¡Gracias por escribirme!

**Tity:** ¡YOU! Claro, te amo porque eres adorable, ¿cómo no lo había visto de ese modo? Pensé que era amor del ciego e incondicional (?). Hahaha, aw, pero sí, Tity, ya lo sabes, eres única. EN FIN, sobre tus suposiciones sobre el pasado de Mimi, uy, pues sí, tienes la idea base, pero aún tengo muchas cosas por revelar, ¡paciencia! Todo irá saliendo poco a poco, ya sabes que no me gusta dejar ninguna clase de huecos en mis historias. Y bueno, ya viste quién entró a la oficina y la razón por la que pudo hacerlo aunque estuviera bajo llave :9. Lalala, no le tengas miedo a loa ascensores, luego no te encontrarás con un CEO sensual que lo detenga y te acose sexualmente (?), err. ¡Gracias por escribirme!

**Gaby1919:** HAHAHAHA, aw, sentí bonito cuando vi que me llegó un comentario tuyo. ¡YAY! Que bueno que te maté de la risa y de la pena XD. ¿Sabes? En un principio sí pensé en Kouji para que los interrumpiera, pero como la puerta estaba bajo llave y shalala, pues no, pero JU XD, como que a muchas les agrada la idea de que Kouji sienta algo por Mimi. ¡Yo también te quiero mucho aunque nunca escribas los fics que tanto quiero leer! ;9.

**Sayakasama:** WOOT, ¿cómo llegaste aquí? Tengo la sospecha de que cierta ninja marida poliamorosa te pasó el chisme XD, hahaha, de todos modos, ¡es un gusto leerte, hermosa! No sabía que te gustara Digimon XD. ¡Pero bueno, es un placer saber que te esté gustando el fic y que te leyeras los capítulos tan rápido! Sí, Matt es cruel, pero ni eso le quita lo sexy, haha, ya veremos como avanza la cosa, créeme que ni yo misma estoy segura en ciertos aspectos, pero conforme escribo siempre se me ocurren nuevas ideas. ¡Un beso Saya, gracias por tu review!


	5. Un beso

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

**Evermore**

Un beso

* * *

Toda mi noche del miércoles y mi día entero del jueves no pude dejar de pensar en Yamato Ishida. Incluso había dormido poco gracias a lo mismo. Las horas se me habían pasado tan rápido y a la vez tan lento, que hasta la noción del tiempo había perdido. Estaba enfadada conmigo misma, ¿qué rayos me estaba pasando? Nunca en la vida había experimentado algo así por culpa de un hombre. No sabía qué esperar de él, ni de la apuesta, ¡ni de mí! Lo cierto era que quería acabar con esto pronto. Me estaba afectando más de lo que creí. El mismo miércoles le había contado todo a Yolei, y aunque en un principio gritó de la emoción por la apuesta, al final terminó diciendo que me apoyaría fuera cual fuera mi decisión. Y por más que yo le había dicho que era un rotundo NO para Ishida, ella creía que habían posibilidades. Tan sólo se ganó una mirada reprobatoria de mi parte._  
_

El jueves me pasó casi desapercibido. Yamato me hizo caso y no lo vi en todo el día. Eso me decepcionó un poco. Cosa que me hizo querer abofetearme. ¿Realmente quería verlo? No. Por supuesto que no, si yo misma se lo había dejado claro. La cosa es que había sido un día monótono, el más aburrido desde que volví a Tokio. Recuerdo que me levanté, me duché, no desayuné, vine al trabajo y me quedé dos horas más después de mi turno para mantener mi mente ocupada. Después volví al departamento y ya no supe qué fue de mí. Eso sí, estoy segura de que no dormí bien.

Pero no hay día que no llegué, y más tarde que temprano, el viernes llegó.

No tenía idea de que los viernes la jornada laboral en Evermore terminaba a las seis de la noche. Kouji me lo había dicho a la hora de la comida y no pude evitar pensar en que tal vez el gran dueño y CEO de la compañía no era un amargado total. ¡Viernes por la noche libres! Eso me emocionó. Incluso llamé a Yolei para decírselo y no tardó en ordenarme que fuéramos a festejarlo —como siempre—, pero ella solita se retractó al recordarme que hoy era el día _que lo decidiría todo_. Así de dramática era mi amiga.

De todos modos, no tenía porqué recordármelo cuando era lo único en lo que podía pensar. Hoy sería el día en el que al fin le pondría un alto total a Yamato Ishida. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba nerviosa. Mi fuerza de voluntad ya había flaqueado más de una vez ante sus encantos. La ventaja aquí era que había prometido no tocarme ni acercarse demasiado. Y tampoco me besaría a menos que yo se lo pidiera.

Si no se lo pedía, me iba a dejar en paz_. Pan comido._

—Mimi, ¿sigues aquí? Pensé que saldrías corriendo tan pronto dieran las seis —exclamó Kouji, que estaba en el marco de la puerta de mi oficina —. Sé que este trabajo es muy divertido pero, rayos, mujer, tómate un respiro. No creas que no me di cuenta de que a noche te quedaste dos horas más.

Lo miré y le dediqué una sonrisa. Mi buen jefe. A pesar de que sabía que estaba satisfecho con mi trabajo por haber terminado todos los pendientes que teníamos programados para ésta semana y la próxima, se preocupaba por mí. Supongo que había notado que me la pasé trabajando como una máquina y estuve algo ausente del mundo. Todo para no pensar en esta noche. Debía mantener mi cerebro ocupado, porque tan pronto y me descuidaba, mi subconsciente ya se encontraba pensando en esos intensos ojos azules.

—Sí, justo me estaba alistando para irme. ¿Tú ya te vas? —le pregunté, levantándome de mi asiento y comenzando a apagar la computadora.

El asintió.

—Koichi y yo iremos a un bar con amigos en común, ¿no quieres venir?

—Me encantaría acompañarlos, pero será en otra ocasión —respondí con sinceridad —. Hoy... tengo planes.

Lamentablemente.

—¿Una cita? —preguntó, alzando una ceja.

Casi suelto una risotada irónica.

—No, nada que ver. Más bien voy a tratar un asunto que no me ha dejado en paz esta semana.

Sí, un asunto que era casi como un negocio. Yamato Ishida no tenía citas. Yamato Ishida era un hombre que, según él, nunca podría ser romántico, pues no era lo suyo.

—Por tu cara, puedo deducir que no se trata de algo agradable—dijo Kouji —. ¿Apenas una semana en Japón y ya tienes problemas?

Sólo uno. ¡Y muy grande!

—Sí, bueno, soy todo un imán para los problemas —vaya que sí —. Pero espero poder librarme de éste hoy mismo.

—Pues mucha suerte, entonces —sonrió —. Nos vemos el lunes.

—Gracias, ¡hasta el lunes!

Después de nuestra breve despedida, Kouji dio media vuelta y se perdió por los pasillos del lugar. Yo tomé mi bolso y comencé a guardar mis cosas. Suspiré. ¿Y ahora cómo se supone que debía proceder? Era extraño. Ishida no me había hostigado en todo el día. ¿Se le habría olvidado? Conociéndolo a él y a sus ganas de ganar la dichosa apuesta, imposible. ¿Entonces qué? ¿Debería simplemente subir a su oficina?

En ese momento, mi celular vibró. Lo saqué de mi bolso, donde justo hace unos segundos lo había guardado. Era un mensaje de texto. Miré el remitente: Desconocido. Me encogí de hombros y abrí el mensaje.

_Te espero en la entrada principal,  
Yamato Ishida._

Ese ya familiar escalofrío me recorrió la columna. Oh, Dios. Había olvidado que ese hombre había conseguido mi número de celular sin que yo se lo hubiera dado. No le contesté, pero sí guardé el número en mis contactos. En un futuro tal vez me serviría. Aún no morían mis esperanzas de reunir a todos mis antiguos amigos y hacer alguna cena o fiesta.

Salí de mi oficina y miré mi reflejo en los vidrios de los pasillos. Sonreí. Para un largo día de trabajo, me veía bastante pasable. Traía mi cabello suelto y uno de mis conjuntos para trabajar favoritos. Era un vestido ceñido color vino, bastante formal, pero con un toque sensual. La falda de tubo me llegaba justo arriba de las rodillas y mi cintura estaba acentuada por una fina falda circular más corta, que era parte del mismo atuendo. Obviamente sin olvidar mis siempre amados tacones a juego. Oh, podría no tener dinero, pero sí un millón de pares de zapatos.

Al salir, me di cuenta de que Zoe ya no estaba en la recepción, seguro se había ido temprano. No le di mucha importancia y tomé el ascensor, llegando sin paradas a la planta baja. Ahora me preguntaba para qué querría verme en la entrada. ¿No habría sido más fácil hablarlo en su oficina? Aunque tal vez él preferiría hablarlo en una cena de negocios. Quién sabe. Me sentí algo boba al descubrir que mi ritmo cardíaco comenzaba a acelerarse mientras más me acercaba a la puerta. _Calma, Meems_.

Crucé entonces el umbral y justo en la entrada estaba estacionado un flamante Bugatti Veyron azul. Oh, wow. ¡Era simplemente precioso! No podía quitarle los ojos de encima, y es que siempre he tenido debilidad por los autos deportivos. Este que tenía frente a mis ojos era una maravilla. Definitivamente, si a un coche se le pudiera calificar como "sexy", este se llevaría el premio. ¿Era de Yamato? Traté de averiguarlo mirando a través de los vidrios, pero eran negros en su totalidad, no se podía ver absolutamente nada al interior.

Me quedé parada un momento sin saber que hacer, pero entonces la puerta del copiloto se comenzó a abrir hacia arriba, hasta quedar completamente en posición vertical, revelando el interior del vehículo. Asientos negros de piel y un conductor aún más sexy que el mismo auto. Yamato Ishida me esperaba con una mano en el volante, mirando en mi dirección y sonriendo de esa manera engreída tan suya.

—¿Vas a subir? —preguntó, al notar la cara de bobalicona que seguramente traía.

—Uh, sí —dije al instante, entrando al vehículo a la vez que mordía mi labio inferior para ocultar mi emoción. Entonces la puerta comenzó a bajar y, una vez que se cerró, Yamato encendió el motor. Oh, Dios. ¡Estaba dentro de un Bugatti! Y ahora me preguntaba si me dejaría conducirlo. Hmm...

—Buenas tardes, Mimi —me saludó cordial, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Hola… —respondí tímidamente, lo cual me pareció extraño. Yo nunca era tímida con nadie —. Lindo auto.

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

—Lo sé. Es el amor de mi vida.

El escuchar esa palabra saliendo de su boca me causó un extraño sentimiento interno que no supe descifrar. Claro. Un auto sí era digno de su amor. ¿Una mujer? Qué va, eso era absurdo. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, volvió a hablar.

—¿Lista?

No sabía que contestar a eso. ¿Lista para qué?

—Uhm, pensé que íbamos a hablar en tu oficina —sinceré.

Él alzó una ceja.

—¿Por qué en mi oficina?

Me encogí de hombros.

—No lo sé, es lo que creí. Ahí podríamos haber terminado de negociar, establecer parámetros, y acabar con la apuesta más rápido. ¿No crees?

—No, hoy no hablaremos de parámetros ni nada por el estilo —exclamó, sin dejar de mirarme —. No soy idiota. Sé perfectamente que así no voy a conseguir mi objetivo de esta noche.

Su respuesta me tomó por sorpresa.

—¿Y entonces que se supone que vamos a hacer hoy? —pregunté, sintiéndome extrañamente expectante.

Podría jurar que su sonrisa casi me mata.

—No quieras ir tan deprisa, princesa —contestó, girando su rostro para mirar hacia el frente —. Ya lo verás.

¿Princesa? ¿De dónde había salido eso?

Pero no tuve tiempo de seguir pensando, pues en ese momento Yamato pisó el acelerador y salimos casi disparados del lugar. De inmediato tomé el cinturón de seguridad y me lo puse. Vaya, ¡este auto sí que era potente! La adrenalina comenzó a recorrer mis venas. Yamato manejaba con agilidad por las calles de Tokio, esquivando el tráfico y luciendo como todo un experto al volante. Ahora eran más mis ganas de pedirle que me dejara conducirlo, pero algo me decía que se iba a negar. Miré por el retrovisor y pude notar que el Aston Martin negro de la vez anterior nos seguía. Seguramente era Ryo.

El atardecer nos estaba persiguiendo mientras el sol se metía. Estaba a punto de anochecer. ¿A dónde pensaba llevarme Ishida? La incertidumbre me estaba matando. Estuvimos casi todo el camino en silencio, pero no me sentía incómoda, más bien estaba fascinada con la visión que Tokio me estaba regalando. Oh, extrañaba tanto mi ciudad. Había cambiado muchísimo con los años, pero realmente me alegraba estar de vuelta.

Al cabo de unos veinte minutos, el vehículo comenzó a disminuir su velocidad. Supongo que ya estábamos llegando a nuestro destino. Miré al frente. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y no pude evitar dejar salir un sonido de asombro de mi garganta ante lo que teníamos delante, cada vez más cerca. ¡Dios mío!

—¿Ese es el Tokyo Sky Tree? —pregunté, anonada.

—El mismo.

Oh por Dios. Oh por Dios._ ¡Oh por Dios!_

—¡No sabía que ya lo habían inaugurado! —exclamé.

—Desde mayo de este año. Seiscientos treinta y cuatro metros de altura. Es la…

—Torre más alta del mundo. Lo sé, lo sé —completé, sin poder dejar de admirar esa belleza.

—Veo que estás informada. Me sorprende, Tachikawa —comentó divertido.

—Hace un año vi un documental sobre su construcción y desde ese entonces me prometí que cuando volviera a Japón, la visitaría.

—Pues eres una chica con suerte. Con tan sólo una semana aquí, vas a hacerlo.

¿Qué? Dejé de mirar la torre para dirigir mi atónito rostro a él. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

—Pero Miyako me había dicho hace tiempo que todos los boletos para visitarla en su año de inauguración se agotaron desde la preventa. ¡No habrá venta de boletos hasta el próximo año!

Yamato se encogió de hombros.

—Evermore es socio mayoritario. En teoría, puedo visitarla las veces que quiera sin necesidad de boleto.

Ahora sí que casi se me cae la mandíbula hasta el suelo. ¿Acaso estaba de broma?

—No inventes —exclamé —. Entonces imagino que siempre traes mujeres aquí para impresionarlas. Eres listo, Ishida. Esta torre dejaría maravillada a cualquiera. ¿Es tan majestuosa por dentro como por fuera?

En ese momento llegamos al estacionamiento, y al parecer nos esperaban, pues el guardia de seguridad guió al Bugatti a la zona VIP, en la que habían aparcados si acaso tres o cuatro coches más. Yamato se estacionó con destreza y, cuando apagó el motor de su auto, al fin me contestó.

—No sé, nunca la he visitado —dijo con simpleza.

Por un momento dudé de su respuesta, pero al ver su rostro, pude ver que parecía sincero. ¿Qué? ¿Entonces nunca había traído a una chica aquí? O más bien, ¿él nunca había venido?

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué? Estamos a octubre, has tenido mucho tiempo para hacerlo.

Él pareció meditar su respuesta.

—No sé por qué. Me invitaron a la inauguración, pero tuve un compromiso de negocios. Después simplemente no se me ocurrió.

—Oh, ¿entonces también va a ser tu primera vez?

—Interesante elección de palabras —respondió, sonriendo de medio lado.

—No empieces, que vas muy bien —le contesté con sinceridad y una sonrisa divertida en mis labios.

Él chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza. Parecía divertido y no pude evitar contagiarme. Además estaba feliz, ¡en pocos minutos estaría dentro del Tokyo Sky Tree! ¡Yolei se iba a ir para atrás cuando se lo contara!

Yamato salió del auto y lo rodeó para abrirme la puerta. Aún me sorprendía su caballerosidad. Nada que ver con su forma tan cruda de acercársele a una mujer. Bajé del auto agradeciéndole y no pude evitar mirarlo de cuerpo entero. Hoy iba vestido como el poderoso CEO de Evermore. Con un traje gris oscuro de tres piezas que lo hacía lucir demasiado bien. Claro que, con todo lucía demasiado, demasiado bien.

—¿Vamos? —me preguntó.

Asentí y por un momento imaginé que me ofrecería la mano, pero al ver que no lo hacía, recordé que no tenía permitido tocarme. Pues vaya, al parecer iba a cumplir. Lo seguí a tan sólo un paso por detrás. Iba casi a su lado, pero no exactamente. La gente a nuestro alrededor nos miraba y se hacía a un lado. En mi interior me suponía que era por la presencia que Yamato imponía.

Mientras más nos acercábamos a la torre, más podía examinar su estructura. Era majestuosa. Si pensaba que en edificio Evermore lo era, con esto no tenía palabras. Era algo así como una mezcla de diseño moderno con el tradicional japonés, además de que se notaba que estaba equipada con lo más avanzado en tecnología. Y tenía luces rodeándola por toda su estructura. Parecía un edificio del futuro. Era casi irreal.

Entramos y los guardias de inmediato dejaron pasar a Yamato y, obviamente, no lo hicieron tomar el ascensor para el público. Nos guiaron a ambos a uno más retirado, sólo para personal autorizado. Dentro de la cabina, nos esperaba un señor mayor con una flamante sonrisa debajo de su canoso bigote.

—Señor Ishida, es un placer tenerlo aquí por primera vez. ¿Va a querer que le demos su tour personal?

—Haremos lo que la señorita desee, así que pregúnteselo a ella.

—¿Y-yo? —definitivamente, tampoco esperaba eso.

No pude evitar sonrojarme cuando el amable señor posó toda su atención en mí.

—¿Va a querer el tour, señorita…?

—Tachikawa —completé —. Y sí, ¡me encantaría! —no pensaba desaprovechar la ocasión.

—Bien. Regresaremos al final del paseo al primer piso para que puedan darse una vuelta por la tienda de recuerdos. Ahora mismo iremos al piso 350, donde está uno de los miradores. También está ahí el restaurante de la torre y una elegante cafetería.

Yo me perdí en el momento en que dijo trescientos cincuenta. ¿Realmente eran tantos pisos? ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? El hombre presionó un botón en el panel del ascensor y este comenzó a subir de manera rápida. Yo casi pierdo el equilibrio, pero por fortuna pude sostenerme. Dios mío, de pronto me sentía nerviosa. No era que tuviera demasiado miedo a las alturas. Pero, vamos, 350 pisos…

—Hemos llegado.

Las puertas de la cabina se abrieron y mis ojos se iluminaron ante lo que tenía en frente. Toda la pared era como una ventana. Y giraba 360°, contorneando la torre. Era un área muy elegante. Había telescopios cerca de los vitrales y mesas por todos lados. Además, justo al centro estaba el lujoso restaurante, llamado Sky Restaurant 634.

—Vamos, Mimi…

Desperté de mi ensoñación gracias a la voz de Yamato. Él no lucía tan fascinado como yo. De hecho, ni siquiera lucía un poco fascinado. Ya estaba fuera del ascensor, y me miraba, expectante. Yo salí enseguida y le dediqué una sonrisa.

—En serio, muchas gracias por traerme.

Él me devolvió la sonrisa.

—No me lo agradezcas tan pronto.

El señor que nos estaba atendiendo nos explicó un poco sobre la construcción de la torre y su significado. También mencionó que estábamos a trescientos cincuenta metros de altura y yo decidí ignorar ese detalle. Dimos una vuelta por el enorme piso y después nos ofreció una cena en el restaurante.

—No, gracias —se apresuró a contestar Yamato —. Me gustaría que nos llevara al mirador.

Fruncí el ceño. La verdad es que yo sí tenía hambre. ¿No se supone que haríamos lo que _la señorita_ quisiera? Igual me quedé callada. Estaba aquí gracias a Yamato y no iba a ponerme mis moños.

—Entonces, al mirador será, señor.

Nos dirigimos de nueva cuenta al ascensor privado y tuve que aferrarme a mi zen interno para no desmayarme. Íbamos directo al piso 450. Madre mía. La cabina volvió a subir con la misma rapidez que la anterior, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las puertas se abrieron.

—Bienvenidos al mirador del Tokyo Sky Tree, llamado Tembo Gallería.

Yo estaba sin habla. Esta vez salí del ascensor de inmediato. La brisa fría del aire otoñal me pegó de lleno, y más a esta altura, pero no me importó. Lo que tenía frente a mí era algo que nunca antes había visto. Era algo que jamás imaginé que podría ver. Este piso era al aire libre y era un completo observatorio. Ni siquiera me había acercado al barandal y ya podía apreciar el Monte Fuji y el Océano Pacífico.

Era como si me hubiera transportado a un reino en el cielo, donde casi podía tocar las nubes.

—Matsu, te agradecería que nos dejaras a solas unos momentos. Cuando queramos bajar, te llamo.

—Claro, señor Ishida. Disfruten la noche.

El señor Matsu desapareció con rapidez y nos dejó solos en el lugar. A diferencia del piso 350, que estaba lleno de gente, aquí no había nadie. Al parecer tenía horas específicas de visita. Pero siendo mi acompañante el poderoso Mister Evermore, eso no importaba. Aunque claro, aquí la acompañante era yo.

—Creo que estaba equivocado, Mimi. Aún queda algo de esa niña de diez años en ti.

Yo dejé de mirar el panorama para observarlo a él, intrigada.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunté.

Él se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada.

—Te están brillando los ojos.

Yo también desvié la mirada al instante, esperando no haberme puesto roja. ¿En serio era tan fácil de leer? Sí, estaba emocionada. Y sí, me habían dicho que mis ojos eran muy expresivos. Pero no sabía por qué me había dado algo de vergüenza que Yamato lo notara.

—Es que… es una vista hermosa —sinceré, volviéndolo a mirar.

—¿No quieres acercarte a la orilla? —él seguía sin mirarme.

—Uhm… me da algo de miedo. No soy muy fanática de las alturas —dije, soltando una risita.

—Descuida, estás conmigo. No te va a pasar nada.

Eso último lo dijo con su típica y arrogante sonrisa de medio lado. Parecía divertido y había empleado cierto todo de broma al hablar. Sabía que no lo estaba diciendo con seriedad, pero en el fondo, estaba segura de que podía creer en sus palabras.

Entonces asentí, deseando que me ofreciera la mano, más por miedo que por otra cosa._ Creo_. Pero obviamente, no lo hizo. El señor Ishida sí cumplía con su palabra. Era todo un hombre. Y uno endemoniadamente sexy. Ya estaba oscuro y la luna tan sólo hacía que se viera más misterioso y atractivo que nunca. De pronto ya estaba perdida en su visión y no podía despegar mis ojos de él. ¿Hasta cuando iba a dejar de causar este efecto en mí?

—Hey, vamos —me llamó, ya unos pasos delante de mí.

Asentí y le seguí de cerca hasta el barandal, que era demasiado alto y seguro. Y a pesar de que era obvio que nadie podría caer por ahí, no pude evitar el nerviosismo que se apoderó de mí cuando llegamos a la orilla.

—Dios mío…

—No mires directamente hacia abajo, Mimi…

Pero era demasiado tarde. Mis ojos estaban clavando en la ciudad de hormiguitas en la que se había convertido Tokio. Madre santa. El vértigo me invadió de inmediato y ahora el aire otoñal no me parecía tan inofensivo. Empecé a temblar. Y no sabía si era por el frío o por otra cosa. Me sentía algo patética por eso. Débil y patética.

Mi primer impulso fue dar un paso hacia atrás, pero en ese momento sentí algo cálido cubrir mi espalda. Miré hacia mis hombros y vi que Yamato acababa de poner su saco sobre mí, para cubrirme del frío, y lo había hecho sin hacer el menor contacto conmigo, tan sólo lo había puesto ahí. Yo me rodeé a mí misma con ambos brazos, tratando de absorber el calor que el saco me brindaba. Pero no sólo me brindó calor…

Tuve que cerrar los ojos y respirar hondo. Era el olor más exquisito sobre la faz de la tierra. Olía a Yamato. Y me encantaba. Me embriagaba. Me relajaba. Abrí mis ojos con lentitud y ya no tenía frío. Ya no tenía miedo. Era como si todo eso se hubiera evaporado de pronto, y realmente no entendía por qué…

—¿Mejor? —preguntó él, mirándome —. Parecía que te ibas a desmayar.

—Sí… —dije, sonriéndole con sinceridad —. Estoy mucho mejor.

Él devolvió su vista a la ciudad y yo hice lo mismo, ahora sí pudiendo apreciar lo maravilloso que era el panorama. Tokio completamente iluminado y en todo su esplendor. El mar a lo lejos, el Puente Arco Iris, la silueta del Monte Fuji. Simplemente impresionante.

—Es maravilloso, Yamato. Gracias.

Él asintió levemente, y ya no dijo nada más.

No supe cuanto tiempo nos quedamos ahí, embelesados con la ciudad. Yo en ningún minuto dejé de aferrarme al saco de Yamato. Sentía que, si me lo quitaba, toda sensación de seguridad y calidez se iría. Estaba bastante relajada y con una sonrisa imborrable en mi rostro. Apenas comenzaba la noche, pero yo ya la consideraba bastante mágica. ¿Quién iba decir que Yamato Ishida —el señor de los parámetros— lograría impresionarme?

La noche estaba perfecta. El aire corría libremente y las estrellas nos acompañaban desde muy cerca. Era un momento de esos que sabía que nunca iba a olvidar. Y ese pensamiento se reforzó cuando mi ruidoso estómago arruinó toda la magia. Literalmente, mis tripas habían chillado con todas sus ganas. Y yo al instante me puse roja. ¡Qué vergüenza!

—Vaya, creo que alguien tiene hambre —exclamó burlón el Ishida, arqueando una ceja y mostrando de nuevo su sonrisa torcida.

—¡Calla! —le espeté, algo exaltada —. No he comido nada desde el almuerzo —me excusé.

—Entonces es hora de irnos.

—¿Eh? ¿A dónde iremos?

Pero no me respondió. Simplemente sacó su celular y llamó al señor Matsu, quien se presentó enseguida. Los tres entramos al ascensor y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya nos encontrábamos en el primer piso. Al final decidí no detenerme en la tienda de recuerdos, la verdad es que no me sentía cómoda con la idea de que me comprara algo. Él simplemente se encogió de hombros y en la salida ya nos estaba esperando Ryo en el Aston Martin negro. Al parecer ya se había llevado el Bugatti de Yamato y había venido a recogernos. Instantáneamente me arrepentí de no haberle pedido que me dejara conducirlo.

Nos acercamos al vehículo y Ryo ya tenía la puerta abierta para nosotros. Aproveché para mirarlo bien, ya que antes no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo. Era joven, no pasaba de los treinta, y tenía una bonita piel aperlada, cabello castaño y ojos azules. Además se veía muy educado y cordial. Subimos al auto y el moreno emprendió marcha una vez que estuvo listo. Yamato no le dijo nada, por lo que me supuse que ya conocía nuestro destino.

—¿A dónde vamos? —le volví a preguntar.

—Espera y verás.

No pude hacer nada más que resignarme ante eso. Así que me crucé de brazos y me recargué en el asiento, mirando hacia la ventana, aún sin querer soltar el saco que olía deliciosamente a Yamato. Llevábamos un largo rato de camino cuando comencé a ver territorios familiares y una oleada de imágenes me sacudió la cabeza. Abrí los ojos de par en par y pegué ambas manos a la ventana, apreciando cada detalle. Las calles, los edificios, todo lucía igual que hace años…

—No puede ser… —susurré —. ¡Estamos en Odaiba! —chillé emocionada.

—Pensé que te gustaría venir. Veo que no me equivoqué.

—Creo que voy a llorar de felicidad… —exclamé, sin dejar de mirar por la ventana —. ¿Cenaremos en un restaurante aquí?

—Algo así.

Ya no pregunté nada, pues seguí maravillándome con los recuerdos de mi infancia. Adoraba este distrito. Siempre iba a ser mi casa. Pasaron unos minutos sin que tuviera idea de a dónde nos dirigíamos con exactitud, pero conforme nos fuimos acercando, lo supe de inmediato. El muelle. La playa. Íbamos a la playa que quedaba justo frente al Puente Arco Iris. Uno de mis lugares favoritos en el mundo.

El Aston Martin se detuvo en el estacionamiento del muelle y Ryo enseguida se bajó para abrirle la puerta a Yamato y después a mí. Yo bajé y lo primero que hice fue respirar hondo para absorber ese aroma a sal y a arena. Realmente lo había extrañado.

—No puedo creer que me trajeras aquí —le dije a Yamato cuando lo tuve a mi lado —. En serio, muchísimas gracias.

—No es nada, Mimi. Tampoco exageres —respondió, quitándose crédito.

—Es muchísimo más de lo que crees, Ishida.

Él puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

—Como digas. Ven, vamos a cenar.

—¿Entonces cenaremos en la playa? —pregunté. La idea me gustaba bastante.

—No. Cenaremos en mi yate.

Y si ya antes estaba impresionada, ahora estaba completamente atónita. ¿En su yate…? ¿Tenía un yate? Bueno, si lo pensaba con detenimiento, tenía sentido que siendo millonario tuviera un yate pero… ¿cenar en su yate? Por Dios.

Lo seguí hasta la orilla del muelle y entre Ryo y él comenzaron a desatar las cuerdas del asombroso bote. Miré al océano. Estaba oscuro, pero lo suficientemente iluminado por las luces de colores del Puente Arco Iris. También había otros botes, lanchas y yates surcando las aguas tranquilamente, y eso le daba al panorama una vista muy acogedora y hasta… romántica.

El yate de Yamato era, por mucho, uno de los más grandes alrededor. Yo no sabía mucho de botes, pero hablando superficialmente, podía decir que era uno muy sofisticado y de buen gusto. Como los de Beverly Hills que salen en las películas de Hollywood. Sonreí de nuevo. Esta noche no estaba resultando ser nada de lo que hubiera esperado. Caminé un poco más cerca y pude ver que en un costado había un escrito. El nombre del yate. Natsuko.

¿Natsuko? Si mi pobre memoria no me fallaba, ese era el nombre de la madre de Matt, ¿no?

—¿Necesitas ayuda para subir? —me preguntó Yamato, quien ya se encontraba dentro del yate —. Ryo puede darte una mano.

Habría pensado que fue poco caballeroso no ofrecerme SU mano, pero de nuevo recordé que yo se lo había prohibido. Fruncí el ceño y decidí hacerme la digna.

—No, gracias, yo puedo sola.

Ryo asintió y me miró. Sólo estaba esperando a que yo subiera para soltar la única cuerda que mantenía el yate amarrado al muelle. Di los cinco pasos que me faltaban para quedar justo en la orilla donde descansaba el bote. Yamato me miraba con un semblante relajado. Y Dios, se veía realmente guapo solamente con la camisa de su traje. Ya la llevaba desfajada y lucía más casual, pero no menos perfecto. Miré hacia abajo. Había una distancia mínima —pero considerable— entre el puerto y el yate, y se alcanzaba a ver el mar en ese pequeño hueco. Me encogí de hombros. Seguro de un salto llegaba al bote.

Y salté. Pero oh, que equivocada estaba.

—¡Señorita Tachikawa! —pude escuchar la voz alarmada de Ryo detrás de mí.

Mis tacón se atoró con una de las tablas de madera del mismo muelle y trastabillé con ellos. Uno de mis pies alcanzó a tocar el barandal del yate, pero el otro no llegó, y pude sentir como comenzaba a irme de espaldas. _¡Mierda! _Cerré los ojos por impulso y mi mente se quedó en blanco. Una de dos. O caía al mar, o caía de lleno contra el suelo del muelle.

Pero no ocurrió ni una de esas dos cosas.

Una cálida mano alcanzó a tomar la mía rápidamente y, con ello, me atrajo hacia adelante, jalándome con fuerza. Mis dos pies aterrizaron en el piso del yate, y mi cuerpo quedó pegado al de mi salvador. Habíamos impactado fuerte y casi nos hago caer a los dos para atrás, pero por suerte, él me rodeo con ambos brazos y pudo mantenernos estables. A ambos.

Aún no abría los ojos, pero sabía que Yamato era quien me había salvado de mi dramática —y patética— caída. Dios, había estado cerca. Mi respiración se encontraba agitada del susto y yo sólo atiné a recargar mi cabeza en su pecho, tratando de recuperarme. Madre santa, el hombre olía mejor que su saco. Abrí los ojos lentamente, separando mi cabeza y mirando hacia arriba.

Pude sentir el calor subir a mis mejillas cuando me di cuenta de que me estaba mirando fijamente. Y ahora yo también. Nuestros ojos se habían quedado prendados. Esos zafiros azules me consumieron por completo. Eran profundos, de un color intenso. Fríos, y a la vez, los más hipnotizantes que hubiera visto jamás. Me estremecían, y la presión en mi vientre había vuelto. Pude sentir como una chispa de algo desconocido en mi interior se encendía. Podía identificar el deseo en mi cuerpo, pero… había algo más…

Todo él me atraía. Desde el primer momento en que lo vi en Evermore. Y cada vez que lo veía me resultaba más difícil mantenerme alejada. Más aún cuando él no me permitía alejarme. Quería resistirme, pero al mismo tiempo, quería simplemente dejarme caer. Quería también dejar de mirarlo, pero no podía. Y me sentía bien así. Con ese electrizante contacto visual y sus brazos rodeándome. Se sentían fuertes y protectores y…

—Pondré en marcha el yate, señor —exclamó Ryo de pronto. Pude sentir por detrás como saltaba dentro del bote y se alejaba de nosotros rápidamente, directo hacia el área de máquinas.

Su intromisión me liberó del hechizo de los ojos de Yamato. Sacudí la cabeza y parpadee varias veces para tratar de volver al mundo real. ¿Qué era lo último que estaba pensando? En los ojos de Yamato y en sus brazos rodeándome. ¡Oh, no!

Me separé al instante, con más brusquedad de la necesaria.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó él, bastante tranquilo, aunque su ceja arqueada indicaba confusión.

—¡Quedamos en que no me ibas a tocar! —bramé.

_Sí, Mimi. Bravo._

—Ah, ¡claro! ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? Lo mejor habría sido quedarme sin hacer nada mientras te caías —dijo, con evidente sarcasmo —. A la próxima lo tendré en mente.

Fruncí el ceño.

—B-bueno, ya. Lo siento. Sí, tienes razón. Gracias… —exclamé, resignada —. En serio, gracias.

El asintió, y una sonrisa de medio lado se posó en su magnífico rostro. ¿Por qué me miraba tan divertido?

—Realmente eres un problema, Mimi Tachikawa —dijo con simpleza.

No pude evitar sentirme algo indignada con su comentario. Sí, ya antes me había dicho que me consideraba un gran problema. Pero si tanto así era, ¿por qué se estaba molestando en hacer todo esto? ¿Por una noche de sexo? No podía creerlo. Aunque la respuesta llegó a mí en cuestión de segundos. Claro, teníamos una apuesta. Y Yamato Ishida nunca perdía. Y que horror, porque hasta yo me estaba convenciendo de ese hecho.

Pero tenía que ser fuerte.

—¿Y bueno, qué vamos a cenar?

Él dejó escapar un suspiro, pero siguió sonriendo.

—Mi chef personal ha preparado todo un bufet de mariscos —me informó, dándose la vuelta —. Ven, vamos a subir al techo de la cabina, ahí cenaremos.

Entramos a la cabina. Ésta era más amplia de lo que aparentaba. Dentro había una cocina, una gran sala, una mesa comedor, y tres puertas cerradas. Ignoramos eso y nos dirigimos exclusivamente a las escaleras, por las cuales llegamos al techo, que no era un simple techo. Era más bien como un balcón. Tenía barandal y una banca-sillón rodeando todo su perímetro. Y al centro, estaba una mesa para dos.

No había velas, ni rosas, ni nada por el estilo. Pero vaya, viniendo de Ishida, el señor anti romanticismo, ya era bastante. No pude evitar sonreír.

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad. El chef personal de Yamato resultó ser mujer. Una hermosa mujer rubia, _para variar,_ que nos atendió con una sonrisa durante toda la velada. Era amable y su comida era magnífica, y después de dejarnos todo servido, se retiró.

La brisa otoñal nos acompañó durante toda la noche y, por el frío, nunca me quité el saco de Yamato. Increíblemente, la plática fue amena y bastante casual. Me sentía bien de hablar con el de algo que no fuera sexo. Y además, la vista era impresionante. Teníamos el Puente Arco Iris a unos cuantos metros de nosotros y lucía majestuoso. Y los pequeños botes iluminados a nuestro alrededor tan sólo hacían el ambiente más agradable.

—La cena estuvo deliciosa, _señor Ishida_ —dije, dándole un sorbo a mi tercera copa de vino —. Usted sí que sabe como impresionar a una chica.

Esa adorablemente sexy sonrisa confiada surcó sus labios.

—Viniendo de usted, es un gran cumplido, _señorita Tachikawa._

Se me escapó una risita al ver que le siguió a mi juego.

—Ha estado mucho mejor de lo que creí. ¿Quién iba a decir que podíamos tener una conversación civilizada el uno con el otro?

El asintió.

—Eso es porque al fin pareces estar más relajada. Aunque creo que eso tiene que ver en que has tomado demasiado vino —dijo, ladeando la cabeza —. ¿No te sientes mareada?

—Para nada —eso era verdad —. No soy mucho de vino, pero este es exquisito, si fuera por mí, pedía otra copa.

—No lo creo —sentenció, mirándome aún divertido —. Por ahora lo mejor será que volvamos a tierra. Ya se está haciendo tarde.

Dicho esto, se levantó de donde estaba y esperó a que yo hiciera lo mismo para bajar a la cabina y posteriormente dirigirnos al área de máquinas, donde se encontraba Ryo. Yamato le pidió que se retirara y él tomó el control del volante. Yo tan sólo miraba, sorprendida. No tenía idea de que el rubio supiera conducir estas cosas. Pero vaya que sabía. Y lo hacía muy bien.

Dirigió su yate de vuelta a la orilla del muelle y bajó ágilmente de un salto. De inmediato tomó una cuerda y lo amarró, asegurándolo. Yo no pude dejar de mirarlo mientras lo hacía. Estaba impresionada. Parecía un marinero profesional o algo así, haciéndolo con tanta destreza. Claro que vestido con su traje de empresario la imagen no cuadraba nada, pero eso era lo de menos.

—Ya está, puedes bajar —exclamó, mirándome con esa nueva sonrisa tranquila que acababa de descubrirle.

—Sí.

Me acerqué a la orilla del bote para salir. Él tan sólo me miraba, con ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, sin moverse. Observé el espacio entre el yate y el muelle y tragué saliva. Ojalá no resultara como cuando intenté subir, no quería terminar en el agua. Me dispuse a bajar, pero me paré en seco antes de poner un pie afuera. Alcé mi rostro y miré a Yamato a los ojos. Entonces suspiré, estirando mi brazo en su dirección.

—¿Qué? ¿No vas a ayudarme?

—Sólo estaba esperando a que me lo pidieras —respondió, sin dejar de sonreír.

Me tomó de la mano y de un tirón me ayudó a salir del bote sana y salva. A pesar de que el contacto de mi mano con la suya me producía un extraño hormigueo en el estómago, le solté de inmediato.

—Gracias por el paseo. Fue maravilloso —le dije con sinceridad.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado. Yo lo disfruté más de lo que esperaba.

—Ídem —respondí —. Cuando no hablas de sexo puedes ser una compañía muy agradable.

—Vaya, gracias. Cuando no estás gritando, tú también puedes ser una compañía bastante agradable —dijo, siguiéndome el juego.

—Sólo te grito cuando colmas mi paciencia. Que es siempre —exclamé, no pudiendo evitar soltar una risita.

—Eso me hace pensar que hoy no he colmado tu paciencia. La fiera Tachikawa no ha hecho aparición.

Fruncí el ceño, fingiendo indignación.

—No la invoques. Hoy yo tampoco tengo ganas de verla. La he pasado genial.

Yamato ladeó la cabeza.

—La noche aún no acaba. Ryo dejó el Bugatti estacionado al otro lado de la playa cuando estábamos en el Tokyo Sky Tree. Pensé que te gustaría ir caminando, aunque si no, podemos irnos ya en el Aston Martin.

—¡No! Podemos ir caminando. Además, ya es algo tarde como para que Ryo esté trabajando, ¿no?

—Para eso le pago, Mimi. Y soy muy generoso con la cantidad.

—Bueno, pero no será necesario, ya que has acertado de nuevo, lo que me sorprende —exclamé —. Me encantaría caminar en la playa.

Él simplemente asintió, y después llamó rápidamente a Ryo por el celular, indicándole que podía irse y que dejara el auto "donde siempre". Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿dónde se había metido el hombre? Venía con nosotros en el yate y ahora no se veía por ningún lado. De todos modos, no le dí mucha importancia, y esperé a que Yamato terminara la llamada.

Una vez que lo hizo, guardó su iPhone en el bolsillo de su pantalón y después me miró.

—Después de ti —dijo, extendiendo uno de sus brazos en dirección a la orilla del mar, que se apreciaba desde el muelle.

Y si había creído que la noche no podía mejorar, había estado muy equivocada. Era increíble lo bien que la estaba pasando con Yamato. Era difícil de creer que realmente no hubiera mencionado nada sobre la apuesta, o querer acostarse conmigo, o parámetros y todo eso. Íbamos hablando como había querido hacerlo desde que lo volví a ver. Haciéndonos preguntas casuales sobre gustos, disgustos y otras cosas más triviales.

Era una plática algo superficial, sin ahondar en detalles sobre nuestra vida, pero así estaba bien, puesto a que yo no tenía ganas de hablar de asuntos más privados en una noche tan maravillosa como esta. Podría terminar arruinada. Además, se notaba a leguas que Yamato tampoco disfrutaba mucho de hablar sobre él y su vida. De hecho, yo era la que estaba haciendo la mayor parte de la conversación, pero no me importaba.

Hablamos también de nuestras aventuras de la infancia y de nuestros viejos amigos. Para mi grata sorpresa, me dijo que mantenía contacto con casi todos, aunque no los veía muy seguido. Le pregunté sobre el paradero de cada uno de ellos, y él comenzó a decirme lo que sabía. Me contó sobre Joe y su trabajo en uno de los hospitales más prestigiados de la ciudad. Sobre Izzy, quien ahora estaba en el extranjero, trabajando para una importante compañía de computadoras, pero no llegamos más lejos de eso, porqué de la nada soltó de manera muy casual algo que me casi me hace tropezar de la sorpresa.

—¿Qué acabas de decir? —exclamé, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

—Lo que oíste, Takeru acaba de comprometerse.

Abrí la boca desmesuradamente y corrí para situarme frente a Yamato, comenzando a caminar de espaldas.

—¿Es en serio? ¡Y no me lo habías dicho! ¡Él no me lo había dicho! —no podía ocultar la emoción en mi voz —. ¿Con quién? ¡Dímelo ya!

—Con Hikari.

—¡OH POR DIOS! —chillé, cubriéndome la boca con ambas manos a la vez que daba saltitos de felicidad —. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que esos dos iban a terminar juntos!

Yamato rió suavemente.

—De nuevo te están brillando los ojos.

—¡Es que es una gran noticia! Ahora más que nunca tengo que ponerme de acuerdo para ir a tomar un café con tu hermano. ¡Tiene que contármelo todo! Le diré que lleve a Kari, ¡será genial!

—Wow, cálmate un poco, de nuevo estás hablando demasiado rápido. Y deja de caminar así, me da la impresión de que te vas a ir de espaldas.

Sonreí ampliamente y asentí con energía, regresando a su lado, para continuar caminando. Hacía rato me había quitado los tacones y ahora el agua del mar acariciaba mis pies descalzos. Había tardado en convencer a Yamato para que se quitara sus zapatos, pero al final había terminado accediendo a regañadientes.

Miré mi reloj de mano. Vaya, llevábamos más de una hora caminando por la playa y yo no me había enterado. El tiempo se había pasado volando. De hecho, hace unos veinte minutos habíamos llegado a donde el Bugatti nos esperaba, pero, no queriendo dar por concluida la velada, decidimos dar otra vuelta.

—Quién iba a decir que tu hermanito iba a sentar cabeza primero que tú —exclamé, dándole un codazo en el brazo.

—A mí no me sorprende, Takeru siempre ha sido el romántico de la familia.

Yo sonreí.

—¿Y nunca ha habido alguien en tu vida con quien hayas querido pasar el resto de tu vida?

Me arrepentí al instante de haber hecho esa pregunta. El semblante tranquilo y sonriente de Yamato cambió por completo. Una fina línea se formó en sus labios y su mirada se tornó fría.

—No.

Había respondido firme y sin un atisbo de duda en su voz. Y por su tono, deduje que lo mejor sería cambiar de tema.

—Vaya, está oscuro. ¿Sabes? De niña me daba mucho miedo la oscuridad, no me gustaba ir caminando de noche sola.

Él me miró extrañado, dándose cuenta de mis intenciones.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó.

—Aún me da algo de miedo. Pero no voy sola, me acompaña un empresario millonario, ególatra y apuesto.

—Oh, ¿soy todo eso? —inquirió, sonriendo.

¡Bien! ¡Ya estaba sonriendo de nuevo!

—Eso y más, Ishida —dije, contenta de verlo tranquilizarse —. También me dan miedo los insectos y los agujeros. Oh, y acabo de que enterarme que las alturas tampoco son lo mío…

—¿Los agujeros?

—Sí.

—Qué rara eres, nunca había conocido a una tripofóbica.

—¿A una qué? —pregunté, frunciendo el ceño.

—La tripofobia es el miedo a los agujeros.

—Pero qué inteligente resultaste ser. Hoy he aprendido algo nuevo —exclamé —. Y dime, ¿tú a qué le tienes miedo?

Puse sentir que me miró de reojo por un segundo. Permaneció callado, como pensando su respuesta, y entonces habló.

—Sinceramente, creo que no le tengo miedo a nada. O por lo menos en estos momentos no se me ocurre nada.

Hice una mueca de incredulidad y me detuve en seco. Él caminó unos tres pasos más, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no lo seguía, también se paró, girándose sobre sus talones para quedar frente a mí.

—No seas mentiroso. Todos tenemos algún miedo. Vamos, dime. Yo ya te dije los míos.

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad. Yo no le tengo miedo a la oscuridad, ni a los insectos, ni mucho menos a los agujeros. No hay algo en lo que pueda pensar que de verdad me aterre.

Achiqué los ojos y lo miré acusadoramente.

—Tiene que haber algo —insistí.

—Ya, a ver, déjame pensar.

Él suspiró y desvió su mirada hacia arriba, meditando. Yo me le quedé viendo mientras él permanecía callado, buscando alguna respuesta que darme. La luz de la luna le contorneaba el cuerpo y el rostro, haciéndolo lucir más apuesto, si es que eso era posible. Su piel parecía de marfil y sus ojos desprendían un destello un tanto místico. Parecía de otro planeta. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan perfecto? No dejaba de asombrarme su belleza. Era demasiado para mí.

—Oh. Ya sé a qué le tengo miedo —exclamó de pronto, despertándome de mi ensoñación.

Yo sonreí.

—¿Lo ves? Te dije que tenía que haber algo —dije, entusiasmada —. Dime, quiero saber.

Él posó sus ojos en los míos, dejándome paralizada ante esa mirada que me llenó de ese _algo_ que aún no podía reconocer.

—Tengo miedo de que esta noche se vaya sin que me pidas que te bese.

Mi sonrisa se borró al instante. Eso me había tomado completamente desprevenida y la sensación de mariposas que había estado sintiendo casi toda la noche tan sólo se intensificó. Volaban y revoloteaban sin parar. No podía despegar mis ojos de los suyos, y él tampoco había dejado de mirarme. Mis labios se entreabrieron un poco sin mi consentimiento y un extraño jadeo salió desde lo más profundo de mi garganta. Mi cuerpo lo sabía. Mis labios lo sabían. Yo lo sabía…

Deseaba a Yamato Ishida.

Pero eso no era suficiente. No. Nunca en mi vida pensé que desearía tanto a un hombre con el que no estaba saliendo. Nunca pensé que quisiera llegar más allá con un hombre a quien no amaba. Recordé la apuesta. Si yo le pedía ese beso —que claramente deseaba—, yo perdía. Yamato ganaba. Lo que significaba que tendría que acceder a tener sexo sin compromisos con él. Lo peor es que estaba casi segura de que la idea no me molestaba, más bien... me emocionaba. Incluso podría decirse que era excitante. Lo que sí me molestaba era que él sólo quería usarme. Sólo quería mi cuerpo y su placer.

¿Podría yo con eso?

¿Qué tal si las cosas terminaban mal para mí? Bien dicen que una mujer no sabe separar el sexo y el amor. Bajé un poco la mirada, frustrada, y fue mi perdición. Mis ojos instantáneamente se posaron en sus labios y ese deseo se hizo insoportable. Por Dios. ¿Por qué tenía que pensar tanto las cosas? Debería, por una vez en la vida, hacerle caso a mi psiquiatra y a Yolei. Vive la vida. _Carpe diem_. Después de todo, ¿qué podía perder que no haya perdido ya?

—Yo… —hablé entrecortadamente.

Sabía que me estaba metiendo en algo que no debía. En algo que no estaba en mi naturaleza. En algo que me parecía tan prohibido y que tan sólo aumentaba la tentación. Tenía frente a mí a un hombre hermoso y que irradiaba sensualidad. Y me deseaba. Incluso más de lo que yo a él.

Respiré hondo y caminé dos pasos hacia él, sin dejar de mirarlo. Alcé mi mano con cautela y la posé en su pecho, que era tan firme como lo recordaba. Pude sentir cómo la respiración de él se aceleraba ante mi tacto. Yo cerré los ojos y comencé a bajar lentamente mi mano, acariciando con mis dedos su piel cubierta por la tela de su camisa. Podía sentir cada músculo de su cuerpo. Estaba definido y marcado, tal y como lo imaginé.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

No tenía idea, y sin embargo, mi cuerpo se movía por sí solo.

—Demonios, Mimi… —exclamó él, cerrando los ojos e inspirando profundamente.

Pude ver en sus manos las ansias de tocarme, pero se estaba resistiendo. Se estaba resistiendo porque era un hombre de palabra. Era verdad que yo sería la que tomara las riendas de lo que pasaría después de esto. Y, que el cielo me perdone, pero ansiaba sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo ahora mismo.

—Bésame, Yamato.

Mis palabras salieron firmes y seguras. No hubo duda en ellas.

Él abrió los ojos y pude ver en ellos la llama del deseo. Esos fríos ojos azules ahora resultaban intimidantemente abrasadores. No dijo nada, tan sólo tomó mi barbilla y sin esperar un segundo más, unió sus labios con los míos con algo de brusquedad. Como si llevara mucho tiempo queriendo hacerlo. Yo cerré los ojos y me desconecté del mundo racional, pasando a ser sólo sensaciones. Su boca se movía ágilmente sobre la mía ya no había distancia que separara nuestros cuerpos. Pasé mis brazos por detrás de su nuca y enredé mis dedos en sus cabellos dorados, empujándolo más hacia mi boca.

Un gruñido salió de su garganta, y en ese momento sentí su lengua invadiéndome, derritiéndome al instante. Sus manos abandonaron mi rostro para posarse en mis caderas y comenzar a moverse por toda mi espalda y hasta mi trasero. Dios mío, esto se estaba saliendo de control. Y no me importaba nada. Su boca era dominante, desquiciante y sabía a gloria. Y lo que más me volvía loca era que él parecía estarlo disfrutando tanto como yo.

—Ah, Mimi… —exclamó él, separándose apenas un milímetro de mis labios —. No tienes idea de… cuanto ansiaba este momento… —hablaba entrecortadamente, presa del deseo.

Podía sentir su delicioso aliento sobre mi boca, pero no su tacto, y mis labios lo reclamaban. Me abalancé sobre él con fuerza y lo rodee del cuello, volviéndolo a besar. Él me correspondió al instante y el beso se tornó aún más apasionado que el anterior. Ya no sentía las piernas, y al parecer el tampoco, porque en cuestión de segundos ya estábamos recostados en la arena, con el agua del mar mojándonos. Yo encima de él. Él deslizando sus manos por todo mi cuerpo. Presionó mis caderas contra las suyas y pude sentirlo duro contra mi vientre, lo cual me desató aún más. Realmente deseaba esto. En este preciso momento no me importaba que estuviera cayendo en la oscuridad.

No cuando se sentía tan bien.

—No… aquí no… —habló él, rompiendo el contacto con mis labios.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Aún hay muchos botes y demasiada luz… —me explicó, al ver mi cara de pocos amigos.

—Ah… —fue lo único que pude decir.

Él cerró los ojos y se pasó las manos por el cabello, en un intento de normalizar su respiración. Yo me senté sobre su regazo y tuve que tomarme la cabeza para aclarar mis ideas. Todo me estaba dando vueltas y tenía muchísimo calor. Esto que acababa de ocurrir había despertado un lado en mí que no conocía. Nunca en mi vida había deseado tanto a alguien como en este instante.

—Me podrías volver loco, Mimi… —exclamó Yamato, comenzando a levantarse con ayuda de sus codos.

Yo me retiré de encima a como pude, mirando como se levantaba hasta quedar sentado frente a mí. Estaba empapado y lleno de arena, y aun así lucía endemoniadamente sexy. Mi respiración pareció comenzar a tomar su ritmo de nuevo, y posé mi mano en mi pecho para sentir como se acompasaba.

—Vámonos de aquí —me dijo.

¿Qué? ¡No! La noche no podía terminar así.

—¿Vas a llevarme a casa? —le pregunté, sin poder ocultar el deje de decepción en mi voz.

Él me miró con incredulidad, como si hubiera dicho la cosa más tonta del mundo.

—No me gusta dejar las cosas inconclusas —aclaró, poniéndose de pie. Se sacudió un poco la arena de su costosa ropa y después me tendió la mano —. Te lo he dicho muchas veces ya, te deseo, Mimi Tachikawa. Y no pienso esperar ni un día más para estar dentro de ti.

Madre mía. ¿Cómo una frase tan atrevida podía encerrar tantas promesas? Le tomé la mano y me levanté con algo de torpeza, aun sintiendo mis piernas como gelatina. Se giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar hacia donde el Bugatti estaba aparcado, sin soltarme la mano. Y lo agradecía, pues dudaba poder seguir el ritmo de sus pasos en mi actual estado. De pronto sentí algo de envidia. ¿Cómo podía estar tan entero cuando a mí se me estaba dificultando hasta pensar?

—Me pediste que te besara.

La voz de Yamato me sacó de mis cavilaciones. No me estaba dando la cara. Seguía caminando a paso rápido, llevándome con él.

—Sí.

Fue lo único que pude contestarle.

—Perdiste la apuesta.

—Sí.

Mis respuestas eran inmediatas. No necesitaba pensarlas. No podía siquiera pensar. Sólo quería seguirlo a dónde me llevara. Mi cuerpo lo reclamaba y yo ya no podía negarme. Estaba embelesada. Aún no salía del trance lleno de pasión en el que me había hundido con él.

—Espero sepas lo que eso significa —exclamó. Podía escuchar el deseo impreso en su voz —. Esta noche vas a ser mía.

Esas palabras descendieron desde mis oídos hasta mi vientre, haciendo que todas mis terminaciones nerviosas se alteraran. No podía creer lo mucho que deseaba esto. La anticipación me estaba matando y sólo esperaba llegar a nuestro destino pronto. Ya no había ataduras, nada iba a detenerme. _Sólo será una noche_. Una noche de sexo y después nos olvidaríamos de esto. No estaba segura de cómo resultarían las cosas…

Lo único que sabía era que iba a dejar que este hombre hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo.

Por lo menos esta noche.

* * *

.

**Notas de la autora:**

**OH DIOS. Esto se salió de mi control. Les juro que cuándo escribía el capítulo no imaginé que iba a terminar así, oops XD. Pero primero lo primero, me disculpo por no haber actualizado a tiempo, ¿saben? Tuve una semana HORRENDA con mi tesis (te odio, tesis, púdrete en el infierno) y no me dio tiempo de nada. Quería contestar reviews antes de subirlo y toda la cosa, por lo que preferí esperarme un poquito, ¡lo siento! Trataré de que no vuelva a pasar, ¡y menos con lo bellos que se están portando conmigo! No puedo creer que hayamos pasado ya de 100 reviews. Simplemente no lo creo. ¡Gracias por el apoyo! En serio, si pudiera, les daba un abrazo a cada uno de ustedes hasta dejarlo sin aire, son un amor con patas.**

**Ahora, sobre el capítulo. Pues, sé que a muchos les parecerá que fue muy pronto, pero no era una apuesta a largo plazo, por lo que no le vi sentido a alargar más lo inevitable. Y REPITO, no importa que Mimi caiga, créanme que nuestro Yamato sufrirá bastante, el amor no es algo que conozca y vaya, le va a doler. Además, el punto de este fic no es ver como Yamato le insiste a Mimi en cada capítulo XD, que creo que llegaría a ser cansino. EN FIN, fuera de eso, ¿les gustó la "cita" que tuvieron? El rubio no tuvo que usar palabras románticas ni mucho menos, sólo que, como él mismo dijo, no es idiota y sabía que en su oficina y hablando de parámetros, Mimi no le iba a pedir ese beso XD.**

**Me gustó cómo quedó el final del capítulo, no lo sé, como que hasta yo me quedé expectante, hahaha.**

**Pero ahora me encuentro en una encrucijada, ¿recuerdan que les dije que al review 100 subiría el POV de Yamato? ¡Ya no sé si quiera hacerlo tan pronto xD! O sea, sí lo voy a subir, pero no sé si sea el momento de que sepan lo que pensó D: ~ ¿Me entienden? Quisiera que el personaje fuera un misterio total por más tiempo. AISH, es que les juro que yo pensé que íbamos a llegar al review 100 como hasta el décimo capítulo XD. Ya veré que hago... ¡y disculpen la bipolaridad de mis decisiones!**

**Otra nota es que para este capítulo investigué sobre lugares bonitos en Tokio. La torre Tokyo Sky Tree es nueva y, según su página de internet, sí es la más alta del mundo. Eso de los boletos agotados me lo inventé, pero todo lo demás tiene bases. También lo del Puente Arco Iris en Odaiba y los yates en la bahía, todo lo busqué en internet XD. ¡Para que vean que me instruyo por ustedes (?)!**

**Por ahora eso es todo y, como siempre, ¡les agradezco sus reviews! Todas sus palabras me motivan a seguir y me sacan una sonrisa tan grande como... como una sandía (?). También agradezco los follows, los favoritos y claro, agradezco a mis lectores invisibles, que espero hagan aparición si tienen tiempo. Y bueno ya me voy despidiendo, ¡saben que los amo!**

**Atto. Rolling Girl**  
**aka: Gravi ~**

* * *

**RR's sin cuenta:**

**A TODOS LOS GUEST: Por favor, firmen con un nombre :'D. Me gustaría saber cómo puedo llamarlos. Aquí les respondo en orden (del review más reciente al más antiguo). **

**Guest 1**: Sí, no te preocupes, Yamato no tendrá fetiches sexuales XD. ¡Yo también soy partidaria del romance! Gracias por tu review.

**Guest 2:** Perdona port tardar en actualizar, trataré de no volverlo a hacer (?) :'D.

**Guest 3:** Eventualmente explicaré lo que trajo a Mimi de vuelta a Japón, don't worry. ¡Todo se sabrá!

**Guest 4:** ¡Perdona por tardar! AISH, sí, sé lo desesperante que es que no actualicemos rápido XD, pero créeme, a veces las cosas se nos escapan de las manos. ¡Gracias por tus lindas palabras ^^.

**Guest 5:** ASDF. ¡Gracias por tus palabras! La verdad el fic apenas va empezando y siento que debo ponerle aún más empeño, pero me saca una sonrisa ver que las personas aprecien lo que hago :'). Espero no decepcionarte con los próximos capítulos. Perdona por no haber podido actualizar el viernes, pero no tuve nada de tiempo. Uff, ¡mil gracias por tu review!

**Guest 6:** Hahaha, me reí mucho con tu review XD. Hahaha, Matt no está necesitado, pero sí que es cachondo (?). Pero a ver, vámonos por orden, ¡bienvenida a bordo! Me alegra que te esté gustando el fic y que te animaras a escribirme :'), no sabes cuánto lo aprecio. Sobre tus preguntas, sí, planeo hacer que los otros digielegidos salgan en la historia, pero todo a su tiempo. Y haha, yo sé que Matt es estresante, pero tal vez después llegaremos a comprenderlo (?). Prometo hacerlo sufrir ;9. Un beso.

**Mimato4Ever:** AW, qué bueno que te esté gustando tanto el fic XD. HAHAHA, Sobre tus preguntas, pues sí, pretendo que aparezcan los demás chicos, y que haya un poco de Taiora y Takari, why not? :). Y sí, créeme que yo también me reí escribiendo la escena del supermercado xD, ese Yama es un loquillo (?). Pero bueno, todo por la mujer con la que quiere acostarse (?). ¡Gracias por tus lindas palabras y por el review! Te mando un besote.

**Tity:** ¿Con qué firmando anónimamente, eh? De todos modos, algo me decía que eras tú, lo bueno es que lo aclaraste XD. ¡Y sí! Era Takeru XD, aw, todas amaron al pequeño rubio. En un inicio pensé en hacerlo playboy como su hermano, ¡pero no puedo escribirlo así! Ese T.K. es demasiado hermoso como para ser malo XD, si en Dream High ya era bastante "cool" y malvado, hahaha. Sobre lo de Kouji, Zoe, y Mimi, hmmm, pues muchas ya me han mencionado que creen que Kouji se siente atraído por ella XD, hahaha, a ver en qué resulta eso. Hahaha, y sí, el pobre chico del supermercado salió despavorido a causa de la mirada de Yamato, quién ya hasta le ahuyenta las citas a Mimi XD. En fin, Tity, ¡gracias por escribirme! Te mando un besote.

**TeffyJohis:** ¡A ti te había extrañado! AW, qué bella con todo lo que me dices :'D. Precisamente, quiero hacer que todas vean la sensualidad de Matt y la encrucijada en la que se encuentra la pobre Mimi XD, ¡me alegra que lo notaras! Huhuhu, y no, el chico del supermercado NO era Tai XD, Tai no se intimida fácilmente :9. ¡Gracias por el review, mujer! No me abandones. Te mando un abrazo.

**kokoro kokuo:** AW, qué genial que las escenas te dieron risa, supongo que ese era uno de mis objetivos XD. ¿Te agradan TK, Koichi y Kouji? HAHA, a mí también, son de los personajes que más disfruto escribir, pues no son tan complicados, más bien le dan un aire relajado a la historia. Me agradó tu consejo, que sean conspiradores de Mimi XD. ¡Gracias por escribirme! Eres un encanto :').

**Luhamdo:** ¡Es lindo saber que te alegro el día cuándo actualizo :'D! Gracias por decírmelo, con eso has mejorado un poquito mi día. Huhu, y sí, hasta yo dudaba si tuviera a un Matt pidiéndome sexo (?). Ni modo, cuando alguien es tan sexy, no debemos resistirnos (?). Lo sé, doy malos consejos XD. ¡Gracias por el review!

**Rach:** ¡Bonita! Huhuhu, qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo. Y sí, sí le estás atinando al pasado de Meems, por ahí va XD. Qué genial que la aparición de Takeru te agradó, así como la de los gemelos. Todo el mundo los ama XD. Y sobre el chico del supermercado, hahaha, lo sé, Mattie le cortó las alas bien feo xD, aunque si yo fuera Mimi no me habría enojado con él ;9. Bueno, quién sabe, su actitud de stalker psicópata es algo preocupante XD, pero bueno, ¿qué se le va a hacer? Haha, ¡gracias por escribirme! Te quierou.

**Mag:** Corto y conciso XD. ¡Yo también quiero toparme a Matt en el supermercado! Gracias por escribirme.

**Sayakasama:** OW, hermosa, sonreí mucho cuándo recibí tu review. Y crees bien XD, obviamente nada será igual para Matt después de que se acueste con Mimi, ya lo verás, tengo muchas cosas preparadas, Yama sufrirá. ¡Y sí! Takeru influirá mucho con los personajes. Takeru es liiiindo :9. ¡Gracias por tus lindas palabras! Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando. Te mando un abrazo de aquí hasta allá, o sea, MUY GRANDE.


	6. Los Resultados

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

**Advertencias: **Lemon en este capítulo.

* * *

**Evermore**

Los resultados

* * *

El camino por la playa me estaba resultando imposiblemente largo. Yamato aún me llevaba tomada de la mano, sin voltear a verme, y mi mundo seguía dando vueltas. El calor todavía no abandonaba mi cuerpo y ese cosquilleo en mi vientre estaba a punto de hacerme explotar. No podía creer lo mucho que deseaba a este hombre. Me iba a volver loca, si no era que ya lo estaba. ¿Por qué lo iba siguiendo tan de buena gana? Sabía lo que significaba. Estaba a punto de tener sexo con Yamato Ishida. Y la idea me emocionaba, lo cual era curioso, siendo que hace pocos días, me parecía una auténtica locura.

—Ya estamos cerca.

Su voz de ensueño me sacó de mis cavilaciones mentales. Sonaba ronca y aterciopelada, excitante. Dios mío, ¿de verdad íbamos a aguantar hasta llegar a quién sabe dónde? La anticipación me estaba matando. Era casi dolorosa.

Vi el solitario Bugatti en el estacionamiento. He ahí la palabra clave: solitario. El lugar estaba desierto. No había ni un sólo auto en el perímetro. Oh Dios, eso tan sólo hacía que viera oportunidades. _Diablos, Mimi_. ¿Por qué de pronto estaba tan… impaciente? Yo no era así. ¿Qué clase de brujería ejercía Ishida en mí?

—Sube, Mimi —exclamó una vez que llegamos, la puerta del copiloto ya se estaba abriendo frente a mí.

Soltó mi mano, y al segundo ya extrañaba el contacto con su piel. Suspiré. _Bien_. Trataría de soportar todo el camino. De todos modos, ¿cuántos minutos podrían ser? No había tráfico, eso era seguro. Tal vez unos veinte minutos. Podía hacerlo. Di dos pasos, y justo antes de que subiera al auto, me atrajo hacia él y posó su boca sobre la mía, devorándome como si no fuera a haber un mañana. En un inicio me tomó por sorpresa, pero me recuperé rápido y, sin dudarlo, enredé mis manos en su perfecto cabello y le devolví el beso.

Su modo de besarme era desgarrador. Y me encantaba. Era como si fuera a enloquecer si tenía que esperar más tiempo. Y vaya que yo también. Pasó sus manos por mi espalda y llegó hasta mi trasero, y yo gemí, sintiendo contra mi cadera lo mucho que me deseaba. Al diablo con esperar los veinte minutos. Yo ya no podía más.

Sin dejar de besarlo, lo empujé con fuerza hacia atrás, haciéndolo caer sobre el asiento del copiloto conmigo encima. Él giró su cuerpo para meterse por completo al auto yo me acoplé al instante, sentándome sobre él, de espaldas al parabrisas. La falda de mi vestido se me había subido al abrir las piernas y ponerlas entre las suyas, pero a estas alturas, no me importaba. Apretando mis piernas al lado de su cuerpo, le abracé con mis brazos a la altura de sus hombros y profundicé más el beso.

Yamato soltó un sonoro suspiro y, agarrándome fuerte de la cintura, se apoyó en el respaldo del asiento, con el torso palpitante, y me miró a la cara.

—¿Qué me estás haciendo? —dijo entre suspiros. Sus ojos tenían un brillo que nunca les había visto.

Le pasé las manos por el pecho, por encima de la húmeda camisa, y noté la dureza implacable de sus músculos. Fui siguiendo con los dedos las líneas del abdomen mientras me hacía una idea de cómo estaría… sin ella puesta. _Madre mía._

—¿Qué… parece que estoy haciendo? —respondí entrecortada.

Me agarró de las muñecas para impedir el avance de mis movimientos.

—Luego. Estamos en pleno estacionamiento.

—Pero no hay nadie.

—Ya, pero no es momento ni lugar para empezar algo que necesita horas. Estoy volviéndome loco desde la tarde.

¿Desde la tarde? Vaya, que bien ha sabido disimularlo.

—Podemos adelantarnos un poco… —le respondí, mordiéndome el labio inferior.

Me apretó las manos con más fuerza.

—Alguien podría vernos.

Volví a mirar a los alrededores. ¡No había ni un alma cerca del lugar! Además con los vidrios negros del Bugatti era imposible que se viera algo desde afuera. Traté de entenderlo un poco. Yamato era un hombre muy respetado en todo Japón. La prensa lo conocía, entonces era comprensible que quisiera privacidad, pero yo ya no podía resistirme, y menos si estábamos en esta posición.

Ya me había metido en territorios prohibidos, ¿qué más daba sí rompía un par de reglas más?

Sin decir nada, balanceé mis caderas contra él, rozándome con las suyas. Él cerró sus hermosos ojos azules y emitió un profundo sonido que me erizó por completo. Al fin me soltó las manos y, presionando un botón, la puerta del copiloto comenzó a bajar, quedando cerrada al poco tiempo. Sonreí para mis adentros, ¿entonces íbamos a hacerlo aquí? ¿En el Bugatti? Era espacioso, no lo suficiente, pero ya no había nada que pudiera detenernos. No podía creer que al final había sido yo quien se mostrara más débil. ¿Qué no se supone que acababa de perder una apuesta? Debería estar menos… dispuesta.

Llevó sus manos a mi cintura, apretándome fuerte contra él y volviendo a unir su boca con la mía. Sus labios se separaron y su lengua rozó la mía. Dios. Sentía que me estaba perdiendo en la oscuridad. En un universo lejano y desconocido, donde sólo existíamos él y yo. Mi consciencia seguía gritándome que esto no era lo que yo quería, pero la ignoré olímpicamente.

—Dios, Mimi… —jadeó entre besos.

A través de la neblina mental de sentir mis labios moviéndose contra los de él y mis dedos enredados en su grueso cabello, era vagamente consciente de mi alrededor. Su respiración, al igual que la mía, se estaba acelerando, y él me atrajo aún más hacia su cuerpo.

Nuestros labios pararon por un segundo y yo lo miré a los ojos. Mi respiración se detuvo al ver la pasión que destilaba de ellos. Ya no podía pensar. No podía moverme. Lo único que podía hacer era mirar fijamente esos profundos e increíbles ojos azules. Yamato llevó sus manos a mi espalda y las deslizó hacia abajo, llegando a mis muslos y pasándolas por mi entrepierna, acariciando sin compasión, dejándome sin aire.

A nuestro alrededor no se escuchaba nada más que el sonido de nuestras respiraciones. Y no sé si fue la oscuridad, o la sensación de mi cuerpo pegado al suyo o la intensidad de nuestras miradas, pero la última porción de pensamiento racional que me quedaba me dejó. Y lo único que quedó fue pasión. No, no era eso. Era necesidad. Ardiente necesidad.

Y él también la estaba sintiendo. Sus manos, aún pegadas a mis muslos, fueron subiendo hasta tomar con una sensualidad nata el cierre de mi vestido y bajarlo con lentitud, hasta la altura de mi espalda baja, al tiempo que comenzaba a besar mi cuello. Yo ladeé mi cabeza para darle libre acceso y tuve que cerrar los ojos ante las caricias de su lengua sobre mi piel ya sensible.

Después posó ambas manos sobre mis hombros para deslizar las mangas del vestido, y yo decidí facilitarle la labor, sacando mis brazos para dejar la parte superior de la prenda descansando en mis caderas. Ahora mis pechos yacían expuestos, cubiertos tan sólo por la tela de encaje de mi sostén, y antes de que él pudiera hacer algo más, mis manos volaron a su camisa. Juro que tuve que hacer uso de toda mi fortaleza interna para no arrancársela de una sola vez. Llegué rápido del primer botón hasta el último, llena de ansiedad, nada que ver con sus sensuales caricias, pero no me importaba. En este momento nada importaba.

—Mimi… ah… —jadeó Yamato, cerrando sus ojos.

Mi vista se había adaptado ya a la tenue luz que entraba por las ventanas, y gracias a eso, tenía una visión en primera fila de su cuerpo escultural. Sus músculos eran sorprendentemente firmes, y sin embargo, su piel era increíblemente suave. Era perfecto. Pasé mis dedos por su pecho, deleitándome con lo definido que estaba.

Él tenía la respiración pesada, su pecho subiendo y bajando. Tracé con las yemas de mis dedos cada línea de su marcado abdomen, deteniéndome al llegar a la comisura de sus pantalones. El gimió profundamente y contuvo su respiración. Mi cuerpo respondió al instante cuando Yamato volvió a posar su boca en mi cuello, esta vez sin nada de delicadeza. Y nuestras pieles se rozaron, acto que me arrancó un ruido de placer desde el fondo de mi garganta.

Suspiró pesadamente y después tomó mi boca con algo de brusquedad. Yo lo rodeé del cuello con mis brazos y nuestros cuerpos quedaron aún más pegados el uno al otro, si es que eso era posible. Podía sentirlo. Podía sentir debajo de mí lo mucho que me deseaba. Y eso hacía que yo lo deseara aún más. Pasó sus manos por mi nuca, por mi pecho, y las dejó en mi cintura. Mi piel ardía de puro placer donde quiera que él tocaba.

Dejó escapar un gemido y su mano derecha se posó sobre uno de mis pechos, comenzando a toquetearlo por encima de la tela de mi sostén. Mi respiración se tornó aún más rápida y dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás. Ya no iba a soportarlo mucho.

Bajé mis manos por su espalda y él la arqueó hacia mí al tiempo que mi nombre salió de su boca como un sensual ronroneo, excitándome más. Levanté un poco mis caderas con ayuda de mis rodillas flexionadas para poder ocuparme de sus pantalones, agachando mi cabeza para no topar con el techo del auto. Desabroché el botón y bajé el zipper, sacándole a él un gemido de deseo puro.

—No tan rápido... —alcanzó a decir entre suspiros.

Tomó mis muñecas con una de sus manos y las retiró de ahí. Por un momento sentí como si me estuvieran quitando un regalo, pero cuando me di cuenta de cuales eran sus intenciones, me olvidé de eso. Sus manos habían viajado hacia mi espalda y con muchísima destreza se habían ocupado de mi sujetador. Yo tuve que cerrar de nuevo los ojos cuando sentí su boca sobre uno de mis pechos a la vez que con una de sus manos masajeaba y pellizcaba el otro sin piedad. Oh, Dios mío. Esto era demasiado para mí. Estaba mareada y me faltaba aire. El calor me estaba consumiendo.

Me dejé llevar por las sensaciones y enredé mis dedos en sus cabellos, situando mi barbilla encima de su cabeza mientras él se ocupaba de lo suyo. _Ah_. Su boca era maravillosa y estaba causando estragos en mí. No habría dejado que se detuviera, pero en el momento en que posó sus manos en mi cadera y la atrajo a la suya, pude sentir lo preparado que estaba. Eso ocasionó una punzada de dolor en mi entrepierna. Lo necesitaba ahora mismo.

Bajé mis manos hacia sus pantalones ya desabrochados y tiré de ellos. Tomé un momento para mirarlo y disfrutar de la vista. Era enorme. Y en verdad estaba increíblemente listo para mí. Saber que mi cuerpo le había hecho eso, hizo que mi vientre se contrajera. Estaba desesperadamente lista también.

Mis dedos bajaron hacia él y acaricié su longitud aún por encima de su ropa interior de diseñador. Él gimió ante el contacto y dejó mis pechos para recargar su frente con la mía. Sus labios me atacaron de nuevo y sentí sus manos en mis muslos, subiendo los pliegues de la falda de mi vestido a la altura necesaria para tomar mi ropa interior y sin delicadeza alguna, arrancarla de un jalón. ¿Yamato acababa de romper mi ropa interior? Oh Dios, no podía importarme menos. Ya no podía pensar. Lo deseaba tanto que hasta dolía.

—Joder, Mimi, estás tan húmeda... —exclamó entre besos, mientras dos de sus dedos jugueteaban dentro de mí.

Esto era demasiado.

—Ah… Yamato… por favor… —gemí en su oído.

Mis súplicas parecieron ser su detonante, pues antes de que mi mente pudiera procesar lo que estaba a punto de pasar, tomó con ambas manos mis caderas con tal fuerza que seguro me iban a quedar marcas, me alzó, y sin preámbulo alguno, entró en mí. Entró en mí rápido y duro. Tuve que morder su hombro para no gritar de placer ante tal sensación. Él enterró su cabeza en mi cuello e hizo una pausa para recuperar el aliento.

En mi impaciencia, empujé mis caderas hacia las de él y le arranqué otro gemido. Él entonces comenzó a embestir contra mí. Madre mía, que delicia. Estaba entrando en un abismo oscuro y no podía importarme menos. Quería más. Más duro. Y sorprendentemente, se lo dije entre suspiros, y él, sin siquiera meditarlo, comenzó a hacerlo con más fuerza, marcando un ritmo intenso y desquiciante.

—Sí… así… —siseé.

—Dios, Mimi… —lo escuché decir —. Te sientes _tan_ bien —y después murmuró algo más sobre mi cuello. No pude entender lo que dijo. Pero sus palabras, su tono, y su respiración contra mi piel enviaron una descarga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo que ocasionó que me aferrara a él aún más.

Un calor abrasador comenzó a aturdirme y me contorsioné ligeramente por toda la intensidad que estaba sintiendo. Era una sensación ya conocida, pero completamente nueva. Muy distinta a cualquier otra. Más intensa, más fuerte, más poderosa. Y me llenaba por completo.

Se lanzó con fuerza y más profundo, y yo me apresuré a encontrarme ansiosamente con él en cada embestida. Cuando las embriagantes sensaciones en mi cuerpo comenzaron a subir, pude sentir que el final estaba cerca. Se aproximaba. Ya no quedaba en mí ni una pizca de control y ya no podía contener los sonidos que mi cuerpo demandaba que dejara salir. Podía escuchar también sus roncos gemidos, igualando los míos, y eso tan sólo me elevaba más. Y entonces, dijo las palabras que me llevaron a la perdición.

—Córrete para mí, Mimi.

—¡Ah, Yamato!

Y llegó. Ese momento del más puro éxtasis. Pude sentir mi cuerpo contraerse contra la longitud de él en lo más profundo de mi ser. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y me mordí el labio con fuerza al tiempo que me dejé ir por completo. Él respondió con un sonido gutural, apretando fuerte mis caderas a la vez que se liberaba por completo, dejando caer su frente sobre mi hombro.

—Wow… —susurré, una vez que mi respiración comenzó a acompasarse.

—Sí… —fue su única respuesta.

Recosté mi frente sobre la suya, aún agitada por lo fuerte que había sido ese orgasmo. Literalmente, creo que nunca lo había sentido tan intenso. Vaya. Estaba completamente asombrada. Hasta de mí misma, ¿realmente había sido yo quien había tomado la iniciativa de hacerlo en un auto en medio de un estacionamiento? Sí, no había una sola alma alrededor, pero aun así era riesgoso. Claro que hace unos minutos eso no pareció importarme. Me había dejado llevar por el deseo.

—No quiero estropear la atmósfera pero… —habló Yamato, removiéndose un poco.

Yo alcé mi cabeza, para mirarlo.

—¿Pero…? —le animé a continuar.

—No podemos quedarnos aquí demasiado tiempo en estas condiciones.

¿En cuáles condiciones? Hice una mueca de confusión, pero luego recordé que estábamos prácticamente semidesnudos en el asiento del copiloto. Bueno, él tan sólo llevaba la camisa y los pantalones desabrochados, yo era la que tenía todo el vestido arrugado encima de mis caderas. _Oh, mierda_. El calor se apoderó de mis mejillas. No entendía por qué me sentía tan avergonzada ahora. ¡Por Dios! ¡Si ya me había tocado por todas partes!

—C-cierto —exclamé, tomando las mangas de mi vestido para pasar mis brazos por éstas y acomodarlo —. ¿Dónde está mi sujetador? —pregunté, comenzando a buscarlo con la mirada.

—Aquí.

Yamato alargó un poco el brazo y lo tomó del taburete, donde al parecer había caído.

—Gracias —respondí, tomándolo, pero aún faltaba algo —. Hmm, ¿y sabes donde quedó mi ropa interior?

—Creo que eso ya no te servirá.

Es cierto, la había roto al arrancarla de mi cuerpo. ¿El encaje siempre había sido tan delicado?

—¿Y entonces? ¿Esperas que esté paseándome sin ropa interior?

Él me dedicó una de sus sensuales sonrisas torcidas y a mí casi se me va el aliento.

—Sólo ponte el vestido. De todos modos, cuando lleguemos al hotel, te voy a volver a desnudar.

Auch. Sus palabras habían sonado crudas y enteramente carnales. Como si sólo quisiera mi compañía por el sexo. Quise darme un golpe en la cabeza. _Por favor, Meems_. ¡Era más que evidente que sólo me quería por el sexo! Habíamos tenido una velada maravillosa el día de hoy, la habíamos pasado genial. O bueno, por lo menos yo la había pasado como nunca. Y sin embargo, él sólo lo hizo porque quería esto. Acostarse conmigo.

Pensarlo así me deprimía un poco. Aunque no me extrañaba. Él me lo había dejado muy claro.

—¿Qué? ¿Realmente pensabas que ya habíamos terminado? —exclamó Yamato al ver mi cara de pocos amigos.

Sus palabras fueron mi perdición. Y es que sonaban demasiado tentadoras. Claro que no quería que sólo me viera como un objeto sexual, pero esta noche ya habíamos sobrepasado los límites, ¿no es así? No importaría si me dejaba llevar por lo que restaba de la velada. De todos modos, sólo sería por hoy. Sonreí como boba ante la expectativa de lo que me esperaba.

Otra ronda de lo que sería el mejor sexo que tendría en mi vida.

* * *

.

¿Alguna vez han sentido que caen?

¿Qué con cada acción que su cuerpo realiza se hunden más y más?

Yamato y yo habíamos llegado al hotel como alma que lleva el diablo, conteniéndonos silenciosamente. Él pasó de la recepción sin parada alguna y, tan sólo se cerraron las puertas del ascensor, ya lo tenía encima de mí. Devorándome. Encendiéndome. Al entrar al cuarto fue un milagro que llegáramos a la cama sin tropezar, pues caminábamos besándonos, enredados entre nuestros propios brazos. Mis zapatos quedaron a medio camino y no supe en qué momento ya nos encontrábamos los dos sin ropa, rozando piel con piel.

Sabía que estaba alejándome de la luz esta noche, era como si corriera y quisiera huir de ella. Lo único que quería era rendirme ante el hombre que ahora tenía sobre mí. Yamato iba a ser mi escape. Podía sentir las paredes de mi mente rompiéndose, dejándome en una especie de limbo. Sus movimientos eran bruscos, expertos y deliciosos, y yo no podía más que suspirar, cerrar los ojos y _sentir_. Sentir con plenitud.

Ardíamos. Éramos pura sensación. Los sonidos que salían de nuestras bocas tan sólo hacían todo menos claro, más borroso. Yo ya no escuchaba a mi voz de la razón. Tan sólo escuchaba lo que quería escuchar. Y quería escucharlo _a_ _él_. A él diciendo mi nombre, completamente presa del éxtasis. A él clamando por mi boca, por mis manos, por mí. Sólo escucharlo a él.

Nunca había probado algo que sintiera tan prohibido. Nunca había estado tan alto. Mientras su boca exploraba sin piedad todo mi cuerpo, entre mordiscos y besos, yo tan sólo me dejaba llevar. Este hombre hermoso estaba causando que mi cuerpo respondiera de una manera que no creía posible. Jamás en toda mi vida alguien me había hecho sentir tan deseada. Yamato Ishida era dominante en la cama, y yo estaba a su merced. Entraba y salía de mí una y otra vez, y yo ya no luchaba por ahogar mis gritos de placer. Gritaba su nombre y él me exigía que siguiera.

_Di mi nombre, Mimi. Sólo mi nombre._

No tenía idea de cuántas veces ya había llegado a la cima. Pero no podíamos parar. Nuestras bocas chocaban y se deslizaban juntas, nuestros cuerpos se estrellaban y clamaban por más. Más, más y más. Nuestras manos buscaban, encontraban, ofrecían y presionaban salvajemente. Todo carnal. Nada de sutilezas ni sentimientos. Eramos fuego y quemábamos. Éramos lujuria en su estado más puro, si es que un pecado capital podía alcanzar la pureza, claro está.

Su tacto y sus palabras me hacían perder la cabeza. Me sentía suya y sabía que sentir eso era peligroso, pero por esta noche iba a dejar que esa idea se apoderara de mi cabeza. De cada entraña de mi cuerpo. Yamato me estaba haciendo suya, y cada embestida que daba era prueba de ello. Era como si quisiera asegurarse de que nunca olvidara esta noche. Y vaya que nunca la iba a olvidar. En este momento mi cuerpo pertenecía a Yamato Ishida, y tanta intensidad me hacía querer pensar que no sólo estaba entregándole mi cuerpo. Me sentía _toda_ suya, y quería creer que él deseaba poseerme entera. Más allá de lo físico.

Ah...

Engañarme a mí misma nunca se había sentido tan dulce.

No cuando la realidad se ve en blanco y negro y esto hacía que pudiera ver colores que no imaginé que existieran. Cada movimiento que Yamato hacía era desgarrador y me volvía loca. Todo él. Su boca, sus labios, su lengua. Sus brazos, sus ágiles manos, sus dedos expertos. Podía sentir —otra vez— el clímax avecinándose en cada embestida, en cada roce. Una presión demasiado insoportable se había apoderado de mi vientre y yo sólo aclamaba por más.

_Más, Yamato, más._

En un acto completamente inconsciente clavé con fuerza mis uñas en su espalda, sacándole un gruñido tan sensual, que por poco me deja sin conocimiento de tanto éxtasis. Pegué más mi cuerpo al suyo y nuestros movimientos se hicieron más rápidos y feroces. Era como si quisiéramos rompernos el uno al otro, buscando entrar por completo en nuestros cuerpos. El gritó mi nombre con su voz hecha terciopelo y con eso bastó para que me dejara ir.

Despegué directo hacia las estrellas. Viajaba a una rapidez tan deliciosa y sentía cómo me desconectaba de mi mente. Pero no me importaba, pues no necesitaba pensar a esta velocidad. Todos mis pesares, todos mis problemas y todas mis inseguridades se desvanecieron en ese perfecto momento en el que alcancé el orgasmo con él, por enésima vez en una sola noche.

—Oh, Dios mío...

Estaba exhausta. Ahora sí, ya no podía más. Nunca lo había hecho tantas veces en una noche, y mucho menos con tanta vehemencia. Esto había sido muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada. Y me había fascinado. Me había gustado tanto que hasta me aterraba. Mi pecho subía y bajaba con dificultad, tratando de normalizar mi respiración. Yamato seguía dentro de mí, tumbado por completo sobre mi cuerpo, y el sentirlo así tan sólo hacía que quisiera pasar mis manos a lo largo de toda su espalda y después enredarlas en su cabello dorado...

Sí, el sexo había sido maravilloso. Fuera de este mundo. Había sido carnal, desgarrador y me había hecho elevarme hasta lo más alto. Me había entregado por completo a pesar de todo, pero no me arrepentía, pues estaba segura de que Yamato también lo había hecho. Lo había visto en la forma en que me miraba. En la forma en que su respiración se entrecortaba. En la forma en que me tocaba. En la forma en que gemía mi nombre.

En la forma en que me tomaba y me poseía.

Aún no despertaba del letargo al que habíamos entrado, pero entonces lo sentí alejarse e incorporarse sobre el colchón, dándome la espalda. Todo el calor que sentía se esfumó en ese instante, y mi cuerpo me reclamaba por el de él. Traté de incorporarme también, pero no pude, pues al moverme, me di cuenta de que todo el cuerpo me dolía. Estaba hecha trizas. Uff, sí que había sido buen sexo. Sonreí para mis adentros, definitivamente la noche más apasionada y salvaje de toda mi vida.

Lo miré, aún estaba sentado, dándome la espalda, la cual tenía arañazos en toda su longitud. Arañazos que yo le había hecho, sin poder contenerme, presa del placer. ¿En verdad_ yo_ había hecho eso? Los rasguños eran largos, rojos y recientes. Oh Dios, ¿le dolerían? Me quedé observándolo unos segundos más, dejando de ver eso para ahora admirar sus anchos hombros, su amplia y tonificada espalda y... no pude resistir las ganas de alzar mi mano y rozar mis dedos con su piel.

—Yamato —susurré, apenas tocándolo.

Él se tensó al instante con mi tacto. Su reacción me hizo retirar de inmediato mi mano.

—Voy por algo de tomar —dijo, levantándose de la cama, sin importarle no traer absolutamente nada de ropa. Sin importarle dejarme embelesada con toda su gloria —. ¿Gustas?

Sus palabras sonaban lejanas y frías. Nada como hace unos minutos, cuando estábamos en la intimidad.

—Uh... no —respondí, con la garganta seca, apoyándome en mis codos para incorporarme aunque fuera un poco.

Él salió de la habitación sin decir nada más, y obviamente, sin mirarme. Dejé caer mi cabeza de golpe sobre la almohada y suspiré, cerrando los ojos. ¿Por qué ese cambio de actitud de su parte? Hace apenas unos momentos todo él era calor. Calor puro. Y ahora me había parecido más frío que el hielo. Aunque tal vez eran exageraciones mías, ¿no? Digo, no es como si esperara que se comportara dulce ni mucho menos, pero tampoco me esperaba que se fuera a poner tan... distante.

Entonces volvió a entrar al cuarto, ya con jeans puestos —¿de dónde los habría sacado?— y sin nada de tomar. Volví a incorporarme sobre mis codos.

—¿No ibas por algo de tomar?

—Cambié de opinión —respondió, aún sin mirarme.

Oh...

—Eh... ¿todo en orden? —fue lo único que atiné a preguntar.

No me contestó. Pasó de largo por la cama y abrió las puertas del armario, tomando de ahí una toalla blanca.

—Voy a ducharme.

Y dicho esto, entró al baño y escuché el seguro de la puerta hacer clic. Ahora sí estaba pasmada, ¿qué mosco le había picado a Ishida? No sólo estaba distante, ¡ni siquiera se había dignado a mirarme a los ojos! Fruncí el ceño, sin saber qué debía sentir en estos momentos. Sí, no tenía idea de cómo debía sentirme ante esto. Bien sabía que sólo sería una noche de pasión. Bien sabía que el sexo no iba a significar nada. ¡Bien lo sabía! Pero mientras estuvimos en la intimidad me hizo sentir tan... venerada. Como si fuera la mujer más bella del mundo. Y eso me hizo pensar que... tal vez... bueno... no sé. ¡Ni yo me entendía!

La triste realidad era que me sentía como sabía no debía sentirme: molesta, decepcionada y sí, utilizada.

Escuché el sonido de la ducha y cerré los ojos, tratando de dejar que eso me relajara un poco. Necesitaba pensar en qué le iba a decir a Yamato cuando saliera. No quería reclamarle nada. No quería gritarle, ni mostrarme débil. Solamente necesitaba que... me mirara a los ojos. No me había dado la cara desde que terminamos y eso, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, me dolía un poco.

Era eso. No iba a decirle nada. Sólo quería eso.

Que me mirara a los ojos.

* * *

.

Mis párpados se abrieron con pesadez. Estaba algo mareada y tardé un poco en aclarar mi mente. ¿Dónde estaba? Analicé el lugar y entonces lo recordé. Era la suite presidencial de uno de los hoteles de Yamato Ishida. ¿Qué hora era? A juzgar por la poca luz que había, seguramente aún no amanecía.

Lo último que recuerdo antes de haber caído inconsciente del cansancio es que el reloj marcaba las tres y media de la madrugada. Gracias al cielo que era sábado, en lo último que quería pensar era en ir al trabajo. Traté de moverme, pero mi cuerpo seguía hecho trizas, recordándome al instante que nunca en mi vida había tenido tantos orgasmos en una sola noche. Eso, y que Yamato Ishida no se andaba con delicadezas cuando de sexo se trataba.

No sabía exactamente en qué momento me quedé dormida, sólo recuerdo que estaba esperando a que él saliera de la ducha y...

En ese momento caí en cuenta de algo…

Estaba sola en la habitación.

Ahora sí me senté de golpe, ignorando el dolor y cubriendo mi desnudez con la delgada sábana de seda. Miré hacia todos lados. Yamato no se veía por ninguna parte. Fijé mi vista en el reloj, eran las cinco de la madrugada. Fruncí el ceño, ¿a dónde se había ido? Su lado de la cama estaba frío, lo que significaba que llevaba rato sin estar aquí. Analicé todo el cuarto. Las luces del baño estaban apagadas, la puerta estaba cerrada. ¿Tal vez estaba en la cocina?

Puse un pie sobre el frío suelo y después otro, para bajar de la enorme cama. No pude evitar notar que tenía algunas marcas en mi cuerpo, y una especialmente roja en mis caderas que seguro iba a tardar en desaparecer. _Oh, cielos._ Me envolví con la sábana, dispuesta a salir a buscarlo. Miré hacia abajo, tratando de divisar mi ropa, no quería salir caminando desnuda, lo cual era algo ridículo puesto a que el rubio ya había visto cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

—Oh, Meems… —me dije a mí misma con tono de reproche.

Estaba consiente de lo que había hecho. Estaba consciente de que yo había cedido. Y más importante, estaba consciente de que esta había sido la primera y última vez que me acostaba con Yamato. Sabía que yo no era así. Yo tenía que querer a la persona con la que compartiera intimidad. Esto había sido puramente físico y salvaje. Claro, muy placentero, sentí que llegué al cielo. Pero había sido un acto frío y negociado. Una vil apuesta.

Odiaba pensar en aquello.

Recogí mi vestido y busqué con la mirada mi sujetador, que era la única prenda interior que me quedó de esta noche, pues Ishida se había encargado de desgarrar mis bragas —y yo aún no sabía qué pensar respecto a eso—._ Uff, ese hombre._ Miré hacia la derecha y pude ver la pequeña prenda tirada cerca del armario. Caminé hacia allí y antes de agacharme a recoger lo que me pertenecía, decidí tomar la perilla de una de las puertas abatibles como soporte. Estaba demasiado adolorida como para hacer el esfuerzo por mí misma. Así que, con movimientos dignos de una ancianita, bajé lentamente para tomar el sostén. Hecho esto, procedí a levantarme, ayudándome con el pomo, el cual giré accidentalmente, ocasionando que la puerta del armario se abriera por completo, haciéndome trastabillar a causa del cambio de equilibrio. Claro que casi me gano una torcedura de pie.

—Torpe, torpe, torpe —susurré, dispuesta a cerrar el armario e ir a buscar a Yamato.

Pero no pude, pues mis ojos se posaron al instante en lo que había dentro.

Era grande y muy espacioso, y estaba lleno de ropa. Ropa que parecía ser de Yamato. Habían pantalones, camisas, sacos, jeans, alguno que otro suéter y varias chaquetas. Sí, todo muy fino y del estilo del rubio. ¿Por qué tenía tanta ropa en una habitación de hotel? ¿Acaso venía a menudo? Eso parecía, a juzgar por todos esos conjuntos. Me adentré un poco más, presa de la curiosidad. Claro que me habría servido recordar ese famoso dicho. _La curiosidad mató al gato_. Pero como siempre, decidí ignorar mis propias advertencias.

Abrí el primer cajón del mueble que había dentro y no pude evitar el sonido de sorpresa que salió de mi boca. Estaba lleno de condones. Lo cerré y abrí el segundo, en el cuál había lo que parecía ser una amplia variedad de juguetes sexuales, todos aún en su empaque. Desvié la mirada y entonces algo llamó mi atención. Pegada en una de las puertas del armario, había una pequeña nota color rosa, con una caligrafía claramente femenina y un beso de lápiz labial rojo marcado. Ésta decía:

"_Me la pasé excelente. El sexo fue perfecto, tú sí sabes complacer a una mujer.  
Espero volver a verte pronto, tú pon el día y la hora, ya sé el lugar._

_XOXO, N"._

Una sensación horrible comenzó a recorrerme el cuerpo y de pronto me sentí asqueada. Cerré de golpe ambas puertas, sin ganas de ver qué más había en los demás cajones. ¿Qué significaba esto? Dios. No sé ni para qué me preguntaba lo obvio. Los condones y los cambios de ropa hablaban por sí solos. Estaba claro que Yamato venía aquí muy seguido. Por supuesto...

Este era el lugar al que Mister Evermore llevaba a todas las mujeres con las que se acostaba.

No supe por qué, pero darme cuenta de eso dolió demasiado. Me sentía herida, asqueada y menospreciada. Me sentía como toda una cualquiera. ¡Y lo era! Me había dejado llevar por el momento. Había tirado mis principios por la borda. Me había entregado a él sin pensar en nada más. Lo peor es que él me lo había advertido. Él me había dicho que quería acostarse conmigo, que sería cosa de una noche, que no quería que malinterpretara nada.

¡Y no estaba malinterpretando!

Pero no podía evitar sentirme pésimo. Ahora era una puta cualquiera. Una del montón. Pertenecía a esas mujeres dejadas que tanto criticaba. _Mierda._ Estaba enojada con él y conmigo misma. Y era un enojo injustificado. Yo ya sabía en lo que me había metido.

—Agh. ¿Y dónde demonios está? —farfullé entre dientes.

Sí. ¿Dónde rayos estaba Ishida?

Me puse mi sostén y mi vestido a la velocidad de la luz, abrí la puerta de la recámara y salí a la estancia de la suite. Todo estaba apagado y en calma. Caminé con cautela, pasando por la cocina, por la sala, por el comedor, por el gran piano, el baño. No había nadie.

Entonces me dirigí a la única área del lugar que me faltaba revisar. La otra recámara. Abrí la puerta sigilosamente y asomé la cabeza. Ya no tuve que buscar más. Ahí, en la cama perfectamente tendida, se encontraba Yamato. Estaba dormido, con unos pantalones negros de pijama que seguramente tenía en su armario. Y ah, obviamente, no llevaba camisa. Dios. Se veía tan perfecto, tan hermoso…

Y quise abofetearme a mí misma.

¿Cómo podía pensar en eso cuando estaba tan molesta con él? Y creo que ahora estaba hasta ofendida. ¿Qué le hubiera costado dormir en la misma cama que yo? ¿Era tan inconcebible que tuvo que irse al otro cuarto a acostarse? ¡Acabábamos de compartir intimidad! Nunca nadie me había hecho esto. Bueno, no era que tuviera experiencias con demasiadas personas distintas, de hecho eran pocas. Pero ninguno de ellos me había dejado sola en la cama después de haber tenido relaciones. Ninguno me había dado la espalda al terminar.

Pero claro, con ellos hubo sentimiento de por medio.

Con Yamato había sido sólo sexo.

Y él lucía perfectamente cómodo durmiendo solo. Hasta su semblante era pacífico, diferente al frío que solía cargarse. Ah. Suspiré para mis adentros. No sabía por qué me sentía tan indignada, lo cierto es que ya no quería estar ahí. Me di la vuelta. Si él me había dejado sola sin explicación alguna, yo haría lo mismo. Después de todo, ya había cumplido mi penitencia por perder la apuesta.

Y estos eran los resultados.

Así que, sin pensarlo demasiado, fui por mis zapatos y por mi bolso, saliendo de inmediato de la suite. Ya en la calle tomaría un taxi. Quería ir a casa. Quería acurrucarme entre mis sábanas. Y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, quería llorar. Pero no de tristeza o de pena, sino de coraje. Porque era una idiota, porque él era un cretino, y porque no me entendía a mí misma.

Pero no iba a llorar. No por él.

Y es que lo sabía. Sabía que el día en el que derramara una sola lágrima por Yamato Ishida, estaría perdida.

* * *

.

Al día siguiente, el sonido de mi celular me despertó. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sonando ya? No tenía idea y tampoco tenía ganas de averiguarlo. Mis párpados pesaban y mi cuerpo estaba completamente entumido y aún algo adolorido. El estruendoso y molesto chillido del teléfono dejó de sonar y esbocé una tenue sonrisa, sin querer abrir los ojos. Tal vez, con un poco de esfuerzo, podría volver a caer dormida. Era la única manera en la que podía dejar de pensar.

Pero entonces volvió a sonar el celular, pero esta vez no era mi tono de llamada, sino de mensaje. Fruncí el ceño y palpé mi mesa de noche con la mano hasta toparme con el aparato, que tomé de inmediato. Abrí mis ojos con lentitud y procedí a leer el mensaje de texto.

Quedé petrificada en cuanto vi quién era el remitente.

"_¿Dónde carajos estás? Esto no es gracioso."_

Yamato Ishida. El hombre más sutil y caballeroso del mundo. ¿Quién se creía para hablarme de ese modo? Me senté para poder ver mejor dicho mensaje, sin dar crédito. No entendía a ese hombre. Él había sido quien me dejó en plena madrugada. No pensaba contestarle.

Y entonces, otro mensaje llegó.

"_Si no tengo señales de ti, rastrearé tu teléfono e iré a buscarte ahora mismo."_

Mi alarma interna se encendió al instante, y sin darme cuenta, mis dedos ya estaban tecleando una respuesta.

"_Estoy en mi casa. Ni se te ocurra buscarme."_

Dudé un poco antes de presionar el botón para enviarlo. Yo no solía ser cortante, pero ciertamente, él se lo había buscado. ¿Verdad? Además, ni de chiste quería que volviera a rastrear mi teléfono. Esas cosas sólo las hacían los acosadores, y Yamato Ishida no era un acosador. No, él sólo era un CEO millonario que no tenía sentido común. Suspiré. Lo mejor sería dejar de pensar tanto las cosas y seguir a mis instintos. Entonces, envié el mensaje.

Y a tan sólo diez segundos de haberlo hecho, mi celular comenzó a sonar. Oh no, tenía una llamada entrante de Yamato. No iba a contestar. No, no, y no. De inmediato presioné el botón de rechazar y tecleé un mensaje nuevo.

"_Estoy ocupada. Hablamos luego."_

Cortante y contundente. Lo envié de inmediato y arrojé suavemente el celular sobre el colchón de mi cama. Tapé mis ojos con ambas manos y hundí mi cabeza entre mis rodillas, tratando de acomodar mis ideas. Mi cabeza estaba hecha un caos.

—Meems, ¿todo bien?

Alcé el rostro y vi a mi amiga Yolei en el marco de la puerta, mirándome con preocupación. No pude contestarle, mi garganta parecía cerrada. Dios, ¿qué era lo que Ishida me había hecho?

—Voy a pasar.

Y eso hizo, caminó hasta sentarse en mi cama, al lado mío, posando una de sus cálidas manos en mi espalda.

—No me digas. Perdiste la apuesta.

Claro que ella lo sabía. Desde que le conté que había hecho esa estúpida apuesta con Yamato, ella lo sabía.

—¿Había acaso otro posible resultado? —dije casi en un susurro.

—Oh, Mimi…

Me rodeó con ambos brazos y yo hundí mi cabeza en sus hombros. No lloré. Ayer no había llorado y hoy ya ni siquiera sentía ese molesto ardor en los ojos. Hoy ya no dolía tanto. O eso quería pensar. No lloré, pero tampoco hice nada más, todo el peso de mi cuerpo cayó en los hombros de mi amiga. Y así nos quedamos durante unos minutos, sin decir nada, sin hacer nada. Hasta que yo volví a hablar.

—Nunca me había sentido tan mal conmigo misma, Yols… —exclamé, sin separarme de su abrazo.

—Ya, entiendo… —susurró —. Pero ya pasó, Mimi. Fue una mala experiencia, pero no tiene por qué volver a ocurrir si tú no quieres…

Suspiré.

—No fue una mala experiencia… —respondí con sinceridad —. ¿Pensarás que estoy loca si te digo que pasé una de las mejores noches de mi vida?

Ante eso, ella rompió el abrazo para tomarme de los hombros y verme a la cara.

—¿Tan bueno es?

Uff…

—Ni te imaginas… —dije, con un ápice de sonrisa en mis labios. Madre mía, de sólo recordar lo bueno que fue el sexo, mi vientre se contraía.

—Sabes que cuando te encuentres más repuesta tendrás que contarme, ¿verdad?

Las siguientes palabras me salieron sin pensarlo.

—Lo hicimos en su Bugatti.

—¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Yamato tiene un Bugatti? —exclamó, alzando la voz —. No, ¡olvida eso! ¿Tuviste sexo en un Bugatti? ¡Eso tuvo que haber sido lo más sexy del mundo!

—Lo fue —acepté, sintiéndome algo boba.

—No pensé que Yamato se conformara con sexo rápido en el auto.

—Oh, créeme, no se conformó con eso.

Un extraño brillo apareció en sus ojos.

—¿Lo hicieron más de una vez?

—Claro, más de una vez —respondí vagamente. Pero en serio, ni yo estaba segura de cuántas veces lo habíamos hecho.

—¡Qué sucia eres! —exclamó —. Y me imagino que él es todo un Dios del Sexo. ¿A dónde te llevó? ¿A su apartamento?

Eso me hizo fruncir el ceño, ¿su apartamento? No, estaba claro que yo no era lo suficientemente importante en la vida de Yamato como para que me llevara a su apartamento. Yo era una de sus mujeres del montón. De las que llevaba a su cuarto de hotel exclusivo para fornicar. Si Yolei supiera que ni siquiera durmió en la misma cama que yo...

—No, fuimos a un hotel. Ya sabes... lo normal —respondí, tratando de sonar desinteresada.

Pero a mi amiga no se le escapaba nada.

—¿Por qué estás tan apagada? ¿Te hizo algo, el muy cabrón?

Puse los ojos en blanco, ya no quería pensar en eso.

—Ay, Yolei… —bajé la mirada —. No me hizo nada. Es sólo que... todo habría sido perfecto si no se hubiera comportado como un cretino después del sexo…

Ella frunció el ceño.

—No sé qué decir ante eso —respondió —. Ambas sabíamos que él sólo buscaba un acostón casual de una noche.

—No tienes que decir nada.

—¿Sabes? —exclamó en seguida —. Desde que me dijiste que Yamato Ishida es Mister Evermore, veo su rostro en todas partes. Creo que después de todo sí vivo en mi mundo lleno de ponies y arco iris, o de plano vivo debajo de una roca, ¡el hombre es muy famoso! ¡Hasta Ken ya sabía que era él! Y no me lo había dicho porque, citando sus propias palabras, "no pensaba que fuera de importancia", ¡hombres! —gruñó —. Sé que hoy no estás de humor para hablar de él, pero en alguna ocasión te tengo que contar de todo lo que me enteré investigando en internet.

Oh. Bueno, era cierto que no quería hablar de mi acostón con Yamato Ishida, pero esto era distinto. Y siempre me han dicho que soy una curiosa de lo peor...

—Cuéntame ahora, estoy bien, Yols —dije al fin.

Ella sonrió y salió disparada del cuarto, volviendo al minuto acompañada de su computadora portátil ya encendida y con varias páginas de internet abiertas. Tomó asiento al lado mío en la cama y situó su laptop sobre sus piernas, dejando la pantalla a la visibilidad de ambas.

—Hay cientos de artículos sobre él, más que un empresario, parece una celebridad —comenzó a hablar —. Entre sus datos más interesantes, es el nominado más joven en la revista _Business Today_, en su lista de "Cuarenta debajo de los cuarenta", en la cuál se publicaban las figuras jóvenes más influyentes en el mundo de los negocios. Tiene veinticinco años y es Master en Administración de Negocios, especializado en Negocios Globales y Finanzas Corporativas, graduado directamente de Harvard como Summa Cum-Laude.

¿Estaba hablando en serio? ¡Yamato no me había contado nada de esto! Claro, no es como si hubiéramos hablado sobre nuestros logros, ni nuestras familias, ni nuestras vidas personales, ni nada muy profundo, pero me extrañaba que todo eso no hubiera salido a flote el día de ayer. Habíamos platicado bastante. Aunque claro, habían sido temas de conversación triviales y algo vanos. Y ahora tenía más dudas sobre él.

—Y escucha esto —continuó Miyako —. Según otra fuente, los veranos que estudió en Harvard los aprovechó para ir de intercambio a lugares como Francia, Alemania y Australia, en donde tomó diplomados enfocados en su carrera, además de que ha escrito varios artículos de finanzas en el New York Times.

¿New York Times? Tal vez era yo quien vivía debajo de una roca. Pero aún así, habían cosas que no cuadraban...

—¿Estuvo viviendo en los Estados Unidos? ¿Y entonces en qué momento comenzó con Evermore? —pregunté.

—También investigué eso.

Sonreí. En cuestiones sobre investigaciones, no había nadie mejor que Yolei.

—Según los datos que encontré, Evermore la fundó Hiroaki Ishida, el padre de Yamato, hace ya seis años —continuó —. Él fue el CEO durante los primeros cuatro años. Luego Yamato volvió de Harvard y él le cedió su puesto y se retiró. Yamato lleva sólo dos años como CEO, y al parecer han sido los dos años más productivos de la compañía.

Bueno, eso tenía sentido, creo. Aunque era extraño, el padre de Yamato era joven, me parecía raro que se hubiera retirado. Ciertamente, yo no lo había visto en la empresa. Tal vez podría preguntarle a Kouji si sabía algo sobre el señor Ishida, o tal vez Takeru podría contarme. Hmmm...

—¿Y no dice qué ha sido del señor Hiroaki? —pregunté.

Mi amiga negó con la cabeza.

—Nop. Se esfumó de la industria, Yamato es quien controla todo.

—Pues... vaya... —fue lo único que pude decir.

—Sí, ¡vaya! —repitió mi amiga —. ¡Pero hay más! Yamato asiste a una cantidad enorme de eventos sociales y de caridad. Oh, y en sus logros no profesionales, varias revistas lo han nombrado el soltero más codiciado del momento. ¡Mimi, realmente es un Dios Sexy! —canturreó —. Mira, en esta página hay varias fotos de él en distintas fiestas de gala...

Las dos comenzamos a mirar todas las imágenes que el sitio web nos ofrecía. Yamato era un hombre que quitaba el aliento. En todas las fotografías lucía guapísimo, elegante y como todo un empresario, y eso que en persona se veía mil veces mejor. En cada foto salía con trajes de diseñador, pero lo que más llamó mi atención, fue que por lo general salía solo, y en las pocas fotografías en las que salía con alguna persona, era la misma mujer. Una mujer. Una chica alta, de buen cuerpo, muy hermosa y... rubia, _para variar._ Era muy bella. Su piel blanca como porcelana, su cabello claro era largo y sedoso. Labios rojos en todas las fotos y unos ojos azules casi tan bonitos como los del mismo Ishida. No pude evitar fruncir el ceño.

—¿Quién es esa?

Yolei arqueó una ceja.

—_Esa, _es Catherine Belcourt. Es hija de un empresario francés retirado, y al parecer su familia se lleva muy bien con la de Ishida —se encogió de hombros —. Bueno, eso es lo que dice el internet.

—Oh.

—¿Oh? ¿Es lo único que vas a decir? —preguntó mi amiga —. ¿No te interesa saber si están saliendo?

—¡No están saliendo! —dije, mi timbre de voz se alzó involuntariamente —. E-es decir, Yamato me aclaró que no tiene tiempo para un noviazgo. Además, no se habría acostado conmigo si anduviera viéndose con Catherine Belanchi.

—Belcourt —me corrigió —. No te alteres, Meems.

—No estoy alterada.

—Bien.

—Bien.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Las dos sabíamos que el tema debía quedar en calidad de pausado durante un tiempo, por lo que decidí —por mi propio bien— olvidarme de ello mientras pudiera. Me levanté de la cama de un salto y le mostré a Miyako la mejor de mis sonrisas.

—Tengo ganas de hornear —exclamé —. ¿Qué quieres desayunar?

—Oh, lo que sea que tú hagas estará perfecto —respondió al instante, sonriendo.

—Ya veré que se me ocurre, quiero probar el nuevo extracto de vainilla que compré —dije, alzando ambas manos para recoger mi cabello.

—Muero de hambre. Iré a la cocina a prepararte el horno.

—Gracias, te alcanzo en seguida.

Yolei salió de mi recámara y mi sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo gradualmente. Bueno, estaba segura de que horneando se me pasaría el día más rápido. Hoy no quería pensar en nada. Comencé a caminar hacia la puerta, pero justo antes de salir, recordé que había lanzado mi celular en algún lugar de mi cama. Fui a recogerlo y me di cuenta de la hora. Ocho y treinta de la mañana. Oh, Dios. Demasiado temprano. Había llegado aquí aproximadamente a las seis de la madrugada, ¡no había dormido nada!

Y... un momento. ¿Acaso lo primero que había hecho Yamato al levantarse había sido buscarme?

Sólo podía pensar que ese era el caso, pues fueron sus llamadas las que me despertaron. ¿Qué hacía levantado tan temprano un fin de semana? Y esa no era mi pregunta más grande, ¿se habría preocupado al no verme en la habitación? Ciertamente era poco probable, seguro sólo se molestó al ver que me fui sin avisar. Me encogí de hombros. Se lo merecía, el muy imbécil.

Antes de bloquear el celular, miré la pantalla con curiosidad, secretamente preguntándome si Yamato no había vuelto a llamar. A pesar de que estaba segura de no haber escuchado el timbre, no pude evitar mirar para verificarlo. Quise abofetearme cuando sentí un ligero toque de decepción al ver que no había vuelto a llamar. Ya no había insistido. ¿Habría sido demasiado hostil con mi último mensaje? Negué con la cabeza. ¡No! No debía siquiera importarme.

Entonces, un icono rojo encima del indicador de llamadas captó mi atención. Oh por Dios. No pude contener la extraña sonrisa que se formó en mis labios. Tal vez Yamato ya no había insistido después de mi último mensaje, pero antes de eso, tenía nada más y nada menos que dieciséis llamadas perdidas de él.

* * *

.

Era casi la una de la tarde en lunes, día laboral. Había llegado puntual al trabajo y desde temprano no había parado. Kouji y yo estábamos muy inmersos trabajando en unos presupuestos, y como siempre, no teníamos noción alguna del tiempo, ni de que pronto sería hora de comer.

Yo realmente disfrutaba estar tan ocupada, pues así podía dejar de pensar en el estúpido Mister Evermore que no había salido de mi cabeza en todo el fin de semana. No, no había vuelto a llamar y eso me tranquilizaba y en parte me molestaba. Ni yo misma me entendía. Pero bueno, supongo que así tenía que ser. Cada quien por su lado, pues la apuesta ya había terminado y él había obtenido lo que quería. Ya no teníamos ningún asunto pendiente.

Claro que, siempre me he considerado un tanto ilusa.

Sonó el teléfono de la oficina y yo de inmediato contesté.

—Oficina de Kouji Minamoto, habla Mimi Tachika…

—Sube a mi oficina. Ahora.

La voz ronca de Yamato Ishida me hizo soltar el bolígrafo que sostenía en mis manos. Agradecí mentalmente que Kouji no estuviera aquí, sino hablando con Zoe.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? No puedes andar por la vida ordenándome así —espeté en voz baja.

—Te recuerdo que soy tu jefe.

—Abusas de tu posición, Ishida.

—Sube a mi oficina, Mimi.

Fruncí el ceño, ahora sí estaba molesta.

—No.

Hubo otra larga pausa.

—No contestaste ninguna de mis llamadas —dijo de pronto.

Sonaba… ¿dolido?

—Estaba dormida.

—Pero sí contestaste los mensajes.

—Ya…

Otra larga pausa.

—Escucha, necesito que subas a mi oficina —repitió.

Esa idea no me agradaba en lo más mínimo.

—Yamato, no hay ninguna razón para que yo suba. Ya terminó nuestro jueguito, ganaste la apuesta, obtuviste lo que querías. Vamos a dejarlo ahí.

—Mimi, de verdad quiero hablar contigo —había brusquedad en su voz.

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar.

—Escucha, sé que te hice sentir mal, pero…

No.

—Ya, no pasa nada.

No quería hablar de eso. No con él.

—Sí que pasa. Tengo que verte.

¿Qué rayos estaba diciendo este hombre? Para él esas últimas palabras podrían no significar nada, pero a mí tan sólo me confundían. ¿_Tenía_ que verme para hablar? ¿O es que _quería_ verme?

—Lo siento, pero no.

Fuera lo que fuera, tenía que ser fuerte.

—Podemos hacerlo de la manera más fácil, Mimi. Tienes dos opciones —dijo con un tono de crispación en la voz—. La primera es subir a mi oficina ahora, y la segunda es hacerme enojar, y te recuerdo que soy tu jefe. Tú decides, pero me vas a escuchar de todos modos.

Cerré los ojos, comprendiendo que no iba a tener la suerte de librarme con una rápida charla telefónica de despedida.

—De acuerdo. Iré.

—Gracias —soltó el aire de forma audible—. Te estaré esperando.

Y colgué.

Dios mío. Recargué mi frente en mi mano, aún sin abrir los ojos, intentando prepararme para el impacto de ver a Yamato otra vez. Ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo reaccionar frente a él. Claro que, con mi cuerpo, era otra historia. De sólo saber que iba a verlo, cada terminación nerviosa en mi ser se ponía alerta y… deseosa. Qué horror. Y después del tremendo sexo que habíamos tenido hace apenas unas noches, no sabía si iba a poder controlarme.

De alguna manera iba a tener que aguantarme e ir directamente al grano. Olvidaríamos todo y nos haríamos a la idea de que tendríamos que ser amigos civilizados, pues aún no se me quitaba de la cabeza la idea de reunirme con todo el grupo de viejas amistades, y entre esas, estaba incluido Yamato.

De momento, sólo tenía que concentrarme en cómo sobrevivir a la hora de la comida.

—Mimi.

Di un respingo y me giré en la silla, atónita de ver a Yamato frente a mí. Como siempre, su presencia me sobresaltó, y mi corazón parecía querer salir de mi pecho. Un rápido vistazo al reloj me demostró que habían pasado quince minutos desde que colgué el teléfono.

—Yam… señor Ishida. No tenía por qué bajar…

Por la cara parecía sereno e imperturbable, pero los ojos se le veían tormentosos y ávidos.

Abrí el cajón de mi mesa y saqué mi bolso, aprovechando la oportunidad para inspirar una profunda y temblorosa bocanada de aire. Olía a gloria.

—Señor Ishida. —era la voz de Kouji—. Es un placer tenerlo por aquí.

—Vine por Mimi, vamos a comer en mi oficina —dijo sin más.

Me enderecé a tiempo para ver cómo a Kouji se le disparaban las cejas hacia arriba. Enseguida compuso el semblante y su expresión volvió a adoptar su seriedad habitual.

—Volveré a la una —le aseguré.

—Hasta luego, entonces. Disfruten la comida.

Y cuando me di cuenta, ya me encontraba en el ascensor, subiendo a la oficina de Yamato Ishida, con él a mi lado.

* * *

.

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¿Cómo han estado? Uff, sé que han pasado dos semanas desde la última vez que actualicé, pero tengo excusas, excusas buenas (?). Verán, estoy a una nada de graduarme de la universidad, ¡al fin! La cosa es que todo mi mes de abril fue un martirio con la maldita tesis. ¿Y saben que? En mayo empeora. Me acaban de pasar el calendario de actividades y prácticamente no voy a dormir xD. Todo mayo y mitad de junio estaré terminando mi tesis, por lo que no puedo asegurar actualizaciones muy rápidas. Eso sí, un capítulo cada dos semanas es lo que voy a tratar de hacer. Espero me entiendan, ¡ya es mi último esfuerzo y quedo libre de la uni!**

**En fin, hablemos del capítulo. Primero, del sexo en el Bugatti. Lo hice así porque quería que la primera vez de Yamato y Mimi fuera todo lo contrario a romántico, y bueno, hacerlo en un auto fue lo que las circunstancias me dieron. Igual espero que les haya gustado ;9. Ya después se la llevó a un hotel y lo hicieron ahí varias veces más, pero no quise concentrarme en hacerlo muy descriptivo, pues luego la lectura se podría haber tornado tediosa. El sexo en el hotel fue escrito de forma más sutil, de forma en que ustedes puedan dejar la mayor parte a la imaginación :). A veces lo voy a escribir así, y otras veces lo haré un poco más explícito, como en el Bugatti. Igual no creo que haya sido muy fuerte, no suelo sobrepasarme con eso xD, pero si a alguien le molestó alguna cosa, es libre de decirlo :).**

**Ya dejando de lado eso, pues uff, ¿qué les pareció la actitud de Yama después del sexo? ¿Qué creen que haya sentido para portarse así? Nunca la miró a los ojos y le habló de modo cortante. Y para rematar, se fue a dormir a otra recámara. Oh bueno, eso y que además la llevó al hotel al cual lleva a todas las mujeres con las que se acuesta.**

**Luego tuvimos una plática entre Mimi y Yolei, y ahí dejé que supieran un poco más sobre Yamato, sus logros y demás. También se mencionó un nombre, ya saben, esa rubia que siempre aparece en los fics para molestarnos XD. Luego veremos cómo influye en la historia. Y por último, Yamato insistente y algo acosador, que quiere hablar con Mimi, ¿qué querrá decirle? WAH.**

**Y pues bueno, ahora sí me voy despidiendo, ¡ya contesté sus reviews! Mil gracias a todos por escribirme siempre :'). Aprecio cada uno de sus comentarios, desde el más corto al más largo. ¡Son todos ustedes quienes me motivan a traerles actualizaciones rápidas! En serio, si no sintiera todo su apoyo, no haría pausas en mi tesis para escribir. Gracias por todo, por sus palabras y sobre todo por permitirme conocerlos más con cada comentario. No bromeo cuando digo que en esta página he hecho amigos muy valiosos. También agradezco por los follows y los favoritos. ¡Son amor!**

**Y ya dejo de parlotear para despedirme, les mando un abrazo.**  
**No se olviden de escribirme.**  
**Love, Rolling Girl**  
**aka: Gravi ~**

* * *

.

**RR's sin cuenta:**

**anahiihana:** Imperdonable indeed. Hahaha, aw, no te preocupes, a veces pasa XD, ¡lo bueno es que aquí sigues, leyéndome! Que bueno que te gustó el episodio :'D. Y sí, yo que tú ya le voy pidiendo al novio que te lleve en su yate, debe comenzar a pensar en las cosas importantes en la vida (?), ok, ignora eso XD. Haha mujerrr, sigues con los mensajes privados bloqueados, no me deja mandarte nada D: ~ ¡NADA! Sobre los pasados de Matt y Mimi, no te preocupes, se sabrán, no me olvidaré de detallarlos XD. ¡Yo también te mando un beso! ¡Yo también quiero amor! Hahaha, gracias por escribirme :'D.

**Mel:** UY, ¿te mato? No es intencional XD. Bueno, tal vez sí lo es. Hahahaha, ¡y claro que me acuerdo de ti, Mel! En serio, ¿cómo olvidarte :'D? Siempre me han encantado tus reviews. ¡No me abandones! Hahaha, no huyas de mis historias XD. Eso sí, perdona por hacerte llorar y esperar. Trataré de actualizar seguido, mi tesis ahorita me está matando, pero ya casi salgo, ¡ya casi! ¡Qué bueno que te esté gustando tanto la historia! Yo también te mando saluditos, desde México, pues yo no me he mudado XD. Hahaha, gracias por escribirme :'D.

**Guest 1:** Publico los viernes, o los fines de semana :'D. Lo haría más seguido si pudiera, pero la tesis. AGH. ¡Un beso!

**Ley:** ¡AAAAH! Qué bueno que te esté gustando tanto el fic, asdf :'D. ¿No podías dejar de leer? UY, eso significa que estoy haciendo algo bien (?). Hahaha, aw, y que tu orgullo de mujer no quede herido XD, el punto del fic era que Mimi perdiera la apuesta. ¡Claro que nadie podía resistirse a Yamato! Sobre los otros digielegidos, ya los haré aparecer, ahorita me estoy enfocando en Meems y Matt, pero luego vendrán los demás. Por lo general actualizo los fines de semana, casi nunca sucederá entre semana, para que no tengas que revisar todos los días XD. Hahaha, ¡obvio no abandonaré el fic! Gracias por tus palabras y por escribirme, lo aprecio muchísimo.

**Sayakasama:** Saya bella, tus reviews me sacan una mega sonrisa, I love you so much XD. Que bueno que te haya gustado el episodio, y sí, haha, Mimi y Tikei son lo más hermoso del mundo XD. Obvio que el pequeño rubio se casará con Kari, ¡no podía haber sido de otra manera! Y SÍ, me encanta que veas y notes todo el poder que ejerce Mimi sobre Yamato, muchas no lo notan, pero ya se sorprenderán cuando lean su POV ;9. Observadora que eres, Saya. Gracias por escribirme, es un placer leerte.

**Pamela:** OH, ¿eres una de las Guest sin nombre entonces :'D? ¡Gracias por firmar el review, Pamela! Es un gusto conocerte y poder llamarte por tu nombre :). Gracias por tus bonitas palabras, se aprecia mucho que te tomes el tiempo de escribirme. ¡Y qué bueno que te gustó la cita que tuvieron! Haha, yo tampoco quería que Yama y Mimi tardaran un millón de años en involucrarse XD, ya con esto las cosas seguirán su curso a un ritmo entretenido, espero no decepcionarte ^^. Y sí, el POV de Matt vendrá en el momento en el que me parezca que es hora de que conozcan lo que hay en su cabecita, huhuhu. Tú sí sabes, al pobre también le tocará sufrir, exactamente como dices: Por la boca muere el pez. Y bueno, actualizo cuando puedo, ¡ya casi acabo con la tesis y espero tener tiempo libre para escribir como loca! Una vez más, gracias por el review. Te mando un beso.

**Tity:** ¡Claro que te extrañé! Hahaha, y no, no te imagino quedándote sin palabras XD. Y sí, yo también hago como Mimi, ocupo mi tiempo trabajando para no pensar en las desgracias de la vida XD, uff, shit happens. Y no te preocupes, tú nunca me aburres ^^, puedes contarme lo que quieras, ¡estaré para leerte! Ahora, sobre el Tokyo Sky Tree, ¡sí! Busca fotos en Google, es maravilloso. Y haha, yep, Yama no necesitó ser romántico, sólo supo a dónde llevarla para que la pasara de ensueño :D. Claro que era obvio que Mimi perdería la apuesta XD. Y nah, que no te de vergüenza leer lemons, son bastante inofensivos (?), y hot, también son hot XD. Gracias por tu review nunca faltante, Tity hermosa. ¡Un besote!

**Rach:** ¡Hola, hola! Uff, ¿dudabas que Matt fuera un hombre de palabra? ¡Es todo un caballero! Obviamente iba a respetar el trato. Huhuhu, sí, fue lindo llevando a Mimi a todos esos lugares :'D. No cabe duda que TODAS le hubiéramos pedido ese beso XD. ¿Cómo resistirnos ante tal espécimen de hombre? ¡Macho alfa que es! Y sí, Tikei se casa con Kari, eso era fijo XD. Haha sobre Sora y Tai, ya vendrán, ya vendrán, no te desesperes. Tú también eres un amor de persona, casémonos (?). Ok, ya estoy simple. ¡Gracias por tu RR! Te mando un besho.

**Mag:** ¡Uy! supongo que es bueno que te dejara con las ganas XD. Lo de ponerte nerviosa con las palabras de Matt es apropósito y me declaro culpable. ¡Qué bueno que pienses así sobre el POV! Sí, hay que guardar el misterio en Yamato por algunos capítulos más. Y wah, no, no conozco ninguna historia que sea de época D: ~ Aunque ciertamente estaría genial tener una por acá... hmmm, quizás debería XD. UISH, malo que no sé nada sobre esa época. EN FIN, te mando un beso Mag bonita. Gracias por escribirme.

**Mimato4Ever:** ¡OMG! Amé tu review con locura y pasión :'D. AISH, ¡gracias por expresar todos tus sentimientos en mayúscula! Me has sacado la más grande de las sonrisas :'D. Y hahahaha, te prometo que Yamato sufrirá, pero hay que esperarnos tantito, un poquito, y ya lo veremos sufriendo al chico XD. Aw, y qué bueno que te gustó tanto la cita, ¡me tardé planeándola en mi cabeza! Ya cuando la escribí se fue dando sola, pero la idea base batallé en idearla XD. PERO SÍ, SÍ, SÍ. Mi parte favorita fue Yama diciendo su miedo, ¡que no le pidiera el beso! UFF, ese hombre es bueno con las palabras. Yo también me casaba con él y me le lanzaba encima XDDD. Hahaha, en serio, gracias por el review, me hace feliz hacerte feliz con la historia. ¡Te mando un abrazo de los más grandes que tengo!

**Kokoro Kokuo:** ¡AAH! ¡Qué bueno que te gustó el capi! Hahaha, ¿y soy como el buen vino? YAY (pero odio el vino xD), en fin, ese no es el punto. Y claro que tus locas ideas me agradan, eso no lo dudes XD. Eso sí, perdóname por tardar tanto con la actualización, ahora sí se me está complicando el tiempo y soy un desastre organizándome. Y pues sí, el fic tendrá lemon xD, no tan intenso ni explícito, pero sí que lo tendrá de vez en cuando :). Huhuhu, gracias por escribirme, bonita. ¡Te mando un beso!


	7. Exclusivos

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

**Evermore**

Exclusivos

* * *

Me estaba sofocando.

Nunca he sufrido de claustrofobia, pero vaya que estar en un espacio tan reducido —como lo es un ascensor— con Yamato Ishida, era otra cosa. No quería ni respirar, pues seguramente su aroma iba a causar que me desmayara. No quería siquiera voltear a verlo. Tenía mis ojos clavados en mis zapatos, mirándolos como si fueran lo más maravilloso que hubiera visto jamás. El aire estaba tenso y él no decía nada. Yo sólo quería salir corriendo. No me sentía del todo lista para enfrentarlo, no después de esa tan maravillosa como fatídica noche, pero a la vez, sabía que no tenía porqué cohibirme. Le iba a dar la cara para que viera que no había salido afectada, aunque fuera mentira.

Obviamente nadie más entró en el ascensor. Éste incluso hizo varias paradas, pero las personas, al ver a Mister Evermore dentro, preferían no entrar. _Suertudos_. Cuando, después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, llegamos al piso cincuenta y las puertas de la cabina se abrieron, sus orbes azules se posaron en mí. Yo no lo estaba viendo, pero podía_ sentir_ su mirada.

—Vamos, Mimi.

Detuvo las puertas para mí con su brazo y yo lo pasé de largo, aún sin mirarlo. En recepción nos esperaba su secretaria Megumi, quien lucía inmaculada y eficiente, como la otra vez que la vi.

—Señor Ishida, llamó la señorita Lewis, dijo que venía para acá.

—¿Y no le dijiste que hoy no tengo tiempo para sus cosas?

La voz de Ishida sonaba fría.

—Lo hice, pero ya sabe cómo es ella.

—Lo sé —concedió —. Como sea, cuando llegue dile que estoy ocupado, Megumi.

—Eso haré.

Yo estaba callada, escuchando la conversación sabiendo perfectamente que no tenía nada que decir al respecto. Pero si hubiera podido participar, estoy segura de que habría preguntado por la señorita Lewis. Parecía que Megumi la conocía bien, y qué decir de Yamato. ¿Sería alguna socia?

—Estaré con la señorita Tachikawa en mi oficina.

Dicho esto, comenzó a caminar hacia allá, y yo lo seguí por inercia. Dios. Quería que esto acabara ya. Pero si no tenía idea de qué me iba a decir, ¿cómo planear con antelación mis respuestas? Con él frente a mí no se me ocurrían demasiadas contestaciones inteligentes. Y es que en serio, ¿qué demonios quería decirme?

—Estás muy callada.

Su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos, y me di cuenta de que ya estábamos dentro de su oficina, con las puertas cerradas tras de mí. Tragué saliva.

—No tengo nada que decir —respondí.

Él suspiró, parecía aturdido.

—¿Quieres tomar asiento?

—No. No pienso estar aquí durante más de cinco minutos.

—Mimi, escucha…

Pero su oración murió ahí. Me crucé de brazos, preparándome. Él se pasó las manos por el cabello. Estaba de pie frente a mí, con tan sólo un metro de distancia separándonos, y nunca había sentido más tenso el aire entre nosotros (y eso ya era demasiado). Todo en la situación era incómodo, desde nuestras miradas, hasta la posición en la que estábamos parados.

—¿Qué querías decirme, Yamato? —pregunté, al ver que no decía nada más.

—¿Por qué te fuiste?

Su pregunta me tomó desprevenida, tanto, que hasta sentí que perdía el equilibrio. ¿Este hombre hablaba en serio?

—No vine a contestar tus preguntas, vine porque tú dijiste que tenías que hablar conmigo —respondí, cortante —. No tengo todo el día, habla.

—Es que es eso de lo que tengo que hablar contigo, Mimi. No entiendo por qué te fuiste del hotel, y mucho menos sin avisar —exclamó, había un toque de desesperación en su voz —. En la mañana, cuando me levanté y no te vi, yo…

Pero de nuevo se quedó así. Esto era nuevo para mí. ¿Mister Evermore sin palabras?

—¿Tú qué…?

Él me dedicó una mirada que no supe descifrar, pero lucía molesto, confundido y... dolido.

—Pudo haberte pasado algo, ¿te saliste en plena madrugada?

—Creo que la hora a la que me fui no importa —señalé.

—Mimi, no lo entiendes…

No. No lo entendía.

—No entiendo muchas cosas, pero ya no quiero ni intentar comprenderlas —dije, tratando de controlar mi tono de voz —. ¿Qué quieres de mí, Yamato? Dímelo y acabemos con esto de una buena vez por todas.

Sus ojos azules se mantuvieron en los míos durante unos segundos, y después desvió la mirada. ¿Por qué lucía tan contrariado? Se giró sobre sus talones y me dio la espalda, quitándose su saco en el acto, dejando a la vista su cuerpo envuelto en su camisa blanca y chaleco gris. Dios, ¿lo estaba haciendo apropósito? ¿Por qué tenía que verse tan perfecto siempre?

Dejó su saco en su silla ejecutiva y después caminó hacia una de las alas del lugar, sentándose en uno de los sillones negros de piel, con sus codos apoyados en las rodillas y su barbilla recargada en sus manos, mirándome.

—Cada vez que cierro los ojos, te veo a ti en tu vestido color vino. Escucho los sonidos que dejas escapar cuando te toco. Siento tus manos sobre mi espalda. Siento tu boca sobre…

—Basta —dije de pronto —. No hagas eso.

¿Cómo se le ocurría decirme esas cosas? Ahora me sentía mareada.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡Eso! —alcé las manos, exasperada —. ¿Por qué me dices todo eso, Yamato? ¡Teníamos un trato! Yo perdí la apuesta y cumplí con mi parte, ahora déjame en paz.

—¿De verdad quieres que te deje en paz?

Su pregunta me descolocó por completo.

—¿Qué si de verdad quiero que me dejes en paz? —no pude evitar repetirlo, y comencé a caminar hacia donde él estaba, sin darme cuenta de mis pasos —. ¿Es acaso una pregunta retórica? ¿Qué se supone que debería contestar? ¡Yamato! Déjate de juegos. Lo que hubo entre nosotros, que, citando tus propias palabras, fue un acostón de una noche, ya pasó —dije, y ahora estaba de pie frente a él, mirándolo desde arriba, pues él seguía sentado, en la misma posición.

—No fue una pregunta retórica. Quiero que me respondas con la verdad.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza. ¿De todo lo que le había dicho sólo había captado la primera parte? Este hombre me estresaba, y de pronto todos esos horribles sentimientos de la noche en el hotel volvieron. Y quería golpearlo. Pero en vez de eso, suspiré y decidí dejarle claras las cosas. No me importaba si me arrepentía después, sabía que sería lo mejor para mí.

—Sí. De verdad _te agradecería_ que me dejaras en paz.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio.

Bien. De verdad quería golpearlo.

—¿Entonces qué quieres que te diga? ¿Que la verdad es que quiero que no me dejes en paz nunca? —exclamé, sarcástica —. ¡No te entiendo! Pasamos una gran noche y no lo voy a negar. Sé que para ti fue una noche como cualquiera, y no pienso exigirte nada, ¡pero tú tampoco tienes derecho a traerme aquí en contra de mi voluntad, ni mucho menos a decirme esas cosas!

Había alzado la voz y parecía que estaba gritándole. Él me miraba atónito, y segundos después se levantó del sillón. Ahora él era quien me veía desde arriba, debido a su altura, pero no por eso iba a dejar que me intimidara.

—Sí, en todo lo que has dicho tienes razón —contestó —. Pero tienes que saber una cosa, Mimi. Para mí, esa noche que pasamos juntos no fue como cualquier otra.

Esa confesión hizo que algo en mi interior se removiera, pero no me iba a dejar engatusar.

—¿Ah, no lo fue? ¿Y entonces por qué me llevaste al cuarto de hotel al cuál llevas a todas tus conquistas? Supongo que no soy digna de ir a tu apartamento —exclamé, sin contenerme, y continué —. Y si no fue como cualquier otra noche, ¿por qué me dejaste sola en la cama? ¡Eso fue bajo hasta para ti! ¿Tan poco respeto me tienes? ¡No pudiste soportar la idea de dormir conmigo! ¡Ni siquiera te dignaste a darme la cara y…!

En ese instante me cubrí la boca con mis manos. ¡No podía creer que le había gritado todo eso! Y a juzgar por su expresión, él tampoco. _Oh, Dios, Meems, ¿por qué tienes que ser tan boca suelta?_ Ya. No podía estar ni un minuto más ahí, si no, terminaría soltando más estupideces. Lo más sensato era irme. Irme _ahora_.

—L-lo siento, no tenías porqué escuchar eso —dije, tratando de calmarme —. Me iré ahora mismo.

Dicho esto, me di la vuelta sin darle la oportunidad de responder. Pero debí haber adivinado su reacción, pues apenas di un paso, y ya me había tomado con algo de brusquedad del brazo, girándome de nuevo hacia él._ Esto se está haciendo costumbre._

Se me fue el aliento al ver el modo en que me estaba mirando. Sus ojos azules eran fuego puro.

—Primero que nada, Mimi, yo no tengo _conquistas_. Segundo, nunca he llevado a una mujer a mi apartamento. Nunca —remarcó —. No es que no seas digna, como tú dices. Es sólo que es el único lugar que es mío y mío nada más —suspiró, sin soltarme —. Y siento si te herí al no dormir contigo, pero eso es algo que tampoco hago. No comparto la cama con nadie. Duermo solo y no pretendo que eso cambie. Yo te lo aclaré, te dije cómo eran las cosas conmigo. No entiendo, ¿por qué estás tan dolida?

Tuve que cerrar los ojos, pues comenzaron a arderme. Él tenía razón, él me había aclarado que esto sería algo casual. Era yo la que había dicho cosas que no debía.

—Estoy bien, en serio —mentí —. No sé por qué dije todo eso.

Mi tono de voz pareció tranquilizarlo, y al fin me soltó del brazo, pero no rompió el contacto visual.

—No, tienes derecho a decir cómo te sientes —contestó —. Y sí hay una cosa por la que quiero disculparme. No por el hotel, y tampoco por no dormir contigo. Me refiero al hecho de que no te di la cara al terminar. Yo no soy así, nunca me había pasado. No sé qué me ocurrió, pero… —pareció meditar sus palabras —. Pero nada justifica mi comportamiento.

—Si sólo me llamaste para disculparte, lo hubieras dicho desde el inicio —y nos habríamos ahorrado todo esto —. No tenías que hacerlo, pero acepto tus disculpas. No pasa nada, tú eres el que tiene razón, me advertiste muy bien que sería algo casual y lo entiendo, no hay problema.

—Mimi —su voz sonó contundente —. No te llamé sólo para disculparme. De verdad necesito que hablemos. Lo que dije hace unos minutos es verdad, no puedo dejar de pensar en cómo te sientes, en como dices mi nombre cuando…

—Yamato —lo callé, con la misma contundencia —. Y vuelvo a lo mismo, ¿qué quieres de mí? No tengo idea de a dónde quieres que lleguemos con esta conversación.

—La noche que pasamos juntos fue diferente a cualquier otra. ¿No lo sentiste? Tenemos una química sexual impresionante —contestó, hablando con seguridad —. Pensaba que con un acostón de una noche bastaría para quedar satisfecho, pues siempre es así, pero contigo no lo fue.

Claro, ¡si todo se trata de sexo para él!

—Uff, por supuesto, el sexo fue lo más remarcable de la noche —dije con algo de sarcasmo, aunque parte de mí lo decía en serio —. Yamato, para mí también fue una noche diferente a cualquier otra, pero no sólo por eso. ¿No la pasaste bien cuando subimos al mirador? ¿Cuándo cenamos bajo el puente arco iris? ¿Cuándo caminamos por la playa?

Él se quedó callado, y yo aproveché para seguir hablando.

—No sé si tu punto era impresionarme con todo tu dinero, pero déjame decirte que no te pedí el beso por eso. Me importa un comino tu dinero y lo que puedas ofrecerme —confesé —. Te pedí el beso porque me hiciste pasar una noche mágica y me hiciste sentir especial. Cuando me llevaste a Odaiba casi se me sale el corazón del pecho, y me hizo ilusión que se te hubiera ocurrido, porque sabías que con eso me ibas a hacer feliz.

—Mimi, tú…

Alcé la mano.

—No, déjame terminar —lo interrumpí —. Después, cuando estuvimos caminando por la playa, pude ver en ti al Yamato que yo conocía. Nunca esperé que Mister Evermore se fuera a quitar los zapatos y arruinar su ropa de diseñador en la arena, ¡pero lo hiciste! Y la pasé muy bien. Me sacaste sonrisas y me hiciste reír, y eso fue lo que me hizo cambiar de opinión —hice una pausa, sintiéndome cansada de pronto —. Pero creo que tus intenciones nunca fueron esas, tú sólo estabas pensando en llevarme a la cama, y está bien, me lo habías dejado claro. Pero yo quiero dejarte claro algo _a ti_.

De pronto ya me encontraba a escasos centímetros de él, y mi dedo índice estaba tocado su pecho, apuntándolo de manera acusadora.

—No soy igual a las tipas con las que te acuestas, y si piensas que me acosté contigo sólo porque me deslumbraste con tu dinero, estás muy equivocado —espeté —. ¿Eso creíste? Dime, ¿esa es tu manera de convencer a todas las mujeres? ¿Te las llevas a la cama sorprendiéndolas con todo lo que puedes ofrecerles?

—¡No, Mimi! —su reacción brusca me sorprendió, y di un paso hacia atrás —. No sé de dónde sacas esas ideas, pero mi intención no era escandalizarte con mi dinero. Todo eso lo hice porque quería que la pasaras bien y sabía que esas cosas te gustarían. Sí, mi finalidad era llevarte a la cama, pero sé bien que no eres como las demás.

—Pues no lo parece, pues me trataste como a cualquier otra.

—Ahí es donde te equivocas. Mimi, nunca había puesto tanto de mi parte para acostarme con una mujer. Todas aceptan mis ofertas de sexo sin protestar, sin dudarlo siquiera un segundo. Algunas lo hacen por mi apariencia, otras por mi dinero, pero siempre me dicen que sí —confesó —. Tú has sido la única que se ha negado. Desde ahí supe que eras diferente.

Sus palabras me dejaron sin alguna contestación inteligente posible, y ahora él fue quien aprovechó mi momento de torpeza para continuar hablando.

—Y respondiendo a tus dudas, no. No, Mimi, nunca había tenido que convencer ni sorprender a ninguna mujer para que se acostara conmigo. Nunca había tenido una cita previa, jamás me había esforzado —exclamó, y sabía que decía la verdad —. Contigo todo fue distinto, me salté mis propias reglas y no me arrepiento, pues fue una de las mejores noches que he tenido en mucho tiempo.

Wow. Ahora sí estaba confundida y sin habla. De verdad, no tenía idea de qué decir o qué pensar. ¿Qué significaba esto que me estaba diciendo?

—N-no entiendo…

Fue lo único que salió de mis labios.

—Mimi, voy a besarte.

Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, me tomó del brazo y me atrajo hacia él, atrapando mis labios con los suyos. Hice un ruido de sorpresa, y él aprovechó para introducir su lengua en mi boca. Cualquier posible resistencia que hubiera querido poner, quedó en el olvido. Oh Dios, había deseado este beso desde el último que nos habíamos dado, y quería golpearme a mí misma por ello, pero no podía evitarlo. Sus labios me hacían volar, y su cuerpo pegado al mío causaba un hormigueo insistente en mi vientre.

Sus manos habían subido a mis mejillas y me estaba devorando con tal intensidad, que yo ya no sentía las piernas, por lo que tuve que posar mis manos en sus hombros, en busca de apoyo. Los besos de este hombre eran mi perdición, y ahora estaba en las nubes. ¿Por qué siempre flaqueaba ante él? ¿Y por qué no parecía importarme justo en estos momentos?

Sus labios se separaron de los míos con lentitud y pude ver que estaba respirando con dificultad, al igual que yo. ¿Qué significaba todo esto?

—Lo que quiero decir es… —comenzó a hablar —. Que tal vez me atraes un poco más de lo que había planeado.

Y lo único que dije ante eso fue…

—¿Ah?

—Mimi, sé que dije que lo nuestro sería un acostón casual de una noche, pero desde que te fuiste no he dejado de pensar en ti, y llegué a la conclusión de que no quiero que paremos —continuó —. Quiero que sigamos teniendo sexo, y me refiero a cuando sea que se nos antoje, cuando sea que queramos, sin compromiso de por medio.

¿Entonces a eso se resumía todo lo que me había dicho?

—A ver si entendí —dije, una vez que recuperé la compostura, soltando sus hombros y alejándome un poco de él —. ¿Quieres que nuestro acostón casual sin compromisos _no_ sea sólo de una noche?

—Eso es lo que quiero —respondió sin más.

—¿Encuentros sexuales de manera recurrente? ¿Algo así como… amigos con derecho? ¿_Sex Buddies_? —pregunté con incredulidad.

Él soltó un bufido incrédulo.

—De nuevo estás usando términos de adolescentes, Mimi. Somos adultos, lo nuestro no tiene por qué tener un nombre, solamente nos vamos a estar acostando cuando queramos, sin ninguna clase de expectativa por parte del otro.

Al final era evidente que todo concluía en lo mismo: sexo sin compromisos ni ataduras. No pude evitar sentir un deje de decepción. Todo lo que me había dicho hace unos minutos me había hecho pensar que… tal vez… no sé. No esperaba que me dijera que se había enamorado de mí, pero vamos, tampoco me esperaba esto.

—Sí bueno, pues no lo creo, Ishida. Ya te dije que yo no soy así —respondí lo más calmada que pude —. No te voy a negar que me gustó el sexo tanto como a ti, pero lo que me pides es imposible.

Mi respuesta no pareció gustarle. Me miró con cara de pocos amigos y se pasó ambas manos por el cabello.

—Mimi, no puedes decirme que no. De verdad _necesito _volver a sentirte —respondió, sorprendiéndome un poco ante tal confesión —. Antes te deseaba, pero ahora esa palabra no basta para expresar lo que me pasa cuando te veo. No sabría definirlo, es algo más que sólo deseo. No puedes decirme que no —repitió.

Lo peor de todo el asunto es que todo lo decía con una sinceridad aplastante, y el saber que yo le hacía sentir eso, me elevaba hasta el infinito. ¡Pero es que no era justo! Yo no podía estar acostándome con él sin esperar nada. No cuando sabía que me iba a entregar por completo, como había sucedido esa noche.

—Yamato, no creo que debamos… —hice una pausa —. Es decir, yo no me voy a sentir cómoda en una relación de sexo sin compromiso.

—¿Por qué?

¿Y todavía lo preguntaba?

—Llámalo capricho si quieres, pero para mí el sexo es algo muy importante, íntimo y especial. No me gusta que me usen. No me gusta sentirme como una cualquiera.

—¿Así te hice sentir?

Sí.

—¡No! —exlcamé —. Pero a la larga creo que así me podría sentir.

—Creo que ambos tenemos la suficiente capacidad para controlar nuestras emociones —respondió, volviendo a su tono de seguridad —. Dime la verdad, ¿no te gustaría volver a tener sexo conmigo?

—¡Yamato! Es que escúchate a ti mismo —respondí, algo indignada —. ¡Esta conversación ya la habíamos tenido!

—Claro que no, esta conversación es muy diferente a las anteriores —se defendió —. El acuerdo era sexo de una sola noche. Lo que te ofrezco ahora es distinto.

—¡Sigue siendo sexo!

—¿Y no te gusta?

Esto era el colmo.

—¡Claro que me gusta!

—Entonces no lo pienses tanto y dime que sí.

Ya. Quería matarlo.

—Me gusta, pero no a tu manera.

—Bien, entonces habrá que llegar a un acuerdo —respondió con simpleza —. Dime tus condiciones.

De verdad, esta conversación se estaba pareciendo cada vez más a las anteriores, ¿de nuevo hablando de condiciones? Uff. Tuve que contar hasta cuarenta y cinco para no darle una patada en dónde más le duele. ¿Este hombre no entendía con palabras? Para él podría ser muy fácil separar los sentimientos del sexo, pero para mí no lo era, y eso había quedado más que demostrado en la noche en el hotel.

Cansada de todo esto, di unos cuantos pasos hasta el sillón más cercano y me dejé caer. Él me imitó, sentándose en otro, quedando frente a mí.

—Yamato, ¿para ti qué es salir con alguien? —le pregunté de pronto.

Frunció el ceño.

—Pasar tiempo con una mujer durante el cual no estamos teniendo sexo.

—Ahora bien, ¿te gusta la compañía femenina?

—Me gusta, sí. Siempre y cuando no haya expectativas, ni exijan demasiado tiempo —contestó, sin ponerle "peros" a mis preguntas.

Y de nuevo mencionaba sus temidas y abominables expectativas. Como si no me hubiera quedado claro.

—Entonces, ¿tienes amigas?

—Por supuesto, pero no tengo sexo con mis amigas —dijo en seguida —. ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?

—Estoy sacando mis conclusiones —repliqué —. Aíslas el sexo del resto de tu vida. Lo separas de la amistad, del trabajo, de tus sentimientos...

—Tengo mis razones para hacerlo.

Y supongo que no me las pensaba decir. Lo entendía.

—Bien, y lo respeto —contesté —. Pero entonces tú tienes que respetar mi manera de pensar. Te dije que no quería una relación con nadie, y no la quiero. Ahora mismo el trabajo es mi prioridad, y no quiero que nada se interponga en eso, mucho menos todo lo que conlleva mantener una relación estable con alguien.

—En eso coincidimos, y no sé qué te hizo pensar que te estaba pidiendo una relación.

_Este hombre..._

—No, no es eso. Me queda claro que no quieres nada que involucre compromiso, y a eso voy —continué —. Yo tampoco quiero una relación, pero tampoco estoy dispuesta a acostarme con alguien sólo porque sí.

—No te entiendo, Mimi, ¿qué tiene de malo? —exclamó, tratando de no exasperarse —. Es evidente que los dos disfrutamos mucho aquella noche. Haría lo que fuera porque me dijeras que sí.

Oh Dios, de nuevo haciéndome perder la cabeza. ¿Por qué era que siempre sabía que decir para hacerme caer? El poder que ejercía sobre mí era increíble, y no podía creer que de verdad me estuviera haciendo pensar en su oferta. Claro que había disfrutado esa noche, claro que quería volver a sentir todo lo que me hizo sentir. Pero aun así…

—No es tan sencillo, Yamato. Yo necesito que haya algo que me una a los hombres con los que me acuesto. Para mí, el sexo debe ser algo más que una transacción. Debe haber por lo menos cariño y respeto de por medio, debe ser especial.

—Está bien, lo haremos a tu modo —dijo sin más.

Eso me tomó desprevenida.

—¿E-en serio? Lo has dicho demasiado pronto, teniendo en cuenta que yo quiero combinar cosas que, al parecer, tú te esfuerzas muchísimo en evitar que se junten.

Amistad y sentimientos no iban de la mano con sexo, por lo menos no para Yamato Ishida, y me lo había dejado muy claro.

—Dije que haría lo que fuera —exclamó, apoyando sus brazos en sus rodillas, juntando sus manos —. No me siento a gusto con lo que quieres y en definitiva no te entiendo, pero estoy dispuesto a escucharte. Para mí todo esto supone un problema, y habrá que encontrar un equilibrio entre lo que ambos queremos. ¿Qué propones tú, Mimi?

Me quedé sin aliento por unos segundos. No me esperaba nada de lo que acababa de decir. Yamato era un hombre que no quería complicaciones con el sexo, y para mí, el sexo en sí ya era complicado. Pero él no se rendía, y estaba ocasionando que yo sintiera ganas de hacerlo. De rendirme ante él. ¡Y es que era demasiado persistente! Tenía la impresión de que no me iba a dejar en paz. A menos...

A menos que mi propuesta fuera una completamente inaceptable para él.

—Uhm… pues… por lo menos tendríamos que ser amigos —comencé a hablar —. Podemos descartar una relación de noviazgo, pero sí necesitaríamos pasar tiempo juntos, y me refiero a hacer otras cosas además de sexo —lo miré, expectante —. No sé si esto te parezca bien.

Él pareció meditarlo durante unos segundos.

—Amigos, bien. Podemos ser amigos y supongo que también podríamos pasar tiempo juntos sin necesidad de tener sexo —respondió, pensativo —. Después de todo, desde un inicio me salté todas mis reglas contigo.

Oh Dios, eso no era lo que esperaba oír. ¡Estaba accediendo!

—Espera, ¿estás diciendo que sí?

Él sonrió de medio lado y a mí casi me da un infarto.

—¿Sorprendida?

—No es eso, pero no sé si estés consiente de lo que estoy diciendo.

—Lo estoy, y mientras no me pidas nada más que una amistad, por mi parte todo estará bien.

Desvié la mirada. Tenía que ingeniármelas para que se me ocurriera otra cosa. Necesitaba que él fuera quien se echara para atrás en esto, pues era la única manera en la que me dejaría en paz. Debía pensar en algo que me asegurara un rotundo "no" de su parte. Veamos, Yamato era un Dios del sexo, un _playboy_, un hombre que va de mujer en mujer para satisfacer sus instintos. Entonces...

Oh... ahora tenía la coartada perfecta.

—De hecho, sí hay algo más… —dije entonces, sonriendo _solamente_ para mis adentros. Ante él me seguí mostrando digna.

Pude ver de reojo que alzó una ceja y dejó de sonreír.

—¿Y se puede saber qué es?

Tomé aire y volví a verlo a los ojos, transmitiéndole con la mirada que lo que iba a decirle iba en serio.

—Quiero que seamos exclusivos.

—¿Perdón?

—Me refiero a que, si quieres que nos estemos acostando de manera recurrente, necesito que me prometas que no estarás teniendo sexo con nadie más —expliqué —. Por lo menos mientras lo nuestro esté vigente.

Vaya, ahora yo sonaba como si estuviera hablando de negocios. Estaba aprendiendo rápido.

Claro que había olvidado que Yamato Ishida era completamente impredecible.

—Entonces tú vas a tener que prometerme lo mismo.

—¿Q-qué? ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Por quién me tomas? —fue lo único que atiné a decir, algo ofendida.

Suspiró con pesadez y después se irguió, tal vez para añadirle seriedad al asunto.

—De acuerdo, Mimi. No tendré sexo con nadie más —me concedió —. Ni tú tampoco.

Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios. ¿Esto de verdad estaba pasando?

—¿Entonces…? —comencé a decir.

—¿Entonces... qué?

—¿Realmente vas dejar el sexo con las demás mujeres?

—Sí, Mimi. Mientras lo nuestro dure, yo no necesito a nadie más. Sé que nuestros encuentros serán memorables.

Y de nuevo hablaba de ese modo en el que me erizaba cada vello de la piel. ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de sus palabras? ¿Mientras _lo nuestro_ dure? ¿Que no _necesitaría_ a nadie más? Él se refería exclusivamente a sexo y yo lo sabía muy bien, pero no pude evitar sentir punzadas en el pecho al escucharlo. Lo peor de todo es que sabía que Yamato no lo hacía apropósito. En el campo de los sentimientos, él era completamente denso.

—¿Estás escuchando lo que digo?

Su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—¿Eh...? —exclamé, parpadeando varias veces.

—Te decía que, como ya expusiste tus condiciones y las he aceptado, ya está decidido.

—Uhm, sí, las aceptaste... —en contra de todo pronóstico.

—Bien. Hemos llegado a un acuerdo, no muy equilibrado, pero aceptable.

—¿Disculpa? ¿No muy equilibrado?

No pude evitar alzar un poco la voz. ¿Ahora quería hacerme pensar que le estaba exigiendo mucho? ¡Pero si yo era la que salía perdiendo en todo este embrollo! ¡No se suponía que él accedería!

—Me estás pidiendo que seamos exclusivos y que pasemos tiempo juntos sin tener sexo, eso es algo que no acostumbro a hacer —respondió a mi duda implícita —. Yo no te estoy pidiendo nada.

¿Qué no me estaba pidiendo nada? ¡Por favor…!

—¿Ah, no? ¿Estás seguro de eso? —me crucé de brazos.

—Es verdad, Mimi. No te estoy pidiendo nada que tú no quieras hacer.

Por supuesto. Ahora estaba usando mi debilidad en contra mía. Pero yo no iba a dar mi brazo a torcer, si él quería tener sexo conmigo, íbamos a tener que convivir. ¡No, _stop_! ¿En qué estaba pensando? Hace unos minutos estaba decidida a voltearle la jugada, ¡pero ahora hasta mi subconsciente me traicionaba! Dios, ¿por qué soy tan rematadamente idiota? Bien podía simplemente decirle que mejor no, y huir, pero eso me dejaría como una mujer de poca palabra, y yo siempre he sido muy, muy digna. Uff. Lo peor es que esa era una excusa para camuflajear lo que ya sabía...

Muy en el fondo, yo también deseaba volver a _sentir_ a Yamato.

Volver a sentir su manera de tocarme, de acariciarme, de besarme, de poseerme. ¡En definitiva toda una masoquista! Ya había sufrido lo suficiente la noche del hotel y ni siquiera habían pasado tres días y ya me estaba apuntando a una nueva dosis de horrendos sentimientos de coraje, impotencia y decepción. _¡Bravo, Meems! _¿Lo peor de todo? ¡Yo también lo deseaba! Ni modo, iba a tener que tragarme cualquier posible sentimiento que pudiese llegar a brotar. El sexo con Ishida me había gustado, y ya no tenía ganas de negarme los pocos placeres que la vida me ofrecía. ¿Qué no es eso lo que había dicho mi psiquiatra?

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire antes de hablar.

—No te va a pasar nada si sales conmigo de vez en cuando, Yamato —contesté —. Y para que no creas que tengo expectativas exageradas, cuando tú y yo pasemos tiempo juntos sin tener sexo, no pensaré que estamos teniendo una cita, ¿eso está bien para ti?

Una extraña sonrisa se posó en sus labios, y asintió levemente.

—Bien, lo tendré en cuenta —respondió, levantándose del sillón.

Antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, se acercó a mí, me tomó de las manos y me hizo levantarme, para después rodearme por la cintura con ambos brazos. La mirada que me dedicó en ese momento me hizo saber que ya no había vuelta atrás, y yo aún no terminaba de entender cómo es que me había metido en esto. Todas mis alertas me gritaban que me alejara, pero sus manos sobre mi cuerpo no me permitían razonar.

—Te deseo, Mimi Tachikawa, y te deseo ahora mismo…

De pronto ya me encontraba contra la pared, con él aprisionándome. Sus labios comenzaron a bajar por mi cuello y yo me estremecí ante el acto. Sus manos se posaron en mi espalda baja y comenzaron a descender con una lentitud desquiciante, acariciando mi trasero y llegando hasta mis muslos. Oh, demonios, ahora me estaba muriendo de calor y, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, lo deseaba tanto que hasta estaba experimentando verdadero dolor físico. Sin poder evitarlo, lo rodeé por la cintura con ambas piernas, arrancándole un gemido que me encendió aún más. Dejó mi cuello y entonces posó su boca sobre la mía de manera brusca y hasta desesperada, y yo le seguí el ritmo.

Sentí como una de sus manos se introducía por debajo de mi falda y comenzaba a toquetear mi ropa interior. Eso me hizo parar en seco.

—Espera —dije, tomando aire —. No quiero que arruines mi ropa interior, ¿entendido? La otra noche me tomaste desprevenida, pero ahora te estoy avisando. Si quieres yo misma me la quito, pero no la rompas.

Él me dedicó una mirada que decía algo como: "¿Es en serio que interrumpiste para decirme eso?". Pero después su semblante cambió, y en sus labios se formó una sonrisa digna de un ángel caído. Madre mía. Me estaba sonriendo hasta con algo de malicia, y eso lo hacía mil veces más sexy.

Al diablo con todo, ¡que rompa lo que quiera!

Pero antes de que Yamato pudiera decir cualquier cosa (o yo le arrancara la camisa), el altavoz en su escritorio sonó.

—_Señor Ishida, la señorita Lewis está aquí._

Yamato gruñó por lo bajo y dejó de sonreír, pero no me soltó.

—Te dije que le aclararas que estoy ocupado.

—_Eso hice, pero lleva rato aquí y…_

En ese momento se escuchó un sonido extraño, que no pude distinguir con claridad.

—_Yamato, llevo más de diez minutos aquí, no seas cretino y sal de ahí, que quiero hablar contigo._

Esa voz no era la de Megumi, sino la de otra mujer. La señorita Lewis, me supongo.

Pude sentir la exasperación de Yamato y lo oí maldecir por lo bajo antes de soltarme. Me quedé parada en mi lugar mientras él caminaba hacia su escritorio de mala gana.

—Nicole, ¿qué te he dicho sobre venir a mi oficina? Aquí sólo trato asuntos de trabajo, ¿no podías haberme llamado al celular? Podemos vernos en cualquier otro lado.

¿Nicole Lewis? Nunca me he considerado paranoica, pero el recuerdo llegó a mi mente como un relámpago. Esa nota que había encontrado en la habitación del hotel al que Yamato me había llevado.

"_Me la pasé excelente. El sexo fue perfecto, tú sí sabes complacer a una mujer.__  
__Espero volver a verte pronto, tú pon el día y la hora, ya sé el lugar._

_XOXO, N"._

¿Sería la "N" de Nicole? Un sentimiento extraño me invadió el cuerpo. No eran celos, pero en definitiva no me gustaría pensar que esa tal "N" fuera tan cercana a Yamato como para dirigirse a él de la manera en la que Nicole lo estaba haciendo.

—_No contestas el celular. Y no vine a hablar contigo a tu oficina, vine a arrastrarte a otro lado_ —contestó la mujer del altavoz —. _Llévame a comer, ¿sí? Me estoy muriendo de hambre._

¿Quién demonios era esa mujer? ¿Sería una de las _amigas_ del Yamato?

—Espérame unos minutos, ¿está bien? Ahora salgo.

—_Bien, pero apresúrate porque…_

Pero no pude escuchar más, pues Yamato presionó un botón, supongo que el interruptor, y cortó la llamada. Yo seguía parada donde mismo, y él me miró desde su escritorio durante unos instantes, sin moverse.

—Bueno, ¿en dónde estábamos? —dijo, y ahora sí comenzó a acercarse.

—¿Quién es Nicole Lewis?

No podía creer que esa pregunta hubiera salido de mi boca, pero cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba dicho. Él se paró en seco y se quedó callado durante unos segundos, después suspiró sonoramente.

—Una amiga.

¿Amiga de esas con las que no tenía sexo? Suponía que sí, pues al parecer la iba a llevar a comer. Si ahora éramos exclusivos, ¿podía llevar a otra mujer a comer? Bueno, ir a comer no suponía tener sexo, entonces no debería haber problema, ¿o sí? AGH. ¡Pero qué dudas más idiotas! Yamato no era de mi propiedad, claro que podía salir con sus… _amigas_.

—Ehm… necesito usar el tocador.

_Necesito aclarar un poco mis ideas._

—Puedes usar el de mi oficina —respondió con simpleza, sin dejar de acercarse.

—No, preferiría usar el tocador de damas…

_Preferiría salir de aquí. _

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Saliendo a la derecha hay uno, pregúntale a Megumi.

—Claro, sí. Ahora vuelvo.

Me di la vuelta, temiendo que me tomara del brazo, como estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo, pero no lo hizo. ¿Lo habría incomodado mi pregunta? Si fue así, no me debía importar, pues él solía incomodarme con cada minuto que pasaba cerca de mí. Para mi sorpresa, las puertas de su oficina no estaban cerradas bajo llave, por lo que pude salir de ahí sin problema alguno.

Uff. Tomé una bocanada de aire y me acerqué al escritorio de Megumi, quien se encontraba revisando algo en la computadora. Sin necesidad de que le dijera nada, se dio cuenta de mi presencia e hizo contacto visual conmigo.

—Señorita Tachikawa, ¿ya terminó de hablar con el señor Ishida?

No tengo idea.

—Salí porque quiero usar el tocador, ¿podría…?

—Oh, está justo ahí— dijo, señalando una puerta alejada de las demás.

—Gracias.

Me di la vuelta y caminé hacia allá. Una vez dentro, me recargué en la puerta, cerrando los ojos para tratar de relajarme un poco. ¿Qué acababa de hacer? De verdad no tenía idea de cómo es que Yamato me había envuelto —de nuevo— en sus redes. En mi defensa, yo no tenía idea de que iba a hacerme esa propuesta, si no, habría planeado de antemano mil y un maneras de decirle que no. Y sí, claro que yo también lo deseaba y una parte de mí estaba emocionada por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Con él frente a mí, mi razonamiento se nublaba y me volvía débil, pero tan pronto lo perdía de vista, otra vez comenzaba a dudar.

Si bien después de nuestra noche en el hotel me había prometido a mí misma no volver a tener sexo con él, tampoco pensé que él mismo me lo volvería a pedir. Y había pensado que poniéndole condiciones desagradables para él, se retractaría, pero no había sido así, ¡había accedido a salir conmigo y a que fuéramos exclusivos! Bueno, sexualmente hablando. Pero…

¿Por qué había dicho que sí a pesar de mis exigencias?

Antes de que pudiera seguir atando cabos mentales, escuché el sonido del agua del sanitario y posteriormente una de las puertas de las cabinas se abrió, revelando a una alta y voluptuosa mujer, quien se dirigió directamente a los lavabos.

Yo no pude evitar mirarla de pies a cabeza. Era de tez blanca, llevaba el cabello largo y liso en una estilizada cola de caballo, tenía los labios pintados de rojo y sus ojos eran de un tono entre azul y gris, pero parecían color lila con la luz dándole directo en el rostro. Era muy hermosa y… sexy. Definitivamente no trabajaba aquí, su ropa la delataba. Llevaba puestos unos jeans ajustados y una blusa negra pegada al cuerpo, sin mangas. Su conjunto acentuaba su figura y sus grandes… pechos. Definitivamente esta mujer era partidaria de la moda, pues sus accesorios, un cinto de piel, un collar dorado con picos que llegaba hasta sus clavículas y unas botas largas de tacón hacían que, a pesar de la simpleza del conjunto, luciera moderna y_ chic_.

—¿Se te ofrece algo?

Entonces me di cuenta de que la mujer me miraba. Oh Dios, que vergüenza. Seguro se había dado cuenta de que la viboreé por completo. ¡Qué idiota, Meems! Maldecía mi sentido de la moda, pues si no lo tuviera, estaba segura de que no habría analizado tanto su ropa. Ni a ella, _claro_.

—No, no, perdón, me perdí en mis pensamientos —dije enseguida.

Ella me sonrió. Tenía una sonrisa de esas que parecen saber algo que tú no sabes.

—¿Tú eres Mimi Tachikawa? —preguntó, acercándose a mí.

Yo no pude evitar sentir un escalofrío al sonido de mi nombre saliendo de su boca.

—Uhm, ¿nos conocemos?

—Oh, no, claro que no —respondió, sin dejar de sonreír —. Pero eso cambiará ahora mismo. Soy Nicole Lewis, mucho gusto.

Y sin dejarme reaccionar, posó sus manos en mis hombros y besó mis dos mejillas en forma de saludo. Pero yo me quedé hecha piedra. ¿Esta mujer era la señorita Lewis? ¿La amiga de Yamato? No sabía ni qué pensar, pero ella no parecía una persona con la que sólo sales a comer.

¡Y era rubia!

_¿Por qué todas eran rubias?_

—Claro, un placer… —respondí al fin.

Ella se separó de mí y ahora fue su turno de mirarme de pies a cabeza.

—Hmm, no eres su tipo… —susurró, lo suficientemente alto para que la escuchara —. Pero eres muy bonita, entiendo que le gustes.

¿Qué cosa?

—¿Disculpa? —pregunté, tratando de que mi voz no flaqueara.

Ella negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Tú eras con quién Yamato estaba ocupado en su oficina? —me preguntó.

Yo asentí, mirándola con cautela.

—¿Y no deberías estar trabajando o algo así?

Ya no me estaba gustando su interrogatorio.

—Es la hora de la comida —respondí.

—Pero no estaban comiendo. Yamato no come con nadie en su oficina —aseguró, haciéndose la muy conocedora.

Tenía ganas de decirle que conmigo sí había comido en su oficina, para quitarle su sonrisa de modelo de la cara, pero sinceramente, no tenía por qué darle explicaciones.

—Señorita Lewis, si me disculpa, tengo que volver con el señor Ishida, pues me está esperando.

—Llámame Nicole, Mimi.

Yo preferiría que no me llamaras Mimi, gracias.

—Sí, bueno, Nicole, con permiso.

—Nos vemos pronto, querida —contestó —. Y dile a Yamato que no tarde, me muero de hambre y me urge tratar unos asuntos personales con él.

¿Era mi imaginación o había hecho énfasis en la palabra "personales"? Ugh.

Yo ya no le contesté y me giré sobre mis talones, saliendo de inmediato de ahí. Esa tipa no me daba buena espina. Además, parecía saber más de mí de lo que una desconocida debería saber, lo cual me inquietaba. La puerta se cerró tras de mí y yo caminé a paso veloz hacia la oficina de Yamato. Entré sin tocar y él se encontraba de espaldas, contemplando la ciudad —o lo que sea— desde su enorme ventanal. Al escuchar mis pasos, se giró lentamente.

—Volviste —dijo, sonando tan aliviado que casi me roba el aliento.

Pero no iba a dejar que su perfección me abrumara en estos momentos.

—Me encontré con tu _amiga_ en el tocador —dije sin más.

—¿Con Nicole?

Mi mirada de pocos amigos respondió a su pregunta.

—Joder…

—Y me pidió que te dijera que te apresuraras, pues tiene hambre y le urge hablar contigo —omití lo de sus asuntos personales.

—Ella puede esperar, Mimi —contestó, comenzando a caminar hacia mí —. No sé lo que te haya dicho, pero es mejor que no le hagas caso y que no te acerques a ella.

—Yo no me le acerqué. Sólo nos encontramos.

—Sí, pero ahora estás enojada.

—¡No estoy enojada!

Aunque mi tono de voz me delataba. La verdad es que esa mujer me había crispado los nervios. En definitiva sabía más de mí de lo que yo sabía de ella, y eso no me agradaba nada. No me sentía con el derecho de llenar de preguntas a Yamato. Pero oh, vamos, acabábamos de acordar tener una especie de relación, y yo no pensaba quedarme con esa espinita en el pecho.

—Yo hablaré con ella para que no te moleste más. Ignora cualquier cosa que te haya dicho —dijo él, ya de pie frente a mí.

—Es difícil ignorar lo que me dijo cuando parecía saber más de mí de lo que debería saber.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Nicole es una vieja amiga, suelo contarle cosas.

No pude evitar sentir un deje de celos. Pero no celos amorosos. Era más que nada cosa de amistad. Yo también era una vieja amiga de Yamato, pero evidentemente no era acreedora de su confianza, no como Nicole Lewis.

—¿Y por qué le contaste sobre mí? —exclamé, cruzándome de brazos.

Mi pregunta pareció incomodarlo, pues me dedicó una mirada tan glacial que casi hace que me congele.

—Ya te lo dije, suelo contarle cosas.

Claro, ahora daba respuestas vagas. Quería aclararle que, sí quería que "lo nuestro" —si es que así podía llamarse— funcionara, tenía que haber confianza entre nosotros. ¿Pero eso no sería presionarlo demasiado? Claramente Yamato huía de las relaciones, el compromiso, y cualquier exigencia de ese tipo.

Y entonces, el altavoz volvió a sonar. Era Megumi.

—_Señor, tiene otra visita._

Ahora era Yamato quien lucía molesto.

—Ahora no, dile que vuelva otro día, sea quien sea.

—_Lo haría, pero es la señorita…_

—No lo voy a repetir, Megumi —sentenció él, interrumpiéndola —. Ahora-no.

Y colgó.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, pues había escuchado claramente que era otra _señorita_. Además dijo que era una visita, entonces no estaba aquí por algún compromiso de trabajo. ¿Pues cuántas amiguitas tenía Yamato? No quería molestarme, ¡pero era el colmo! Y si su recién llegada amiga era parecida a Nicole Lewis, me iba a dar un tiro.

—¿Sabes qué, Yamato? —exclamé —. Lo mejor será vernos mañana u otro día, ¿está bien?

Por hoy, ya no tenía humor de nada.

—No, Mimi, nosotros aún estábamos…

—Nuestro trato sigue en pie, si eso es lo que te preocupa —le interrumpí, girándome sobre mis talones.

Me dirigí a las puertas de la oficina y salí a paso veloz de ahí. Podía sentir a Yamato detrás de mí, como una sombra. Y cuando alcé la vista, vi que alguien ya nos esperaba, recargada en la pared. Me paré en seco.

—¡Vaya! Hasta que al fin —exclamó Nicole, acercándose hasta nosotros —. ¿Se estaban divirtiendo?

—Cállate, Nicole —siseó Yamato.

—Veo que no se divirtieron, entonces —respondió, con evidente desinterés —. ¿Y no me piensas saludar, baby? Sé que nos vimos ayer, pero esa no es razón para que no lo hagas.

¿_Baby_? ¿En serio lo había llamado así? Dios, quería vomitar. No sé ni porqué me había frenado. Me sentía completamente fuera de lugar. Pero daba igual, pues ya me iba. Así que sin decir nada más, comencé a caminar con prisa hacia el ascensor. Realmente tenía que despejarme. Eso, y llamar a Yolei. Necesitaba una_ girl talk_ ahora mismo.

Antes de que el —inoportunamente lento— ascensor llegara, pude sentir que Yamato me tomaba del brazo. Yo fingí que ni siquiera lo sentí, aunque su cercanía me ponía la piel de gallina. Uff. Pero iba a ignorarlo, no iba a dejar que me retuviera ahí.

—Mimi, demonios, ¿podrías no ser tan obstinada?

¿Obstinada _yo_?

En ese momento me iba a girar a contestarle, pero las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, revelando la figura de una mujer.

—Eres un maleducado, Ishida —exclamó la chica. Su voz hizo que una campanita resonara en mi interior —. ¿Qué significa eso de que no piensas recibirme? Sabes que nunca te he quitado más de cinco minutos.

La mujer salió del ascensor y yo no pude evitar mirarla. Mirarla bien. Era alta, con muy buen cuerpo y un gusto para vestir exquisito. Muy a la moda, pero no del tipo de Nicole Lewis. El estilo de la recién llegada era más refinado. Pero eso no era lo que no me dejaba quitarle la vista de encima. Eran sus ojos color rubí. Era su piel aperlada. Era su cabellera pelirroja. Era…

—¿Y no pensaste que tal vez estaría ocupado? Hay un concepto llamado "agendar una cita". Si no lo conoces, y me es evidente que no, Megumi puede ayudarte, Sora.

Era Sora Takenouchi.

—Oh, andas de _ese_ humor hoy… de haber sabido.

_¡Era Sora Takenouchi!_

—Lo siento, Sora, pero Yamato no tiene tiempo de atenderte hoy. Va a salir a comer conmigo —exclamó Nicole, apareciendo de pronto.

Sora le dedicó una mirada de auténtico fastidio.

—Veo que tienes compañía —dijo mirando a Yamato, situando ambas manos en sus caderas —. Nicole no es novedad —le dedicó una breve mirada a la rubia, y después posó sus ojos en mí —. Pero a ella no la había visto, podrías intentar ser educado y presentarn...

Pero sus palabras se quedaron en el aire y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al verme _bien_.

—¿Mimi?

Oh, Dios mío.

—¡Sora! ¡En verdad eres tú!

Y sin más, me lancé de lleno a abrazarla.

* * *

::

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hello there. ¿Querían a Sora? ¡Pues allí tienen a Sora! Hahaha. Sé que también me piden a Taichi, pero vamos, si ya salió Sora, es cuestión de nada para que salga nuestro moreno favorito. En el próximo capítulo sabrán de él. Y bueno, disculpen la demora, aunque prometí dos semanas y dos semanas fueron las que me tomé. A ver si el próximo lo puedo tener también en ese tiempo, mayo se viene muy pesado para mí (como ya les conté), pero para principios de junio ya estaré libre (según esto). ¡Y woa, antier comencé con mi proceso de titulación! Que ansias, nervios y demás. ¡Ya me quiero graduar! Y eso sólo porque odio la tarea XD, pero me rehúso a crecer. Por cierto, de ahora en adelante mi tesis pasa a ser "La Innombrable , así como Voldemort. Así que nadie me la mencione porque ya hasta la alucino xD. **

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, en un principio temí que se tornara repetitivo, pero al escribirlo me di cuenta de que la plática que Mimi y Yama tuvieron era muy necesaria para todo lo que viene. ¿Sexo sin compromisos? Ya lo verán ;9. Sé que pude haber hecho que Mimi se hiciera más del rogar, pero nah, eso no haría sufrir al rubio, sólo lo frustraría. Él sufrirá cuando se encuentre irrevocablemente enamorado, juas. En fin, la cabeza de Mimi es todo un lío, ¡hasta para escribirla! Por una parte no quiere, pero por otro lado lo desea con toda su alma, luego trata de hacer que él sea quien se niegue y al final le salió el tiro por la culata. Y la pobre decide arriesgarse y disfrutar, pero a la vez sabe que probablemente saldrá lastimada. En fin, la cabeza de las mujeres siempre es un caos, lo digo por experiencia XD. Pero no se crean, la mente de Yamato tampoco le da tregua, y les aseguro que está aún más confundido que nuestra castaña, sólo que para él es fácil atribuirle todo al deseo. **

**También introduje a un personaje que será un ligero dolor de cabeza: Nicole Lewis (imagínenla un poco como Misa Amane, pero con ojos moradosos). En un principio quería usar puros personajes de Digimon, de sagas combinadas, pero luego pensé que era imposible que los digielegidos no hubieran conocido gente nueva después de tantos años XD, y por eso metí a Nicole, ya luego explicaré bien su relación con Yamato (aka: baby, hahaha). Y no me he olvidado de Catherine Belcourt, ella también hará aparición pronto. Y uff, sé que se la estoy poniendo difícil a Mimi, pero si Yamato ha tenido una vida llena de sexo y mujeres, es obvio que más de una arpía ande suelta por ahí. Igual lo repito, ¡también Yamato va a sufrir (o tal vez ya está sufriendo y no se los he dicho ;D)! Y por si se lo preguntan, sí, también habrá hombres que quieran acercarse a Mimi, y les aviso que Mister Evermore es muy, muy celoso.**

**Y bueno, ¿que opinan de todo esto? ¿Qué creen que pasará ahora? ¡Ya no tengo más capítulos escritos! Así que todo ocurrirá sobre la marcha. Deséenme suerte, que tengo mil ideas y suelo batallar para organizarlas XD. ¡OH! Y muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, ya saben que es un gusto poder platicar con ustedes conforme la historia va avanzando, ¡y uff! Ahora les quiero traer otro POV de Yamato. El del capítulo 1 y el del capítulo 6 (la noche del hotel), ¡créanme que les encantará! Claro, cuando sea que lo publique XD, soy algo troll.**

**¿En qué estaba? AH SÍ. Sus reviews, ¡gracias, en serio! No saben lo feliz que me hacen con sus palabras y lo mucho que aprecio que se tomen el tiempo de escribirme. Leerlos a ustedes es mi mejor recompensa, y esta historia va para todos :'). Sé la flojera que puede dar escribir un review, pues también soy lectora, pero créanme, para nosotros, recibirlos es bien, bien bonito. Y bueno, de paso agradezco a los lectores invisibles, a los desaparecidos, a los que han puesto la historia en favoritos y en alerta. Wuwuwu, los amo a todos.**

**Y por ahora me retiro, mandándoles un abrazote.**  
**Love, Rolling Girl.**  
**aka: Gravi ~**

* * *

**RR's sin cuenta:**

**Guest 3: **UY, me llegó tu review cuando ya estaba a punto de actualizar. Perdona la demora, pero más vale tarde que nunca ;9. Gracias por estar al pendiente del fic.

**Erika D: **¡Gracias! Y perdona por la tardanza en actualizar. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo :).

**Tity: **Hola hermosa. Hahaha, ¿capítulo ardiente? Pues ese era el punto XD. Y UY, sí, Yolei es toda una investigadora. La verdad, de yo ser Mimi, ya habría buscado información sobre Matt en toda la red XD. Sobre el sufrimiento de Yamato. No, aún es muy pronto para que sufra, créeme. ¡Y hahaha! ¿Siempre le haces caso a tu lado comprensivo? Debo seguir tu enseñanza, yo siempre le hago caso a mi lado perezoso y malvado XD (?). Y puff, mujer, tú nunca me quitas tiempo. En parte te comprendo, yo no me considero una persona demasiado sociable, y sé lo que se siente. ¡Pero wah! No dejes que la distancia apague la amistad que tienes con la gente que más quieres, has lo posible por seguirlos acosando (?), el internet es muy bueno para eso :). No importa que no se vean, las amistades a distancia pueden prevalecer y eso está comprobado. Una de mis mejores amigas vive en España, e independientemente de eso, hablo mucho más con ella que con otros amigos que tengo aquí a la vuelta de la esquina :). No me considero buena dando consejos, pero siempre te voy a poder escuchar ^^. Te mando un abrazo.

**Mel:** ¡Hola bella! A ver, a ver, creo que las dos nos malinterpretamos XD, acá también se usa "me matas" para lo mismo que allá XD. El lenguaje coloquial es genial, síguelo usando sin problema ;9, que como quiera nos entendemos XD. ¡Y JA! Concuerdo, la universidad no debería de existir XD, yo sólo quiero prenderle fuego. Y WAH. Es un halago para mí que mis fics te vuelvan adicta :'). Y don't worry, que leer es una adicción sana XD. Sobre tu pregunta, ¿cómo que Mr. Grey es un sufrido? HAHAHA, bueno, sí lo es, pero no, no, Yama no tendrá un pasado tan traumático XD. Gracias por escribirme, te devuelvo ese abrazo *la abraza fuerte*.

**Tefyjohita: **Tefy, siempre es un placer tenerte por acá. Y sí, tenía que dejarlo ahí XD. Me gusta mucho cortar todo en lo más interesante para dejarlas intrigadas. Y no soy pervertida XD, bien que todas querían leer. Yo sólo les di lo que pedían a gritos (?). ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado el capi! Y ya sabes que tardo en actualizar, pero nunca abandono :). Un beso.

**Guest 2: **Aish, gracias por tus comentarios :). Sí, ahora estaré trayendo capítulos cada dos semanas, si nada se complica. Espero que lo que se viene te siga gustando tanto como hasta ahora. ¡Saludos!

**Rach: **Yeah yeah, hahaha, te dejó sin palabras el capítulo, ¿o fue el lemon? XD. ¡Lo sé! Lo del Bugatti estuvo intenso, por eso en el hotel ya no describí tanto, haha, pero obvio que le siguieron durante casi toda la noche XD. Y sí, Yama está casi tan perdido como Mimi, sólo un loco acosa a alguien con tantas llamadas telefónicas. Yo también quiero toparme con un Yamato en mi vida XD. Y bleh, ya ni quiero hablar de la tesis o tendré pesadillas, mejor omitámosla de ahora en adelante XD. ¡Gracias por el review, hermosa! Te mando un besho.

**Ley: **YAY, qué bueno que te gustó :D. Hahaha, y perdona por dejarte sin aire al acabar el capítulo XD. Siempre lo corto en los momentos menos adecuados, pero no temas, que es totalmente apropósito ;9. Y JA, ¿mueres por ver a Yama celoso? UYUYUY, lo estará, lo estará. Tengo planeada en mi cabeza una escenota de celos que le hará a Mimi, esperemos que pronto XD. Y sí, lo hicieron el el auto porque estaban urgidos de saciar sus necesidades (?). Pero ya ves, ahora quién sabe qué esté pasando por esa cabecita rubia de Matt XD. En fin, gracias por escribirme, ¡también te mando un beso y un abrazo**! **

**Guest 1: **¡Perdona por tardar de nuevo dos semanas en actualizar! Es que uff, me es imposible con tantas cosas que hacer, pero ya pronto espero estar más libre :). ¡No abandonaré nunca el fic! Bueno, no mientras no tenga que finalizar XD, haha, pero te aseguro, no soy de la que deja sus cosas sin final :). ¡Gracias por escribirme!

**Mimato4ever: **HAHA, ayyy, perdón, perdón por no estar actualizando tan seguido XD. Pero es que me ocupo y ya sabes. USH, lo bueno es que te gustó el capítulo XDDD. Y hahaha, supongo que cuando estuvieron en el auto te ganó la risita nerviosa, digo, yo cuando lo estaba escribiendo era de: UFF, DIOS. Igual, al final Yama se comportó como un cretino y pues ya ves, luego la acosó por teléfono XD. Igual tus teorías sobre él no están tan alejadas de la realidad :D. Sobre Catherine, no creas que será nuestro único dolor de cabeza, habrán más rubias arpías por delante XDD. Y no me importa que seas fangirl, digo, yo también lo soy de muchas cosas y así la vida es más divertida :D. Muchos besos, bonita.

**Gaby1919: **Hahaha, tú no me odias, tú me amas y no puedes negarlo XD. Igual ya sabes que me tardo porque tengo cosas que hacer, no es como que lo hago apropósito :C. Y hahaha, qué bueno que te pusiste roja, me río al imaginarte XD. No dudo que tengas una parte inocente, y sí, yo te había dicho ya que no iba a estar tan fuerte, pero hahaha, ya vendrán más escenas así. Y AY NO, ahora te imaginé asustada con los cajones de Matt, me imagino que si hubieras sido tú, salías corriendo, hahahaha. PERO BUENO, hablando del cretino de Matt, sí, la dejó sola en la habitación a la que lleva a todas las arpías con las que se acuesta XD. Igual no hay que juzgar al pobre Mattie, tiene sus razones y está casi tan confundido como Mimi (o más), pero eso no lo sabrás hasta que suba los POV's que te comenté, huhuhu. Te quiero, mujer. Y sí, ayúdame a golpear a mi profesora XD, lo necesito para sentir alivio.

**Kokoro Kokuo: **¡Gracias por tus lindas palabras! Qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo. ¡Y SÍ! Me encanta que puedas percibir que Yamato ya está sufriendo. Muchas lectoras piensan que sólo Mimi sufre, pero es que no saben lo que pasa por la mente del rubio. Pero como dije, todo a su tiempo, él aún ni siquiera se entiende. Sobre meter a otros personajes, sí, los iré metiendo poco a poco, pero es que uff, los capítulos se me acaban bien rápido XD. Sobre Kouji y Zoe, sí, quisiera que fueran pareja, pero ya veré :D, a veces las cosas no se dan XD. EN FIN, ¡gracias por tu review! Te mando un abrazo grande.


	8. Rosa y Azul

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

**Evermore**

Rosa y Azul

* * *

Eran las siete y media de la noche y yo ya me encontraba sentada en un muy concurrido restaurante de la ciudad, con mi amiga Sora Takenouchi frente a mí. Justo acabábamos de pedirle al mesero nuestra comida, que tardaría, según éste, de veinte a treinta minutos en ser servida. Uff, eso nos pasaba por elegir un restaurante repleto de personas.

Esta tarde, después de haberme lanzado a abrazarla, platicamos durante algunos minutos ignorando completamente a Yamato y a Nicole, pues sinceramente, no tenía ganas ni de voltear a verlos. Ellos después se fueron a comer y yo, sin hambre, le hice prometer a Sora que tenía que cenar conmigo un día de estos y, para mi suerte, ¡dijo que hoy estaba más que disponible!

—No puede ser, Mimi, ¿desde cuándo dices que estás en Japón? —preguntó por enésima vez.

—Llevo una semana —una semana de locos.

—¿Y cómo es que terminaste trabajando para Yamato? —preguntó, dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

—Cuando envié mi solicitud a Evermore, no tenía idea de que él fuera el jefe.

De hecho, cuando envié mi solicitud, estaba desesperada por conseguir trabajo lejos, sólo pensaba en huir de los Estados Unidos. Y no solamente apliqué en Evermore, sino en todas las empresas con vacantes que encontré. Había recibido llamadas de distintos lugares ofreciéndome empleo, pero Evermore tenía el mejor sueldo y las prestaciones más convenientes, por eso es que sin dudarlo acepté.

—Pues vaya, entonces era el destino —contestó con simpleza, sonriente.

Yo arqueé una ceja.

—¿El destino? —pregunté. ¿Entonces era mi destino terminar tan enrollada con Ishida? Oh, _por favor_…

—Me refiero a que la vida te trajo de vuelta. Llevábamos años sin saber de ti, ¡y ahora estás aquí! —hizo una pausa —. Habrá que hacer una reunión con todos, les dará mucho gusto verte.

Oh, Sora sí que me entendía.

—¡Eso es lo que he querido hacer desde que llegué!

—Tendremos que esperar un poco, pues es casi seguro que Koushiro se encuentre fuera de la cuidad, y a Tai aún no le confirman su regreso de Australia.

¿Ah?

—¿Taichi… está en Australia?

Oh Dios, hace tanto que quería saber sobre mis amigos.

—Oh, sí. De hecho va mucho para allá, está acostumbrado a tomar esos largos vuelos de 10 horas todo el tiempo —y adivinando mi siguiente pregunta, me respondió —. Tai es el embajador de Japón en Australia.

Wow.

—¿En serio? ¿Tai? ¿Nuestro amigo Taichi? —siendo sincera, me lo imaginaba como jugador de fútbol profesional.

—Sí, en la universidad estudió relaciones internacionales, y con su madera de líder, fue ascendiendo rápido.

—¡Eso es increíble! —de verdad, estaba muy orgullosa de él.

Sora sonrió.

—Claro, no gana cantidades irreales de dinero como Ishida, pero sí tiene excelentes ingresos y es un trabajo que le apasiona.

—A Yamato también le apasiona lo que hace —respondí enseguida, como por reflejo.

Ella me miró, divertida.

—¿Ahora lo defiendes?

—¡No! —exclamé —. Pero lo he escuchado hablar de negocios, y se nota que es lo suyo. Deberías verlo en la empresa, Sora. ¡Es realmente bueno en lo que hace!

—Eso lo sé, por eso tengo varios negocios con Evermore.

Eso me sorprendió.

—¿Trabajas para él?

—¿Qué? ¡No! Dios, no —aclaró, algo horrorizada —. Más que nada, Evermore es uno de los patrocinadores más fuertes de mi línea de moda. Además, cuando hago desfiles para la caridad, él es quien más dinero dona.

—¿Cómo? ¿Desfiles? ¿Moda? ¿Tú? —las preguntas salieron seguidas de mi boca sin que pudiera detenerlas. No creía estar entendiendo bien. Sora siempre había sido deportista y vamos, nunca había mostrado especial interés por la moda.

—Sí, soy diseñadora de modas —respondió.

_Claro_, Sora era diseñadora de modas y Taichi el embajador de Japón en Australia. ¿En qué momento había sucedido esto? ¿Cuánto me había perdido de la vida de mis amigos? Agradecía que Yamato ya me había dicho que Izzy trabajaba en una compañía de computadoras y que Joe era médico, porque si no, ya estaría imaginando que mi pelirrojo amigo había terminado siendo modelo de ropa interior y el superior siendo deportista extremo.

Pero bueno, ¿qué más daba? Amaba la moda, ¡y ahora resultaba que tenía una amiga diseñadora!

—¡Pues vaya! Me encantaría ver tus diseños —exclamé, emocionada —. Nunca te imaginé en ese campo, pero me supongo que te va muy bien, ¿cierto?

Ella soltó una risita.

—No es por presumir, pero sí —contestó, sin ningún toque de arrogancia —. Tengo varias tiendas exclusivas en todo el país, hago desfiles cada temporada del año, y me este año me han llegado varias propuestas internacionales. Tengo mucho trabajo.

Vaya. Todos mis amigos eran exitosos y felices con sus trabajos, y no podía evitar sentir algo de pena por mí misma. Yo no había podido cumplir mis sueños todavía, y claro que no me iba a rendir, pero el saberlos a todos tan realizados a esta edad, daba un poco de… ¿envidia? Ugh, qué feo sentimiento.

—Pero bueno, estábamos hablando de ti y de que terminaste trabajando para el gruñón de Yamato. ¿Cómo se ha portado contigo, Mimi?

Oh, sí Sora supiera…

—No es mi jefe directo —me limité a responder. No sabía si debería contarle sobre mi… _relación_ con Yamato.

—¿Entonces no lo ves muy seguido?

—Yo… no diría eso.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

—Hoy estabas con él… y con la bruja de Nicole.

¡Bruja! ¿Sora la había llamado bruja?

—¿Conoces a la señorita Lewis? ¿Qué puedes decirme sobre ella? —pregunté sin pensarlo.

La mirada que Sora me dedicó me hizo entender que había sonado un poco _demasiado _desesperada.

—E-es decir, es que me miraba muy raro y parecía conocerme, no sé… —expliqué, algo dudosa.

—Bah, no le hagas caso, mira feo a todos. Así tiene la cara —respondió, y era evidente que la mujer no le agradaba —. Ella es algo así como la _mejor amiga_ de Yamato, si es que se le puede llamar de ese modo…

Yo quería preguntarle algo como… _"¿Y sabes si se acuestan?",_ pero esta vez me controlé y pregunté algo más normal.

—¿Y cómo se conocieron?

Sora se encogió de hombros.

—No me sé toda la historia, pero sé que fue en Harvard. Ambos estudiaban allí, Nicole era estudiante de último año cuando Yamato entró, y no tengo idea de cómo nació su amistad. Estuvieron saliendo mientras él estudió en los Estados Unidos, creo que hasta llegaron a ser novios, pero él no menciona nada de eso.

Al escuchar eso me ardió el pecho. ¿Yamato y Nicole… novios? ¿Yamato con una novia? ¿Con esa rubia voluptuosa y mayor que él? La sola idea me repugnaba.

—¿Y… entonces ya no son novios?

—No, gracias al cielo. Pero sí tuvieron una relación duradera, casi tres años —exclamó —. Mucho más que el año y medio que yo duré con él. Y esto que te estoy contando ni creas que él me lo dijo, lo que sé, lo sé por T.K., y no creo que ni a él le cuente las cosas completas. Yamato es muy cerrado.

Si antes me ardía el pecho, ahora quemaba. ¿Tres años con esa mujer? ¿Cómo era posible? Tal vez ella había sido la última relación estable de Yamato. Tal vez ella era la culpable de que él fuera así… así como era ahora. ¿Entonces la había querido de verdad? Qué horror. No tenía derecho a sentirme celosa, pero vaya que no me gustaba nada qué esos dos hubieran estado relacionados de esa manera.

Definitivamente ya no quería hablar del tema, o se me iba a arruinar lo que quedaba de la noche, por lo que decidí abordar otro asunto.

—Oye, es cierto. Hace ocho años que me fui, tú y Yamato eran novios, ¿qué pasó con eso?

La cara relajada de Sora cambió, pero se repuso rápidamente.

—Fue un amor adolescente y al final no funcionó. Los dos estábamos más enfocados en otras cosas —respondió.

Asentí, pero sabía que no me estaba contando la historia completa. No iba a presionar.

—Bueno, las relaciones del pasado siempre son un bonito recuerdo, pero sólo eso, un recuerdo —respondí, sonriendo —. Hablemos del hoy. Me supongo que tienes novio, y si no, muchísimos pretendientes, ¡tienes que contarme!

Ella giró los ojos, pero ya estaba sonriendo de nuevo, ¡eso!

—Uff, pretendientes hay, pero ninguno que valga la pena.

—Ay, ¿tanto así? —exclamé, juguetona —. ¿Ninguno es digno de tu amor?

Las dos soltamos una carcajada.

—No es eso, digamos que mi última relación dejó un estándar muy alto —contestó al fin.

Alcé ambas cejas.

—Oh… —y como parecía que el tema no le incomodaba, me arriesgué a preguntar —. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía que no tienen los otros? ¿Era muy guapo? ¿Era gracioso? ¿Era inteligente?

—Era Taichi.

Si hubiera estado tomando algo, estoy segura de que lo habría escupido de la manera menos femenina posible. ¡Vaya! Eso no me lo esperaba. Bueno, sí, pues siempre los imaginé como la pareja perfecta, ¡pero vamos! Nunca pensé que alguno de los dos fuera a dar el paso.

—¡Era Taichi! —repetí —. Ahora entiendo lo de los estándares altos. Sora, no vas a encontrar a nadie mejor que él.

Ella bufó.

—Por Dios, Mimi, suenas como él —dijo, riendo —. A veces hasta yo me lo creo, pero es imposible mantener una relación con alguien que se la vive fuera del país.

Ah, claro. Taichi Yagami, el embajador de Japón en Australia.

—¿Entonces la distancia terminó con el amor?

Ella pareció meditar su respuesta.

—Yo no diría eso, amo a Tai, siempre ha sido y será mi mejor amigo. Nuestro noviazgo no arruinó nuestra amistad y seguimos hablando a diario y como si nada hubiera pasado —me contó —. Él insiste en que deberíamos volver a intentarlo, pero ahora viaja incluso más que antes, y no quisiera volver a pasar por lo mismo.

Me sorprendía lo fácil que Sora aceptaba que amaba a Taichi. Claro, lo había dicho refiriéndose a amor de amistad, pero en su manera de hablar se notaba que ahí había algo mucho más grande y profundo que eso. Uff, ¿por qué las parejas que estaban hechas el uno para el otro tenían esos destinos?

—Mimi, no pongas cara de perrito triste —exclamó Sora, sacándome de mis pensamientos —. Tai y yo estamos bien. Tuvimos una relación muy larga y hermosa, pero ya llevamos dos años separados y lo hemos superado.

—Pero dijiste que él te insiste en volver…

—Sí, claro, pero lo dice de juego, así nos llevamos nosotros —explicó —. No nos duele hablar de lo nuestro y constantemente nos hacemos bromas al respecto.

Eso sí que era extraño.

—Pues vaya relación que tienen… —contesté —. Pero es bueno que se lleven tan bien a pesar de todo.

—Mimi, ¿te das cuenta de que volviste a voltearme el tema? ¡Estábamos hablando de ti! —me recriminó.

Y era cierto, pero no había podido evitar las preguntas en cuanto mencionó a la zorra de Nicole Lewis. Sí, zorra. Era su nuevo apodo. No sabía si realmente aplicaba en ella, pero algo me decía que sí. Tenía la palabra marcada en la cara.

—Cierto, cierto, hablábamos de mi trabajo.

—No, hablábamos de que estabas en la oficina de Yamato hoy.

No pude evitar sonrojarme ante lo directa que había sido su declaración.

—E-eh pues sí, teníamos asuntos de negocios qué tratar —mentí.

—Yamato no suele tratar asuntos de negocios con empleados en su oficina, sólo con socios o clientes —dijo ella —. Con los empleados va a la sala de juntas.

Genial. Otra conocedora. Pero yo decidí encogerme de hombros. No sabía cómo reaccionaría Sora si le contaba sobre mi extraña relación con Yamato. Esas no eran cosas que le contabas a cualquier persona, y no era que mi pelirroja amiga fuera cualquiera, pero hace ocho años que no la veía, y no podía decirse que fuéramos especialmente cercanas. No, por ahora no podía contarle a nadie que no fuera Yolei.

Decidí hacerme la ignorante.

—Pues no sé cómo trabaje él. Cuando me cita, suele ser en su oficina.

—Pero dices que no es tu jefe directo… ¿y te ha citado más de una vez en una sola semana?

Demonios. O a Sora no se le escapaba nada, o yo era una idiota. Lo segundo era más probable.

—Bueno, es que con eso de que somos viejos amigos y nos volvimos a ver después de tantos años, tenemos mucho de qué hablar, no sólo de trabajo.

_Bravo, Meems_. Esa ni tú te la creías.

Sora me miró, me miró, me miró y me miró. Yo tan sólo me hundí más y más en mi silla. El silencio se estaba tornando incómodo y el semblante de mi amiga era difícil de descifrar. Lucía seria, pero en el rubí de sus ojos podía ver auténtica preocupación… ¿por mí?

—Escucha, Mimi. Yo quiero mucho a Yamato y es mi amigo, pero tengo que advertirte que tengas cuidado con él, ¿está bien? —dijo de pronto, ante mi sorpresa —. Él ya no es el chico que viste por última vez hace años. Ha cambiado mucho y… hoy vi la forma en la que te miraba…

Por todos los cielos, ¿la forma en la que él me miraba? Pensé que yo era la única que lo percibía.

—¿D-de qué hablas? —pude preguntar.

—Él te observa como si… le pertenecieras. Como si fueras de su propiedad. No te quitó los ojos de encima en todo el rato en el que estuve allí. Y Dios, parecía que quería devorarte —exclamó —. Y pude notar que tú tratabas de evadir sus ojos. No sé si Yamato te haya insinuado algo, pero Mimi, de una vez te advierto que no te involucres demasiado con él —hizo una pausa, se notaba que le estaba costando decirme esto —. Tú vales mucho y siempre te hemos visto como la princesita del grupo. Él sólo te lastimaría.

Oh, vaya. ¿Qué pensaría Sora si le dijera que ya estaba demasiado involucrada?

—No te preocupes —decidí tranquilizarla —. Ya estoy lo bastante grandecita para saber en lo que me meto. Sé que Yamato es todo un playboy y mantendré mi distancia. Sólo somos amigos.

Descarada mentirosa, Tachikawa.

Ella asintió.

—Bueno, dejemos ese tema por ahora. Estoy muy interesada en hacer la fiesta de reencuentro. También hay que invitar a Yolei, Cody, Davis y Ken, ¿te parece? —exclamó —. En un mes haré el desfile de modas de mi línea de invierno para este año, la fiesta se pone muy buena y puedo unir dos mesas para estar juntos. Habrá baile, cena, bebidas, show, y lo mejor será que nos veremos todos —dijo, animada.

Yo en un principio había pensado en algo más privado, pero cuando alguien me hablaba de fiestas grandes, no podía resistirme. Amaba bailar sobre todas las cosas.

—¡Me parece estupendo!

—Bien, entonces tengo que empezar a contactar a todos para que vayan separando la fecha. No habrá excusas para que no asistan.

Después de eso, la plática transcurrió de manera fluida y casual. Sora seguía siendo la misma chica maternal y alegre de siempre, y me hacía sentir muy en casa. No podía decir que nuestra amistad estaba intacta, pero vaya que se había conservado. Sólo era cosa de seguirnos frecuentando para que la confianza se recuperara en su totalidad.

Por ahora, ya tenía a una cómplice para la fiesta, una que aún se mantenía en contacto con la mayoría del grupo, por lo que ya era casi un hecho. Y aunque faltara un mes, estaba muy, muy feliz.

* * *

.

Esa noche Sora se ofreció a llevarme al apartamento. Dijo que tenía que madrugar, así que no se bajó a saludar a Yolei, ¡pero yo sí que llegué directo a contarle todo lo que me pasó! Y cuando digo todo, es _todo_. Comencé por el acuerdo de exclusividad al que llegué con Yamato, luego le hablé sobre la zorra de Nicole Lewis, y al final sobre mi cena con Sora. Varias veces en la plática gritó cosas como:

"_¿Por qué mi vida no es tan interesante cómo la tuya?"_

Yolei la veía interesante. Pero yo la veía complicada. Al final me advirtió que tuviera cuidado con Yamato, pero pude notar la chispa de emoción en sus ojos.

—¡Van a terminar prendados hasta las trancas el uno del otro!

—No, Yols. No —dije, contundente —. Somos polos opuestos y él le huye a todo lo que tenga que ver con compromiso.

—Pero aceptó sin dudar todas las condiciones que le pusiste, y eso dice mucho.

—Sí, eso dice que debo ser mejor en la cama de lo que pensé —contesté, un poco en broma.

—Oh, ¡ni siquiera lo dudes!

Y por eso —y muchas cosas más— amaba a mi amiga.

Pasamos toda la noche en su habitación platicando de esto, aquello y todo lo demás. Le comenté a fondo sobre la fiesta que Sora planearía y la idea le gustó tanto como a mí. ¡Al fin nos volveríamos a ver todos! Seguimos hablando durante horas y ella cayó rendida como a las dos de la madrugada. Yo me quedé recostada a su lado, mirando hacia el techo y tratando de dormir. Mañana había trabajo y yo parecía búho. No tenía nada de sueño.

Y lo peor del caso era que no podía dejar de mirar la pantalla de mi celular. Ningún sólo mensaje de Yamato. Ninguna llamada. Y eso, por más que odiara admitirlo, me inquietaba. Habría pensado que después de nuestro trato no me dejaría en paz ni un sólo segundo, pero era todo lo contrario, ni siquiera había intentado contactarme.

¿Se habría molestado por mi actitud al final?

Bah, no tenía por qué importarme. Cerré los ojos y dejé mi teléfono sobre la mesita de noche de Yolei. Yamato no podía ser el centro de mi vida, tenía que despejarme y dejar que las cosas tomaran su rumbo por sí solas. Eso sí, no iba a dejar que Ishida se saliera con la suya tan fácilmente.

¿Quería tener sexo conmigo?

Pues mis condiciones iban primero. Y pensando en formas de hacer que pasara tiempo conmigo sin tener sexo, me sumergí en el mundo de los sueños.

Esa fue la primera noche que soñé con Yamato Ishida.

* * *

.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté sin tener idea de que iba a ser una semana algo extraña y distinta a la primera que pasé en Tokio. Llegué al edificio de Evermore, despidiéndome de Ken y agradeciéndole por traerme de nuevo al trabajo. Él me dijo, como siempre, que no tenía nada que agradecer y que debía acostumbrarme, pues me estaría trayendo todos los días. El novio de mi amiga era un amor.

Cuando entré al edificio estaba de buen humor, pero con cada paso que daba hacia delante, éste iba desapareciendo para dar pie a una horrenda sensación de nervios. Ayer la plática con Ishida no había terminado del todo bien, y estaba segura de que estaría buscándome (por no decir acosándome) todo el día. Lo peor es que no sabía si la idea me molestaba o me gustaba.

Estaba tan metida en mi cabeza que no me di cuenta de que alguien se me acercaba, y cuando una familiar voz llamó mi nombre, el mundo se me iluminó.

—¡Mimi!

—¡Takeru!

Sin pena alguna me lancé a abrazarlo, ganándome miradas desaprobatorias y sorprendidas por parte del personal. ¿Qué tan mal se veía una empleada cualquiera abrazando a uno de los mandamás de Evermore? Ese pensamiento me hizo separarme como rayo. Uff, seguramente me veía _bastante _mal.

—Qué alegría volverte a ver, ¡ya le conté a Kari que apareciste! Muere de ganas de ponerse en contacto contigo —dijo el rubio —. Y nosotros nos debemos una salida a un café o algo…

Yo asentí.

—Sí, he estado algo… ocupada estos últimos días —vaya que sí —. Pero ya sabes que yo soy la que más ganas tiene de verlos, ¡y por cierto! Yamato me contó que te casarás con Kari, ¿cómo no me lo habías dicho?

Él arqueó una ceja.

—¿Mi hermano te lo contó?

—Eh… sí —dije, temiendo haber metido la pata —. ¿No debía decírmelo?

—No es eso. Es sólo que me sorprende el hecho de que_ cuente_ cosas —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros —. No es muy platicador, ¿sabes?

Es que a ti no te habla de sexo, mi estimado T.K.

—Pues sí, es que estábamos hablando de los demás, y el tema se dio. ¡Tienen que invitarme a la boda sí o sí!

Takero soltó una carcajada.

—Claro, claro, será hasta dentro de varios meses, pero dalo por hecho.

Entonces, una de las rubias recepcionistas se acercó a nosotras.

—Señor Takaishi —dijo, sonriente —. El señor Ishida dejó las carpetas en su oficina, dijo que en cuanto llegara, se reportara con Megumi.

—Gracias, en seguida subo —respondió él. La rubia asintió y se alejó de nosotros, y entonces Takeru volvió a mirarme —. Pff, Matt es hostigoso hasta cuando no está en el país.

Yo abrí los ojos como platos.

—¿Qué? —exclamé, ¡pero si ayer estaba aquí! —. ¿Salió del país?

Si Takeru notó mi reacción de sorpresa, prefirió no decir nada, y se lo agradecía.

—Salió ayer de emergencia. Nada grave, se adelantaron unas juntas en Francia y tuvo que volar para allá.

—Pues… qué suerte que encontró un vuelo tan rápido… —fue lo único que se me ocurrió para decir. Estaba algo descolocada, ¿por qué no me había avisado?

—Se fue en su jet privado, no tiene que buscar vuelos —aclaró Takeru, riendo —. Ventajas de ser un empresario multimillonario.

Sí,_ claro_ que Yamato tenía un jet privado. Y me sorprendía el hecho de que eso no me sorprendía nada. Valga la redundancia.

¿Pero por qué no me había avisado? Es decir, no que tuviéramos una relación, ¡pero sí la teníamos! Por más disfuncional que fuera. Y no estaba confundiendo las cosas, pero justo ayer acabábamos de hacer una especie de trato y no me parecía bien que simplemente se fuera sin decirme nada. No tenía que rendirme cuentas, por supuesto que no, ¡pero nada le costaba avisar! UGH.

—Mimi, ¿estás bien? Pareciera que quieres vomitar…

¿Tan mal me veía?

—Estoy bien —dije rápidamente —. ¿Y cuándo dices que vuelve?

—No sé, las cosas se complicaron un poco y podría llevarle más de un día arreglarlas, ¡pero alégrate! —exclamó —. ¿Adivina quién es el jefe mientras él no esté? —y me guiñó un ojo.

No pude evitar sonreír ante eso.

—¿Y qué ventajas nos da que tú seas el jefe? —pregunté divertida, alzando una ceja.

—Primero que nada, que yo no soy un amargado —respondió seguro —. Y segundo, ¡los viernes la salida es una hora antes!

Fruncí el ceño.

—Todos los viernes nos dejan salir una hora antes.

—Sí, ¿pero Yamato no te comentó que esa regla fue idea mía?

—Y eso es genial, pero pensé que dirías algo como… ¡helados gratis para todos! —dije, moviendo las manos como una infante.

Él giró los ojos, sin dejar de reír.

—Helados, ¿en serio? —me dio una palmada en el hombro —. ¡A trabajar, Tachikawa!

Me despedí de Takeru y en menos de cinco minutos, ya estaba saludando a Zoe. Kouji tampoco se encontraba en la ciudad, por lo que hoy estaría algo solitaria en mi oficina. La rubia me dijo que no estaría mal que comiéramos juntas, y yo accedí gustosa. Me dirigí hacia mi oficina y encendí mi computadora, repasando mentalmente todos los pendientes que tenía. Menos mal que había trabajo por hacer, así me distraía.

Escribí la contraseña de mi sesión y al presionar Enter, el sonido de mi celular me exaltó, haciéndome saltar sobre la misma silla. Dios, qué sincronización. Lo saqué de mi bolsa y me di cuenta de que me había llegado un mensaje.

El remitente era nada más y nada menos que el viajero Mister Evermore.

**Fecha: 01 de Octubre de 2013 – 09:15 am  
De: Yamato Ishida**

**Este viernes no hagas planes. No puedo esperar a tenerte desnuda debajo de mí.**

**Y.**

**..**

Me quedé estupefacta leyendo y releyendo el mensaje. ¿Este hombre iba en serio? Todo en ese texto estaba mal. Primero, ¿desuna debajo de él? Me había puesto roja hasta las orejas, ¿cómo podía soltar cosas así? Nunca iba a dejar de sorprenderme lo mucho que se le facilitaba hablar de sexo. Segundo, ¡me mandaba eso y aún no me decía que estaba de viaje! Y lo peor, ¡ni siquiera me estaba preguntando si podía verlo el viernes! Literalmente no me estaba dando opciones.

Fruncí el ceño, mirando hacia todos lados para cerciorarme de que nadie me estuviera viendo. No me gustaría que pensaran que me pongo a chatear en horas de trabajo. Entonces di clic en _Responder_.

**Fecha: 01 de Octubre de 2013 – 09:19 am  
De: Mimi Tachikawa**

**Lo siento, pero el viernes ya tengo planes.**

**M.**

**..**

Una total mentira, pero qué más daba. Al poco tiempo me llegó su respuesta.

**Fecha: 01 de Octubre de 2013 – 09:23 am  
De: Yamato Ishida**

**Puedes simplemente cancelarlos. No puedo esperar más tiempo que eso.**

**..**

**Fecha: 01 de Octubre de 2013 – 09:27 am  
De: Mimi Tachikawa**

**No, no voy a cancelarlos. Si quieres, te veo el sábado.**

**..**

Después de eso, esperé unos minutos pegada a la pantalla de mi celular, y al ver que no respondía, me encogí de hombros y decidí ponerme a trabajar. Ese hombre no me iba a controlar. Podría tener poder sobre todo Japón, pero yo no me iba a dejar. Si quería sexo conmigo, íbamos a hacer las cosas a mí manera. Con suerte acabaría con su paciencia pronto y él mismo desharía el trato.

Y así, ese día pasó de manera lenta. Muy, muy lenta. No me había dado cuenta de que trabajar en Evermore no era tan divertido si no tenías a un rubio acosador molestándote. Hmm, era algo raro. Por una parte me sentía relajada, sabiendo que Yamato no me atormentaría durante algunos días —por lo menos no presencialmente—, pero por otro lado no podía evitar sentir una especie de vacío. Lo cual era ridículo, pues lo había visto ayer y era imposible que lo extrañara.

Fui a comer con Zoe, volví, concluí con los pendientes del día unos minutos antes de la hora de la salida, y cuando estaba guardando mis cosas, mi celular volvió a sonar. Mensaje nuevo.

**Fecha: 01 de Octubre de 2013 – 06:47 pm  
De: Yamato Ishida**

**Bien, no tengo ganas de discutir, el sábado será. ¿Desde qué hora estás disponible?**

**..**

Sonreí triunfal, pues había ganado una de veinte que él llevaba victorioso. Guardé mi teléfono en mi bolso y salí de la oficina a paso campante. Abajo me esperaba mi amiga Yolei en su coche, pues había quedado en recogerme hoy. En el camino a casa, le conté de mi encuentro con Takeru, del viaje de Ishida y de los mensajes, y ella, siendo la grandiosa amiga que es, decidió aconsejarme.

—Yo digo que te sigas haciendo la difícil, creo que eso es lo que más le gusta de ti.

Suspiré.

—No creo que le yo guste, _guste_. Sólo le gusta mi cuerpo —respondí —. Y no me hago la difícil para entretenerlo, lo hago para ver si de una vez por todas me deja en paz.

—Pues Mimi, por lo que me cuentas, yo creo que está más clavado contigo de lo que imaginamos… —dijo ella, sin despegar los ojos del camino —. Aunque no te preocupes, ya idearemos algo para colmar su paciencia y de paso vengarnos por no decirte que se fue de viaje.

—Sí, y se nos tiene que ocurrir pronto, pues al parecer, lo voy a ver el sábado.

Llegando al departamento, arrojé mis cosas a mi cama y me metí directo a la ducha, disfrutando del agua caliente recorrerme el cuerpo. Salí después de diez minutos y rápidamente me puse mi pijama, para después echarme de un brinco a la cama y tomar mi celular. Era hora de contestarle.

**Fecha: 01 de Octubre de 2013 – 07:55 pm  
De: Mimi Tachikawa**

**De hecho, tengo algo que hacer durante la tarde del sábado, y como quedamos en pasar tiempo juntos sin tener sexo, me gustaría que me acompañaras. ¿Está bien :)?**

**M.**

**..**

La carita feliz fue un plus.

**Fecha: 01 de Octubre de 2013 – 07:56 pm  
De: Yamato Ishida**

**Te responderé a eso cuando me digas qué es lo que tienes que hacer.**

**..**

**Fecha: 01 de Octubre de 2013 – 07:57 pm  
De: Mimi Tachikawa**

**Mañana te cuento, ahora estoy ocupada. ¡Nos seguimos leyendo!**

**..**

Me reí ante mis respuestas y dejé el teléfono cargándose en mi habitación. Cené con Yolei en la cocina y la noche transcurrió de manera normal. Esto de los mensajes de texto con Yamato era divertido. Si no le veía la cara, sus encantos no funcionaban sobre mí, y yo tenía el control. Ya mañana pensaría en lo que se supone que haríamos el sábado.

* * *

.

**Fecha: 02 de Octubre de 2013 – 10:31 am  
De: Yamato Ishida**

**Buenos días. ¿Sigues ocupada?**

**Y.**

**..**

**Fecha: 02 de Octubre de 2013 – 10:36 am  
De: Mimi Tachikawa**

**Estoy trabajando.**

**M.**

**..**

**Fecha: 02 de Octubre de 2013 – 10:41 am  
De: Yamato Ishida**

**Mimi, no te hagas la difícil y dime de una vez a dónde quieres que te acompañe el sábado. No me gustan las sorpresas.**

**..**

Oh, pero yo no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que haríamos el sábado, por lo que opté por soltar lo que me había estado molestando desde ayer.

**Fecha: 02 de Octubre de 2013 – 10:45 am  
De: Mimi Tachikawa**

**¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que estabas de viaje?**

**..**

**Fecha: 02 de Octubre de 2013 – 10:49 am  
De: Yamato Ishida**

**¿A qué viene eso? Yo no tengo porque darle mi itinerario a nadie que no sea mi secretaria personal. No le rindo cuentas a los demás.**

**..**

Al leer eso, no pude evitar sentir una pequeña (muy pequeña) punzada de dolor en el pecho. Bien, supongo que él tenía un buen punto, ¡pero yo también! O sea, entendía que no estuviera acostumbrado a tener que compartir sus asuntos con las mujeres con las que se acostaba, pues todo él era cero compromisos, pero si realmente quería tener una relación disfuncional conmigo, tenía que haber comunicación. No se podía ir tan campante sin siquiera avisarme. O bueno, claramente sí podía, pues ya lo había hecho. ¡Este hombre iba a volverme loca!

La alerta de mensaje de mi celular volvió a sonar. Pero ésta vez el menaje no era de Ishida.

**Fecha: 02 de Octubre de 2013 – 10:55 am  
De: Yolei Inoue**

**Mimi, revisa tu e-mail, ¡te acabo de mandar algo genial! Matarás dos pájaros de un tiro. Agradécemelo cuando llegues a casa ;9.**

**XOXO, Yols.**

**..**

Le hice caso a mi amiga y fijé la vista en el ordenador, abriendo mi correo electrónico. Efectivamente, ahí había un mensaje de parte de ella, y el asunto decía: _Voluntariado – Cocinera para Orfanato de Varones._

"_¿Sabe usted cocinar y le gusta ayudar al prójimo? ¡Entonces éste mensaje le interesará! El Orfanato de Varones de la Señora Dono solicita voluntarios que ofrezcan sus servicios de cocina para realizar en horario de mediodía una deliciosa comida acompañada de postre para huérfanos varones de 6 a 10 años de edad._

_La paga será ver las sonrisas y los estómagos llenos de los niños. Si está interesado, llame al teléfono que aparecerá abajo y pregunte por la señora Dono para pedir informes y la dirección. ¡Usted puede elegir el día que desee! Nosotros siempre tenemos nuestras puertas abiertas para almas caritativas como la suya…"_

El mensaje seguía, pero yo dejé de leer. En mi rostro había aparecido una gran y genuina sonrisa. Oh, adoraba a Yolei, pues me conocía muy bien. Tal y como ella había dicho, esto era matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Primero, amaba cocinar y en los Estados Unidos solía ir de voluntaria a orfanatos, hospitales, escuelas y todo lo que estuviera disponible. Cocinar para los demás sin recibir nada a cambio siempre me había llenado de satisfacción personal.

Y segundo… ahora Yamato y yo teníamos algo que hacer el sábado.

**Fecha: 02 de Octubre de 2013 – 11:02 am  
De: Mimi Tachikawa**

**Nada te costaba avisar, Ishida. Pero bueno, no voy a hacer drama. El sábado me ofrecí de voluntaria para cocinar en un orfanato en las afueras de la ciudad, y tú vas a ayudarme.**

**..**

**Fecha: 02 de Octubre de 2013 – 11:05 am  
De: Yamato Ishida**

**Mimi, no voy a ir a un lugar lleno de infantes. No me gustan los niños. ¿Qué te hizo pensar que iba a acceder a eso?**

**..**

**Fecha: 02 de Octubre de 2013 – 11:08 am  
De: Mimi Tachikawa**

**Que tenemos un trato y si tú dices que no, yo también voy a decir que no a lo otro. ¿Verdad que sí me acompañarás ;)?**

**..**

Esta vez, tardó un poco más en responder.

**Fecha: 02 de Octubre de 2013 – 11:15 am  
De: Yamato Ishida**

**¿Tengo otra opción?**

**..**

**Fecha: 02 de Octubre de 2013 – 11:16 am  
De: Mimi Tachikawa**

**Nop.**

**..**

**Fecha: 02 de Octubre de 2013 – 11:17 am  
De: Yamato Ishida**

**Paso por ti el sábado a tu departamento.**

**Hablamos luego.**

* * *

**.**

Y así, los días más lentos, largos y aburridos desde que llegué a Japón siguieron su curso y el sábado llegó al fin. Yamato y yo no habíamos vuelto a mandarnos mensajes hasta ayer, que yo le envié la dirección del orfanato y la hora a la que debía recogerme. Llegó muy puntual y por suerte, yo también ya estaba lista. Hoy había optado por ponerme un vestido de manga larga holgado color púrpura que me llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, acompañado por unas botas grises de gamuza. El día estaba fresco, pero no demasiado.

Al bajar, vi que Mister Evermore me esperaba en su flamante Bugatti azul, deslumbrando a todas las personas que pasaban caminando por ahí. Suspiré, preparándome mentalmente para verlo después de todo este tiempo. Bueno, habían sido sólo cuatro días, pero me había parecido una eternidad. La puerta del copiloto se abrió hacia arriba y decidí entrar con rapidez, sin mirarlo demasiado.

—Hola —saludé.

—Espero que esto termine rápido, Mimi —dijo, pisano el acelerador. El auto emprendió marcha y me di cuenta de que el GPS hablaba y nos estaba indicando el camino. Seguramente había tecleado la dirección en éste. Bien. Así no nos perderíamos, pues yo no tenía idea de cómo llegar al orfanato.

—¿No nos hemos visto en días y esa es tu manera de saludar? —pregunté, de buen humor —. Y sí, no te preocupes, para cuando atardezca ya habremos terminado.

—Hola —saludó, ahora sí —. Y eso espero, no acostumbro a hacer estas cosas y no estoy seguro de que me guste la idea.

—Pues hoy mismo lo averiguaremos. Y si no te gusta, bien podemos deshacer el trato —dije con simpleza.

Él soltó un bufido de incredulidad.

—Ni hablar, ¿después de todo lo que batallé para convencerte?

—Pues entonces aguántate.

Pude ver de reojo como sonreía de medio lado.

—Créeme, aguantaría cosas peores si tengo garantizada una noche como la que nos espera —respondió —. Hoy no creas que vas a dormir.

Madre mía. Este hombre sí que sabía cambiar mi humor con una sola frase. ¿Cómo era que sus amenazas sonaban tan tentadoras? No quería ni voltear a verlo, pues seguramente terminaría embobada y perdida en el panorama que todo él era. Y la verdad, tampoco tenía ganas de hablar de sexo durante el camino, por lo que decidí cambiar de tema.

—Juguemos algo —propuse, aplaudiendo una vez.

—Claro, esta noche podemos jugar lo que desees.

El calor subió hasta mis mejillas.

—¡Nada de eso! Me refiero a un juego para el camino.

—¿Cómo? ¿Ahora mismo? —preguntó, genuinamente confundido.

—Sí, será un camino largo y hay que amenizar.

—Preferiría que nos quedáramos en silencio, gracias.

Ah, claro, si no hablábamos de lo que él quería, pedía silencio. Pues no.

—Ni modo, vamos a jugar —dije, mirando hacia en frente —. Uno sencillo, de preguntas rápidas. Para que no batalles, yo pregunto algo y los dos decimos nuestra respuesta. Así vamos conociendo pequeños detalles el uno del otro. Serán preguntas simples, y sólo se pueden respuestas de una palabra. ¿Entendido?

Me miró de reojo.

—Lo del juego es en serio, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

—Sí, ¡y no seas amargado! No hemos hablado en una semana, no nos matará platicar un poco.

—Platicar es lo que menos quiero hacer contigo, Mimi. No sabes las ganas que tengo de…

—¿Comida favorita? —grité, interrumpiéndolo.

—¿Eh?

—Ya comenzó el juego —respondí —. Mi respuesta es la casera.

El suspiró, sonando derrotado.

—Uhm, no sé, vino.

Por Dios, el vino no era una comida. Pero bueno, no iba a romper el esquema del juego.

—¿Animal favorito?

—Lobo.

—Delfín —contesté —. ¿País que sueñas con visitar?

—Ninguno.

Dios…

—Irlanda —dije sin dudar —. ¿Color favorito?

—Eh, ¿negro?

Como su alma.

—Rosa.

—¿En serio, Mimi? ¿Rosa? Qué edad tienes, ¿diez? —exclamó, entre incrédulo y burlón.

—El rosa es el color más bonito del mundo —espeté, frunciendo el ceño.

—Para una niñita, sí —contestó —. Hay muchos otros colores y tú te quedaste estancada en el de las princesas y los cuentos de hadas.

—Pues mínimo mi favorito no es uno que ni siquiera es un color —me defendí.

—Bueno, ¿quieres un color? Azul, ese también me gusta.

Giré los ojos.

—¿Y te quejas porque yo dije rosa? ¡Es millones de veces mejor que el azul! —exclamé, más por molestarlo que por otra cosa.

En eso, el semáforo frente a nosotros se puso en rojo, por lo que Yamato detuvo el auto y aprovechó para girar su rostro y mirarme directo a la cara. A mirarme con esos ojos azules que no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado.

Azules.

Uhm, de pronto no encontré argumentos para convencerlo —y convencerme— de que el rosa era mejor que el azul. Pero era obstinada, y el rosa siempre iba a ganar.

—Mimi, no vamos a ponernos a discutir por un color —dijo, sin dejar de mirarme.

—Tú empezaste —respondí —. Y de paso, arruinaste el juego.

—Bien, quiero un poco de silencio —exclamó, tomando sus lentes de sol y cubriendo sus ojos con éstos.

Y sin más, el semáforo cambió a verde y él desvió su mirada nuevamente hacia la carretera. Traté de hacerle caso y guardar silencio, probando distractores como el paisaje, los autos y las nubes. ¡Pero a los cinco minutos ya estaba aburrida! Yo no podía estar así. Los paseos de auto eran para platicar, y yo no me iba a quedar callada. Así que aproveché para preguntarle lo que quise hacer desde que vi su Bugatti.

—¿Me dejarías conducir?

Yamato soltó una risotada que me hizo fruncir el ceño, y no me respondió. ¡Como si mi pregunta hubiera sido la más absurda del mundo!

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —pregunté, cruzándome de brazos.

Supuse que me estaba viendo de reojo, pero era difícil estar segura con sus Ray-Ban cubriéndole la mirada.

—Que pienses que podría dejarte conducir el auto.

—¿Y eso por qué?

Se encogió de hombros.

—No dejo que nadie lo conduzca.

Oh, pero para terca, ¡yo!

—¡No seas malo! —exclamé —. Desde que lo vi le traigo ganas. ¡Te prometo que soy buena conductora! Nunca estrellé mi auto.

—No.

—Pero…

—No.

—Uff, eres insufrible —espeté, aún cruzada de brazos —. Si no voy a poder conducir el Bugatti, me vas a tener que dejar encender la radio.

—No escucho música cuando conduzco.

—Pues claro que no, eres un amargado.

—¿Disculpa?

—Lo que oíste. Y ni modo, vamos a escuchar música. Es un camino largo y yo no puedo estar en silencio todo el rato.

Y sin pedir permiso, dirigí mi mano al estéreo del auto y lo encendí. Comencé a cambiar las estaciones de radio, buscando algo que pudiera gustarme. Seguramente habría estaciones de música en inglés aquí en Japón, ¿no? Al paso de unos segundos, reconocí la melodía de una de mis canciones favoritas, y sin más, comencé a cantar al ritmo de la música.

—Mimi, o cantas tú o canta la radio, pero no ambos —exclamó él, defendiendo su título de amargado —. O por lo menos baja el volumen.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—¡Mejor canta conmigo! —dije, lo más risueña posible.

—Yo no canto.

¿Qué qué?

—Eso tiene que ser lo más absurdo que has dicho desde que llegué a Japón, y vaya que has dicho muchísimas cosas absurdas.

—¿Absurdo por qué?

Pff…

—Yamato, cuando me fui hace años, eras un rock star —le informé —. Subías al escenario con tu bajo y cantabas a todo pulmón. Asistí a varios de tus conciertos, puedo asegurarte que sí cantas.

Y vaya que cantaba tremendamente bien.

—Mimi, eso fue hace siglos —contestó, sin dejar de mirar el camino.

—A ver, a ver, espera —dije, mirándolo atónita —. ¿En serio ya no cantas? ¿Ni por diversión?

—No.

—¿Pero por qué?

Dejó de mirar el camino para girar su rostro hacia mí.

—Por qué no. Simplemente no encuentro algún motivo para cantar.

—Para cantar no se necesita un motivo. Es una de las alegrías más grandes de la vida.

—Pues tenemos conceptos muy diferentes sobre las alegrías de la vida.

Fruncí el ceño, de nuevo.

—¿Ni siquiera tarareas?

—Bueno, ¿no te cansas de preguntar?

Entones el GPS indicó en voz alta que era hora de girar a la derecha, y eso mató la conversación. Yo me acomodé bien en el asiento y me propuse a mirar por la ventana en lo que restaba del camino. No entendía a Yamato. De verdad, ¿cómo es que había perdido toda su esencia de antes? Cantar le apasionaba, se notaba siempre que subía a un escenario con su banda. Es decir, entiendo que haya madurado y ya no haga tocadas para el público, pero… ¿dejar de cantar?

Lo de amargado solía decirlo en broma, pero ahora que lo pensaba, sí que le quedaba como anillo en el dedo. Es decir, desde que nos volvimos a encontrar, ¿cuándo lo había visto sonreír de verdad? ¡Nunca! Siempre soltaba sus perfectas sonrisas engreídas y torcidas que me causaban micro infartos, pero una sonrisa sincera… nunca.

Y ahora me preguntaba… ¿Mister Evermore era feliz?

¿Yamato era feliz?

—Llegamos —dijo de pronto.

Yo salí de mi trance y miré hacia el frente. Era cierto, habíamos llegado al Orfanato para Varones. Sonreí, me encantaba hacer estas cosas. Y más en compañía de empresarios cascarrabias. Él estacionó el auto y tan pronto el motor se apagó y la puerta se abrió, salí al mismo tiempo que estiraba ambos brazos. Yamato se acercó a mí con ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus jeans y no pude evitar contener mi respiración al mirarlo.

Se veía tan sexy como siempre. No podía decidir si me gustaba más con su ropa de empresario o con la casual. Hoy había optado por una playera blanca sencilla y unos jeans claros y algo deslavados. Traía puestos unos zapatos de piel y una hermosa chaqueta también de piel, color marrón. Dios, ahora comenzaba a creer que hasta vestido de amarillo pollo se vería bien. _Este hombre._ Ugh.

—¿Usted es la señorita Tachikawa?

La voz de una mujer mayor me hizo voltear en dirección a la puerta.

—¿Señora Dono? —exclamé —. Sí, soy Mimi Tachikawa, ¡la voluntaria en la cocina del día de hoy! —miré a mi acompañante —. Y él es mi ayudante, el señor Yam…

Pero mi voz se cortó al ver como la señora (de muy avanzada edad, por cierto) se comía a Yamato con la mirada. Vieja desvergonzada. ¡Ya hasta se había sonrojado mientras lo miraba con la boca completamente abierta! Se le iba a meter una mosca. Uff, lo mejor sería dejar las presentaciones en lo más superficial posible.

—Yamato. Mi ayudante Yamato —completé.

—¡Es un placer! —canturreó la señora, tomando la mano de Yamato entre las suyas.

Y el muy cínico le dedicó una de sus sonrisas de infarto.

—El placer es mío.

¿Este hombre iba en serio?

No nos quedamos mucho tiempo ahí, pues la señora Dono de inmediato nos guío hacia el edificio. Una vez adentro, no pude evitar notar las condiciones tan deplorables en las que estaba el lugar, ¿cómo podían tener a las niños viviendo así? Casi no había color, los muebles estaban viejos, manchados y muy desgastados, algunas ventanas estaban rotas y casi no había luz. Suspiré. Por eso era que me gustaba ser voluntaria en lugares así. No tenía nada de dinero, ¡pero sí que podía prepararles una comida inolvidable!

Observé de reojo a Yamato y pude notarlo mirando a su alrededor con desinterés. Uff, en el fondo, realmente esperaba que disfrutara esta experiencia. Era nuestra primera "no cita" desde el dichoso trato.

Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a lo que parecía ser una sala común, y tan pronto pusimos un pie dentro, una multitud de niños se nos acercó, gritando felices por tener visitantes. ¡Uy, amaba a los niños! Sonreí al instante y me agaché a saludarlos. Pude notar cómo Yamato se ponía rígido a mi lado y su expresión se tornaba incluso algo incómoda. Pero antes de que pudiera interferir, la mayor volvió a hablar.

—Iré a prepararles la cocina, ¿les molesta quedarse con ellos aquí un rato? —preguntó.

—No, no nos molesta —respondí de inmediato.

La mujer asintió y, antes de darse la vuelta, miró de pies a cabeza a Yamato por última vez. Oh, ¿a esa edad todavía se tenían hormonas?

—¡Señorita, es usted muy hermosa! —exclamó un pequeño lleno de pecas en el rostro.

—¡Y tú eres muy guapo! —sonreí.

El niño, que tenía unos siete años, asintió emocionado, y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, unos gritos alborotados y a coro llamaron mi atención, pero cuando alcé mi vista, ya era demasiado tarde.

—¡Princesa! ¡Cásate conmigo!

—No, espera, n-

Y no pude continuar, pues una horda de niños se abalanzó sin piedad contra mí. Literal, habían corrido hasta estrellarse conmigo, logrando hacerme caer de sentón. Cerré los ojos a causa del dolor y cuando los abrí, vi horrorizada a todos los pequeños encima de mí, tratando de abrazarme. Nunca me había molestado el contacto con los niños, pero esto era demasiado, y me estaba sofocando.

—Niños, e-esperen… —dije, tratando de ponerme de pie, ¡pero eran muchísimos!

—¡Ella va a ser mi esposa! —gritó uno.

—¡No, mía! —exclamó otro.

Alcé mi mirada en busca de Yamato, pidiéndole ayuda con un movimiento silencioso de labios. Él me miró y después se encogió de hombros, pero no porque no le importara mi situación, sino porque genuinamente parecía no tener idea de qué hacer.

—Uhm, niños… —dijo, dudoso.

Bueno, por lo menos había tratado. Yamato no tenía ni idea de cómo lidiar con niños, y eso se notaba.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia? —preguntó otro.

—¡Eres linda, mejor sé mi novia!

Dios, ahora habían comenzado a jalarme de los brazos. Y era evidente que Yamato no se iba a mover de su lugar, por lo que tomé aire y me dispuse a poner en práctica mi voz de niñera, perfeccionada con años de práctica en los Estados Unidos.

—No, ella va a ser mi...

—¡NIÑOS! —grité, sorprendiéndome un poco a mí misma por mi tono de voz.

Pero había funcionado, pues los chicos se habían callado y ahora me miraban con los ojos abiertos como platos. Estaban esperando a que dijera algo, y aún tenían todas sus manitas encima de mí.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo ser su novia… —dije con toda la dulzura posible.

—¿Por qué? ¿Él rubio alto es tu novio? —preguntó el niñito pecoso.

Me exalté ante sus palabras. Yo iba a decir que era demasiado mayor para ellos.

—No, nosotros no somos… —comenzó a aclarar Yamato.

—¡Ay, Yama! No seas tímido, ¡no pasará nada si se enteran sobre nuestro noviazgo! —hablé, arrepintiéndome al instante de mis palabras. No tenía idea de porque había dicho tal cosa.

¿Y _Yama_? ¿De dónde demonios me había salido eso?

Y él me miró, seguramente pensando lo mismo.

—¿Entonces sí son novios y se aman y se van a casar? —exclamó otro niño, el que parecía ser el más pequeño del grupo.

Wow, wow, wow, ¡alto ahí!

—¿Qué…? No, nada de bodas, esto… —trató de decir Yamato. Nunca lo había visto tan perdido. Ante los adultos siempre lucía seguro, sereno y poderoso. ¿Quién diría que frente a unos niños perdería su escudo?

—Pero los que son novios se casan —respondió otro, alzando una ceja —. ¿De verdad son novios? Yo no les creo.

—Sí, sí lo somos, ¿verdad? —miré a Yamato, esperando por su respuesta.

Él me devolvió la mirada durante unos segundos, y después suspiró, derrotado.

—Sí, claro.

—¿Y por qué no se han besado?

—Ehm, bueno —contesté, al fin obteniendo un poco de espacio para levantarme. Y una vez de pie, caminé para rodear a Yamato por la cintura con mis dos brazos, viéndolos a ellos —. Es que al llegar, ustedes me derribaron, por lo que no tuvimos tiempo de besarnos.

—¿Y también hacen cosas de adultos?

¿Qué les enseñaban a estos niños? Aunque bueno, por lo menos ahora habían preguntado algo que de hecho _sí_ hacíamos. Pero gracias al cielo, no tuve que responder, pues la señora Dono llegó de la cocina. ¡Salvación!

—Todo está listo —exclamó, entrando a la sala —. ¿Quién quiere pastel?

Y esas fueron las palabras mágicas. Toda la atención se desvió de nosotros y los niños comenzaron a gritar eufóricos. Tenían que ser hombres.

—Pero primero tienen que comer, ¿entendido?

—¡Sí! —todos dijeron a coro.

Sonreí, soltando el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo. ¡Bien! Ahora sí iba a hacer lo que había venido a hacer, cocinar. La señora Dono nos indicó por dónde estaba la cocina y nosotros de inmediato salimos de ahí.

—Me debes una grande, Tachikawa —siseó Yamato enseguida —. Esta noche te voy a hacer gritar mi nombre hasta que te quedes sin voz.

¿Ya estaba pensando en sexo? Oh Dios, y lo peor de todo era que sus palabras no me habían desagradado en lo más mínimo, pero decidí ignorarle por ahora.

—¡Ay, no seas exagerado! No fue tan malo —su cara de pocos amigos me hizo gracia —. Además, esos niños me iban a devorar si no me inventaba un novio. Sé muy bien que no tenemos una relación de noviazgo, ¡tranquilo!

—Como sea, hicieron demasiadas preguntas extrañas.

—Ya, pero son niños, es normal.

Al decir esto, lo miré a los ojos, y dejé de caminar al notar que me estaba observando con su matadora sonrisa torcida. Pude sentir el calor subir por mis mejillas, y sólo atiné a decir…

—¿Qué?

—Así que _Yama_, ¿eh? —preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

Le di un golpe en el hombro, riendo.

—Cállate, Yamato.

* * *

.

Las cosas en la cocina estuvieron calmadas. La comida la tuve que preparar yo sola, pues Yamato se había salido al patio que había enseguida, ya que había unas "llamadas" que tenía que hacer. ¿Qué clase de llamadas tomaban más de media hora? No era que esperara que me ayudara, probablemente no sabía ni cocinar, ¡pero lo traje acá a que me hiciera compañía! Bueno, en parte también lo había traído sólo para joderlo un poco… pero vamos, no la estábamos pasando mal. Por lo menos, yo no.

Cuando terminé de cocinar, ayudé a la señora Dono a servir los platillos en la mesa, que era de madera y tenía varios agujeros. Habían unas veinte sillas, todas distintas, y al igual que en todo el lugar, poca iluminación. Una vez terminada la mesa, la mayor llamó a los pequeños y yo me excusé para comenzar a preparar el pastel.

Volví a la cocina y Yamato todavía no estaba allí. Me asomé por la ventana y lo vi, hablando aún por teléfono. ¡Por Dios! Llevaba casi una hora ahí pegado. Qué falta de respeto. Si bien esto no era "una cita", tampoco tenía derecho a ignorarme. Fruncí el ceño y mis impulsos de niña chiflada y caprichosa se apoderaron de mí. Mis siguientes acciones no las pensé. Tomé una de las bolsas de harina para pastel y salí a paso marcado al patio. Yamato seguía al teléfono, dándome la espalda. Yo me paré a menos de un metro de distancia, y con mi voz más dulce, lo llamé.

—¿Yamato?

—Dame un segundo… —dijo al teléfono, comenzando a girarse —. ¿Qué pasa, Mi…?

Pero no le di tiempo de terminar, y en cuestión de segundos, ya estaba hecho. Apenas tuve unos instantes para contemplar mi obra: un estupefacto Yamato, todo cubierto de harina, mirándome incrédulo. Escuché que la voz —de una mujer— al teléfono aún hablaba, insistente: _¿Hola, Yamato, estás ahí? ¿Yamato?_

Y de nuevo, actué por impulso. Le arrebaté el iPhone de sus manos y colgué la llamada con rapidez, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, salí corriendo sin dirección alguna.

—¡Mimi! ¡No seas infantil y vuelve acá con mi teléfono! —gritó, se escuchaba… molesto.

—¡No! —rugí —. ¡Vinimos a cocinar, no a hacer llamadas! —y continué corriendo.

—¿No me piensas devolver el celular? —contestó.

—¡No!

—Esto debe ser una broma…

Y fue lo último que dijo antes de lanzarse a correr detrás de mí. ¡Y sí que corría rápido! Traté de acelerar el paso, pero mis botas no estaban ayudando. Miré de reojo hacia atrás y lo vi cerca. Muy cerca. ¡Esto de pronto se estaba tornando divertido! Comencé a dar zancadas más largas y al poco tiempo ya me estaba faltando aire. Pero no me importaba, estaba corriendo a toda velocidad. Volví a mirar hacia atrás y me di cuenta de que ya no venía siguiéndome, ¡victoria!

Apenas iba decidir que era tiempo de frenar, cuando impacté de lleno con el pecho de Ishida, quien se había atravesado frente a mí. Al parecer, estaba corriendo más rápido de lo que creí, pues el golpe que nos dimos de frente nos derribó a ambos directo al pasto.

—Ow… —exclamé, abriendo los ojos, aunque ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que los había cerrado.

Pude escuchar un suspiro de parte de Yamato, quien yacía debajo de mí, con todo mi cuerpo encima del suyo. Bajé mi vista a su rostro y quedé paralizada al ver que sus ojos azules me miraban con algo parecido a furia contenida.

—Yamato… lo siento, uhm… —le mostré su celular —. Ten tu teléfono.

Pero él no contesto, alzó sus manos y me tomó de ambas muñecas de manera algo brusca, causando que el iPhone cayera a un lado de nosotros. Después, y sin darme tiempo de reaccionar, giró nuestros cuerpos a modo que ahora él se encontraba sobre mí, y yo recostada en el pasto. Tenía mis dos manos aprisionadas a un lado de mi cabeza, y me estaba mirando con unos ojos azules que, con la luz anaranjada del atardecer, lucían más hermosos que nunca.

Ahogué un suspiro.

—Me parece que estás empeñada en colmarme la paciencia… —exclamó, sin dejar de mirarme —. Y lo has logrado. Eres imposible, Mimi.

—Eh...

—Pensé que podría aguantar hasta la noche, pero ahora no soporto ni un segundo más —susurró —. ¿Tienes idea del calvario que he pasado toda esta semana? Te deseo y necesito sentirte ahora mismo.

Y se lanzó sobre mis labios, logrando que la temperatura de mi cuerpo se disparara al instante. Me había tomado por sorpresa, pero al poco tiempo ya había cerrado los ojos e incluso había comenzado a dejar escapar suspiros suplicantes y anhelantes. No tenía idea hasta ahora, pero yo deseaba este beso, este contacto, tanto como él.

Oh Dios, su boca, sus labios, su lengua. Todo él me hacía perder la cabeza. Ahora en lo único que podía pensar era en enredar mis dedos en su cabello, pero él aún tenía apresadas mis muñecas. No me entendía a mí misma, no tenía idea de porqué sucumbía tan fácil ante él, lo cierto era que, cuando sus manos me tocaban, todo dejaba de importar. Mis prejuicios, mis ideas, el dichoso trato. Todo se iba y sólo quedaba esa sensación de entrega y deseo. De anhelo. Lo escuché gemir por lo bajo y en ese instante sus manos me soltaron y bajaron directamente a mis piernas, subiéndome la falda del vestido.

Comenzó a acariciar el interior de mis muslos sin piedad, ocasionando que yo devorara su boca con más ímpetu. Este hombre era mi perdición. Sus labios abandonaron los míos y yo sentí como si me hubiera quedado sin aire para respirar, y abrí los ojos, que me pesaban. Apenas iba a reclamarlos de nuevo cuando posó su boca sobre mi cuello, bajó por mis hombros y comenzó a pasar su lengua por ahí, todo mi mundo comenzó a dar vueltas.

—Ah, Yamato, sí… —suspiré.

Lo sentí sonreír sobre mi piel, seguramente una de sus sonrisas de medio lado. Y entonces sus manos, que seguían en mis muslos, comenzaron a bajar mi ropa interior. Cerré los ojos ante la exquisita sensación de anticipación y… espera, ¿de verdad pensaba hacerlo aquí? ¿En el patio del orfanato? No, no, n…

Y entonces introdujo dos de sus dedos dentro de mí y yo eché mi cabeza hacia atrás. ¡Sí, sí, sí!

Me estaba elevando y luchaba por no gemir a gritos su nombre. Ahora sólo podía pensar en dejarme ir. En llegar a la cima. Y con las hábiles y expertas manos de Yamato, presentía que no iba a tardar en lograrlo. Esto era demasiado. Su boca seguía succionando de mi cuello y sus manos no paraban, masajeando mi interior de una manera salvaje y arrolladora. Yo también quería sentir su piel, quería arrancarle la ropa y sentirlo a todo él.

—Mimi… te sientes tan bien... —gimió a mi oído —. Eres…

Pero lo que le siguió a esa frase me hizo abrir los ojos de golpe.

—Eres tan hermosa…

—¿Qué? —exclamé en forma de susurro, aún sin aire y sin estar segura de haber escuchado bien.

El mundo perdió su color cuando lo sentí apartarse de mí. De pronto su boca ya no estaba en mi cuello y sus manos ya no estaban entre mis piernas. De pronto su peso ya no estaba sobre mí. Y de pronto sentí que la vida se me iba.

Yamato se encontraba sentado a un lado de mí, y yo sólo atiné a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, aún recostada. ¿Qué había sido eso último? Ya lo había oído soltar frases atrevidas y sensuales cuando tuvimos sexo aquella noche, pero nunca había dicho algo así…

"_Eres tan hermosa…"_

Obviamente sabía que él gustaba de mí, se notaba claramente en lo mucho que me deseaba. Pero _esa _frase. El momento en el que la dijo. Esa manera de decirlo. La había susurrado en mi oído y, si mis sentidos no me traicionaban, había escuchado un deje de veneración en sus palabras.

Y sí, también había escuchado los latidos desbocados de mi corazón, que ya estaban volviendo a su ritmo habitual.

No quería admitirlo, pero esas palabras saliendo de su boca me habían afectado. Me habían erizado la piel y ahora quería volver a escucharlas. Y eso estaba mal. Tan sólo bastaba con ver la reacción de Yamato ante sus propias palabras. Se había alejado de mí y ya ni siquiera me miraba. ¿Y toda esa pasión? Se había ido por la borda. Supongo que lo mejor sería hacer como si nada. Así que respiré hondo y me incorporé, quedando sentada su lado.

—Yamato…

—Deberíamos volver, los niños se van a morir de hambre… —respondió.

—Ya están comiendo. Falta el pastel —aunque ahora no sabía si tendría tiempo de terminarlo.

—Pues eso. No se va a preparar solo.

Se levantó, sacudiéndose el pasto de sus pantalones, aunque su ropa estaba hecha un desastre gracias a la harina de pastel, y al ver mi vestido me di cuenta de que ahora yo también estaba llena de ésta, ¿qué más daba ya?

Después de unos segundos, aún sin mirarme, Yamato tomó mi mano y me ayudó a levantarme. Sentí un cosquilleo con la suavidad de su tacto, y esa sensación me alarmó un poco, pero no retiré mi mano de la de él. Ni él soltó la mía. Comenzó a caminar —y a guiarme— hacia la puerta de la cocina y yo tan sólo lo seguí, sin poder evitar la sensación de déjà vu que me invadió, pues ya en la playa había sucedido algo así.

—¿Mimi? —exclamó de pronto.

Se detuvo y giró su rostro para mirarme, ahora sí, directamente a los ojos.

—¿Sí...? —tardé un poco en encontrar mi voz, y eso fue lo único que salió de mi garganta.

Pero no dijo nada más, simplemente permaneció ahí. Y sus hermosos ojos azules se quedaron prendados en los míos durante unos segundos.

Sus ojos. Azules. Como el cielo, como el océano, como un zafiro.

Y a la vez no.

Sus ojos eran más que eso. No había nada con lo que pudiera compararlos, pues tenían el color más hermoso que hubiese visto jamás. Y brillaban. Brillaban con el sol del atardecer reflejado en ellos. Y no tenía idea de porqué, pero justo en este momento, yo también pude sentir como algo en mi interior comenzaba a brillar.

Y de pronto, el azul era mi único y absoluto color favorito.

* * *

.

**Notas de la autora:**

**Pues ya con la mayoría me disculpé vía mensaje privado por mi tardanza, pero para los lectores que me esperaban desde hace semanas y no habían visto actualización: pido una disculpa. Como sabrán, este mes entregaba a La Innombrable (aka: mi tesis) y no tuve tiempo para hacer otra cosa que no fuera... la tesis XD. Estas últimas semanas no dormí, y a eso súmenle que mi papá fue hospitalizado y tuvieron que intervenirlo. La cirugía ya pasó y todo salió bien, pero sigue en el hospital por la recuperación. ¿Así cuándo iba a escribir? Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, pero ya estoy más despejada y prometo traer capítulos a un ritmo más constante :). Máximo cada dos semanas.**

**Ahora, puntos importantes del episodio: Sora. Pues ya en la plática que Mimi tuvo con ella pudieron conocer un poco más al personaje de Nicole, de quien luego sabremos más cosas. Además, la pelirroja no le contó a Mimi cómo fue que su relación con Yamato terminó, eso lo veremos después. Y OH, pues sí, quise dejarle su empleo oficial de la serie: diseñadora de modas. A Tai le puse lo más parecido que se me ocurrió, ya ven que él era el embajador del Digimundo en La Tierra, pero como este fic no tiene ni tendrá ningún vínculo con los digimons, quise elegirle algo más realista :9, Australia. Y hoho, con la fiesta que planea Sora, pronto podremos tenerlos a todos reunidos, estoy planeando todo un capítulo para eso, ¡las cosas se pondrán buenas, lo garantizo!**

**¿Qué más? Oh, apareció T.K. y pudo platicar un poco con Meems, y así la pobre se enteró de que Yama estaba de viaje y no le avisó XD. ¿Creen que tuvo razón en molestarse? ¿O Yama tuvo razón en que él no le rinde cuentas a nadie? Haha, luego comenzaron a mandarse mensajes y no sé, me gustó escribir ese pedazo. Mimi, como siempre, haciéndose del rogar. A ver si Yamato la aguanta, al paso que van XD. Después fue la "no cita" en el orfanato, en donde los dos pudieron convivir un poco más en el auto y ya en el lugar en sí, claro que al final no pudo faltar el momento de pasión descarriada (?).**

**Puedo decirles que Yamato está casi tan confundido como Mimi (si no es que más), y es que nunca en toda su vida había querido "más" de un sólo acostón casual con alguien. Con Mimi las cosas son diferentes, no siente que tenga el control y eso lo está matando. Además, como pueden ver, lo de ellos no es solamente atracción, ahí hay algo más, y va a ser un camino difícil para ambos. **

**En fin, ya comencé a escribir el próximo capítulo y espero no tardar mucho en traérselos :D. Y oh, también espero que les haya gustado este y, como no, ya contesté todos sus reviews. ¡Adoro platicar con ustedes! Me iluminan mis tardes :'). Ya se los he dicho, pero esta historia no sería lo mismo sin su apoyo, ¡no tienen idea de cómo influyen en mi ánimo para escribir! Son un pedacito grande de mi inspiración y una parte muy, muy importante del fic, nunca lo duden. ¡Espero sus comentarios para este capítulo! Y como siempre, animo a los lectores invisibles a presentarse, ¡sé que están allí!**

**Me voy por ahora y, ¿se han dado cuenta de que mis notas de autora le suman como 1000 palabras al capítulo? XD.**  
**Como si no fueran ya lo suficientemente largos, haha.**  
**Un beso,**  
**Rolling Girl**  
**aka: Gravi**

* * *

.

**RR's sin cuenta:**

**Izzie Blake:** ¡Qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo! Y no te preocupes por no escribir antes, comprendo que a veces nos falta tiempo, ¡lo bueno es que ya no piensas alejarte! Hahaha, tendrás que esperar un poco para la aparición de Tai XD, pero mínimo ya hubo mención de él, ¡lo amarás, yo lo sé! Y haha, no te preocupes, meteré hombres para poner a Yama celoso, de eso no hay duda (pero no será una ternura XD, créeme). ¡Gracias por escribirme! Te mando un beso.

**Mimato4ever:** ¡Tú a mí cada vez me enamoras más con tus reviews! ¿Por qué no te haces una cuenta? Así podría explayarme al contestarte como lo hago con todas las lectoras por privado, haha, en serio, eres un amor y tus reviews me sacan más de una sonrisa :'D. Hahaha, ay no, amé toda tu emoción con la plática de Mimi y Yama XD, se nota que la viviste y sí, ¡pudiste captar bien lo que estaba sintiendo el pobre del rubio XD! Sí, no es sólo sexo, pero él está empeñado en pensar que sí, ya veremos como lo trata el amor ;9. Claro que le atrae Mimi, pero esa sola palabra no es suficiente, Yamato la necesita, y no se ha dado cuenta, juas. En fin, ya estás en el club de: Odio a Nicole Lewis XD, yo soy la presidenta, haha. Y bueno, ya verás como siguen marchando las cosas para estos dos ilusos, ¡te quiero, mujer! Gracias por escribirme.

**Valeeee:** ¡Qué bueno que te guste el fic! Uff, perdona por toda la tardanza en actualizar, pero no volverá a pasar. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí, Yamato va a tener rival con Mimi, bueno, no tanto así, pero habrán celos :9. Y no diré quién es, pues será sorpresa. Eso sí, NO será Taichi XD. Hahaha, un beso, ¡gracias por tu review! Espero seguir viéndote por acá.

**Ley:** WUUU, ¡lo siento! Supongo que te habrás desesperado de más con todo lo que me tardé en esta ocasión XD, pero ahora sí que no vuelve a pasar, ¡ya no tengo tesis y soy libre! Y sí, Matt se pondrá celoso, sólo espera unos dos o tres capítulos más XD, es muy posesivo el chico, hahaha. Ya también pronto van a aparecer los demás, estoy planeando un capítulo entero para eso :D. Y sí, Nicole fue diseñada para no agradarle a la gente XD. ¿Mimi bipolar y masoquista? ¿Qué no somos así todas las mujeres? Hahaha, a ver cómo les va a Yama y a nuestra castaña con su relación disfuncional XD, no pronostico nada bueno. ¡Un beso!

**Kinoto:** OMG, tu review me hizo llorar :'D. ¿En serio es de las mejores historias que has leído? AISH, me da pena y me sacas sonrisas y ufff, ¡gracias por tus palabras tan bonitas! Y haha, todo el mundo quiere un Matt celoso XD, ¡lo habrá! Lo prometo, y les va a encantar. Ya no volveré a tardar tanto en actualizar, ya acabé la tesis y volveré a mi ritmo normal :). Muchas gracias por escribirme, te mando un abrazo.

**Rach:** Uff, ¿no te esperabas la propuesta de Yama? Este hombre te dará algunas sorpresas más, entonces XD. Sip, el rubio está confundido (aunque trate de no demostrarlo) y eso confunde aún más a Mimi, que ya está bipolar. Una parte de ella quiere negarse, pero otra parte simplemente lo desea. Haha, no te frustres, Rach, ya verás como avanza la historia y el por qué de las cosas XD. ¡Lo siento si te desesperaron mucho, haha! Y sip, ya salió Sora y vienen pronto los demás. ¡Mil gracias por tu apoyo constante! Te quiero :D.

**anahiihana:** A ti aún no te puedo responder por privado, ¡me agobia XD! Pero bueno, por acá. Huhuhu, qué bueno que te agrade la idea de que salgan Sora y los demás, sí, se vendrán poco a poco XD. ¿El trato te pareció interesante? Para Mimi sólo es confuso, hahaha, Yamato pronto caerá, no te preocupes, sólo es cuestión de tiempo. ¡Yo también te mando un super beso! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review (:!

**Mel:** ¡Hola bonita! Haha, gracias por la buena vibra, gracias al cielo todo va bien y esperemos siga así. Y uff, qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo :'D, ¿cómo lo pudiste acabar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos? ¡Escribo miles y miles de palabras! Siento que quedan muy largos, pero me alegra que aún así lo lean, aish. Y pff, ¿en serio amas a Yamato? El sujeto tiene problemas XDDD, haha, o sea, a mí me parece encantador, pero siento que si conociera a alguien así en la vida real, estaría muy asustada, pero bueno, es Yama, es irresistible, yo lo entiendo ;9. Taichi saldrá pronto y presiento que todas lo amarán *3*. ¡Yo también te mando un abrazo de oso! Gracias por tu apoyo :'D.

**Tity:** ¡Mujer! Hahaha, ¡holo! Yo siempre digo "holi", pero bueno, ese no es el punto, ¡qué bueno que te gustó y te sorprendió el capítulo! Huhu, ¿tienes ideas sobre el pasado de ambos? Yo ya lo tengo todo más claro y sí, iré revelando detalles poco a poco, pues son muchísimas cosas que vivió cada uno. ¡Y sí! Yo también pienso que un hombre como Yamato es muy imponente e intimidante, yo estaría súper nerviosa todo el tiempo XD, y haha, no, él no respetaría tu espacio personal. Sobre Nicole, sí, la mujer es todo, menos una señorita, ya la irás conociendo XD, es una completa arpía, hahaha. Yo me divertí mucho escribiendo la parte en la que el plan de Mimi le sale el tiro por la culata XD, al final Yama ganó, y Meems debe aceptar que una parte de ella sí quiere seguir cerca del rubio, juas. Sobre Sora, ya también iremos viendo que fue de ella y de todos los demás. Y haha, mi tesis ya no es innombrable porque ya la acabé y soy libre *A*. Pero sí saqué de Voldemort lo de La Innombrable, hahaha. ¡Un beso!

**PaulaSayakasama:** AW Pau, te amo por dejarme review :'D. Qué bueno que te haya gustado el episodio. Te confieso que al principio me daba algo de penita que tú los leyeras, pues te considero cercana y no sabía lo que pensarías de mí XD, hahaha. ¡Pero ya veo que te está gustando! Sí, Yamato quiere más de Mimi y lo camuflajea con su: "Yo sólo quiero sexo". Él no se ha dado cuenta, pero ya le tocará sufrir XD. Me gustó mucho tu elección de palabra: Dependencia, ¡estás en lo correcto! Aish, gracias por escribirme, mujer, en serio, lo aprecio mucho :'). Te mando un besote hasta donde estás.

**Kokorokokuo:** ¡Gracias por tus palabras tan bonitas! Qué bueno que te guste tanto la historia :'D. Sí, les debo dos POV de Yamato y ya siento que se acerca la hora de que les muestre el primero, ya más o menos sé cuándo lo haré, pido paciencia :D. Y haha, ¡no podía faltar la arpía! Para eso está Nicole. Y no te olvides de Catherine, que pronto saldrá también XD. Sobre T.K. y Mimi, sí, tienen su salida pendiente, ya pronto los haré convivir de nuevo y pues, platicarán, pero no sé si Mimi le llegará a contar sobre su acuerdo con Yama XD, eso sólo se lo platica a Yolei. En fin, ¡te mando un abrazo! Mil gracias por escribirme.

**Guest 1:** Perdona la tardanza, pero ya terminé la tesis y no vuelvo a demorarme tanto. ¡Me alegra saber que el fic sea uno de tus predilectos :'D! Te mando un abrazo.

**Guest 2:** Lo siento, de verdad te pido una disculpa por la demora, estuve muy corta de tiempo el mes pasado y uff, pero prometo que no vuelve a suceder. ¡Qué bueno que la historia te tenga tan intrigada! Espero seguir contando con tus comentarios :D. Saludos para ti también.

**Sdgs:** ¡Gracias por tu comentario! UY, yo también soy bien fan de Fifty Shades, y en serio, aprecio mucho tus palabras :'D. Los secretos de los personajes se irán revelando poco a poco, así que paciencia ;9, lo mejor de este fic aún no ha llegado. ¡Te mando un beso!

**Guest 3:** Sorry for the late update, I've been really busy and I barely had time to write, but it won't happen again, I promise. Thank you for your sweet words, you made me smile :). Greetings from Mexico.

**erikaneita:** Perdona por dejarte semanas esperando, no fue mi intención, es que realmente he estado sumamente ocupada, ¡pero ya salí de la uni y espero tener más tiempo libre! Muchas gracias por escribirme, aunque sea para apresurarme, huhu, ¡puedo sentir el amor XD! Te mando un beso.

**Guest 4:** AW, ¿me has extrañado? ¡Yo también los extraño un montón cuando tardo en actualizar! Ya, pero prometo no volver a tardar tanto. ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu review! ¡Un abrazo!


	9. Perfecta Rutina

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

**Evermore**

Perfecta Rutina

* * *

Había tenido suerte.

La señora Dono tenía guardadas varias cajas de harina de pastel de esas que ya venden casi listas, por lo que hice trampa y usé una de esas. El pastel de chocolate quedó listo en media hora y fue un éxito entre los niños, que no dejaron una sola migaja sobrante. Yamato y yo no volvimos a hablar desde el incidente de afuera. La señora Dono lo ayudó —muy _amablemente_— a limpiar un poco su ropa mientras yo me encargaba de la cocina.

Terminamos saliendo del orfanato ya muy entrada la tarde, y cuando llegamos a Tokio, ya se estaba metiendo el sol. El camino por la carretera también había sido en silencio, y extrañamente, no lo encontré incómodo. Más bien lo agradecía, pues no tenía idea de qué decirle a Yamato. Claro, podía simplemente hacer como si nada, y eventualmente eso haría, pero por ahora no tenía ganas.

Sus palabras aún me picaban en todo el cuerpo.

—¿Quieres ir a cenar? No hemos comido nada —habló él, rompiendo el silencio.

Yo lo miré de reojo. Se veía muy sereno al volante.

—Uhm, de hecho sí, hace algo de hambre —la verdad, hubiera preferido que me llevara a casa, pero algo me decía que no me dejaría ir hasta obtener su parte del trato: sexo. ¿Y para qué engañarme? Después de cómo me dejé llevar hoy, sabía que yo también quería lo mismo. Había extrañado sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, por mucho que no quisiera admitirlo.

—Podemos ir a alguno de mis restaurantes, ¿quieres comida italiana, tailandesa, hindú o…?

Pero lo corté antes.

—Todo eso suena muy bien, pero… míranos —dije, echándome yo misma un ojo —. Estamos todos sucios…

Yo, llena de tierra, despeinada y oliendo a pasto. Él, lleno de tierra, con restos de harina, y odiosamente sexy. Giré mi rostro para verlo bien y fruncí el ceño. Que injusta era la vida, ¿cómo era que siempre lucía bien?

Y entonces, me sorprendió con una de sus hermosas sonrisas de medio lado. Pero esta vez no era una engreída, sino una… más suave.

—¿Y de quién fue la culpa? —preguntó, burlón —. A la otra piensa en las consecuencias antes de lanzarme harina y salir corriendo como engendro.

—¿Mi culpa? —exclamé, y su sonrisa me contagió —. ¡Tú eras quien no soltaba el celular!

—Claro, e hiciste lo más maduro que se te ocurrió —contratacó, aún con esa chispa de diversión en la voz.

—La verdad es que quería hacerte enojar —sinceré, encogiéndome de hombros —. Y lo hecho, hecho está, así que creo que lo mejor será optar por no ir a un lugar muy lujoso a cenar, o podemos ir a algún lado en dónde no haya mucha gente.

—Puedo decirle a Dorothea que nos prepare algo. Mi casa queda a unos cuantos minutos.

¿Su casa? ¿Había escuchado bien? Por unos momentos me quedé congelada, sin poder procesar sus palabras. ¿En verdad pensaba llevarme a su apartamento?

—¿C-cómo? ¿Iremos a tu casa?

—Sí, es lo que acabo de decir —respondió con simpleza.

—Pero habías dicho que no llevabas a nadie a tu casa, es decir… —no sabía ni qué pensar.

Un semáforo se puso en color rojo, por lo que él frenó el Bugatti y se giró, mirándome a los ojos.

—De todos modos pensaba llevarte ahí esta noche. Tengo un cuarto de huéspedes que nunca uso, ya sabía que para algo serviría —me explicó —. ¿Creías que te iba a volver a llevar a un hotel después de cómo te pusiste el lunes?

Sus palabras mataron la poca ilusión que ni siquiera sabía que estaba sintiendo. No lo sé, por un momento creí que al fin me estaba comenzando a ver como algo más que un acostón sin importancia. No pretendía que llegara a considerarme especial, pero vamos, mínimo necesitaba que tuviera un concepto de mí distinto al que tenía de las mujeres con las que se había acostado.

Y una parte de mí me decía que ya lo tenía, pues había aceptado que fuéramos exclusivos, y eso ya marcaba una diferencia, ¿no?

—Sí, es cierto —contesté al fin —. No lo había pensado, pero realmente no me gustaría que volviéramos a un hotel.

Y me sorprendía el hecho de que él lo hubiera pensado antes que yo. Me sorprendía que él hubiera pensado en cómo me sentiría si regresábamos a ese lugar. Oh, Yamato…

—Pues ya está, vamos a mi casa.

Y la luz cambió a verde.

* * *

.

Después de unos minutos, llegamos a una zona muy exclusiva de Tokio, a la cual sólo había ido algunas veces de pequeña, cuando mi papá quería comprarle algo costoso a mamá. Estaba repleta de tiendas de marca y grandes edificios muy elegantes y sofisticados, todos con apartamentos estilo loft. Pasamos unas cuantas calles y llegamos al estacionamiento de uno de los edificios, que tenía por nombre Sky Dome. Domo en el cielo. Y a juzgar por la altura de la estructura, el nombre le iba como anillo al dedo. De pura vista le calculaba unos 40 pisos.

Yamato pasó una tarjeta por la entrada del estacionamiento y la plumilla eléctrica subió, dejándonos pasar. Ya me había hecho a la idea de que vería un montón de autos de lujo en el lugar, pero no pude evitar sorprenderme al estar dentro, ¡todos esos eran coches de ensueño!

Llegamos hasta donde se encontraba un elevador, y allí Yamato estacionó su Bugatti, justo al lado del Bentley que ya le conocía. Había seis cajones en esa hilera, en los cuales estaban, además de los ya mencionados, un Audi SUV, un Aston Martin, un Maybach Exelero y una flamante Ducati negra. Internamente me preguntaba si todos esos vehículos eran de él…

Las puertas del Bugatti se abrieron y ambos bajamos, pero yo no me moví, pues no tenía idea de a dónde ir.

—Vamos, Mimi —dijo, pasando a mi lado y tomándome de la mano.

Oh, esto ya se estaba haciendo costumbre. Siempre que me tomaba de la mano un cosquilleo se apoderaba de mi estómago y me sentía más ligera. ¿Él no lo sentía? Algo me decía que no, pues para Yamato parecía el gesto más normal del mundo.

Me guió hacia el elevador y, después de pasar de nuevo la tarjeta que usó antes, las puertas se abrieron. La cabina era sumamente espaciosa, y las paredes de acero cromado y espejo lo hacían parecer muy sobrio y claro, sofisticado, como todo el edificio. No pude evitar mirar fijamente nuestro reflejo repetido en todas las paredes, Yamato lucía sereno con mi mano entre la suya. Yo lucía perdida y madre mía, hasta con un leve rubor en las mejillas, ¿él lo habría notado ya?

Sin soltarme, Yamato usó su mano libre para teclear un código en el tablero del ascensor, y entonces éste comenzó a subir. Diez, veinte, treinta, cuarenta, ¡lo sabía! El tablero marcaba cuarenta pisos, más sin embargo, cuando llegamos al último piso no nos detuvimos, más bien subimos un piso más, que no estaba marcado en el ascensor, y cuando las puertas se abrieron, me quedé estupefacta.

Estábamos en el penthouse del edificio.

—Llegamos.

Parecía tranquilo, aunque podía percibir que estaba un poco tenso, y eso me hizo darme cuenta de que para él, esto era algo importante. De pronto yo también me sentía nerviosa.

Las puertas del elevador daban directamente a un recibidor enorme y completamente minimalista, en tonos blancos y negros, y con pinturas en las paredes. Había una gran mesa en la pared derecha con un arreglo floral fresco y que sospechaba que cada día lo cambiaban, y detrás de ésta, un majestuoso espejo con detalles en color plata. Seguimos caminando hasta que abrió la puerta doble frente a nosotros y entramos a lo que ya era el apartamento en sí, y mi mandíbula llegó hasta el suelo.

Estaba segura, me encontraba en una especie de palacio del futuro. Las paredes no eran blancas, y es que más bien no había pared, todo era cristal. Ventanas de doble altura, desde el suelo hasta el techo, rodeando la estructura por completo. La palabra enorme se quedaba corta con este lugar, y eso que sólo era parte de la casa.

Al centro estaba la sala, en dónde había un gran sillón negro en forma de "U" en el cual seguramente cabían diez o doce personas sin problema, y al frente había una de esas modernas chimeneas de electrónicas que parecía ser de platino, y estaba encendida, dándole un poco de calor al aspecto del lugar. A nuestra izquierda estaba la cocina. La cocina de mis sueños. Completamente equipada, amplia, y con una mesa rectangular al centro del espacio, que era ideal para preparar toda clase de platillos. Y como divisor de área estaba una barra de desayuno, con seis altos bancos a su disponibilidad.

Cerca de la cocina, un poco más adelante, se encontraba una monumental mesa rodeada de… dos, ocho, doce, dieciséis. Dieciséis sillas de piel. Y en la esquina, a varios metros de ahí, estaba un imponente piano de cola. Oh, wow. Ahora me preguntaba si Yamato tocaba el piano…

Ya no tenía cabeza para seguir admirando el lugar, pues era demasiado. A cualquier lado al que volteara, encontraba arte. Arte en forma de objetos, adornos, cuadros, y de todos los tamaños. Este lugar no parecía un hogar, sino más bien una galería.

—Buenas noches, señor Ishida, señorita Tachikawa.

Una voz familiar me sacó de mi aturdimiento.

—Ryo, llama a Dorothea, dile que nos prepare la cena a la señorita y a mí.

—Sí, señor Ishida.

Yo ni siquiera tuve tiempo de saludar, pues el moreno ya se había escabullido por una puerta que no había notado.

—¿Ryo vive aquí? —pregunté.

—Está aquí todo el tiempo, así que sí —respondió —. Pero también tiene su casa.

—Oh… —fue lo único que salió de mi boca —. Tu apartamento es genial.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Lo compré por la vista que tiene.

Pocas cosas conocía del Yamato de ahora, y una de esas era que le gustaba este tipo de entorno en el que tenías visión periférica de la ciudad en todo su esplendor. Bastaba con ver su oficina en Evermore para saberlo, y su apartamento no era más que la confirmación. Pero lo entendía, todo desde acá arriba se veía impresionante.

—Sí, es una vista preciosa —respondí, asintiendo.

Una parte de mí aún no podía creer que estuviera aquí, y eso tan sólo me subía los nervios. En teoría, yo era la única mujer que había pisado este lugar, y no tenía idea de cómo interpretar eso. Trataría de no darle muchas vueltas al asunto, pues ya era suficiente con saber que Yamato me había traído a su casa sólo porque sabía que no me habría gustado volver a un hotel.

Creo que Mister Evermore no era tan frío como aparentaba.

—Señor Ishida, ¿qué desea de cenar?

Una mujer de mediana edad (tal vez de unos cincuenta años) apareció entonces. Vestía con ropa normal y de gusto refinado, con un mandil de cocina cubriéndola por el frente y el cabello completamente recogido.

—Lo que quieras prepararnos está bien, Dorothea.

—Entendido.

Dicho esto, la mujer me dedicó una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la cocina, en donde comenzó a moverse con maestría y libertad. Se notaba que se sentía como en casa. Yo en cambio seguía parada, sin saber qué hacer, pero gracias al cielo, Yamato habló.

—Ven, te voy a mostrar la habitación.

Atravesamos toda la sala, que era enorme, y llegamos a un pasillo que sólo tenía pared de un lado, del otro era puro ventanal. En la pared había dos puertas y al fondo estaban unas escaleras que seguramente daban a una segunda planta. El penthouse era criminalmente grande. Yamato ignoró la primera puerta y pasamos directo a la segunda, que al ser abierta dejó ver una hermosa habitación que parecía de catálogo.

Al entrar, lo primero que se veía era la ya habitual pared de ventanal, cubierta por hermosas cortinas en tonalidades beige y marrón. Al centro del lugar había una cama gigante y sobre esta, un candil moderno y elegante a la vez, que hacía juego con toda la habitación. Frente a la cama había una cómoda con un espejo alargado, y el respaldo de ésta tenía un buró en cada lateral, cada uno con una lámpara de noche. El cuarto también tenía una puerta, que seguramente daba a un baño.

—¿Esta es la habitación de huéspedes? —pregunté, fascinada.

Era más bonita que cualquier habitación propia que yo hubiera tenido.

—Sí, nunca nadie la usa —respondió —. Iré a mi habitación a cambiarme de ropa, ya no aguanto estar sucio. Creo que sería conveniente que trajeras algunas prendas tuyas para tenerlas aquí, en esa puerta hay un armario vacío, puedes poner ahí lo que se te antoje.

Hablaba de manera tan casual y yo de plano no podía digerir lo que me estaba diciendo. ¿Traer mis cosas? Supongo que ahora estaría viniendo mucho aquí, pues si no, ¿dónde más tendríamos sexo? Estaba claro que no en el apartamento de Yolei, ni tampoco en un hotel.

—Uhm, sí, traeré algunos cambios.

—Dentro del armario hay otra puerta que da al baño, por si lo necesitas —continuó —. Ahora vengo.

Y salió de la habitación, dejándome sola. Sólo entonces yo me adentré, mirando todo el lugar con atención. La cama lucía sumamente suave y esponjosa, y pasé mi mano con cuidado, maravillándome con la textura del edredón. Después recurrí a mirarme a mí misma. Toda sucia y llena de tierra. Creo que, después de todo, si tendría que usar el baño.

Abrí la puerta del armario y al instante morí de envidia. ¿En serio era un armario para un cuarto de huéspedes? ¡Era enorme! Tenía toneladas de cajones, mucho espacio para colgar ropa, y otro tanto para zapatos, bolsos, joyería, y demás. El sueño de toda chica. Aquí sí que cabría mi ropa. En el de Yolei no había espacio, tenía la mitad de mis prendas guardadas en la maleta, y no me quejaba, estaba eternamente agradecida con mi amiga. Pero ver cosas como éstas sin usar… uff.

Ignoré el armario vacío y abrí la puerta que estaba a un lado, que daba a un baño blanco y completamente de mármol, con un gran espejo en la pared. Tenía ducha y una tina, y ahora quería darme un baño. Pero no lo iba a hacer. Caminé hacia el lavabo y me miré al espejo. No me veía tan mal, pero ciertamente, mi aspecto podía mejorar. Abrí la llave y el agua comenzó a correr, y yo de inmediato salpiqué mi rostro con ésta, para lavarlo. De todos modos ya casi se me había caído el poco maquillaje que llevaba.

—Ah, esto es vida.

Después de lavar mi cara, abrí los cajones en busca de un cepillo. Por un momento pensé que estarían vacíos, pero no, tenían todo lo esencial: jabones, peines, cepillos de dientes nuevos, pasta dental, algodón y bueno, todo lo que un huésped podría necesitar. Me cepillé el cabello y eso mejoró mi humor, pues me sentía más aseada.

Al terminar, mi aspecto había mejorado bastante, y el único rastro de niña indigente que quedaba en mí, era mi vestido. Me encogí de hombros, no podía hacer nada al respecto por ahora. Había dos batas de baño colgadas justo delante de mí, pero no me sentía con la confianza suficiente como para tomar una sin pedirla, por lo que sólo opté por quitarme las botas llenas de tierra para dejarlas en el marco de la puerta. Tampoco iba a estar descalza en casa ajena, pero ya le pediría a Yamato unas pantuflas.

Salí del tocador y me dirigí a la habitación para esperarlo. Aún tenía esa extraña sensación de nervios en mi estómago y de pronto, hambre era lo menos que sentía. Más bien estaba algo inquieta, y sabía que debía calmarme. Me senté con cuidado en la cama y la suavidad de ésta ocasionó que, sin pensarlo, me dejara caer hacia atrás.

Juro que nunca había estado sobre una cama tan exquisita.

Cerré mis ojos y comencé a respirar hondo. Mi cabello estaba desparramado por todo el colchón y yo sólo movía mi cabeza de un lado a otro, dejándome envolver por la sensación de estar recostada sobre una nube. Ese pensamiento me hizo sonreír.

—Podría quedarme aquí toda la noche… —susurré.

—Ese es el plan.

Abrí los ojos de golpe al escuchar la voz de Yamato, pero no me levanté. Lo único que hice fue girar la cabeza hacia la puerta, en dónde lo vi recargado en el marco de ésta, con los brazos cruzados, observándome. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? Y uff, tuve que tragar saliva ante la visión que me estaba regalando. El muy maldito se había duchado y traía el cabello mojado. Gotas de agua se deslizaban por sus hombros y torso desnudo. Sólo traía puestos unos pantalones de tela de algodón. ¡Sólo unos pantalones!

Mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado y la boca se me secó. ¿Cómo era posible que deseara tanto a un hombre? Era incluso doloroso. Él caminó hacia donde yo me encontraba tendida y yo lo seguí con la mirada. Se detuvo frente a mí sin quitarme los ojos de encima, y pude notar que estaba respirando con dificultad.

¿Por mí?

—Dios, Mimi, ¿quieres matarme? —exclamó, agachándose para comenzar a subir a la cama —. ¿Te gusta provocarme?

—¿Yo… provocarte?

Mis piernas de pronto quedaron atrapadas entre sus rodillas y mi cabeza se hundió un poco en el colchón por la presión que sus manos ejercían a los lados de ésta. Estaba sobre mí, devorándome solamente con la mirada. Como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

—Mírate, tendida en la cama, con las mejillas sonrojadas y esa expresión en tu rostro… —me dijo, como un ronroneo —. Completamente a mi merced…

Oh, madre mía.

—No quisiera moverme mucho, mi vestido está sucio y terminaré manchando todo el edredón —dije la primera estupidez que se me ocurrió.

—No hay problema, te lo voy a quitar ahora mismo.

—Pero… ¿y la cena?

—Puede esperar.

—¿Y si Dorothea nos llama?

—No lo hará.

—Pero y…

—Mimi, ¿podrías callarte?

Y no me dejó decir nada más, pues sus labios sellaron los míos. Mis ojos se cerraron al instante y dejé de buscar excusas absurdas. ¿Qué caso tenía atrasar lo inevitable? Y más cuando yo también lo deseaba.

Sus brazos descendieron a mi cintura y mis dedos se enredaron en su cabello. El beso se hizo más profundo y podía sentir en éste una especie de anhelo y desesperación. Esa desesperación de no habernos tocado en días. Pareciera como si llevara meses sin haber estado en sus brazos, y cada entraña de mi cuerpo me decía que ahí era dónde quería estar.

Dejé su cabello para pasar mis manos por su firme pecho, deleitándome con su piel cálida, suave, y con sus líneas tan definidas. Espectacular. No me di cuenta de cuándo fue que mi boca dejó la suya para comenzar a besar su piel, bajando desde su cuello, por su hombro, hasta su pecho. Pude escucharlo gemir ante mis caricias, y en ese instante lo sentí duro contra mi vientre. Y eso tan sólo me avivó más.

Seguí besando cada rincón de su piel expuesta con pasión y sin descanso, sin importarme demostrarle lo mucho que lo deseaba. No sabía de dónde estaban saliendo estos impulsos, pues con Yamato, yo simplemente solía dejarme hacer. Pero hoy eso no me bastaba. Yo también quería sentirlo, yo también quería saborear su piel. A todo él.

Pero Yamato parecía no tener la misma idea. Las yemas de sus dedos comenzaron a bajar por mi espalda y el tacto me hizo arquearla. Olas de calor radiaban de cada punto que tocaba. Llegó hasta mis muslos y tomó la tela de mi vestido con ambas manos, deslizándolo hacia arriba. Yo misma le ayudé a librarse de él y ahora me encontraba tan sólo en mi ropa interior. Pude ver como sus ojos veían mi cuerpo con deseo, y eso me hizo arder. De pronto yo no quería ser la única sin ropa, así que deslicé mis manos hasta sus pantalones y comencé a bajarlos, quedando casi en shock al descubrir que no llevaba ropa interior y que estaba completamente listo para mí. Ahogué un suspiro.

—No pensé que la fuera a necesitar —dijo sonriendo de medio lado, refiriéndose a su ropa interior, obviamente —. Y me parece que tú tampoco.

Terminó de sacarse los pantalones y no aguardó ningún segundo para despojarme de las únicas prendas que quedaban en mi cuerpo, dejándome tan expuesta como él. Sus manos tomaron mis pechos mientras labios bajaban por mi estómago, ocasionando que cerrara los ojos de golpe.

—Oh, Yamato… —gemí su nombre a su oído.

Entonces su lengua llegó a mi interior y un grito desgarrador de placer en su estado más puro salió de mi garganta. Oh, Dios. Mis manos se posaron el edredón y tuve que estrujarlo para aguantar. Esto era demasiado. Yamato sabía cómo llevarme al borde de la liberación. Sabía cómo llevarme al punto de tenerme jadeante y anhelante por él.

—Yamato… —repetí su nombre entre suspiros —. Ah, por favor…

Su boca dejó lo que estaba haciendo y sus manos se posicionaron en mis piernas sin darme tiempo de reaccionar. Y en cuestión de segundos, ya se había hundido en mí, gimiendo mi nombre roncamente.

—De verdad vas a matarme, Mimi… —susurró mientras comenzaba a moverse dentro de mí.

¿Qué yo iba a matarlo? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta del efecto tan aplastante que tenía en mí? Sus embestidas comenzaron a acelerarse y mis caderas se movían a su ritmo, ansiosas por encontrarse con las de él. Y yo ya no estaba pensando.

¿A quién quería engañar? Podía hacerme la difícil, podía hacerme del rogar y podía fingir que yo no quería esto. Pero todo sería una total mentira. Esto me hacía sentir viva, me hacía sentir deseada. Me hacía sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido.

Y en parte eso me aterraba.

Pero ya no iba a poner resistencia. No cuando yo quería esto tanto cómo él. Ahora estaba llegando a la cima y tan sólo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones agitadas y suspiros entrecortados. Arqueé mi cuello y volví a gritar su nombre, y mientras me liberaba, tan sólo podía pensar en que no quería que esto acabara.

Y ahora me daba cuenta, ya no había punto de retorno.

* * *

.

Abrí los ojos con pesadez. Tenía el cuerpo todo entumecido y tardé un poco en enfocar la vista, pero no tardé nada en identificar en dónde me encontraba. Estaba en el cuarto de huéspedes de la casa de Yamato. Habíamos tenido sexo durante horas y obviamente, no habíamos cenado. Igual, comida era lo que menos quería en estos momentos. Suspiré. ¿Cuándo me había quedado dormida? Miré el reloj al lado y marcaba las diez treinta de la noche. Oh, entonces no había dormido demasiado. Si acaso media hora.

Y como era de esperarse, Yamato no estaba conmigo en la cama.

Ahora recordaba un poco. Después de nuestra última ronda, al terminar, yo cerré los ojos, completamente exhausta, y él me había dicho que no había problema si quería dormir aquí. Y bueno, creo que eso hice.

Pero ahora estaba despierta y sinceramente, no tenía ganas de quedarme a dormir en su casa. Y menos en esta cama. Toda ésta olía a él. Y el aroma era tan exquisito que me estaba matando. No podía dormir aquí. La cama se sentía enorme, el cuarto completamente oscuro y vacío. Y mi pecho… frío. Sin pensarlo mucho más, me levanté de la cama y me vestí por completo, era hora de irme. Caminé hasta la puerta de la habitación y, antes de abrirla, una suave melodía inundó mis oídos. Piano. Alguien estaba tocando el piano de cola que vi en la sala.

¿Y quién más podría ser sino Yamato?

Abrí la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido y asomé mi rostro por el pasillo. Todo estaba oscuro, y la melodía ahora se escuchaba más fuerte. Era suave, hermosa y llena de un aire de melancolía que me acongojó el corazón. No podía decir que fuera una melodía triste, pero el escucharla en vivo me producía unas extrañas ganas de llorar.

Caminé pasos sin sonido para no distraerlo, y cuando llegué a la sala, pude verlo de espaldas, sentado en el banco del piano, tocando con maestría y elegancia. Sólo llevaba sus pantalones, y podía ver los músculos de sus brazos y de su ancha espalda.

Me recargué en la pared, completamente hipnotizada tanto por la visión que tenía en frente y por el melódico sonido del piano. No supe cuánto tiempo se repitió la canción, y no me importaba, pues estaba segura de que podía pasar ahí toda la noche. Pero entonces, cuando la melodía alcanzó su punto máximo, Yamato dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración y estrelló con fuerza ambas manos contra el piano, causando un sonido que me hizo estremecer.

—¡Ow! —exclamé sin poder evitarlo.

Y eso lo hizo voltear de inmediato.

—Mimi… —dijo, notoriamente sorprendido de verme —. ¿Cuánto… cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

—Eh… un rato —contesté, acercándome hacia él con mis brazos cruzados —. No sabía que tocabas el piano. Lo haces muy bien.

Él me miró durante unos instantes sin decir nada. En sus ojos había algo que nunca antes había visto. Algo parecido a impotencia y... pesar.

—No es nada especial —respondió —. Y casi no lo toco. Sólo en ocasiones en las que me siento… —hizo una pausa —. No, olvídalo.

Fruncí el ceño. Ahora tenía curiosidad, pero no iba a insistir.

—¿Cómo se llama la canción que tocabas? Es hermosa.

—River Flows in You, de Yiruma —dijo —. Es uno de mis compositores de la actualidad favoritos.

Silencio.

—Y… ¿todo bien? Quiero decir... —hice una pausa —. ¿Estás bien?.

Supe, por la mirada que me dedicó, que sabía que me refería a su repentino ataque de frustración contra el piano.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

Su tono frío de voz me hizo regresar a la realidad.

—Uhm bueno, yo ya me iba —dije entonces —. ¿Supongo que nos veremos el lunes?

—¿Cómo? ¿Te vas? —exclamó, levantándose del asiento del piano —. Te dije que podías quedarte en el cuarto de huéspedes.

Me encogí de hombros, tratando de parecer casual.

—Sí, bueno, me siento más a gusto en mi casa —contesté. No le iba a decir que me sentía sola aquí —. Tomaré un taxi y listo.

—No —dijo contundente —. No vas a tomar un taxi a esta hora, es peligroso. Le diré a Ryo que te lleve.

—No es necesa…

—No voy a discutir contigo, Mimi —me interrumpió y tomó su celular, que se encontraba sobre el piano —. Ryo, sube por la señorita Tachikawa y llévala a casa —dijo al auricular.

Intercambió unas cuantas palabras más con Ryo y después de colgar, me miró fijamente, con sus ojos azules indescifrables.

—Entonces… —comencé a decir, algo incómoda —. Nos vemos el lunes…

—Sí, no hagas planes para la comida. Te llevaré a un restaurante árabe que acaban de inaugurar.

¿Acaso me estaba invitando a comer? Claro, más bien me lo estaba ordenando. Pero me alegraba que, para variar, era él quien lo había propuesto y no yo. Había pensado que yo sería quien tendría que invitarlo a pasar tiempo conmigo mientras no estuviéramos teniendo sexo, y el ver un poco de iniciativa de su parte, me hizo sonreír.

—Oh, me encanta la comida árabe —dije, contenta.

Entonces, Ryo apareció delante de mí. Casi me voy para atrás del susto. ¿De dónde demonios salía este hombre?

—El auto está listo, señorita Tachikawa.

Yo asentí.

—Nos vemos el lunes, Mimi.

Fue lo último que dijo Yamato antes de darse media vuelta y desaparecer en el pasillo.

* * *

.

Era la una de la tarde y yo ya me encontraba bañada, peinada y arreglada. Hace rato, T.K. me había enviado un mensaje de texto diciéndome que fuera a comer con él y con Kari, y yo sin pensarlo acepté gustosa. Era domingo y no tenía nada que hacer, por lo que comer con mis amigos era el mejor plan que pude haber hecho para el día. Habría invitado a Yolei, pero ella se había ido desde la mañana con Ken, por lo que seguramente estaría con él durante toda la tarde.

Justo ahora me encontraba fuera del edificio, esperando a que el pequeño rubio pasara por mí, pues al saber que no tenía coche, había insistido. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando escuché el sonido de un claxon y vi un flamante Audi estacionarse frente a mí.

Un sonriente Takeru bajó del auto y corrió a la puerta del copiloto para abrirla. Después me miró e hizo una reverencia tipo príncipe encantador, y no pude evitar reír.

—Gracias, gracias —dije, entrando a auto.

Él entonces entró también y encendió el motor.

—Un gusto verte de nuevo, Mimi.

—¿Y Kari?

—Ya nos espera en el restaurante, está con Sora.

—¿Sora irá también?

—Sí, ¿no te lo había dicho?

—¡No! Pero no me molesta, todo lo contrario —dije con genuina sinceridad —. ¡Vamos a pasarla genial!

—Eso te lo garantizo.

—Por cierto, lindo Audi —dije, mirando el interior de su vehículo.

—No es un simple Audi, es un Audi A7 TDI Biturbo Quattro. Hay una diferencia —respondió, palpando el volante con ambas manos —. Pero gracias, a mí también me gusta.

Yo giré los ojos. Este chico era más parecido a su hermano de lo que pensé.

—Déjame adivinar, es el _amor de tu vida_ —dije, haciendo comillas con mis dedos.

Mi comentario lo hizo soltar un bufido. Después giró su rostro para verme directo a la cara y me sonrió.

—No, es un auto. El amor de mi vida es la chica a la que le propuse matrimonio —respondió con una sinceridad aplastante —. Es una chatarra comparada con lo que siento por Kari.

Yo lo miré atónita. Su confesión había removido algo en mi interior y el corazón me dolió. ¿Qué daría yo porque un hombre pudiera decir esas cosas de mí?

Al final, Takeru no se parecía en nada a Yamato.

—Uhm… bueno, ¿a dónde dijiste que iríamos? —pregunté, desviando el tema.

—Oh, nunca te dije a dónde iremos.

Y arrancó el auto.

* * *

.

Terminamos yendo a un restaurante llamado _Alice of Magic World_, el favorito de Kari, temático de la película Alice in Wonderland. El lugar era simplemente hermoso. Tenía cartas enormes en todo su perímetro, corazones, libros a escala humana y miles de elementos más diseñados para hacer sentir al cliente en el País de las Maravillas. Entendía perfectamente porqué era el preferido de Hikari, ¡el lugar era una monada!

Nos tocó sentarnos en una mesa para cuatro en forma de corazón con un hermoso candil que tenía colgados miles de corazones miniatura. Ordenamos una enorme pizza para todos y jugamos cartas un rato (eran parte del entretenimiento del restaurante). Claro que cuando recién llegué y vi a Hikari, corrí a abrazarla como si no hubiera un mañana. Dios, ya no era para nada la pequeña niña que vi la última vez que estuve en Japón. Ahora tenía su cabello largo y un cuerpo bastante femenino y sí, delicado.

La plática se formó al instante y todo fue muy ameno. La Yagami me contó que era educadora y que adoraba su trabajo, y también hablamos de su futura boda con el rubio. ¡Sora estaba diseñando su vestido! Y me prometió mostrarme los diseños algún día de estos.

Takeru no se veía nada incómodo rodeado de mujeres, es más, era de los más platicadores, y no parábamos de reír. Me encantaba la familiaridad con la que mis amigos se trataban —y me trataban—, y es que por un momento había llegado a pensar que ya nadie se hablaba, pero era todo lo contrario. El vínculo de amistad entre ellos seguía fuerte. Yo era la que se había separado, pero ahora estaba aquí, y no pensaba irme a ningún lado.

—¿Entonces sólo faltan tres semanas para tu desfile de invierno? —preguntó Hikari a la pelirroja.

—Sí, ya estos días comenzaré a mandar invitaciones —respondió —. ¿Ya le avisaste a Yolei, Mimi?

Yo asentí.

—Claro, y ella ya le dijo a Ken y a Cody —respondí —. ¿Todos los demás confirmaron?

—Sí, Joe e Izzy estarán aquí para esas fechas, Taichi también, y le avisó a Daisuke —contestó.

—Creo que sí estaremos todos —exclamó Takeru —. Vaya, hace años que no había una reunión masiva.

—¡Será genial! —aplaudió Hikari.

Yo no podía esperar, era lo que había querido hacer desde que llegué a Japón.

—Recuerden que más que desfile, es un evento de caridad. Irán personalidades muy adineradas y del medio. Así que vayan preparando sus mejores galas —dijo Sora —. Habrá prensa, desde canales de televisión, hasta periódicos y revistas.

Yo la miré boquiabierta. Entonces sí que iba a ser un evento refinado y muy elegante. Wow. Pero Takeru sólo giró los ojos.

—Siempre hay prensa en tus eventos, Sora, ya nos sabemos el protocolo —contestó, riendo —. Nos portaremos bien, prometemos no avergonzarte.

La pelirroja le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos.

—Más les vale, Daisuke no puede comportarse cuando se encuentra bajo el mismo techo que tú —contestó, cruzándose de brazos. Pero lucía divertida.

—En esa última ocasión yo no tuve la culpa —se defendió el rubio.

Kari soltó una risita.

—Por Dios, T.K. —bufó —. Te encanta provocar al pobre de Davis.

—Oigan, no me dejen fuera, ¿qué fue lo que pasó con T.K. y Daisuke? —exclamé, contagiada por las sonrisas de mis amigos.

Ellos al instante comenzaron a contarme anécdotas. Los tres interferían, se contradecían, y se reían. Y lo mejor es que yo también terminé llorando de la risa. De verdad había extrañado a mis amigos. Con cada cosa que contaban, más realizaba que me había perdido de una gran parte de sus vidas. Me había perdido de muchísimos valiosos recuerdos. Pero no me importaba, estaba feliz.

Feliz porque yo podría formar parte de sus nuevos recuerdos.

* * *

.

Era lunes por la tarde y, tal y como habíamos quedado, Yamato me llevó a comer a un restaurante árabe. Justo ahora nos encontrábamos sentados en una mesa, frente a frente, dentro de una sala privada del lugar. La comida había estado deliciosa y era la primera vez que la probaba, por lo que estaba fascinada, ¡vaya que había toda clase de alimentos en el mundo! Y lo mejor era que me sentía como si estuviera en otro país, el lugar era muy pintoresco, completamente ambientado y _ad hoc_ al tema.

—¿Se les ofrece algo más?

Al oír ese extraño acento volteé hacia arriba de inmediato. Era el mesero que nos había estado atendiendo durante la velada, y yo no podía evitar reírme ante su presencia. Claro que trataba de disimular, ¡pero es que tenía un bigote de esos alargados y rizados al final! Y en todo momento lo había traído despeinado y chueco de un lado. Y para rematar, tenía una voz tan graciosa, que parecía un personaje sacado de la televisión. Oh, y no se diga de su turbante. Eso sí, era muy simpático, educado y amable.

—No, gracias. Tráeme la cuenta, Selim.

El mesero asintió y se fue, y ahí fue donde dejé escapar la risita que había estado conteniendo durante toda la tarde.

Yamato arqueó una ceja.

—¿Sucede algo? —me preguntó.

—No… —dije, cantando un poco la letra "o".

—Sí, claro.. —contestó, obviamente sin creerme.

Sonreí y me acerqué a él, haciéndole señas con mi mano para que también se acercara y poderle contar en voz baja.

—¿Viste su bigote? —pregunté, susurrando.

—No. ¿Qué tenía su bigote?

—¡Era como de una caricatura! —seguí susurrando —. También se parece al chef diabólico de "Sé lo que hiciste el otoño pasado", ¿apoco no?

Yamato me miró como si estuviera loca.

—Ves demasiada televisión.

—¿Quién? ¿Yo? —dije, separándome un poco —. ¡Esa película es un clásico!

—No, Mimi, créeme que no lo es.

—Oh, se me acaba de ocurrir otra manera de pasar tiempo juntos, ¡podemos tener noches de película! —exclamé —. Yolei tiene muchísimas, se las voy a pedir.

—No, no creo que…

Pero entonces Selim volvió con la cuenta, situándose detrás de mí. Yamato me miró a la cara y yo, sin pensarlo, imité el gesto duro del mesero, entrecerrando mis ojos y sacando mis labios. Ishida pareció atragantarse con el puro aire y de inmediato le entregó su tarjeta al árabe, después firmó y éste se retiró.

Yo solté una risotada.

—¿Qué rayos fue eso, Mimi? —exclamó.

Lo habría sentido como regaño de no ser porque escuché el deje de diversión en su voz.

—¿Nunca has jugado _Caras y Gestos_? —dije, risueña.

Él giró los ojos.

—Te tendré que llevar más seguido a restaurantes temáticos. Seguro te divertirás conociendo a los meseros.

Yo batí las pestañas coquetamente, recargando mi barbilla sobre mis dos manos.

—¿Me está invitando a comer de nuevo, señor Ishida?

—Eso es lo que quise decir, señorita Tachikawa.

Y podría jugar que vi un atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro.

Así todo estaba mejor. Obviamente no le había preguntado nada sobre la noche del sábado, más aún porque Yamato estaba muy a gusto sin mencionarlo. Y estaba segura de que era un asunto que él no quería tocar. Además, hoy había estado de muy buen humor y yo no quería estropearlo con temas más serios. Él y yo nos llevábamos mejor cuando nos nos metíamos en los asuntos personales del otro. Todo era más relajado si nos retábamos, nos hacíamos bromas y platicábamos como buenos amigos. Sí, definitivamente así todo estaba mejor.

Después de la comida volvimos al trabajo. Ryo nos llevó a Evermore y cada quién se fue directo a su piso y a sus deberes. Kouji acababa de volver de su viaje y me di cuenta de que lo había echado en falta. Éramos un gran equipo. Me contó sobre los asuntos que había tratado en el extranjero y al final terminó invitándome a salir con él y con su hermano un día de estos. Yo acepté encantada, sólo había salido con los gemelos una vez, y me había divertido bastante. A las seis con diez acabé con mis pendientes del día y, al salir del edificio, vi el ya familiar Bentley estacionado en la entrada, con Ryo fuera.

—Buenas tardes, Ryo —saludé cordialmente.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Tachikawa —contestó.

—Puedes llamarme sólo Mimi, ¿eh?

Él sonrió. Era muy joven y apuesto.

—No lo creo, señorita —respondió —. Suba, el señor Ishida está dentro.

Yo traté de asomarme, pero los vidrios negros no me permitían ver nada.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—A Sky Dome.

Oh. A su departamento. Este hombre —de nuevo— no me había preguntado si tenía planes para la noche. Aunque ciertamente no los tenía, y el sólo pensar en lo que me esperaba si aceptaba ir con él, se me erizaba la piel. Ryo me abrió la puerta trasera del vehículo y yo entré. Yamato se encontraba mirándome, con una de sus sonrisas de medio lado, y no pude evitar sentir calor.

—Espero no hayas tenido planes para hoy —dijo.

Yo le sonreí.

—¿Planes mejores que pasarla con un sexy megalómano toda la noche sin dormir? —exclamé con sarcasmo —. No lo creo, Ishida.

—Vaya, ahora soy un sexy megalómano. ¿Siquiera sabes la definición de esa palabra?

—Claro, su definición es Yamato Ishida.

—Mira, qué lista —exclamó, soltando una ligera risotada.

Amaba el poco usual sonido de su risa, por más llena de sarcasmo que estuviera.

—¿Te sorprende? —seguí con el juego —. ¿Nadie más te ha dicho que sufres de delirios de grandeza?

—Nadie se ha atrevido.

—Debe ser que soy única —dije, guiñándole un ojo.

Él bufó, sin dejar de sonreír.

—No te imaginas lo única que eres.

Y entonces el auto arrancó y el silencio nos invadió tras esa frase. No tenía idea de cómo interpretarla, pues la había dicho con esos aires divertidos que tanto me encantaban y me sacaban de quicio. Pero algo me decía que había algo más detrás de sus palabras, y no pude evitar sentirme feliz al respecto.

Esa noche tuvimos el mejor sexo de mi vida. Aunque claro que, con Yamato, cada noche era mejor que la anterior. Dios mío. Las manos de ese hombre. Su boca, su lengua, su…_ bueno_. Todo él me volvía loca. Era increíble la facilidad con la que me hacía perder el control con tan sólo tocarme, y cuando estaba dentro de mí, lograba hacerme sentir como la reina del universo.

Ya ni siquiera me costaba admitirlo, me encantaba tener sexo con él.

.

.

Así se fueron pasando los días, formando una especie de rutina en mi vida que no sabía que podía llegar a hacerse parte de mí y hasta eso, gustarme. A partir de esa comida que tuvimos en el restaurante árabe, todos los días salíamos a comer juntos. Bueno, era eso o comer en su oficina, pero lo hacíamos juntos, e increíblemente, la pasábamos muy bien. La plática era fluida y no había momentos incómodos, y día a día, iba descubriendo a un Yamato más desinhibido y divertido.

—Puaj, Yamato, ¿qué demonios es esto? —espeté, señalando la comida en mi plato. Estábamos en su oficina.

—Es ceviche con caviar, Mimi —contestó con obviedad.

Yo saqué la lengua.

—Sabe horrendo —dije, dejando mis cubiertos —. Esta vez te equivocaste con la selección de comida.

Él alzó una ceja, sonriendo.

—Me imagino que tú podrías hacerlo mejor —me retó.

—¿Qué? ¿Huevos de pez? No, pero créeme que puedo hacerte una comida más deliciosa que todas las que me has invitado.

Eso lo hizo sonreír de medio lado, engreídamente.

—Bien, eso lo decidiré yo cuando la pruebe —contestó —. Un día de estos tú vas a tener que invitarme a comer.

—Hecho —exclamé, asintiendo —. Por ahora, ¿quieres una pizza? —le pregunté, mostrándole mi celular y comenzando a marcar el número de la pizzería.

Él sencillamente dejó su plato de caviar a un lado y me miró, divertido.

—De pepperoni, por favor.

Claro que en Evermore los demás empleados ya habían empezado a especular y a rumorear, puesto a que era muy poco común que el jefe comiera acompañado, y más por una mujer, todos los días. Pero yo simplemente los ignoraba y no tenía idea si Yamato sabía de eso, pero para ser honesta, no me importaba. Después de todo, nadie se había atrevido a preguntarme de frente, así que yo podía hacerme la desentendida sin problema.

En las noches ya se había hecho costumbre salir de Evermore y ver a Ryo esperándome frente al Bentley negro, sonriente y atento como siempre. Después llegábamos al departamento de Yamato y desde el ascensor comenzábamos con lo nuestro, llegando entre besos y caricias a la habitación de huéspedes para tener una noche inolvidable. No podía creer que tanto sexo no me cansara o hartara, y es que era todo lo contrario. Con él siempre tenía ganas de más.

Y así era todos los días. A las diez de la noche, al terminar con lo nuestro, Yamato llamaba a Ryo para que éste me llevara a casa, pues ya teníamos implícito que yo no dormiría en su penthouse. Y estaba bien por ambas partes, así él no se sentía mal por dejarme sola y yo no me sentía… bueno… ni siquiera estaba segura de cómo me sentía cuando me dejaba sola al terminar. Pero no quería volver a experimentarlo.

—Por más que me haya gustado esta experiencia —dije sonriente, terminando de abotonar mi blusa —. A la otra me gustaría llegar a la habitación, ¿bien?

Él se recargó en el amplio sillón en forma de "U" y me miró. Sólo se había puesto sus pantalones, y lucía tremendamente sexy.

—Tú fuiste quien empezó a quitarme la ropa a medio camino —contestó —. No es mi culpa que no puedas resistirte a mí.

Yo giré los ojos y le arrojé su camisa en la cara.

—Pero bien que tú no pusiste resistencia alguna, es más, me tiraste en el sillón y ya estabas quitándome la falda.

Yamato se encogió de hombros.

—Detalles.

—Bueno, ya estoy —dije, ya completamente vestida —. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

—Sí, esta vez podríamos volver al italiano, ¿te parece?

Sonreí.

—Buena elección —contesté, dándome la vuelta para dirigirme al recibidor, en donde Ryo ya me esperaba.

—¿Nos vamos, señorita Tachikawa? —preguntó.

—Vámonos, Ryo —dije, presionando yo misma el botón del ascensor.

Esa era mi rutina diaria, y por más sorprendente que me pareciera, la estaba disfrutando mucho. Convivir con Yamato no era difícil cuando estaba de tan buen humor, y así había estado durante estos días. Si él estaba contento, yo no podía evitar también estarlo. Me contagiaba por completo, y mientras no ahondáramos en temas personales, todo seguiría así. Ya lo estaba conociendo mejor.

Para mi amiga Yolei también ya se había hecho costumbre. Todos los días llegaba a casa pasadas las diez de la noche y a veces cenábamos algo ligero y yo le contaba lo que había hecho hoy con Ishida y ella también me contaba su día. Yolei nunca me ha juzgado y mucho menos ha traicionado mi confianza, por lo que sé que puedo decirle todo, y me relaja mucho saber que tengo alguien a quién contarle mis asuntos sin inhibiciones.

—¿Hablas en serio? —exclamó la pelimorada —. ¡Te has vuelto una adicta al sexo!

Yo le arrojé un pedazo de lechuga de mi ensalada.

—Calla, ¿o quieres que ya no te cuente?

—¡Ni hablar! —contestó —. Espero este momento con ansias todo el día.

—Eres una morbosa.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Tu vida es demasiado interesante como para perdérmela —dijo con simpleza —. ¡Tienes al empresario más rico de Japón loco por ti!

Yo bufé.

—Por Dios, Yols. Él no está loco por mí, sólo tenemos muy buena química y nos llevamos bien —contesté.

—Sí, pero no hace falta acordarse que cuando recién llegaste a Tokio, parecías no tolerarlo ni un poco.

—Pues es que ahora estamos conviviendo más —respondí sin querer analizar sus palabras —. Además es mejor llevarnos bien, pues tenemos un trato y hay que cumplirlo civilizadamente.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Ahí hay algo más. Meems, ¿no te das cuenta de cómo se te ilumina la cara cuando me hablas de él? —dijo, dándole un bocado a su ensalada —. Tal vez lo que sientes por él va más allá de atracción y afinidad…

—No —respondí contundente —. Eso no puede ser. Sólo somos dos amigos que tienen relaciones. Los dos tenemos muy claro que en lo nuestro no hay compromisos ni sentimientos de por medio.

—Pff, ya suenas como él.

—No quiero hablar de eso, ¿sí? —dije, tratando de no mostrarme afectada —. Ahora cuéntame, ¿Ken te llevó a ver esa película al cine?

Ella me miró con seriedad, obviamente no le gustaba que cambiara el tema, pero me conocía, y sabía perfectamente que ya no iba a hablar de eso, por lo que optó por responder a mi pregunta. La plática volvió a tomar su curso normal y yo me relajé al instante. Me funcionaba bien no pensar muy a fondo en lo que Yamato y yo teníamos.

Así todo era más fácil de llevar.

.

.

—¿Entonces qué dices? —susurré.

Él rió contra mi boca. Su aliento era tan, tan exquisito, que podría matarme.

—¿Me estás diciendo que canjeemos una noche de sexo por una feria de atracciones? —contestó, ya con sus dedos jugueteando en mi interior.

Arqueé mi cuello.

—Eso dije —respondí, casi en un susurro —. Va a estar aquí durante todo el mes, podemos ir cualquier… fin de semana...

Me costaba hablar con él haciéndome sentir maravillas.

—¿Y por qué me lo pides justo cuando estamos teniendo sexo?

—Porque aquí puedo asegurarme de que no te niegues… —contesté, pasando mi mano por el zipper de su pantalón, acariciando su dureza con mi dedo índice.

Él ahogó un gemido y cerró los ojos. Adoraba arrancarle gestos de placer.

—Bien, pero vas a tener que ganártelo —dijo, bajando su boca a mi oído, haciéndome estremecer.

Yo bajé el zipper de su pantalón y posteriormente su ropa interior, rodeándolo por completo con mi mano.

—Ya estoy en eso —respondí, comenzando a hacer lo mío.

* * *

.

Y así, pasaron dos semanas en las que comimos juntos todos los días y de noche hacíamos lo nuestro en su apartamento. Después Ryo me llevaba al mío y yo tenía mi acostumbrada charla con Yolei. Al día siguiente, Ken me llevaba a Evermore, trabajaba, salía a comer con Yamato, volvía al trabajo, nos íbamos a su apartamento, y después me llevaban al mío. Esa era mi rutina, mi círculo vicioso, y sinceramente, me gustaba. Me gustaba mucho.

Y el día de hoy parecía que iba a ser uno normal, pero no tenía idea de que, por primera vez en estas dos semanas, mi rutina perfecta tendría un desperfecto.

—Mimi, ¿podemos hablar?

Alcé la vista del ordenador y observé a Zoe, la recepcionista, en el marco de la puerta de mi oficina. Yo asentí, indicándole que pasara y con un gesto de mano le ofrecí asiento. Ella lo tomó de inmediato. Y ahí pude notar que llevaba una revista en sus manos.

—¿Qué sucede, Zoe? —pregunté.

Ella parecía dudosa de hablar.

—Uhm, pues… ya llevas más de un mes en la empresa y me preguntaba… eh… somos amigas, ¿cierto? —indagó, mirándome tímidamente. Extraño en ella, que solía ser muy directa.

Era cierto, llevaba ya poco más de un mes aquí en Japón, y el tiempo se había pasado volando. Lo que no entendía era la razón de la pregunta de la rubia. Claro que podría decirse que éramos amigas. Es decir, antes solía comer con ella casi todos los días aquí, en La Cafetería de Evermore. Hace dos semanas que no lo hacía por obvias razones, pero eso no quería decir que ya no fuéramos amigas.

—Claro, ¿por qué la pregunta?

—Es que no quiero que te molestes conmigo, sólo que la curiosidad me está matando… —farfulló —. Había escuchado rumores aquí en la empresa, pero no quise creerlos… y ayer salió el ejemplar semanal de mi revista favorita y…

Oh, no…

Ella puso la revista sobre mi escritorio y allí pude verlo. Abiertas frente a mis ojos había dos hojas enteras con fotos de Yamato y yo. Había una en la que yo salía subiendo a su Bentley, otra en la que nos encontrábamos comiendo en nuestro restaurante italiano favorito, y la más grande, en dónde yo salía riendo con mi mano en su brazo, y él tan sólo me miraba, con una sonrisa tan leve, que era difícil de notar. De hecho, en el momento en que tomaron la fotografía yo no la había notado. Recordaba el día que usé esa ropa, acabábamos de salir de comer y yo le estaba contando una especie de chiste que pensé que sólo me había dado risa a mí.

Y entonces leí el titular.

_"Mister Evermore tiene una nueva conquista, ¿quién será esta chica misteriosa?"_

Madre mía. No recordaba que Yamato era famoso y solía salir en revistas y periódicos. ¿En qué momento nos habían tomado estas fotos? No sabía ni qué pensar, pero no me gustaba esa sensación de estar vigilada. No me gustaba que me acosaran, ni aparecer en revistas. Además, ¿Yamato no se molestaría por esta clase de escándalos?

Tenía que hablar con él ahora mismo.

—Uhm, Zoe, ¿me podrías prestar la revista un momento? —le pregunté, sin despegar los ojos del artículo.

—Claro. Sí eres tú, ¿verdad? Esa chica misteriosa…

Yo alcé el rostro. No se veía malicia en su mirada, ni en su tono de voz. Tan sólo… auténtica curiosidad.

—Eh… sí, soy yo… —admití, algo dudosa.

—Oh Dios, Mimi, ¡que suertuda! El señor Ishida es un sueño de hombre. ¿Están saliendo? —preguntó, ilusionada.

—N-no exactamente —respondí de inmediato —. ¿Te molesta si hablamos de esto después? Tengo una llamada urgente que hacer…

Ella se levantó de la silla con rapidez.

—Sí, perdóname, no quiero que pienses que soy una metiche… —se disculpó.

—No te preocupes, luego te cuento, ¿sí?

—Claro.

Dicho esto, salió de mi oficina. Yo esperé a perderla de vista y tomé mi celular al instante, presionando el contacto de Yamato. Después de cinco tonos, me mandó al buzón de voz. Era extraño que no me contestara, tal vez estaba ocupado, pero no podía esperar para hablar de esto, así que volví a intentarlo. Tampoco me contestó. No fue sino hasta el tercer intento que por fin escuché su voz al otro lado de la línea.

—¡Yamato! Gracias al cielo, oye, escucha…

—_Mimi_ —me interrumpió —. _En estos momentos no puedo hablar._

Sonaba tajante. Como hace mucho que no lo oía.

—Eh… claro —contesté —. Podemos hablar a la hora de la comida, ¿te veo en la entrada, como siempre?

—_Hoy no voy a poder comer contigo_ —dijo apresuradamente _—. Nos vemos después._

Y me colgó.

Yo tardé un par de minutos en procesar lo ocurrido. ¿Qué rayos había sido eso? Yamato llevaba tiempo sin hablarme así de frío. Además… ¿por qué no iba a poder comer conmigo hoy? Es decir, si hubiera dado una explicación lo entendería, ¡pero simplemente me había colgado! ¿Sería por la revista? ¿Y si se había enojado?

Oh Dios, esperaba que no. No quería tener problemas con él por cosas así. Por ahora tenía que calmarme y no dejar que su repentino cambio de actitud me inquietara. Ya en la noche hablaríamos. No pasaba nada si hoy no comía con él, podía salir a comer con cualquier otra persona...

La cosa es que ya no tenía nada de hambre.

Y no hace falta decir que ya no pude concentrarme en mi trabajo. Cuando dio la hora de comer, tomé mis cosas y salí disparada de la oficina. Me haría bien pasar un rato sola. Una vuelta caminando por la ciudad sonaba muy tentadora, y eso sería lo que iba a hacer. Tomé el ascensor y llegué a la planta baja, pasando la recepción como un rayo. No sabía por qué me sentía tan agitada, pero con cada segundo que pasaba dentro de Evermore, mi corazón latía más y más descarriado. Tenía que salir de ahí, o me iba a ahogar. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Y justo al poner un pie en el umbral de la puerta, lo vi.

Frente al edificio se encontraba el Bentley negro de Yamato, con Ryo afuera, como siempre solía esperarme en las tardes. Pero algo me decía que hoy no me estaba esperando a mí. De pronto vi que el moreno le sonrió con cortesía a alguien, y después abrió la puerta trasera del auto para dejar salir a Yamato, quien lucía tan radiante como siempre.

Allí fue donde la vi a _ella_.

Caminando hacia Yamato. Rubia, delgada, y hermosa. Se acercó al rubio y éste tomó la mano de la mujer con delicadeza y posó ahí un suave beso que hizo que el corazón me doliera. La chica rió con gracia y entonces él le indicó que entrara al vehículo, sin soltarle la mano mientras ella subía. Ryo cerró la puerta trasera y se dirigió al asiento del conductor, arrancando el Bentley tan pronto estuvo dentro.

Ninguno de ellos me había visto.

Sin embargo, yo había visto la escena frente a mis ojos en cámara lenta.

Y sabía quién era esa mujer. La rubia de todas las fotografías en internet. La rubia con la que Yamato iba a todos los eventos de gala. Y ahora, la rubia por la que Yamato había cancelado nuestra salida a comer. Era ella.

Era Catherine Belcourt.

* * *

.

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola my sunshines. ¿Cómo están? Yo bien, y como lo prometí, justo a las dos semanas les traje el nuevo capítulo de Evermore. Y primeramente quisiera agradecer a todos por ser tan comprensivos y por su apoyo. La Innombrable ya fue entregada, saqué buena calificación, y estoy a punto de graduarme de la universidad. Mi papá salió esta semana del hospital y, aunque sigue en reposo, se está mejorando poco a poco. Así que como pueden ver, las cosas al fin están mejorando para mí. Tengan seguro que tendrán capítulos más seguido, nunca los volveré a abandonar por un mes :D. Y bueno, tampoco tengo tanto tiempo porque trabajo y no me dan vacaciones (ya las gasté XD), pero mínimo ya no tengo tarea, haha.**

**Hablando del capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. La verdad, cubrió sólo la mitad de lo que quería que sucediera xD, y pues ni modo, lo que sigue se pasa al siguiente. Igual me agradó y pienso que tuvo de todo :). Lo principal fue ver cómo la relación de Mimi y Yamato iba creciendo y cambiando poco a poco. Me gustó escribir los pequeños fragmentos aleatorios de esas dos semanas. Oh, y también me gustó la primera vez en el apartamento. Pero bueno, a estos dos todavía les falta mucho por recorrer, y hasta ahora, a ambos ****les está funcionando bien el trato que hicieron (aunque quién sabe, no saben lo que está pensando Yamato y yo sí ;9).**

**Y fíjense, Mimi, que era la que no quería hacer el trato con él, ya terminó aceptándolo como parte de su rutina diaria. La cosa es que ella no contaba con que una Catherine Belcourt salvaje apareciera (?). Haha, en el próximo capítulo nos enteraremos de lo que pasó después de que ambos rubios subieron al Bentley. Por ahora ya hizo aparición y era lo que quería, que la conocieran. Ella y la señorita Nicole Lewis nos causarán algunos dolores de cabeza. **

**Y no se preocupen, no me olvido de la dosis intensa de celos que Yamato necesita sufrir. Paciencia. Tengo planeado el momento PERFECTO para eso ;9. **

**Por ahora me voy yendo, no sin antes agradecerles, como siempre, sus reviews. ¡Muchas gracias por escribirme! No hace falta repetirles que ustedes son mi motor y lo que me impulsa a sacar lo mejor de esta historia. Les estoy eternamente agradecida y aprecio mucho que se tomen el tiempo de dejar un review, sea largo, corto, gracioso, serio o intenso, ¡todos son bien recibidos! Gracias también por las alertas y los favoritos. Y por último, ¡gracias también a ti, lector invisible! Ya contesté sus reviews por privado y a los que no tienen cuenta les dejé respuesta abajo :D.**

**¡Un beso grande!**  
**No se olviden de dejar su opinión :).**  
**Rolling Girl.**  
**aka: Gravi ~ **

* * *

**RR's sin cuenta:**

**Valeeee:** ¡Yay! Qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo :'D. Hahaha, sí, Yamato es un amargado XD, pero no te preocupes, que Mimi llegó a su vida para alegrarlo y quitarle ese humor de perros que tiene. ¡Pronto, pronto ambos estarán enamorados! Y sí, celos. Esos ya vienen también XD. ¡Sé paciente! Y bueno, gracias por escribirme, fue un gusto volver a leerte :D. ¡Abrazos!

**AsheeAmirah:** Hahaha, al final ya no supe qué opinaste, ¡pero gracias por hacer acto de presencia! Eso siempre se aprecia :D. ¡Te mando saluditos!

**kokoro kokuo:** ¡Hola de nuevo! HAHA, no hace falta reportarme como desaparecida XD, es que sí, estuve muy ocupada, pero ya no más, aquí estoy y no pienso irme, ¡no puedo dejarlos colgados con el fic! Y me gusta terminar lo que empiezo :D. ¡Gracias por tus palabras! Me hace muy feliz saber que te gusta como voy manejando la historia y los personajes :'D. Y sí, créeme que ya pensé en algunos rivales para Matt ;9. Nuestro rubio no se salvará de los horrendos celos. En fin, ¡te agradezco mucho tu review y el apoyo! Te mando un besote.

**Ley:** OMG, ¡no me odies! Ya sabes que corto los capítulos en el momento más inoportuno xD, ¿será que me gano a pulso el odio de mis lectores? Pero wah, yo los quiero mucho a todos ustedes ;v;... prometo no ser tan cruel a la próxima (?). Y bueno, bueno, ¡me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo! Y también me alegra que guste que salgan los demás miembros del grupo :D, ya no los voy a dejar de lado y he planeado algunas cosas, ¡los voy a mantener presentes, ya verás! Aunque bueno, la trama principal siempre correrá por cuenta de Mimi y Matt. ¡Y SÍ! Ese "Eres tan hermosa" te aseguro que Yamato ya lo había pensado, pero nunca quiso decírselo XD, se le salió, oops. ¡Gracias por tu review, Ley! Te mando un beso.

**Rach:** ¡Hola bonita! Sí, ya estoy descansando un poco de tanto ajetreo XD. No tengo vacaciones, porque trabajo, pero mínimo ya BYE tesis. ¡Yo también quiero un jefe como Takeru! Aunque no creo que ponga helado gratis XD. Con Sora y Taichi ambas sabemos que les pongo trabas, pero al final quedarán juntos, don't worry. Y seh, Yamato se pasó con lo del orfanato, lo peor es que ni le importa, sus deseos sexuales (?) son más grandes y le nublan la razón XD. ¡Gracias por escribirme y por tu constante apoyo! Te quiero :D.

**anahiihana:** No, te lo juro, no me deja siquiera responderte directamente. Me dice: PM Denied. You are not allowed to pm this user. AGH, malditos mensajes privados quisquillosos :C. Pero bueno, mínimo te puedo contestar por aquí. Y ahora al review, primero, ¡prometo llenarte de ternura más seguido con el fic! Todavía no se ve muy seguido, pero luego me dirás lo contrario. Yamato es amor (bueno, con lo que tengo planeado, haha). En fin, muchas gracias por escribirme :'D. Te mando un beso.

**Mel:** ¡AW! Muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi papá. ¡Está recuperándose muy bien! Ya está en casa, pero sigue en cama y se nota el progreso poco a poco. Y uff, sí, mi imaginación ha enviado a Tai directo a Australia XD, no sé porqué se me ocurrió ese lugar, pero ni modo, ya no hay vuelta atrás (?). Hahaha, me hubieras dicho que eras de El Salvador y lo mandaba para allá, mujer D: (?). Y haha, me alegra ser la culpable de tus carcajadas XD. Matt y Mimi son un dúo muy gracioso y fácil de llevar cuando se ponen en ese plan tan odioso XD. ¡Mil gracias por escribirme Mel, te quiero!

**Guest 1:** ¡Gracias! Me alegra que el hecho de que publicar uno de mis capítulos te haga feliz :'D. ¡Y no importa que hayas tardado en dejar review! Al final lo hiciste y eso es lo importante, ¡lo aprecio bastante! Muchas gracias por escribirme y darme tu opinión. Y sí, ya estoy libre de tesis, así que no volveré a desaparecer por tanto tiempo. ¡Eres un amor, muchas gracias por las felicitaciones! Te mando un abrazo.

**Guest 2:** Thank you so much! I'm really happy that I have an english reader, hope you don't have problems understanding some parts of the story. Do you know spanish or do you use a traductor? And oh my, thanks for the sweet words, you made smile with your review. Really, thank you.

**Guest 3:** Oh, de nada :'D. No supe si el review se cortó o no, pero de igual modo sentí bonito al ver que alguien me agradecía :'). ¡Creo que al final yo soy quien te da las gracias a ti por leer la historia! Besos.

**Guest 4:** Uy, ¡qué bueno que el capítulo te pareció cool! Haha, extraña elección de palabras, pero yo también la digo mucho XD. Y bueno, Matt se fue a Francia por asuntos de negocios (?), tal y como dijo Takeru, hahaha, y pues sí, el hombre no le avisó a Mimi, pero no siente que deba hacerlo. Y NO, te aseguro que no está rompiendo el acuerdo de exclusividad (bueno, tanto así como "asegurar", no puedo XD). ¡Y OMG! No puedo creer que mis actualizaciones tengan el poder de hacer el pasto más verde (?), eso es bueno, I guess xD. ¡Te mando un beso!

**TefyJohis:** ¡Mi amiga Corazona de Melón! Hahaha, ya me extrañaba que un Guest se quejara porque la cosa no le avisó del capítulo nuevo XD, pero de hecho, tú tienes cuenta, debió haberte avisado (?). Quién sabe, a veces la página se pone loca XD. En fin, que bueno que algunas partes del episodio te causaron gracia XD, Mimi es muy ocurrente. Y juas, el azul también sería mi color favorito si tuviera a Yamato, de eso no hay duda. ¡Un abrazo Tefy!

**Tity:** ¡Hermosa! Sí, pasó mucho tiempo sin que nos habláramos, pero podemos culpar a la tesis y salimos bien libradas (?), haha. Y no te preocupes por tardar en mandar tu review, al final lo hiciste, y eso es lo importante, ¡en serio, gracias por apoyarme siempre! Me felicitas a tu mami y a tu primita bebé :D, ¡que cumplan muchos años más! En fin, qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo y la parte en que los niños acosaban a Mimi. Y oh sí, Yamato está más confundido de lo que deja ver, créeme. ¡Yo también te mando muchos abrazos! Cuídate, Tity.

**Gaby1919:** ¡TÚ! Hahaha, me partí de la risa leyendo tus comentarios por Facebook chat y luego tu review terminó por matarme XD. No, a Yamato no le han diagnosticado Ninfomanía porque no va al psiquiatra, pero de que la tiene, la tiene (?), o será que le gusta mucho Mimi y le nubla el juicio :9. Y pff con la parte del auto, NOT. Yamato perdería todo el sex appeal si hubiera hecho eso, ¡pero te acepto que me sacaste una buena carcajada! Y los mensajes no eran pornosos, eran llenos de amor. Tú no lo entenderías porque eres como Yolei y no te pasan cosas interesantes (?). Hahaha, te quiero mucho, boba XD. Te mando un abrazo y te dejo hacerme lo que quieras ;D.


	10. Directo al desastre

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

**Evermore**

Directo al desastre

* * *

Cinco minutos para las siete. En sólo cinco minutos terminaría mi jornada laboral del día, pero no tenía ganas de que eso sucediera. El trabajo siempre había sido mi manera de escapar y no pensar en nada más que en lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, y justo hoy era lo que necesitaba hacer. No quería pensar en nada. No estaba siquiera enojada o triste, simplemente… estaba.

—Buen trabajo, Mimi. Será todo por hoy, nos vemos mañana.

La voz de Kouji me sacó de mi burbuja. Estaba parado en el marco de la puerta de mi oficina. Ya listo para irse.

—Sí, nos vemos —respondí. Mi voz sonaba rasposa.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Estás muy apagada —contestó —. No lo sé, después de la hora de la comida volviste algo extraña, luces cansada.

¿Cansada? Creo que debería mirarme en el espejo, no pensé que mi ausencia de humor se notaría en mi físico.

—Uhm, sí, no he dormido bien y tal vez me está afectando —respondí, comenzando a apagar mi computadora —. Mañana estaré repuesta, lo prometo.

Él me miró dudoso y después asintió.

—Sólo… cuídate, ¿sí? —dijo —. Y sé que soy tu jefe, pero fuera de la oficina soy tu amigo y cualquier cosa que necesites, puedes contar conmigo, ¿está bien?

Si pudiera, le habría sonreído. Pero mi rostro no daba para eso.

—Claro. Nos vemos mañana.

Él se despidió y cuando lo perdí de vista, me levanté de mi escritorio y guardé mis cosas de forma mecánica. Al salir me di cuenta de que Zoe ya no estaba, por lo que fui directo al ascensor y llegué a la planta baja, en dónde dudé algunos instantes antes de avanzar. ¿Yamato me estaría esperando afuera? Es decir, lo normal era que al salir del trabajo estuviera allí, dentro del Bentley. Pero hoy no había sido un día normal, y él no me había dicho que nos veríamos en la noche. Me había dicho que nos veríamos _después._

¿Qué significaba eso?

No quería pensarlo, así que tomé aire y decidí salir del edificio con la cabeza en alto. No sabía siquiera si quería ver a Yamato. No sabía siquiera si tenía ganas de tener sexo con él esta noche. De todos modos, esas inquietudes se esfumaron en el momento que puse un pie fuera del edificio y el Bentley no estaba.

No estaba.

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta y tuve que cerrar los ojos con fuerza durante unos segundos para recuperarme de lo que fuera que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos. _No estaba_. ¿Por qué? ¿Estaría todavía con Catherine? ¿Y si pensaba pasar la noche con ella? ¿Qué había pasado con nuestro acuerdo de exclusividad?

Agh, ¡por eso era que no quería pensar en nada!

Y por supuesto, no tenía manera de llegar a casa. Yolei ya se había acostumbrado a no pasar por mí, ya que Ryo siempre me llevaba a casa pasadas las diez de la noche. Podría llamarla o tomar un taxi, pero no tenía ganas. Hoy volvería a casa a pie.

Comencé a caminar tratando de nublar mi mente y entonces el cielo pareció sincronizarse con mi estado mental, pues en cuestión de minutos se puso gris y pudo escucharse el eco de los truenos. Genial, lo que me faltaba. Lluvia. La primera gota cayó en la punta de mi nariz, seguida de un montón más que me dejaron totalmente empapada en segundos.

¡Estúpido canal del clima! No había pronosticado lluvias para esta semana.

Miré a mí alrededor y la gente ya estaba corriendo en busca de algún techo o refugio para el agua. Y es que nadie traía paraguas. _En serio, gracias, pronóstico del tiempo_. Por un momento pensé en buscar techo y esperar a que la lluvia torrencial cesara, ¿pero qué más daba? Ya estaba toda mojada.

Las gotas eran gordas y fuertes, y chocaban contra el suelo haciendo un ruido relajante. Lo único que me asustaba un poco era que también estaba tronando, pero fuera de eso, el golpeteo del agua sobre mi piel me tranquilizaba.

Llevaba si acaso quince minutos caminando cuando sentí mi teléfono celular vibrar. Tenía una llamada entrante, pero no podía contestar, no si no quería que mi viejo iPhone sufriera las consecuencias. Pero no dejó de vibrar, por lo que caminé hacia un establecimiento que tenía techo en la parte de afuera y contesté sin ver de quién era la llamada entrante.

De haberlo visto no hubiera contestado.

—_¿Mimi?_

No pude decir nada.

—_¿Mimi? ¿Me escuchas?_

—¿Qué sucede, Yamato?

—_¿Dónde demonios estás? Llevo diez minutos esperándote fuera de Evermore. Ryo entró y la recepcionista dijo que ya te habías ido._

¿Qué? ¿Entonces me estaba esperando? El saberlo no me dio gusto, más bien me dio algo de coraje. El tono de voz en el que me estaba hablando era duro. Sonaba como si me estuviera reclamando. Él no tenía nada qué reclamarme. Después de todo, no había sido yo quien se vio con otra persona.

—No pensé que hoy nos fuéramos a ver. Te escuchabas muy ocupado cuando te llamé y pensé que seguro tenías asuntos más importantes que atender —contesté secamente.

—_No digas tonterías. ¿Ya estás en tu apartamento? Paso por ti_ —dijo.

—Estoy en camino —pero no pases por mí. Quería decírselo, pero las palabras no salieron de mi boca.

—_¿Cuánto te falta para llegar?_

—Uhm, una media hora.

—_¿Por qué? ¿Hay mucho tráfico?_

—No, preferí irme a pie.

—_¿Qué? ¿Estás loca?_ —gritó, ahora sí parecía enojado —. _¡Está diluviando afuera!_

Solté una risa sarcástica. No creo que él la haya escuchado.

—Sí, créeme que ya lo noté.

—_Ya, voy por ti. ¿Por dónde vas?_

No.

—Yamato, hoy quisiera ir directo a mi casa, ¿está bien?

—_No voy a dejar que te vayas caminando con esta lluvia. Voy a pasar por ti. ¿Dónde estás?_

Sabía que no iba a ganarle.

—En el Chez Paris —contesté —. Afuera.

—_En cinco minutos estoy ahí._

Y después de eso, colgó. Yo suspiré, guardando mi celular de nuevo en mi bolso. Este hombre era imposible. De todos modos, y por más extraño que fuera, hoy no tenía ganas de pelear con él. No tenía ánimos de nada, y una batalla con Yamato Ishida solamente drenaría la poca energía que me quedaba. Hoy había sido un día horrendo.

Al poco tiempo, el Bentley que ya tan bien conocía se estacionó frente al establecimiento. Yo comencé a caminar hacia éste de forma mecánica, pero entonces Yamato abrió la puerta y casi corrió hacia mí con un paraguas. Oh Dios, de verdad lucía molesto.

—¡Estás empapada, Mimi! —exclamó, cubriéndome con el paraguas, que era tan grande que a los dos nos tapaba del agua.

—Es sólo agua —contesté.

—Agua fría y otoño no es buena combinación. Vamos, sube al auto.

Pasó su brazo por mi hombro para guiarme hacia la puerta, y mi cuerpo al instante sintió calidez. Me sorprendía que Yamato se hubiera bajado del Bentley y no Ryo. Me sorprendía que eso me hiciera sentir feliz. Y sin embargo, no podía sonreír.

Entré al auto, y él plegó el paraguas antes de seguirme. Al entrar, cerró la puerta.

—Ryo, enciende la calefacción.

—Sí, señor.

El Bentley comenzó a andar y yo me abracé a mí misma, desviando mi mirada hacia la ventana. La lluvia torrencial seguía y yo me estaba entreteniendo contando las gotas que golpeaban la ventana. No fue hasta que dimos vuelta en la avenida principal que me di cuenta de que no nos estábamos dirigiendo a mi apartamento.

Giré mi rostro para encarar al rubio.

—Yamato, te dije que quería ir a mi casa.

—La lluvia está más fuerte para allá. Cesará en un par de horas y Ryo te llevará entonces.

Qué conveniente.

Pero como seguía sin ganas de pelear, volví a mirar hacia la ventana.

Llegamos a Sky Dome, Ryo estacionó el vehículo y Yamato me guió al ascensor, en dónde tecleó el código de su penthouse y comenzamos a subir. Las puertas se abrieron y los dos salimos a la recepción. Ya estaba muy acostumbrada a esta casa, sin embargo, hoy me sentía como una intrusa.

—Necesitas darte un baño. Usa el del cuarto de huéspedes y toma una bata de las que están colgadas. Yo le diré a Dorothea que meta tu ropa a secar —dijo el rubio, abriendo la puerta doble que daba hacia la sala principal.

—No es necesario —contesté.

—Mimi, no sé qué mosco te picó hoy, pero no voy a discutir contigo. Eres una mujer adulta y sabes perfectamente que tienes que tomar un baño. Vas a enfermar si te quedas así.

Resoplé.

—Bien.

Y sin decir nada más, caminé hacia la sala y lo pasé de largo, entrando directo al cuarto de huéspedes y después al baño, cerrando la puerta con llave. Me miré al espejo. Pues vaya, sí que tenía un mal aspecto, como si no hubiera dormido en días, y sí, estaba tan empapada, que goteaba. Seguramente había dejado un camino de agua por donde pasé. Daba igual.

Me encogí de hombros y me quité la ropa, sintiendo alivio al despojarme de las prendas mojadas. Caminé después hacia la ducha —no iba a tomar un baño en su tina— y abrí el agua caliente. Oh wow, era de esas regaderas de las que salía agua por casi toda la parte de arriba. Me introduje en ella y cerré la puerta, y en ese momento, comenzó a salir agua también por las paredes, disparada hacia mí.

—¡Qué rayos! —exclamé, más que nada por la sorpresa, pero rápidamente me acostumbré al masaje que ejercía el agua contra mi cuerpo.

Me duché tomándome mi tiempo, y me sorprendió ver que tenía shampoo con olor a fresas. Ese era el olor que yo siempre elegía en mis artículos de baño. ¿Lo habría comprado por mí?

—Estás loca, Meems… —me dije a mí misma en voz alta.

Obviamente no. No creía que Yamato se hubiera percatado de que mi cabello siempre olía a fresas.

Seguí con lo mío sin pensar en eso y, cuando al fin acabé, no quería cerrar la llave. Esta había sido, por mucho, la mejor ducha que había tenido en la vida. Podría quedarme horas aquí dentro, pero no lo haría por dos razones. La primera era que Yamato seguramente me esperaba. La segunda era que no quería que mi cuerpo terminara arrugado como una pasa.

La segunda era más importante.

Al salir de la ducha tomé una de las suaves toallas y me sequé por completo, pasándola después por mi cabello, hasta que dejó de gotear. Después tomé una de las batas (la que había querido tomar desde la primera vez que pisé este lugar) y me la puse. Madre mía, la tela se sentía exquisita sobre mi piel. Qué delicia.

Algo tenía este cuarto de baño, pues el espejo no estaba empañado cuando me acerqué. Mi aspecto había mejorado considerablemente. Todavía lucía cansada, pero se notaba que estaba más repuesta. Tomé uno de los cepillos y lo pasé por mi cabello sin dificultad, luego tomé las pantuflas y me las puse. Bien, ya estaba lista. Me agaché para recoger mi ropa y la cargué entre mis brazos, para dársela a Dorothea.

Salí del baño y luego del armario, y me sorprendió ver que Yamato se encontraba en la habitación, sentado en la cama, con la mirada perdida. Él no me había notado ahí, por lo que yo aproveché para mirarlo de pies a cabeza.

Se había quitado su traje de ejecutivo y ahora traía sus típicos pantalones de pants y una camisa negra holgada. Solamente él podía hacer ese conjunto lucir como para una revista de moda. Era demasiado apuesto, tanto, que dolía. Todo en su físico me atraía, me gustaba. Su alborotado y sexy cabello rubio. Su rostro, que parecía haber sido tallado por ángeles. Sus ojos, tan bellos y llenos de secretos…

Y no iba a comenzar con su cuerpo. ¿Cuándo tenía tiempo para mantenerlo así?

La duda salió de mi boca antes de poder detenerla.

—¿Cuándo se supone que haces ejercicio?

Mi voz lo regresó a la realidad y su rostro se giró hacia donde yo estaba. Un escalofrío me recorrió ante la mirada que me dedicó —y que no supe descifrar—, y tardó unos segundos en contestarme.

—¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

Me encogí de hombros, tratando de sonar casual.

—Tienes el cuerpo de alguien que suele ejercitarse.

—Voy a mi gimnasio una hora todos los días. De siete a ocho de la mañana —explicó —. Los fines de semana a veces descanso, pero por lo general no.

Vaya, que dedicación. Yo nunca podría hacer eso. Bendita genética. Mi cuerpo era delgado y bien proporcionado, y claro que no lo tenía tan tonificado y marcado como el de una mujer que hacía ejercicio, pero no iba a negar que me gustaba.

Y ahora ya no tenía nada que decir. Ni siquiera tenía por qué haber hecho esa pregunta de la nada.

—Uhm… —balbuceé —. Mi ropa…

—Afuera de la habitación está un cesto, Dorothea lo dejó ahí —dijo —. Tardará menos de media hora, y si baja la lluvia, Ryo te llevará a casa.

—Sí… gracias.

Caminé hacia la puerta y al abrirla, vi que efectivamente había un cesto ahí. Deposité mi ropa en éste y me quedé parada sin moverme durante unos instantes. No quería encerrarme en este cuarto con Yamato. No tenía idea de qué hacer o qué decir, y tampoco quería regresar a la fase de silenciosos momentos incómodos entre nosotros.

Eso sería muy doloroso.

Por eso tenía que enfrentarlo. Tenía que ser sincera con él si quería que esto no fuera un obstáculo entre nuestra extraña relación disfuncional. Todo iba muy bien hasta hoy y no quería que, por culpa de una rubia francesita, las cosas se arruinaran. Tenía que enfrentarlo y preguntarle por ella, aunque su posible respuesta me aterraba. No quería que esto que teníamos se acabara, pero si él había roto el trato de exclusividad…

_Eso_… sería muy doloroso.

Ya. _Tenía_ _que enfrentarlo_. Cerré la puerta del cuarto y al darme la vuelta, lo encontré frente a mí, a escasos centímetros de distancia, mirándome impasiblemente. Y de no ser porque estaba recargada en la puerta, me habría ido para atrás.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero él se lanzó hacia mí y posó sus labios sobre los míos, su lengua invadiéndome al instante. ¡No! No teníamos qué besarnos, ¡teníamos que hablar! Traté de alejarme, pero su cuerpo se había pegado al mío y sus manos estaban sosteniendo mi rostro. Él no estaba usando fuerza, era más bien que yo en estos momentos carecía de ésta y no podía ni siquiera luchar para liberarme.

Y menos cuando ese beso me estaba derritiendo. Me estaba besando como si no lo hubiera hecho en años y yo ya estaba perdiendo la noción de la realidad. Odiaba perder la razón por su culpa. Odiaba que sus besos me hicieran esto. Odiaba no poder odiarlo a él. Y esos pensamientos me hicieron subir mis manos por su espalda hasta llegar a su cabello y enredar mis dedos entre sus mechones rubios, devolviéndole el beso con fiereza.

Los dos nos besábamos desesperados, como si quisiéramos devorarnos por completo. Nos besábamos como si nos necesitáramos para vivir. Nos besábamos como si éste fuera a ser nuestro último beso.

No...

Mis labios dejaron de moverse contra los de él y retiré mis manos de su cabello, bajándolas a mis costados. Él pareció notar que yo había parado y, sin soltarme el rostro, separó sus labios de los míos y recargó su frente contra la mía. Mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado y eso me asustó, pero no hice nada por alejarme. No quería tampoco que él se alejara de mí.

—¿Por qué no me esperaste en Evermore hoy? —preguntó entonces, en voz baja.

Y yo quería decírselo, pero estaba tan abrumada, que no podía.

—¿No lo sabes? —respondí, cerrando los ojos.

Entonces separó su frente de la mía y se alejó un poco. Abrí mis ojos para toparme con los de él, mirándome con una mezcla de enojo y tristeza en su azul. Nunca había visto esa mirada en él.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo —dijo, perforándome con la mirada —. Cuando Ryo me dijo que ya no estabas, yo… —hizo una pausa —. Podrías haber avisado.

Oh, Yamato…

—Y después te marco y estás caminando hacia tu casa, en medio de una tormenta —continuó —. Caminando, Mimi, en la lluvia. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué no pensabas venir hoy?

Eran demasiadas preguntas, y él sonaba… ¿desesperado? Y no sólo eso, su mirada me estaba matando. Era como si todo el poder que emanaba hubiera sido reemplazado por vulnerabilidad. Era como si todo este tiempo hubiera llevado un escudo y ahora se había roto. Era demasiado para mí.

Y era mi oportunidad, me estaba dando pie a decirle todo. A hacerle preguntas y pedirle explicaciones.

Pero en vez de eso, dejé que mis impulsos me controlaran. No soportaba verlo así.

Pasé mi mano con delicadeza por su mejilla, acariciando su piel con las yemas de mis dedos. Yamato cerró los ojos y dejó que mi mano se quedara allí. Mi corazón latió con más fuerza. Acerqué mis labios a los suyos y deposité un suave beso, casi imperceptible, sobre éstos. Luego otro, y después otro. Y entonces él pasó sus manos de mi rostro a mi cabello, comenzando a besarme con una suavidad y calma que no le conocía.

Era un beso diferente a cualquier otro que él me había dado. No se sentía su constante reclamo, rudeza y poder dominante. Este beso destilaba dulzura y cariño, y eso lo hacía más pasional que los demás.

Y allí estábamos, su cuerpo pegado al mío, arrinconándome en la puerta del cuarto, besándonos lentamente, sin prisa, sin escudos. Mi mano dejó su rostro y mis dos brazos pasaron a rodear su cuello, profundizando la cercanía. Y aun así, no era suficiente. De un solo movimiento, alcé mis piernas y rodeé sus caderas con éstas. Él suspiró sobre mis labios y bajó sus manos a mis propias caderas, para darme más sostén.

Entonces me despegó de la puerta y, en la misma posición y sin dejar de besarme, me llevó a la cama, depositándome con sumo cuidado y situándose encima de mí. Yo no desenrosqué mis piernas de sus caderas, y bajé mis manos para introducirlas por debajo de su camisa.

—Ah, Mimi… —gimió por lo bajo.

Y entonces posó sus manos en el listón de la bata y lo desató, abriéndola y dejándome expuesta ante él. Y aunque ya muchas veces me había tenido así, ésta noche se sentía distinto. Me sentía más desnuda que nunca y algo en mi pecho quería explotar. Pero no dejé de besarlo, no dejé de tocarlo, y él tampoco dejó de hacerlo.

No queríamos dejar de hacerlo.

* * *

.

Habíamos terminado más temprano que de costumbre, y es que en esta ocasión no habíamos tenido veinte mil sesiones de sexo como solíamos hacerlo. Con una vez habíamos quedado satisfechos. Había sido… abrumadora. Eran apenas las nueve de la noche y la lluvia ya estaba cesando. Yamato aún no se levantaba de la cama. A veces nos quedábamos acostados unos diez minutos y después yo me paraba y me vestía, pues sabía que Ryo me esperaba en el recibidor.

Me encontraba recostada boca arriba sobre el lado izquierdo de la cama, y él en la misma posición, pero sobre el lado derecho. Los dos mirando hacia el techo como si fuera una pieza de museo. No tenía ánimos de nada. Eso que había estado queriendo explotar en mi pecho había terminado por hacerlo en cuanto alcancé el clímax junto a Yamato. Y ahora sentía que la explosión había dañado algo en mi interior.

Y quería salir de aquí.

Quería también golpearme a mí misma por ser tan bruta. Yo bien sabía que no debía tener sexo con Yamato esta noche. No cuando todo el día había estado deprimida (me acababa de dar cuenta de que ese era el nombre de mi estado) por su culpa. Lo correcto habría sido hablar. Hablar y ser sincera con él. Ser sincera conmigo.

¿Pero qué hice en vez de eso? ¡Acostarme con él!

Y yo lo había provocado. Bravo.

Todo el mundo dice que el sexo no es la solución a los problemas, y vaya que hoy lo pude comprobar en carne propia. Me sentía fatal, mucho peor que cuando estaba caminando bajo la lluvia. Y ahora quería irme.

Me senté sobre la cama y me cubrí con la sábana.

—¿Le puedes decir a Dorothea que me dé mi ropa?

—Claro.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia donde estaban sus pantalones, regalándome el espectáculo que era su cuerpo desnudo. Yo miré hacia otro lado. Se puso sus pantalones y entonces salió del cuarto, volviendo antes de que pasara el minuto con mi ropa doblada en sus brazos.

—Toma.

—Gracias.

Yo comencé a vestirme frente a él, ya completamente acostumbrada, y en cuanto estuve lista, caminé hacia la puerta de la habitación.

—Ryo está cenando —dijo él —. Tardará una media hora y después pasará por ti.

—Puedo tomar un taxi.

—No, en todo caso Ryo puede pausar su cena, si tanto te urge regresar a tu casa —dijo esto último con un tono hosco y cortante.

¿Qué? ¿Ahora estaba enojado?

—No voy a interrumpir la cena del pobre de Ryo cuando yo solita me puedo ir a casa —le contesté con el mismo tono que él usó.

—Pues yo no voy a dejar que te vayas sola en taxi a esta hora.

Bufé, incrédula.

—¡No me digas! —exclamé —. ¿Y de verdad piensas que te voy a hacer caso?

—Por tu bien, deberías.

¿Y ahora me estaba amenazando? ¡Este hombre tenía los cambios de humor más radicales del universo!

—Lo siento Yamato, pero, a diferencia de todo el mundo, yo no estoy a tus servicios como para hacerte caso en todo lo que te plazca —espeté, mirándolo a la cara —. Quiero irme a casa, y me voy a ir.

Si no, iba a soltarlo todo. Lo sentía en mi garganta.

—¿Por qué eres tan testaruda? —exclamó, alzando la voz y pasándose ambas manos por el cabello —. Si no vas a esperar a Ryo, yo mismo te llevaré a tu casa, pero nada de taxis.

—¡No quiero que tú me lleves a casa! —solté en seco.

Todo el enojo que sin saber había estado conteniendo, estaba saliendo por su culpa.

Y las palabras me hacían cosquillas en la garganta.

—¿Por qué te pones así? ¿Qué demonios te pasa Mimi? —exclamó. Estaba perdiendo el control —. ¡Hace un rato estabas bien! ¡Estábamos bien!

—Me pasa que quiero irme —siseé —. Así que si me permites…

Me giré y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta, pero él no me lo permitió, pues me tomó del brazo y me dio la vuelta con brusquedad, haciendo que lo encarara de nuevo.

—No te vas a ir. No así.

Y las palabras salieron.

—¿Ah no? ¿Y tú te puedes ir cuando quieras con Catherine Belcourt?

Pareció que mi piel le quemó entonces, pues me soltó como rayo. Pude ver de nuevo ese escudo cubriéndolo en su totalidad. Su rostro se tornó serio.

—¿Cómo conoces a Catherine?

Medité mi respuesta por unos instantes. Si ya había comenzado a hablar, lo mejor sería ser sincera.

—La he visto en algunos sitios de internet. Y hoy te vi en la entrada de Evermore, yéndote con ella —respondí —. Pero una pregunta no se contesta con otra pregunta.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…

—Sólo salí con ella a comer —respondió.

Cinco segundos.

—Y... ¿Estás saliendo con ella… formalmente? —me atreví a preguntar.

Él me miró, horrorizado.

—¿De dónde sacaste esa locura? —respondió de inmediato —. Claro que no. Ella es… una amiga —dudó al decir lo último.

En las fotos no parecían simples amigos. Ni tampoco cuando le besó la mano hoy en la tarde. A mí nunca me había besado la mano.

—No te creo —me limité a decir —. En todas las fotos que vi en internet salían juntos, atendiendo a eventos de gala como pareja —sí, sonaba como una acosadora total, pero justo ahora no me importaba.

—Voy a los eventos de gala con ella porque su padre, Alexei Belcourt, ha hecho mucho por Evermore. Solía ser socio mayoritario —hizo una pausa —. Ahora Catherine atiende los asuntos de su padre, por eso solemos salir como pareja de negocios.

Su explicación me dejó callada, pues tenía sentido. Y más que eso, parte de mí no podía creer que realmente me lo hubiera explicado. Pensaba que me diría algo como: "Eso no es asunto tuyo", pero no, había contestado mis preguntas acusatorias. Y ahora me sentía ridícula.

—Oh… ah, entiendo —balbuceé, y me apresuré en agregar —. Y perdóname por el interrogatorio, tú eres libre de salir con quien quieras, pero por un momento pensé que… bueno, ya sabes, nuestro acuerdo de exclusividad y…

Las palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta. Estaba diciendo tonterías. Caminé hacia la cama y me senté, algo abrumada. Yamato hizo lo mismo, situándose a mi lado. Yo lo miré, él me miró, y giramos nuestros cuerpos para quedar frente a frente, a escasos centímetros de separación.

—Mimi, te aseguro que no debes preocuparte por eso —dijo, serio —. No me he acostado con ninguna mujer que no seas tú desde que esto comenzó.

La sinceridad con la que había dicho esas palabras era aplastante.

—Pero no quiero que me malinterpretes… —continuó —. Sí, somos exclusivos, mas debes estar consciente de que...

—Lo sé, lo sé, nada de compromisos… —lo interrumpí —. Lo tengo muy presente.

Él suspiró, parecía estar meditando lo siguiente que iba a decir.

—Escucha, Mimi, esto que tenemos… ha resultado mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Es increíble —dijo, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos —. Y no quiero que sucedan cosas como las que pasaron hoy. No quiero que te alejes de mí.

Yo lo miraba, anonada, y mi corazón estaba resplandeciendo en mi interior.

—Pero tampoco quiero que tengamos ideas diferentes. Esto no es una relación… y no me gustaría que confundieras las cosas —su voz era suave y ronca —. Relación y compromiso son palabras que quedaron obsoletas para mí hace años.

Y yo sabía que lo nuestro no era una relación, pero eso no evitó la patada en el estómago que sentí en ese momento. No podía ni hablar, y por fortuna, él prosiguió.

—Y si querer ser el único hombre que te posea sin poder ofrecerte una relación de verdad me hace egoísta, entonces soy la persona más egoísta del mundo.

—Yamato…

Su sinceridad me estaba matando. Nunca lo había visto tan… expuesto.

—Mimi… —pasó su mano por mi mejilla de nuevo. Sentí escalofríos —. Desde el inicio he sido franco contigo, no busco una relación, no quiero compromisos, y sé que este no es tu estilo de vida, pero simplemente no puedo dejarte ir…

Ahora estaba mareada…

—No me voy a ir a ningún lado… —mi voz salió sin mi consentimiento, suave, pero clara —. No por ahora.

Un atisbo de sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

—Me es suficiente —contestó, y su mano abandonó mi mejilla —. Y no sé si te diste cuenta, pero no pensaba dejar que lo hicieras.

No pude evitar sonreír.

—¿Eso quiere decir que me retendrías en contra de mi voluntad? —bromeé, para aligerar el ambiente.

—Soy el hombre más egoísta del mundo, ¿recuerdas?

Que me siguiera el juego tan sólo hizo que mi sonrisa se agrandara.

—Otra de tus grandes cualidades, además de megalómano, amargado, gruñón, y endemoniadamente sexy.

—Veo que la lista va creciendo.

Yo asentí y me levanté de la cama de un salto. Toda esta plática me había dejado con un extraño sabor de boca, pero me hacía feliz saber que Yamato tampoco quería que lo nuestro se terminara. Sí, no era una relación de noviazgo, ni había compromisos de por medio, pero sin duda era algo especial para ambos. Y sí, sabía perfectamente que me cada vez me adentraba más y más a algo que probablemente terminaría en desastre, pero prefería hacerme la desentendida y simplemente dejarme llevar.

Por ahora me tranquilizaba saber que estábamos bien. Y por no perder la costumbre…

—Bueno, es hora de que me vaya a casa —dije, sin dejar de sonreír —. ¿Me llevas?

Él se levantó de la cama.

—Será todo un placer.

* * *

.

Una semana más pasó después de aquella noche y gracias al cielo, todo volvió a la normalidad entre Yamato y yo. Él no me había comentado nada sobre el artículo de la revista, por lo que decidí no tocar el tema por ahora. Tal vez él ni siquiera se había enterado.

El otoño comenzó a tornarse más y más frío con los días, y eso me hacía extrañar un poco el verano. Lo único bueno del clima era el chocolate caliente y que amaba usar mis bufandas, abrigos y sombreros. Hoy estaba fresco, pero no mucho, por lo que sólo opté por mis unas botas hasta la rodilla, leggins negros y un suéter largo color beige que me cubría hasta los muslos. ¡Un buen outfit para la feria! Sonreí. El día de ayer antes de irme de Sky Dome, Yamato me había preguntado que si haríamos algo hoy sábado, y yo le recordé que me había ganado una ida a la feria. Él no pudo negarse, aunque no se veía completamente convencido.

Eran ya las cinco de la tarde, le dije que quería llegar al lugar ya que estuviera oscureciendo, pues las atracciones se veían más bonitas bañadas en luces de colores.

—Meems, ¡ya me voy!

Salí de mi habitación para encontrarme con Yolei, que yacía en la puerta de la entrada con una pequeña maleta de mano. Iba a irse a pasar la noche y todo el día de mañana a unas cabañas en las afueras de la ciudad, con Ken.

—¿Vuelves mañana para la cena? —pregunté.

—Creo que sí, pero igual no pienses mucho en mí y disfruta de tu hombre.

—Yamato no es mi hombre —le lancé una mirada de pocos amigos.

—Ajá, lo que digas, ¡nos vemos luego! —me guiñó un ojo —. Ken ya me espera en el auto.

Dicho esto, salió del apartamento y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Yo negué con la cabeza, volviendo a mi habitación. Mi amiga no se sacaba de la cabeza que entre Yamato y yo había algo más. Pero ya lo vería en la reunión de Sora —que era el próximo fin de semana—, y ahí se daría cuenta de que nuestra relación no tenía nada de sentimientos o romanticismos, como ella imaginaba.

En ese momento sentí mi celular vibrar, y al sacarlo sonreí al ver que era un mensaje de Yamato. ¡Ya estaba abajo, esperándome! Sin pensarlo casi corrí por mi pequeño bolso y salí del lugar, cerrando con llave al final. Bajé las escaleras emocionada por lo que me esperaba para este día y al salir del edificio, lo vi. Mi sonrisa se hizo más grande.

Tan apuesto como siempre. Traía encima un abrigo negro largo, con una bufanda azul grisáceo extendida en su cuello, colgando a los costados. Le hacían juego unos jeans negros y vaya, unas botas de montaña que desentonaban un poco con todo el look le daban un aspecto rebelde y sencillamente perfecto. Oh, Dios… cómo me gustaba este hombre.

—Pero si no hace tanto frío —ese fue mi saludo al acercarme a él.

—Ha estado bajando la temperatura en la noche, ¿segura que con lo que llevas será suficiente? —me preguntó a mí.

Yo asentí.

—Estaré con la adrenalina a tope en las atracciones de la feria, ¡frío es lo que menos tendré! —aseguré. Y luego me percaté de que estaba recargado en su flamante Bugatti Veyron.

Sólo Yamato Ishida podía opacar un auto así con su presencia. Ni siquiera lo había notado al quedarme anonada mirándolo a él.

—¿Hoy no nos lleva Ryo? —exclamé, sin dejar de sonreír.

—No, le di el día libre —contestó —. Hoy conduzco yo.

Me acerqué a él y me colgué de su brazo. No me iba a rendir. Algún día quería conducir este auto, y aunque ya sabía que se iba a negar, le puse mi mejor cara de súplica.

—¿Podría conducir yo? —pregunté, batiendo mis pestañas con insistencia.

Él me miró durante unos segundos, y yo no podía creer que no me hubiera dicho que no al instante. En cambio, parecía estar considerándolo.

—De verdad quieres conducir el auto, ¿cierto? —me preguntó.

¡Dios mío! Realmente lo estaba considerando.

—¡Sí! —dije, emocionada —. ¡Prometo que no le pasará nada!

Entonces, lo inimaginable sucedió. Sacó la llave del bolsillo de su gabardina y la extendió hacia mí.

—Todo tuyo.

¿Qué? ¿Así sin más? ¿Ni una amenaza? ¿Nada? ¡Pero qué cambio! Hace varias semanas parecía completamente negado a la idea de dejarme conducir el Bugatti, es más, ¡me decía que no antes de que yo terminara de preguntárselo! Pero hoy me estaba dando las llaves… y yo no iba a desaprovechar mi oportunidad.

Las tomé, gustosa.

—¡Gracias!

Y me lancé a abrazarlo de un salto, pero lo sentí ponerse rígido ante mi gesto, por lo que me separé. El abrazo duró menos de cinco segundos. Uff, era una idiota. Teníamos límites y tenía que respetarnos. No debía dejar que la emoción se apoderara de mis acciones.

—Sube al auto, Ishida —dije, riendo y oprimiendo el botón para abrir las puertas.

Caminé hacia el lado del piloto y ya podía sentir la adrenalina subir por mis venas. ¡Iba a conducir un Bugatti Veyron! Una vez dentro, encendí el motor y mis sentidos se intensificaron. Esta iba a ser una experiencia que no olvidaría. ¡Moría por llegar a carretera, ahí podría acelerar!

—Te están brillando los ojos —dijo Yamato, ya sentado a mi lado —. No sabía que te gustaran los autos…

—No era muy fan, pero mi papá en sus últimos años fue nombrado Director de una agencia que manejaba toda clase de autos deportivos. Aprendí mucho de él y me contagió el gusto —le conté, nostálgica al recordar aquellos tiempos —. ¿Listo para irnos?

Tardó un poco en responder.

—Ni un solo rayón, Mimi.

Oh, ese sí sonaba más como él.

—Entendido —contesté, risueña.

Pisé el acelerador y podría jurar que mi euforia fue subiendo al ritmo que la aguja del velocímetro subía. O sea, muy, muy rápido.

* * *

.

Llevábamos ya una media hora de camino, el sol apenas había comenzado a meterse y la plática estaba siendo bastante fluida y amena. Me encantaba estar así con Yamato. Me encantaba estar conduciendo este auto y más me fascinaba que me haya tenido la confianza de dejarme hacerlo. Eso marcaba una gran diferencia entre nuestra relación (disfuncional) de antes y la actual, ¿cierto?

Eso me gustaba pensar a mí.

—No, no, no, ya te había dicho que hoy sería una noche exclusiva de feria, nada de… —una nueva canción comenzó a sonar en la radio, distrayéndome —. ¡Oh! ¡Adoro esa canción! —exclamé, subiendo el volumen y comenzando a cantar a todo pulmón.

—Me sorprende tu habilidad para cambiar de tema de un segundo a otro —dijo Yamato —. Aunque ser tan distraída no puede ser bueno.

Lo miré de reojo, estaba sonriendo de medio lado.

—¡No me harás dejar de cantar! —respondí rápidamente, y continué con lo mío.

—No te pedí que dejaras de hacerlo. Ya sé que no lograré nada —exclamó, poniéndose serio después —. Pero pon atención en el camino, concéntrate en conducir y no tanto en cantar.

—¡No pasa nada, hombre! —dije entre estrofa y estrofa —. ¡Disfruta la música!

Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

—¿Qué esa no era la vuelta para la feria? —preguntó Yamato.

Miré hacia la derecha y, efectivamente, vi cómo pasábamos la curva que daba a la feria.

—¡El GPS no me avisó! —gruñí.

Entonces miré el aparato, que al contrario de lo que yo pensaba, sí que me había avisado. Había varias notificaciones y el camino que justo me acababa de pasar estaba marcado.

—Claro que te avisó, pero por estar "disfrutando la música" a todo volumen, no pudimos escuchar —ahora sonaba ligeramente molesto —. El siguiente retorno está algo retirado, pero estará bien si pones atención y _das vuelta donde debes _—dijo esas últimas palabras en tono golpeado, apagando la radio.

—¡Bueno! No te enojes, es sólo un ligero contratiempo —bramé, y de pronto vi una calle a la derecha que parecía estar en paralelo a la que me había pasado —. ¡Mira, vamos por ahí! Seguro llegamos más rápido.

—No, Mimi, lo mejor será…

Pero yo ya había dado vuelta.

—Tranquilo, todas estas calles de la carretera están construidas con la misma estructura —eso era lo que me había dicho Ken —. Si seguimos por el camino y luego giramos a la derecha, regresaremos a la calle de la feria.

—Me impresiona tu seguridad al hablar, pero el GPS no indica lo mismo —contestó —. Además, este camino no es para el auto.

No quería darle la razón, pero ahora estaba algo nerviosa. No podía estar segura de que esta desviación mía nos llevaría a la feria, y efectivamente, este camino no era ni para este auto ni para ningún otro. El pavimento de la calle estaba hecho un desastre, había pozos, charcos y lodo a montones.

No tenía que ser un genio para saber que el auto se estaba embarrando.

—Mimi, mejor detén el auto y yo llamo a Ryo, no quiero que esto termine en un desastre —sonaba molesto, pero se estaba conteniendo.

—Si llamas a Ryo perderemos poco más de cuarenta minutos, además le diste el día libre —traté de sonar calmada —. Mira, bajaré la velocidad y ya está. Si no llegamos a la feria, mínimo llegaremos a la autopista, de ahí ya no puede ser tan difícil.

—Si hubieras tomado el retorno, esto no estaría pasando.

—Ya, pero no lo hice —respondí, ahora tomando su mismo tono —. Tranquilo, ya casi salimos de aquí.

—Vamos a pinchar, Mimi. Y eso no me va a gustar.

—¡No seas tan pesimista!

Continué conduciendo con lentitud y cuidado, pero se escuchaban los charcos de agua que pasábamos y ya podía imaginar todo el lodo que seguramente se había embarrado en el Bugatti. Uff, Yamato me iba a matar. Y entonces, como si el cielo quisiera burlarse de mí, el auto hizo un movimiento extraño que ocasionó que perdiera levemente el control del volante. Yamato me lanzó una mirada reprobatoria y yo opté por disminuir la velocidad y frenar. Mierda...

—Creo que hemos pinchado —dije, mordiéndome el labio y mirándolo de reojo.

El gesto de Yamato se descompuso. Oh Dios, de verdad estaba enojado. Sin decir nada, se quitó su abrigo y lo dejó en el asiento, y después salió del auto como una fiera. Yo lo seguí, algo temerosa. La llanta pinchada era justo la delantera del lado del piloto, pero no se veía tan mal. Bueno, sí miraba también todo el lodo que estaba embarrado en el Bugatti, sí que se veía mal. A quién quería engañar, ¡esto era un desastre!

Ahora me sentía horrible. Por fin me había prestado el auto y, ¿qué hacía yo? ¡Asegurarme de que no lo volviera a hacer!

—Eh, Yamato, lo siento, pero no es tan malo como parece… —dije, al ver que él no hablaba.

Pero no me contestó. Con su cara de pocos amigos se dirigió hacia la parte de atrás del Bugatti, abrió el maletero y sacó la rueda de refacción. Yo lo seguí, dispuesta a ayudar.

—¿Puedes quitarte de en frente? —exclamó, mirándome —. Tengo que cambiar la llanta.

Sus palabras me molestaron y me hirieron un poco. Y se notaba que esa era su intención.

—¿Y tienes que ser tan grosero? —respondí, cruzándome de brazos.

Yamato suspiró.

—Mimi, me estás colmando la paciencia. Acabas de arruinar lo que queda del día. No lo arruines más.

Me dolía, y más porque sabía que tenía razón. Yo fui la que se pasó la vuelta a la feria, yo fui la que se empeñó en meterse en este camino, ¡pero no soportaba que me estuviera hablando así!

—¡El día lo estás arruinando tú! —espeté —. ¡No seas tan exagerado! Sólo se ha pinchado una rueda, ¡no es el fin del mundo!

—No lo es, pero nada de esto hubiera pasado sí…

Le arrebaté la rueda de las manos, dejándolo callado.

—El hubiera no existe —dije, comenzando a caminar hacia la llanta pinchada.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —exclamó, siguiéndome.

—Voy a cambiar la rueda, ¿qué no ves? —respondí, en tono contundente—. No soy la princesita rosa que piensas que soy, sé valerme por mí misma y claro que sé cambiar una rueda.

Yamato me miró. Yo lo miré. El sol estaba a punto de desaparecer y, ahora sí, podía sentir el frío creciente de la noche.

—Muy bien, la vas a cambiar tú —dijo, caminando hacia el maletero para sacar las herramientas —. Pero lo harás tú sola —y me las entregó.

Sin más, se alejó de ahí y caminó hacia el árbol que estaba al lado del camino, recargándose. Uff, quería ahorcarlo. Pero bueno, yo nos había metido en esto, y yo misma tenía que sacarnos. Mi padre me había enseñado a cambiar llantas. Recuerdo que a los doce años le hice un berrinche, pues no quería aprender a hacer cosas "de hombres", pero él no me había dado otra opción.

Ahora se lo agradecía.

Puse el gato automotriz debajo del Bugatti y comencé a hacer palanca para subirlo. Ya no tenía frío, el constante movimiento hacía que entrara en calor. ¡Pero madre mía! Era una debilucha, estaba haciendo demasiado esfuerzo tratando de quitar la rueda, y cuando al fin lo logré, ya no quedaba aire en mis pulmones.

Sonreí triunfal y me dejé caer de sentón al suelo, sólo para darme cuenta de que estaba toda embarrada de barro. En el cabello, en la ropa, y especialmente en las manos. Qué asco. Estaba a punto de gritar de la frustración, pero debía continuar, por lo que tomé la rueda de refacción y me levanté, acomodándome sobre mis rodillas. Justo iba a comenzar con mi labor, cuando sentí las fuertes manos de Yamato sobre mis brazos. De un ligero estirón me levantó y yo quedé de pie, mirándolo, confundida.

—Ya me demostraste que sabes hacerlo —dijo —. Pero ya no puedes ni con tu alma, así que deja que yo termine de cambiar la rueda, ¿está bien?

Ahora me estaba hablando en voz suave, como si temiera que me fuera a romper. Y quería decirle que no, pero estaba tan sucia y frustrada, que sólo atiné a asentir.

Me dirigí hacia el árbol para observarlo, sorprendiéndome de lo fácil que parecía resultarle la labor. ¿Quién diría que Mister Evermore sabía cambiar una llanta? No era algo que los empresarios multimillonarios hicieran, ¿o sí? Este hombre era eficiente y muy competente en todo. Y en menos de cinco minutos, Yamato terminó, subió al auto y lo encendió.

—Vamos, Mimi.

Yo entré y lo miré. También estaba algo sucio, pero nada comparado con el desastre que era yo. Sabía que en su interior se estaba muriendo por sus lujosos asientos de piel ahora llenos de barro, y también sabía que se estaba conteniendo para no hacer algún comentario que me hiciera sentir mal.

Pero era obvio que seguía molesto. Yo tampoco estaba de humor ya, la verdad.

Yamato condujo con cuidado en lo que restaba del puñetero camino hasta que al fin salimos a la autopista. El sol ya se había metido, pero aún no estaba oscuro. Malo que ya no sabía si tenía ganas de ir a la feria, estaba muy cansada. Además, esta autopista, al igual que el camino anterior, se encontraba desértica. No se veían autos cerca de nosotros, ni tampoco establecimientos.

Entonces pudimos ver una gasolinera con una tiendita de conveniencia al lado. Yamato se estacionó allí sin decir nada y bajó del auto.

—Voy a comprar una botella de agua, ¿quieres algo? —me preguntó.

—Agua, también —respondí. No me había dado cuenta de que realmente tenía sed.

Se giró y caminó hacia la tienda, introduciéndose en ella. Yo me recargué en el asiento, sintiéndome sucia y fastidiada. Tenía que respirar hondo y calmarme. Sí, eso, respirar. Salí del auto y cerré los ojos, inhalando el aire fresco del ambiente. Y al abrirlos, me topé con una manguera frente a mí.

Sin dudarlo corrí hacia ésta y abrí la llave. Un chorro potente de agua comenzó a salir y lo primero que hice fue lavarme las manos, sintiendo alivio al ver la suciedad irse. Tomé agua entre mis manos y, sin soltar la manguera, me salpiqué el rostro, retirando cualquier rastro de lodo. Era tanta la delicia que sentía, que ya no me importó meter mi cabeza bajo el chorro de agua para quitar la tierra de mi cabello. Glamour, ¡cero!

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

Estaba tan inmersa en lo mío, que escuchar su voz a mis espaldas tan de repente, me hizo pegar un grito al cielo, y todo lo demás sucedió muy rápido. Al mismo tiempo que grité, salté del susto y me giré sobre mis talones, apuntando de lleno el chorro de agua hacia él.

Mierda.

Bajé la manguera. La cara de estupefacción de Yamato era un poema. Estaba completamente descolocado y me miraba como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa ocurrir. Una sensación de miedo por mi vida recorrió mis venas, pero pronto fue reemplazada por una risita nerviosa que no pude controlar. ¡Esto era demasiado ridículo!

Una carcajada salió de mi garganta y tuve que taparme la boca para contenerme. Dios, ¿por qué todas nuestras expediciones fuera de la rutina tenían que salirnos tan terriblemente mal? ¡Y las risas no paraban!

—Te parece muy gracioso, ¿no?

Tardé dos segundos en darme cuenta de que el tono en la voz de Yamato no era de enojo, más bien sonaba… ¿divertido? Y sorprendiéndome, puso la bolsa de botellas de agua en el suelo, me arrebató la manguera y me apuntó, empapándome entera.

—¡Estás loco!

Grité, reí y corrí alrededor del auto mientras él me perseguía con el chorro de agua apuntado hacia mí. Durante varios minutos nos peleamos con la manguera, corremos, nos mojamos, y nuestro enojo va desapareciendo gradualmente, junto al barro y la suciedad.

¡Y Yamato estaba riendo! Sus risas se mezclaban con las mías y yo podría jurar que nunca había oído un sonido más bonito en toda mi vida. No lo había escuchado reír así desde que éramos unos niños. Hoy día podría ser un empresario respetado y aparentar más edad con su actitud de hielo, pero ciertamente, tan sólo era un joven de veinticinco años con demasiadas responsabilidades. Y ahora no quería que dejara de reír. Su risa me hacía flotar, me llenaba por completo y me contagiaba.

_Yamato, voy a asegurarme de que rías más seguido._

—¡Mi turno! —exclamé, corriendo a quitarle la manguera.

Pero al parecer era hora de que hiciera gala de mi torpeza (y el suelo estaba mojado), pues me resbalé y al tratar de mantener el equilibrio, me deslicé hacia atrás, cayendo de sentón al suelo y soltando un grito de dolor por el golpe.

—¡Mimi! —bramó Yamato, agachándose para quedar a mi nivel —. ¿Estás bien?

—Ow… sí… —reí —. Sólo fue un resbalón…

—Eso te ganas por actuar como una desquiciada y arrojarme agua de la nada —me dijo, pasando una mano por mi rostro para quitarme el cabello mojado de la cara.

La gentileza de su tacto me erizó toda la piel. Le sonreí.

—Podrías haber respondido de modo civilizado, nadie te obligó a perseguirme con la manguera… —contesté, recargándome contra el auto.

—Es increíble que siempre tengas una contestación para darme la contra… —dijo, retirando la mano de mi rostro.

Pero no retiró su mirada. Y sus ojos me hipnotizaban tanto, que no había visto algo aún más bello que éstos mismos, hasta que bajé la mirada, abrumada. Y fue como si una corriente de aire me golpeara de lleno, acariciándome y dejándome sin aliento a la vez. Yamato estaba sonriendo. Y no era una sonrisa torcida de esas engreídas que le salían tan bien. No era una sonrisa sarcástica, ni una como las que solía dedicarme. Esta era la primera sonrisa de verdad, la primera sonrisa sincera que veía en Yamato, y era toda para mí. Podría jurar que mi corazón se saltó un latido.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —preguntó él, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Es sólo que… creo que debería pinchar las ruedas de tu auto más seguido… —contesté con una timidez que no supe de donde salió.

Y él soltó una risa sin una sola gota de sarcasmo ni ironía. Una risa totalmente nueva para mí. Y me miró, me miró, y me miró. Sus ojos clavados en los míos casi me hacen perder la noción del tiempo y del espacio, pero el insistente hormigueo en mi estómago me hizo hablar.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —ahora pregunté yo.

—Es sólo que… a veces tengo que mirarte bien para asegurarme de que estás aquí —hizo una pausa —. Hay momentos en los que te veo y todavía no puedo creer que seas real…

Sus palabras me hicieron despegar a otro universo, explotando al rozar las estrellas, plena y dichosa. No sabía si para él tan sólo eran palabras cualquiera, pero para mí, eran las palabras más bonitas que alguien me hubiera dicho jamás. Y tuve que cerrar los ojos para serenarme.

—Mimi, estás temblando de frío —dijo, levantándose del suelo y caminando hacia la puerta del auto, sacando su abrigo.

Vaya, de hecho, estaba empapada y temblando, no me había dado cuenta. Tampoco me importaba.

Me ofreció su mano y yo la tomé, y me apoyé en él para levantarme. Entonces extendió su abrigo para ponerlo sobre mis hombros, inundándome con su aroma a pecado. Al más delicioso de los pecados. Una calidez inigualable se apoderó de mi cuerpo, y presentía que el abrigo tenía poco que ver.

—Ya es tarde y creo que no estamos en condiciones de ir a la feria... —dijo él.

—Sí.

—¿Te parece si volvemos a la ciudad?

—Sí.

En ese momento la única palabra en el mundo era _sí_. A todo _sí_. Incluso si me decía que nos fuéramos a la luna y no volviéramos.

Sí, Yamato. Sí, sí, sí.

* * *

.

Gracias al cielo, logré salir de mi trance en cuestión de minutos, y el camino de regreso a la ciudad fue bastante agradable. Como siempre, nuestra plática fue casual, ligera y continua, y los dos la estábamos pasando bien. El GPS nos guió de regreso y ya comenzaba a reconocer las calles. Vaya día. Me alegraba que hubiera terminado bien.

—Todavía es temprano, podríamos cenar algo… —dijo él de pronto —. Puedo llamar a Dorothea y decirle que nos prepare algo.

Una idea cruzó mi mente.

—¿Y si esta vez cocino yo? —pregunté, mirándolo —. Yolei pasará lo noche con Ken. Vamos a mi apartamento y te prometo una cena deliciosa.

Él pareció meditarlo durante unos segundos.

—¿Segura? También podemos ordenar algo, o…

—No te va a pasar nada si comes algo preparado por mí —exclamé, sabiendo que lo que le incomodaba era la idea de salirse de su zona de confort —. Anda, vamos a mi apartamento.

—Está bien, vamos.

Después de unos minutos, al fin llegamos al edificio y yo me puse algo nerviosa. Oh Dios, hace mucho que no llevaba a un hombre a mi casa, desde Michael (y eso era algo que no quería recordar ni ahora, ni nunca). Yamato venía caminando detrás de mí, y yo parecía una adolescente hormonal de tantos nervios. ¡Calma, Meems! Al llegar a la puerta, introduje la llave y entré, esperando a que él pasara para cerrarla.

—Bienvenido —dije —. Mi casa es tu casa, así que ponte cómodo.

Yamato caminó unos cuantos pasos más y examinó el lugar con la mirada, yo me quité su abrigo y lo colgué en el perchero. Ya no estábamos mojados, ni tampoco escurriendo, por lo que dejé pasar la opción de ofrecerle la ducha. Este lugar no era como su penthouse en Sky Dome. Yo no tenía un baño de huéspedes, el mío era color rosa y estaba cubierto de productos para damas.

—¿Se te antoja una lasagna? —pregunté, encaminándome hacia la cocina a la vez que recogía me cabello en una coleta —. Puede ser eso o…

—Lasagna está bien —me cortó, siguiéndome a la cocina —. Lo que sea que prepares estará bien.

Iba a sonreír por su comentario, pero siguió hablando.

—Pero ten en cuenta que me dijiste que cocinarías la mejor cena que haya probado jamás —dijo, ahora sí, sonriéndome de medio lado —. Así que mis expectativas serán muy altas.

Le lancé una mirada de falso odio.

—¡Estoy segura de que esas no fueron mis palabras! —contesté —. Pero Mimi Tachikawa no se retracta de un reto, así que siéntate y espera a probar la cena de tu vida.

Él tomó asiento en la pequeña mesa para tres que teníamos en la cocina y yo puse manos a la obra. Encendí el horno, saqué todos mis ingredientes, mis herramientas y demás, y comencé a cocinar. La verdad, justo ahora no me encontraba nerviosa, tenía confianza en mis habilidades culinarias y todo siempre me salía mejor cuando cocinaba para alguien.

El ambiente mientras preparaba la lasagna fue ameno. Yamato de repente preguntaba algo y viceversa, luego yo me ponía a tararear y él a revisar sus pendientes en su iPhone, después la plática volvía, y así sucesivamente. Estaba relajada y él también, y eso me hacía feliz. Convivir así con Yamato era algo que hace un mes nunca pensé que llegaría a ser posible.

Y sin embargo, aquí estábamos.

—¡Está lista!

Después de sacar la lasagna del horno, serví dos platos y para tomar, limonada. En casa no teníamos esos vinos tan elegantes que él solía tomar con la cena, pero daba igual. Si iba a volver acá, tenía que acostumbrarse. El pensar en esa idea me hizo sonreír. Me senté en la mesa frente a él, situé mis manos debajo de mi barbilla y lo miré, expectante.

—Anda, prueba —dije, sonriente.

Él parecía divertido.

—Tienes mucha confianza en tu comida, Tachikawa —exclamó, comenzando a partir un pedazo de lasaña —. Ya te diré yo si esta lasagna es tan buena como las que he probado, y déjame decirte…

—Sí, sí, sí, seguro has ido a Italia y toda la cosa, no importa —lo interrumpí —. La comida hecha con el corazón tiene un sabor diferente, ya lo verás.

—¿Te han dicho que eres demasiado cursi?

Le saqué la lengua.

—Prueba.

Y así lo hizo, dio un bocado a mi lasagna y yo no despegué los ojos de su rostro. La sonrisa engreída que traía en su boca se fue borrando al tiempo que masticaba. Sus ojos se fueron abriendo hasta quedar como platos y, al tragar, quedó boquiabierto.

—¿Y bien? —pregunté.

—Mimi… —parecía estar buscando las palabras —. Esto… de verdad es lo mejor que he probado en mucho tiempo. Es decir… no creería que tú la hayas preparado de no ser porque te vi hacerla.

Sonreí triunfal.

—¿Tan sorprendido estás? —exclamé —. Te dije que sabía cocinar.

—¡Y vaya que sí! —realmente parecía sorprendido —. Es impresionante, tiene un sabor exquisito y una consistencia perfecta.

Vale, ahora me estaba apenando.

—Sí, bueno, me alegra que te guste —contesté —. La hice para ti.

—Gustar es poco —dijo, comenzando a preparar otro bocado de la lasaña con los cubiertos—. Definitivamente, tendrás que invitarme la cena más seguido.

Yo asentí, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Será todo un placer.

* * *

.

No habría sido una noche normal entre Yamato y yo si no hubiéramos terminado en la cama. Después de la cena nos habíamos quedado platicando un rato en la cocina, y luego lo invité a la sala a ver alguna película, pero ese plan no funcionó, pues a los cinco minutos ya lo tenía encima de mí, devorando mi boca en el sillón.

Al final, habíamos terminado llegando entre besos y caricias a mi cuarto, y ahora yacíamos sin una sola prenda de ropa, teniendo sexo en mi cama. Era la primera vez que tenía sexo en esta cama, y vaya que estaba disfrutándolo. Las manos de Yamato sobre mi piel desnuda me encendían por completo, al igual que mis besos sobre su torso lo hacían soltar gemidos de placer.

—Ah, Mimi… —jadeó en mi boca —. Me vuelves loco…

Adoraba todo lo que me decía cuando estábamos así, me hacía estremecer y sentirme la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Nos besábamos, nos tocábamos y nos acariciábamos. La anticipación se estaba arremolinando en mi vientre, y ya no podía aguantar ni un segundo más sin sentirlo dentro de mí.

—Yamato… por favor… —mi voz sonó a súplica.

Él sonrió contra mi boca y no esperó para complacerme, pues se posó entre mis piernas y de una embestida entró en mí, sacándome un grito de auténtico placer. Ah, nunca me iba a cansar de esta sensación. Es más, la necesitaba en mi vida. Estar conectada con Yamato era algo simplemente sublime. Intenso, ardiente y abrumador.

La sincronía de nuestros movimientos era perfecta, cada vaivén lanzaba una corriente eléctrica a las entrañas de mi cuerpo, y yo sólo sentía como mi corazón latía más y más fuerte con cada segundo que pasaba. Como si quisiera salirse de mi pecho. Era una sensación tan aplastante, que dolía. Pero no era un dolor físico, era una clase de dolor delicioso y que no quería dejar de sentir.

—Vamos, Mimi, déjate ir…—susurró a mi oído.

Sus palabras funcionan como detonante y me hacen estallar de forma escandalosa, arrolladora, en un millón de pedazos en torno a él. Pude sentir cómo él también se dejaba ir a la vez que deslizaba sus dedos sobre mi piel. Su caricia resonó en todo mi cuerpo.

Dios mío, había sido maravilloso. Como siempre.

Yamato se dejó caer encima de mí, y los dos cerramos los ojos para normalizar nuestras respiraciones. En cuestión de minutos pude serenarme, pero mi corazón seguía latiendo como si quisiera que todo el mundo lo escuchara. No tenía fuerzas para abrir los ojos, estaba cansada y el exquisito olor de Yamato no me permitía salir de mi estado actual de delirio.

Su cuerpo seguía cálido sobre el mío y yo no podía dejar de sonreír.

Pero todo momento de dicha tiene que acabar, y el mío lo hizo cuando Yamato se incorporó y comenzó a buscar con la mirada su ropa.

Yo sentí como si se me estuviera yendo la vida de las manos. Sentí como si mi cuerpo se hubiera congelado cuando el suyo se alejó. Y sentí como mi corazón comenzaba a doler. Entonces lo supe, no quería que se fuera. Quería que se quedara aquí, recostado conmigo hasta quedarme dormida. Y quería amanecer en sus brazos.

¿Por qué quería todo esto? ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta.

Yamato hizo ademán de levantarse, pero giró su rostro al sentir que lo tomé del brazo, deteniéndolo. Había sido una acción involuntaria, pues no me di cuenta de cuándo sucedió. Pero ahora tenía su atención. Tal vez… podría pedirle que se quedara, ¿no?

—¿Pasa algo? —me preguntó. Su voz era suave y aterciopelada. Música para mis oídos.

No. Él me lo había dejado claro, esto no era parte del trato, y lo que menos quería era que se alejara de mí. Lentamente solté su mano y acurruqué las mías contra mi pecho. Le dediqué un intento de sonrisa.

—No, no es nada, uhm…

¿Podrías quedarte a mi lado esta noche?

No, no, y no.

—¿Segura?

No.

—Nada, vete con cuidado, ¿sí? —contesté —. ¿Y podrías cerrar tú? La puerta de la entrada tiene candado por dentro..

Hubo un ligero cambio en la expresión de su rostro, pero no pude definirlo, pues se compuso al instante. Después asintió. Se levantó de la cama y rápidamente se vistió, y cuando estuvo listo, caminó hacia la salida de la habitación y se detuvo en el marco de la puerta.

—Descansa —me dijo —. Gracias por la cena.

Y desapareció de mi vista. Segundos después, escuché la puerta principal cerrarse.

Nunca me había sentido más sola. Los oídos me zumbaban, los ojos me ardían, y de pronto todo estaba oscuro. No supe de donde vino lo que siguió, pero tuve que taparme la boca con ambas manos para reprimir un sollozo que me desgarró la garganta. El ardor en mis ojos se intensificó y pequeños espasmos descontrolados se apoderaron de mi pecho.

_Yamato._

Una sola lágrima rodó por mi mejilla y fue como si ésta hubiera roto una barrera, pues de esa siguieron miles de lágrimas más, mojándome el rostro por completo. Me abracé a mí misma y ya no me esforcé por reprimir mis sollozos. Después de todo, nadie podía escucharme. Estaba sola. Él se había ido. Él nunca iba a quedarse. Y dolía mucho. Siempre había dolido, pero no me había permitido aceptarlo. ¿Qué diferencia había ahora? No estaba segura, pero ya no podía reprimir el dolor. No podía dejar de llorar. Había incluso comenzado a hipar.

Mis lágrimas fluían una tras otra y no me importaba, pues era la única manera de sofocar un poco el sufrimiento. Pero nada era suficiente, ni todo el llanto que pudiera llorar lograría hacer que todo volviera a estar bien. Y es que ya no había nada que hacer. Ya no había marcha atrás, no cuando mi corazón clamaba el nombre de Yamato a gritos.

Estaba perdida.

Desde un inicio supe que el día en el que derramara una sola lágrima por él, estaría perdida.

* * *

.

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien :). Como prometí, dos semanas y nuevo capítulo. Créanme que podría escribir más seguido, pero me he puesto a ver series (cosa rara en mí, la última serie que vi fue FRIENDS, hace muchos años XD). ¡Y es que no veo series! Pero estas dos me las han venido recomendando desde hace tiempo y quise darles una oportunidad, no pensé que me fueran a gustar, pero ahora LAS AMO y les dedico todo mi tiempo libre. Hablo de _Once Upon a Time_ y _Game of Thrones_. Sip, he perdido tiempo valioso de escritura viendo todas las temporadas de ambas series XD, aún no acabo la tercera de GoT, así que no spoilers ;9.**

**Ahora lo importante, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Fíjense que este es uno que realmente me gustaría compartir en el POV de Yamato. Mimi no puede ver a través de él, por lo que pensamos que es la única que sufre, y pues... me gustaría que vieran todo lo que está pensando y sintiendo el Ishida. En fin, centrándonos en los sucesos, pues comenzó con una deprimida castaña, pero esa misma noche las cosas se arreglaron y bueno, sólo les digo que escucharán más sobre Catherine Belcourt. Oh, y en este capítulo Yamato soltó algunas frases que dejaron noqueada a Mimi, y la mujer está hecha un caos. No quiere alejarse de Yamato, mas sin embargo, si sigue así, va a terminar muy, muy lastimada. Claro, el capítulo también tuvo sus momentos lindos, graciosos y llenos de risas, pero el drama los opacó un poco, oops.**

**Ahora, lo pondré a votación. ¿Quieren el próximo capítulo o el POV de Yamato para la próxima actualización :9? Se los puse "fácil", ya que no dejé el capítulo en una escena de muerte, como el pasado xD. Pero ustedes díganme, haha. Sería el POV de Yamato del primer capítulo, y tal vez abarque un poco del segundo. Ya luego escribiré su POV de la primera vez que tienen sexo, para que vean lo que sintió nuestro rubio querido. Por ahora díganme en sus reviews qué quieren que les traiga.**

**Y bueno, como siempre, gracias por escribirme y por tomarse el tiempo para hacerlo, ¡son un amor y me quiero casar con ustedes (?)! Haha, casi, creo que seríamos un buen matrimonio, siempre me están haciendo sonreír :'D, aunque yo soy malvada y las hago sufrir, err. Haha, bueno, ya les contesté a todos. ¡Nos seguimos leyendo por acá! Mil gracias por el apoyo.**

**Por ahora me retiro, mis amores.**  
**Rolling Girl**  
**aka: Gravi ~**

* * *

**Reviews sin cuenta:**

**Mica:** ¡Sí, no dudes que seguiré escribiendo! No me gusta dejar sin terminar las cosas que inicio. Podré tardar un poquito, pero ten por seguro que la seguiré. ¡Gracias por escribirme!

**Sdgs:** AAAH, haha, no mueras XD. ¡Me alegra que te esté gustando tanto la historia! Y sip, Mimi pensaba que las cosas iban viento en popa, pero tuvo que aparecer Catherine Belcourt. Ya luego la conoceremos más. Hoho, y no dudes que seguiré posteando. ¡Gracias por tu review! Un beso.

**Tity:** Hello beautiful, haha, no te preocupes por tardar, yo sé que a veces uno no tiene tiempo de nada (o la flojera ataca XD), y omg, ¡feliz cumpleaños atrasado! Espero la hayas pasado bien con tus amigos y familia, en serio, muchísimas felicidades, ¡te mando un abrazo cumpleañero! Y wah, también espero que la gripe ya se haya ido por completo, y si no, mejórate pronto. Y sobre el capítulo, haha, aw, ¿crees que Matt necesita excusas para meterse a la cama con Mimi XD? Yo creo que no, creo que realmente le gusta llevarla a cenar (?). ¿Y sabes? Yo no creo que la haya llevado tan pronto a su departamento, siento que a cómo van las cosas, era la única opción (you know, cero hoteles para Mimi XD). Sobre Catherine por ahora no haré comentarios, pero puedo asegurarte que estará muy presente. En fin, ¡gracias por tu review, Tity bella! Te mando un besho.

**Rach:** Sí, la innombrable ya se ha ido y no quiero saber de ella en toda mi vida XD. ¡Ya ando en papeleos de graduación! Todo bien y tranquilo, gracias por el apoyo :). Ahora, qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo y que te encante lo que escribo :'D, no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber eso. Hehe, de hecho por eso abordé el tema de una rutina, para dejar pasar el tiempo y que se viera como las cosas entre Mimi y Matt iban cambiando. Y haha, Ryo no le quiere decir Mimi a Mimi porque… pues trabaja para Matt y tiene que ser educado (?). Ya luego conocerán mejor a Ryo XD. Pero bueno, gracias por tu review, y lo repito, gracias por el apoyo constante. Eres un amor, Rach :'D. ¡Te quiero!

**Erika Neita:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Sí, mi papá ya está mejor y las cosas en mi vida están tomando su lugar. Qué bueno que te gustara el capítulo y que te encante el fic, ¡me hace muy feliz saberlo! Mil gracias por tu review, te mando un beso.

**Kinoto:** ¡Gracias por los buenos deseos con la tesis y mi papá! Ya todo está bien y no quiero recordarlo más, haha XD. Hablemos de tu bello review, OW, ¡me alegra saber que te has vuelto adicta al update de mi historia! Leer es bueno para la salud (?), haha, lo es, lo es ;9. Y sí, prometo darle sufrimiento a Yamato, ¡tienes que ser paciente! Ya se acerca, pero sé que ustedes no pueden esperar XD, trataré de acelerar el paso a su sufrimiento, haha. ¡Gracias por escribirme! Un abrazo.

**Kokoro Kokuo:** Hehe, las actualizaciones no serán TAN rápidas, pero sí trataré de ser constante y hacerlas cada dos semanas. ¡WAH! Me alegra saber que te gustara tanto el capítulo. Y jo, me alegra que puedas ver más allá de lo que Yamato deja ver, sip, está más que loco por ella, pero él solito se niega a aceptarlo y pff, ya luego se dará cuenta, a ver como lo toma, es algo cabezota y tiene problemas para el compromiso XD. Y hahaha, sí, también tienes razón en que TK sabe algo, ¡pero como no conocemos el punto de vista de Yamato, nadie se da cuenta! Hahaha, sip, Takeru es un gran hermano y una gran persona :'D, no dudes en que le está dando consejos y cosas así, UFF, yo también lo amé en su faceta madura, ese pequeño rubio puede sacarnos muchas sorpresas. ¡Y no te preocupes por explayarte! Adoro leerte, mujer, siempre tienes cosas interesantes y graciosas qué decir, ¡te mando un besote!

**Ley:** OMG, no dejes de estudiar por leer el fic XD, aunque no debería dar consejos que ni yo misma sigo, oops, haha. Y sí, lo de la prensa tarde o temprano tenía que aparecer, pero todavía no pienso abordar el tema, ya pronto sabremos qué fue de ese tema, ¡los reporteros no se van a rendir! Deben descubrir a la chica misteriosa. Y AW, otra que cae con TK, sí, es un amor y yo también quisiera uno así en la vida real :'D, pero no existe porque la vida real es cruel (?). OH, has dado en el blanco, ¡las mujeres de Matt son rubias! Hoho, Mimi es la gran excepción. Y baw, Ken no es aburrido, pero no es un amo del sexo como Matt XD, hahaha, ¡gracias por tu review! Te mando un abrasho.

**Preg:** ¡Hola! Contestando tu pregunta: No, no saco mis capítulos de libros, nunca tomaría contenido de otros escritores tal cual. Pero explico, en los primeros capítulos usé como base e inspiración dos libros, los cuales menciono ahí mismo en los capítulos (en "advertencias"), a mero arriba, para que todo el mundo vea XD. Pero como dije, sólo fue en los primeros capítulos, después dejé la advertencia porque dejé de usar dichos libros xD, ¡pero ahí están los créditos, por si te interesa saber los títulos :)!

**Guest:** Aw, me alegra saber que pude sacarte una sonrisa con la actualización :'D, de verdad, tú me has sacado una con hacérmelo saber. ¡Qué bueno que te está gustando como avanza la historia! Y UFF, eres la única que no me quiso ahorcar por el suspenso en que la dejé XD. ¡Te mando un beso!

**Valeeee:** ¡Hola bonita! Huhuhu, qué bueno que te gustara tanto el capítulo, ¡me alegro! Haha, y ya te uniste al club de las que quieren matar a Catherine XD, muerte a todas las rubias. Y puff, no puedo prometerte que Mimi no sufrirá, pero sí puedo prometerte que Yamato SÍ que sufrirá. ¡Sólo espera! Te mando un besote, ¡gracias por escribirme!


	11. Yamato I: Esa chica

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

**Aclaraciones:** Esta **no** es una continuación del capítulo anterior. Esta es más bien la versión de Yamato de los hechos sucedidos en el **primer capítulo** de Evermore: "Mister Evermore".

* * *

**Evermore**

_Capítulo especial: Punto de vista de Yamato I_

Esa chica

* * *

Había comenzado el día de mal humor, y todo gracias a una llamada que, aunque ya estaba esperando, no quería recibir. ¿A quién se le ocurre llamar a las cinco de la madrugada? Claro, a los franceses, maldita diferencia de horarios. Joder. Ni siquiera había completado mi rutina de ejercicio en el gimnasio, pero eso había sido a causa de otra cosa. Si por _cosa_ podía referirme a mi pequeño hermano, Takeru, que justo en este momento se encontraba a mi lado, a bordo del Bentley. Ryo nos estaba llevando a ambos a Evermore.

—¿Entonces no vas a ir a Francia esta semana? —me preguntó.

—No —contesté en seco.

—Matt, sabes que de todos modos tendrás que hacer ese viaje pronto. Además, no es de buena educación hacer esperar a Catherine, ella no tiene la culpa de que su padre sea un lunático.

Por favor…

—Esa palabra se queda corta con Alexei Belcourt —respondí —. Pero no quiero hablar de eso.

—Nunca quieres hablar de nada.

—Y si ya lo sabes, ¿por qué insistes?

—Te guardas todo para ti mismo y eso, además de ponerte de pésimo humor, te hace mal. Necesitas a alguien con quien compartir tus…

Y aquí iba el mismo discurso de siempre. De no ser porque era mi hermano, ya lo habría lanzado fuera del auto en movimiento. De verdad apreciaba que T.K. se preocupara por mí, pero simple y sencillamente no tenía ganas de escuchar sus pláticas llenas de cursilerías sensibles de niña. Pasar tanto tiempo con Kari le estaba afectando.

—... ¿Lo entiendes? —continuó él —. No es posible que todos tus problemas se resuelvan con sexo.

Y dale con lo mismo.

—T.K., no empieces. Deja de meterte en mi vida, ¿está bien? —espeté, aún más malhumorado.

Pude escucharlo bufar.

—Lo hago por tu bien, hasta parece que yo soy el mayor, Matt —respondió —. No puedes estar toda la vida pasando de mujer en mujer como si fueran…

—Sólo cállate —lo interrumpí.

En eso, el auto se detuvo, y vi por la ventana que habíamos llegado a Evermore. Takeru resopló, rindiéndose.

—Como sea, te veo en un rato en tu oficina para hablar sobre el manuscrito —exclamó, abriendo la puerta del Bentley —. ¿Tienes libre la hora de la comida?

—No, Nicole acaba de llegar a la ciudad.

—Oh Dios, gracias por avisar. Me mantendré alejado —contestó, ya afuera del auto —. ¿Se quedará mucho tiempo?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Ni idea, no le pregunté, pero ya sabes que por lo general sólo se queda una o dos semanas.

—Pues suerte, hermano. Y nos vemos de rato.

Dicho esto, cerró la puerta del Bentley y entró con prisa al edificio, yo me recargué en mi asiento y cerré los ojos. Estaba demasiado fastidiado, tal vez debería pedirle a Megumi que cancelara todas mis reuniones de hoy…

—Señor, ¿quiere que lo lleve al acceso privado del edificio? —preguntó Ryo, haciendo que volviera a abrir los ojos.

—No, bajaré aquí.

Abrí la puerta del auto y me dispuse a salir de éste con auténtico desgano. Llevaba ya bastante tiempo así, con el ánimo gris y un humor muy volátil, y sinceramente, me daba igual. Últimamente todo me daba igual. Bajé del auto, pero no me moví de ahí. Observé la fachada del edificio y después de unos segundos con la mente en blanco, decidí que era hora de entrar. Pero antes de siquiera hacer ademán de cerrar la puerta, una corriente de aire frío me pegó directo en el rostro, ocasionando que cerrara los ojos al instante, había muchas hojas de árbol sueltas por el otoño. Cuando la brisa dejó de soplar los abrí, y lo primero que vi fue algo, más bien _alguien_, que podría jurar hace unos segundos no estaba allí.

Una mujer.

Una mujer había aparecido, como traída por el viento. Se había detenido frente al edificio, mirándolo anonada, como si estuviera viendo una de las maravillas del mundo. Se encontraba a unos cuantos metros delante de mí, y a pesar de que me estaba dando la espalda, podía ver su perfil. El viento volvió a soplar, ocasionando que su cabello castaño revoloteara con éste, pero la chica estaba tan ensimismada admirando la fachada de Evermore, que estaba seguro de que ni siquiera había sentido la corriente de aire.

Corriente que había causado que su rostro quedara despejado, permitiéndome así apreciarlo un poco más. Podía ver que tenía unos ojos grandes y una cara delicada, pero ya que estaba de espaldas, no podía divisar mucho más. Aunque ciertamente, no entendía porqué no le había quitado ya los ojos de encima. Y peor aún, no entendía porqué de pronto sentía la urgencia de acercarme.

Pero al no moverme, me di cuenta de que estaba de pie, a medio salir del auto, sujetando el marco de la puerta como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Y aun percatándome de esto, no podía dejar de mirar a esa chica, ¿por qué carajos? No tenía idea. Pero era un hecho, algo tenía.

Procedí a contemplarla más a detalle, paseando mis ojos por su cuerpo.

Sin duda era una mujer hermosa. De altura promedio, con una figura exquisita. Era delgada, y su falda ceñida hacía hincapié en sus bien definidas piernas y en las curvas de su trasero. Joder, su trasero. Esas faldas no mentían. Sus piernas eran largas y contorneadas, y esos tacones hacían maravillas con éstas.

Hmm, ¿cómo se vería ese cuerpo sin toda esa ropa cubriéndolo?

De sólo imaginarlo sentí una chispa dentro de mí encenderse.

Entonces la vi entrar al edificio. ¿Trabajaba en Evermore? No lo creía, pues jamás la había visto por los pasillos, y me atrevía a decir que conocía a la mayoría del personal, pues yo mismo hacía revisiones constantes en cada departamento. Ella no trabajaba en Evermore. Seguramente sólo había venido a una reunión de negocios con alguno de mis empleados.

La perdí de vista y al instante salí de mi trance. Mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse por sí solo. Cerré la puerta del auto, caminando hacia el edificio a un paso un poco más rápido que de costumbre. No se me iba a escapar. Hacía mucho que una mujer no causaba ninguna clase de efecto en mí, pero esa chica, sin siquiera hablarme, había logrado algo que ninguna otra. Había logrado llamar mi atención. Y no sólo eso, podría sentir esa chispa en mi interior, llameando y expandiéndose. Conocía esa sensación, pero jamás pensé que volvería a experimentarla. Era deseo en su estado más carnal.

Acostarme con distintas mujeres era ya tan normal en mi vida cotidiana, que ahora simplemente tenía sexo por costumbre, porque me gustaba tenerlo y punto. Pero no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que realmente me acosté con una mujer por deseo.

Y eso tan sólo me hizo llegar a una conclusión, iba a tirarme a esa chica esta misma noche.

Al entrar al edificio mis ojos ya la estaban buscando, y no tardaron en dar con ella. Ahí estaba, preguntándole algo a la recepcionista. Ésta le respondió y ella enseñó su ID, y después se dirigió a los elevadores.

Yo me dirigí a la recepción.

—Buenos días, señor Ishida —saludó la rubia al instante, poniéndose de pie.

—Buenos días, Olivia —respondí —. Esa chica, ¿a qué piso se dirigía?

—Al diecinueve, señor.

Eso era lo bueno de ser el dueño de Evermore. Todos contestaban a mis preguntas sin demora y al instante.

—Gracias.

Decidí tomar mi ascensor privado, que se encontraba un poco alejado de los públicos. Llegué al piso diecinueve por la parte de atrás, y los pocos empleados que estaban allí de inmediato se tensaron y me saludaron haciendo reverencias. Yo pasé de ellos, no sin antes responderles el saludo, y comencé a buscar a esa chica.

Este piso era uno de los que más pasillos tenía, pero los conocía a la perfección, así que tarde o temprano daría con ella.

Y entonces sonó mi celular, el privado. Carajo, ¿quién demonios estaba despierto a esta hora? Miré la pantalla y suspiré. No podía creerlo, ¿qué quería ese imbécil tan temprano? Sin más remedio, tomé la llamada, pero seguí caminando. Buscándola con la mirada.

—¿Te caíste de la cama? —fue mi saludo.

—_Vaya, qué manera de desearme buenos días…_

Giré los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres, Tai? Estoy trabajando.

—_Uy sí, el ocupado Mister Evermore no tiene tiempo para nada._

Por eso era que a veces ignoraba sus llamadas. Taichi Yagami hablaba puras estupideces.

—Dos minutos —siseé.

—_Me tardaré uno_ —exclamó.

—Cincuenta y nueve segundos, entonces.

—_¿Sabes? Por personas como tú, no me levanto temprano nunca._

—El tiempo corre…

—_¿Se puede saber por qué andas en tu modo cretino hoy?_ —y, sabiendo que le iba a contestar con palabras no precisamente amigables, decidió continuar —. _En dos días salgo para Australia y me quedaré allá poco más de un mes, pero tengo algo importante que decirte, esta noche iré a tu casa para…_

Escuché el sonido de unos tacones resonando cerca de ahí, seguí caminando sin darle mucha importancia a Tai mientras hablaba sin parar sobre no-sé-qué. Me suponía que no se trataba de nada muy serio, pues cuando realmente tenía algo urgente que decirme, no se andaba con sus bromas y estupideces. Doblé en la esquina del corredor, contando mentalmente los segundos que faltaban para poder cortar la llamada. Tai podría ser mi mejor amigo, pero hoy no tenía cabeza para escucharlo. Y vamos, a estas alturas, él ya debería saber que sólo estaba escuchando una de cada cinco palabras que decía.

Y conociéndolo, seguro lo sabía, mas no le importaba.

Exasperado, giré mi rostro y de inmediato mi mirada se posó en unos enormes ojos color miel, que me observaban de pies a cabeza. No, más bien, me estaban devorando por completo. _Vaya, vaya, vaya_. Pero si era ella. Esa chica.

—Tai, tengo que dejarte, hablamos luego.

Y sin dejar que mi amigo contestara, colgué la llamada y guardé mi celular en el bolsillo de mi saco. No dejé de observarla ni un segundo, haciendo lo mismo que ella había estado haciendo conmigo hace unos segundos. La estaba devorando de pies a cabeza.

Y mierda, estaba mejor de lo que recordaba. Y eso que acababa de verla si acaso hace diez minutos.

Tenerla así de cerca tan sólo me hacía desearla más. Su cuerpo era tentación pura y su rostro era pura inocencia. ¿Cómo podía tener la cara de un ángel con ese cuerpo que te incitaba a pecar? Era la contradicción personificada. Y pareciera tener una especie de imán, pues no podía dejar de verla, de contemplar cada curva de su cuerpo, y por más extraño que fuera en mí, cada facción de su rostro.

Y el posar mis ojos sobre los suyos fue la perdición. Eran más grandes de lo que imaginé. Enormes, expresivos, y de un color de lo más extraordinario, como miel, pero con un toque acaramelado que los hacía únicos y… extrañamente familiares. La chica no apartó su mirada de la mía ni un solo segundo, y por un momento sentí como si sus ojos pudieran ver a través de mí. Qué desconcertante.

Pasé a admirar su rostro por completo. Otro rasgo fascinante de esos singulares ojos eran sus pestañas extremadamente largas y pobladas. Su nariz era pequeña y respingada. Llevaba poco maquillaje y, sin embargo, su piel lucía como si fuera de porcelana, blanca y sin imperfecciones. Cabello castaño y largo, bien cuidado. Cara redondeada y con rasgos delicados. Y esos labios. Tenía unos labios sumamente rosas y… provocadores.

Todo esto pude apreciarlo en cosa de segundos, pues la chica entonces desvió la mirada y se veía tan abrumada, que pensé que saldría corriendo, pero en vez de eso, tropezó torpemente con sus tacones y cayó de sentón al suelo, apoyándose en el mármol con sus codos y dejando sus piernas ligeramente abiertas y completamente de frente a mi campo de visión.

Carajo. Definitivamente_ tenía_ que acostarme con ella.

No tardé mucho en acercarme para tenderle mi mano, ofreciéndole así mi ayuda para levantarse del suelo. La chica me miró con esos enormes ojos y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa al instante. Oh, esto iba a ser más sencillo de lo que pensé. No había hecho nada y ella ya había caído ante mí por completo. Claro que, todas las mujeres eran iguales. Tan sólo veían una cara bonita y ya estaban babeando. Me pasaba tanto, que ya no me importaba que nunca intentaran ver más allá de mi físico.

Era mejor así. Por dentro estaba vacío, y ni siquiera yo mismo me reconocía desde hace tiempo.

—¿Está bien? —le pregunté.

Ella pareció aturdirse más con el sonido de mi voz.

—E-estoy bien.

Dijo torpemente, tomando mi mano con suavidad. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al tacto con su piel, lo cual hizo que casi la soltara, pero mantuve mi compostura e ignoré la sensación. Ella me seguía mirando con sus grandes y expresivos ojos y mejillas sonrojadas, y yo tan sólo quería estamparla contra la pared y arrancarle la ropa.

Pero no era el momento, ni mucho menos el lugar.

De pronto dejé sentir el calor de su piel y me di cuenta de que la chica había retirado su mano de la mía y se había cruzado de brazos. Parecía aún más inquieta que antes. Ni hablar, hora del espectáculo. Iba a divertirme un poco.

—¿Segura? —insistí —. Parece nerviosa.

—Sí, estoy bien. Perdí el equilibrio, eso es todo —me contestó, ya más compuesta —. Uhm, busco a Kouji Minamoto. Es mi primer día de trabajo y digamos que… me perdí. Es un edificio enorme y los pasillos parecen laberintos, ¿no lo cree? ¿En qué estarían pensando al construirlo? Estos magnates de hoy en día no saben en qué gastar su dinero...

La dejé de escuchar a las pocas oraciones, ¿de dónde le salían tantas palabras? A ver, ¿entonces buscaba a Minamoto? ¿Y acababa de decir que era su primer día de trabajo? Mierda, mierda, mierda. No me acostaba con el personal, por más irresistible que fuera. Aunque ciertamente nunca me había sentido mínimamente atraído por alguna mujer que trabajara para mí, así que suponía que entonces podría hacer una excepción...

Además sólo sería una aventura de una noche…

Pero después ella podría usar ese acostón como chantaje, y ni qué decir del chisme. Ya podía escucharla parlotear en la oficina sobre su noche con Mister Evermore. Claro. Era por eso que nunca me acostaba con el personal. Era el CEO de una de las empresas más importantes de Japón, y no podía arriesgarme a arruinar la imagen de Evermore sólo por un deseo carnal que seguramente pasaría pronto.

Pero joder, el saber que en definitiva no iba a poder acostarme con ella había hecho que mi mal humor de la mañana regresara. Además me estaba aturdiendo con su vocecita con acento americano. ¿Por qué todavía no se callaba? Su voz era sumamente irritante, y estaba seguro de que me recordaba a alguien, pero no podía identificar a quién. ¿Dónde la había escuchado antes?

—¿También trabaja en el piso diecinueve? De hecho iba a preguntarle si sabía dónde estaba la ofi...

De pronto volvió a posar sus ojos en mí y eso pareció dejarla muda._ Gracias al cielo._ El silencio se apoderó del ambiente y pude sentir como la castaña se ponía más y más nerviosa. Yo no iba a dejar de mirarla, no cuando lo único que quería hacer era desvestirla —literalmente— ahora mismo. Por más extraño que fuera, su fastidiosa vocecita me hacía desearla más, lo cual amplificaba mi molestia, dadas las circunstancias.

No supe cuánto tiempo llevábamos mirándonos en silencio, pero decidí hablar para acabar con esto de una buena vez. Si no iba a pasar la noche con ella, no quería tenerla en mi campo de visión durante un segundo más.

—La oficina de Minamoto está en el ala oeste del piso. Pudo habérselo preguntado a la recepcionista, no debería estar deambulando sin rumbo en horas de trabajo.

Ella frunció el ceño, y no pude evitar pensar que el gesto, en ella, lucía adorable, aunque ese no solía ser un adjetivo con el que calificara a una mujer.

—La recepcionista no estaba.

—Hay un botón en el escritorio para localizarla dónde sea que esté.

—¿Sí? Pues no lo vi, entré con prisa y…

Basta, ya no hables.

—Resulta evidente que no lo vio —la interrumpí —. De haberlo hecho, no estaría perdida en los pasillos, o debería decir, en los _laberintos_.

Vaya, al parecer sí había escuchado algo de lo que me dijo.

El cambio en la expresión de su rostro fue drástico. En un principio lucía confundida, pero luego pasó a abrir la boca, ofendida, y a los segundos parecía completamente molesta. Molesta conmigo, y eso tan sólo lo empeoraba todo. ¿Quién diría que una mujer enojada podría verse tan sexy?

—Bien, y si son horas de trabajo, ¿qué hace usted deambulando por los pasillos? —me preguntó, retándome.

Estaba a punto de decirle que era el dueño de la empresa y que, por lo tanto, podía hacer lo que se me viniera en gana, pero viendo sus intenciones de continuar hablando, me quedé callado. Esto pintaba para ponerse interesante.

—Y como le decía antes de que me interrumpiera, si no vi el botón fue por qué entré a prisa. No quería llegar tarde.

—Lamento decirle que ya va tarde —dije, señalando lo obvio —. Eso deja una muy mala impresión de cualquier persona, y más en su primer día.

—Usted no es nadie para recriminarme eso —me respondió, situando ambas manos en sus caderas —. Y llevo prisa, así que si me disculpa, tengo que buscar a mi jefe.

Sí, definitivamente interesante. Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que nadie me hablaba con ese tono de voz. Por lo general todos me tenían demasiado respeto como para siquiera atreverse a levantarme la voz, y ella ya me estaba mandando a volar.

—Está bien, como diga —respondí divertido, metiendo mis manos a los bolsillos de mi pantalón.

Listo, era hora de volver a mi lugar. No estaba a dispuesto a perder mi tiempo con ella. Y antes de irme, le dediqué una última mirada. Ella aún tenía sus manos situadas en sus caderas y me miraba con el ceño fruncido. Joder. ¿Era normal que la deseara tanto? Cada vez que la veía sentía un nuevo impulso de ponerle mis manos encima y tenerla desnuda debajo de mí. No sólo era su cuerpo. Había algo en toda ella que me hacía querer romper las reglas.

Y entonces, las siguientes palabras salieron de mi boca...

—Pero le advierto, si la vuelvo a ver merodeando por los pasillos...

_Voy a arrancarte la ropa,_ quería decir, pero por suerte, era un hombre que pensaba antes de hablar, y sabía que no podía decirle eso.

Ella me miró con desdén, al parecer, estaba colmando su paciencia.

—¿Si me vuelve a ver, qué? —preguntó, incitándome a continuar.

Su voz de amenaza me hizo reír. ¿De verdad pensaba que su tono amedrentador me iba a afectar? Si supiera lo que quería hacerle en estos momentos, seguro no estaría tan molesta. Pero no iba a decírselo. No podía decírselo.

—Ya se enterará... —fue mi única respuesta.

Tardó unos segundos en contestar.

—No, no creo que me vaya a _enterar_ de nada. Por mi cuenta corre que no me vuelva a ver merodeando por los pasillos.

—¿Ah sí? Eso sería una auténtica lástima...

Sabía que lo más sano para mí era cortar la conversación, mas sin embargo, las palabras salían solas de mi boca. Esa chica… hace mucho que no me topaba con una persona que tuviera tanta expresión en el rostro y que transmitiera tanto con sus gestos. La forma en que sus ojos amielados me miraban me intrigaba. Y qué decir de sus contestaciones...

—¿Eso es lo mejor que tiene? —exclamó entonces, cruzándome de brazos.

—¿Lo mejor que tengo? —arqueé una ceja. Ahora no tenía idea de a qué se estaba refiriendo.

—Si esa es su forma de coquetear, déjeme le informo que no está funcionando.

Tuve que contener en mi garganta una risotada mordaz. ¿Coquetear? Oh, por favor, como si yo necesitara coquetear para conseguir una mujer.

—¿Piensa que estoy_ coqueteando _con usted?

—Uhm… eh…

Mi expresión en el rostro pareció ponerla nerviosa. Podía verlo en sus mejillas sonrojadas, ella también me deseaba. Conocía a la perfección a las mujeres, y eso nadie podía negarlo, menos cuando me había tirado a más de las que podía contar.

Pero ella actuaba distinto a cualquier mujer que hubiera conocido. Me contestaba, me retaba, y no parecía una puta en busca de apareamiento, como todas las demás. Es más, pensaba que _yo_ estaba coqueteando con ella. Era absurdo. El coqueteo solamente llevaba a malos entendidos, las mujeres siempre malinterpretaban todo. Y ella hablaba estupideces. Mas sin embargo, no podía evitar que me pareciera una chica bastante...

—Interesante… —completé mis pensamientos en voz alta.

—¿Q-qué es interesante?

Pero ignoré su pregunta. Iba a dejarle claro que yo no era la clase de hombre que se anduviera con rodeos e insinuaciones románticas.

—Yo no_ coqueteo_ con nadie. Nunca.

Se quedó completamente callada. Tal vez me había pasado con mi tono de voz, pero esa no era mi culpa. Ahora lucía como si quisiera escapar de mí y estuviera buscando una excusa para irse. Se veía tan pequeña y frágil frente a mí, que simplemente quería tirármela ya mismo para después dejarla ir y que esto acabara. Pero eso no iba a ocurrir.

Maldición, no podía creer que realmente no fuera a acostarme con ella.

—Vaya a trabajar —dije, para darle su coartada —. Le recuerdo que ya va tarde.

Al parecer mi comentario funcionó, pues después de lucir desconcertada unos segundos, me sonrió de una manera muy forzada y formal.

—Claro, gracias por recordarme lo obvio —respondió —. Y yo le hago la misma sugerencia, vaya a trabajar, que no soy la única perdiendo el tiempo aquí.

Arqueé una ceja. Esta niña de verdad no tenía idea de con quién estaba hablando. Pronto se iba a enterar de quién era yo, y no quería perderme su cara en ese momento. El pensamiento me hizo sonreír burlonamente. Iba a ser muy, muy divertido.

—Eso haré —exclamé, siguiéndole la corriente —. Espero verla de nuevo merodeando por los pasillos.

Oh, y de verdad lo esperaba.

—No tiene tanta suerte.

Y sin darme tiempo de decir algo más, se giró sobre sus talones y se alejó de mí con rapidez. ¿Estaba meneando su trasero a propósito? Mierda, mierda, mierda. Mientras más se alejaba, más estaba seguro de que no iba a hacer caso a todas las advertencias que yo mismo me había dado. Esto era más que desconcertante. Yo no era un hombre indeciso, y esa chica estaba causando estragos en mi determinación sin siquiera proponérselo. Sabía que no debía tirarme al personal, pero también sabía que no iba a poder sacarme a esa chica de la cabeza si no lo hacía. Estaba en un dilema.

Aunque no realmente. En el fondo, ya lo tenía decidido.

No era idiota y antes iba a llegar a un acuerdo con ella, no quería que después anduviera esparciendo el chisme. Además, tenía que aclararle cuales eran mis condiciones. No debería haber problema alguno, sólo sería un acostón de una noche, como siempre.

Tomé mi celular y, caminando hacia mi ascensor privado, esperé a que me contestaran la llamada.

—Sí, ¿Wallace? —hablé en cuanto me respondieron —. Necesito que reúnas todos los datos de la nueva empleada de Kouji Minamoto.

* * *

.

Me encontraba sentado en el largo sillón de escuadra de mi suite privada en el hotel The Peninsula Tokyo, a dónde solía ir siempre que tenía compañía femenina conmigo. Sin embargo, en estos momentos ni la compañía, ni el lugar importaban. Yo no podía despegar la vista de la pantalla de mi celular. Había leído la información una y otra vez, y a pesar de eso, no podía salir de mi asombro.

Wallace me acababa de enviar los datos de la nueva empleada de Minamoto hace unos diez minutos y yo todavía no los podía procesar. En un principio pensé que tenía que ser un error, pero luego recordé esos ojos. Sus ojos. Y todo cuadró. Claro que era ella.

Esa chica era Mimi Tachikawa.

Venían un montón de datos más. Datos sin mucha importancia, como su nacionalidad, fecha de nacimiento, el nombre de sus padres, y las típicas cosas que ciertamente no me importaban ni un comino. También venía que estuvo viviendo en Odaiba hasta los once años, cosa que ya sabía, y que después se mudó a Nueva York, en donde vivió hasta sus veintitrés años. Se acababa de trasladar a Tokio este fin de semana, según los informes de Wallace.

Y era Mimi. Mimi Tachikawa.

Su nombre no dejaba de resonar en mi cabeza. Mierda.

No podía creer que esa molesta niñita berrinchuda se hubiera convertido en una mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra. Es decir, siempre había sido linda, si me ponía a pensar. Cuando era un crío no me fijaba mucho en eso, y conforme fuimos creciendo se me hacía difícil reconocerla, pues cada vez que venía de visita traía un look sumamente distinto. Nunca olvidaría ese cabello rosa chicle y el rubio afro. Joder, el rubio afro.

Aunque era obvio que esa Mimi adolescente había quedado atrás para dar paso a una mujer bella y con un culo digno de admirarse. Tenía grabada en mi mente cada línea… cada curva de su cuerpo. Y sólo podía pensar en sexo. Sexo con ella.

Pero todo se había complicado. Al parecer no era suficiente que fuera mi empleada. No, ¡también era mi puñetera amiga de la infancia!

Eso sí, estaba seguro de que ella no me había reconocido, o si lo había hecho, no había dicho nada. Apostaba más por lo primero. Al igual que yo, lo más probable era que ella no tuviera idea de que la persona con la que había hablado en la mañana era un conocido, y más que eso, un amigo —relativamente cercano— de la infancia. Entonces yo llevaba la ventaja. Aunque ni siquiera sabía, ¿la ventaja sobre qué?

—Yamato…

La voz de mi acompañante me hizo despegar la vista de mi celular.

—¿Qué quieres, Nicole? —exclamé, dejando el aparato sobre la mesa que estaba frente a mí.

Entonces salió de la habitación para acercarse a mí, dando pasos lentos y seductores. La muy condenada se había quitado la ropa, y ahora sólo llevaba su diminuto conjunto de lencería roja. La miré de pies a cabeza. Nicole era una mujer muy sexy, y en cualquier otra ocasión seguramente ya estaría encima de ella. Pero hoy no podía sacarme unos ojos color miel de la cabeza.

—Lo siento, mujer, esta noche no…

Pero antes de poder decir algo, ella se sentó encima de mí, me rodeó por el cuello y me besó. Al carajo con Mimi, no iba a desperdiciar una noche de buen sexo por un imposible. La tomé de las caderas y respondí a su beso de forma mecánica, tratando de dejarme llevar. Sus manos descendieron por mi cuerpo y comenzaron a desfajar mi camisa.

Sí, un buen acostón me haría dejar de pensar en Mimi Tachikawa.

Pero mientras sus manos me despojaban de mi camisa, en mi cabeza sólo podía pensar en lo que se sentiría estar en esta misma posición con la castaña. ¿Su piel sería tan suave como lucía? ¿Cómo se sentirían sus pechos entre mis manos?

—Oh, baby… —susurró Nicole, separándose de mí —. Todo el día has estado muy raro. Pensé que esto te relajaría, pero sigues tan tenso como una cuerda —frunció el ceño.

Yo me recargué en el sillón, cerrando los ojos. No me molesté en quitármela de encima.

—Fue un día pesado, eso es todo.

—Hmmm… —usó su vocecita de niña consentida —. Vengo a verte si acaso tres veces al año y cada vez tenemos menos sexo. Si hacemos cuentas, hace poco más de un año que no nos acostamos. ¡Me gustabas más cuando no eras un empresario amargado!

Abrí los ojos y me removí un poco. Ella lo entendió y se quitó de mis piernas, sentándose a mi lado, sin dejar de verme.

—Me importa muy poco si te gustaba más antes que ahora, Nicole —respondí, serio —. Sabes perfectamente que sólo somos amigos, el sexo no es una constante entre nosotros.

—¿Y qué me dices de nuestros años en Harvard?

Para cínicas sinvergüenzas, Nicole. Esta mujer no tenía una pizca de respeto por nada. A veces me preguntaba por qué la seguía teniendo en mi vida.

—Ah claro, esos años. El sexo era maravilloso, ¿no? No sólo yo puedo dar constancia de ello, podemos preguntarle a medio campus —siseé.

Ella giró los ojos.

—Uy, no empieces con tus cosas, baby —respondió, sin ofenderse —. Es sólo que me pone chiflada que prefieras acostarte con miles de mujeres antes que conmigo, ¿es que acaso ya no soy sexy? —finalizó, sonriendo y guiñándome un ojo.

Esa era una de las cosas que me agradaban de Nicole Lewis. Podía comportarme como un bastardo con ella, y ni siquiera se inmutaba.

—Eres jodidamente sexy —pero no me inspiras deseo sexual. Mimi Tachikawa me inspira deseo sexual —. Pero, además de que prefiero que nos mantengamos sólo como amigos, hoy no quiero tener sexo.

—Pues esa sí que es una novedad. Es decir, cuando te dije que quería cenar en el hotel no sólo me refería a la comida —exclamó, levantándose del sillón para sentarse en el que estaba en frente —. Pero ya que. Platiquemos. Cuéntame, ¿cómo está tu papá?

Esta mujer no daba tregua. Sabía perfectamente que el tema de mi padre no era uno del que me gustara hablar. Mas sin embargo, ella era una de las pocas personas que más o menos sabían de su problema. Y ciertamente sabía muy poco. Sólo yo conocía a profundidad la gravedad del asunto. Ni siquiera Takeru…

—No lo he visto en semanas —respondí —. Pero T.K. lo fue a visitar hace poco, dice que está igual —solté una risotada irónica —. No es como si esperara otra cosa de él.

—Debes ser un poco más comprensivo, el pobre ha sufrido mucho.

—¿Y yo no? —espeté —. Lo que pasó nos afectó a todos, Nicole. Y ahora yo debo dar la cara porque el pobre de Hiroaki Ishida es un mártir. Él tiene la culpa de…

Pero el sonido de un mensaje entrante en mi celular me cortó en seco. Apenas me iba a inclinar para tomarlo de la mesa, cuando Nicole saltó por él y lo agarró con ambas manos. Definitivamente iba a matarla.

—Oooh, ¡mensaje de tu súper investigador privado! —saltó, divertida y aún en ropa interior —. Al parecer te mandó fotos…

—Nicole, dame eso. Ahora —me levanté, extendiendo mi mano hacia ella.

—Ya, obviamente no voy a mirarlo, pero la foto apareció por sí sola —dijo, devolviéndome el teléfono —. ¿Quién es esa chica? Es bastante bonita.

Miré el teléfono. Era una foto de Mimi Tachikawa con su atuendo de hoy. Estaba a punto de subir a un coche, y lucía tan deseable como esta mañana. Joder.

—Oh, oh, quieres tirártela, ¿cierto? —habló Nicole, juguetona —. Tu mirada cambió por completo al ver la foto. ¿Es tu nueva presa? Pensé que las preferías rubias.

—Cállate, Nicole —respondí, guardando mi celular en el bolsillo de mi pantalón —. Y sí, sí quiero tirármela, pero eso no es de tu incumbencia.

—Oye, no me puedes dejar así, ¿qué tiene esa chica de especial?

Bufé.

—No tiene nada de especial, Mimi sólo es una mujer con la que me quiero acostar, como cualquier otra.

—Espera, espera, espera —me paró Nicole —. ¡Hasta sabes su nombre! ¿Desde cuándo llamas por su nombre a tus acostones de una noche? Y para que le hayas pedido fotos a Wallace…

—Basta, no te pongas a sacar conclusiones. Las cosas son como te digo que son —sentencié, repentinamente molesto —. Y no voy a hablar más al respecto.

Ella achicó los ojos, mirándome con algo de sospecha y reproche.

—Bien, bien —me concedió —. Hoy andas demasiado cascarrabias, así que creo que me iré de una vez, ¿vale? Me dejaste con ganas, así que visitaré a mi otro buen amigo —sonrió —. Pero estaré en la ciudad unos cuantos días más, !así que nos seguiremos viendo!

Caminó hacia mí y, dándome un beso en la mejilla, se encaminó a la habitación para ponerse su ropa. Yo suspiré, aliviado de que se fuera. Realmente apreciaba a Nicole, pero era sumamente fastidiosa y no podía aguantarla durante más de un par de horas.

Comencé a arreglar mi camisa, ya era hora de volver a mi apartamento.

No me agradaba estar solo en este lugar.

* * *

.

Hoy había optado por conducir el Bugatti. Sabía perfectamente cómo era Nicole, y no pensaba obligar a Ryo a soportarla. Después de dejarla en casa de su supuesto _amiguito_, conduje hacia Sky Dome y me estacioné en mi lugar. No había dejado de pensar en Mimi Tachikawa en todo el día y ya me estaba preocupando. Esto no era normal en mí y estaba actuando como un obseso total. Tenía que relajarme.

Subí por el ascensor y, al llegar a mi piso, encontré la puerta del recibidor abierta. Eso era extraño. Dorothea y Ryo solían mantenerse en su área y no subían a menos que yo estuviera presente. Dejé las llaves del auto en la mesa de la estancia y al entrar a la sala, vi una familiar maraña de alborotado cabello castaño.

—¡Al fin llegas! —exclamó el intruso —. ¿Dónde estabas?

No tenía ni las ganas ni la paciencia para lidiar con el imbécil de Taichi.

—¿Cómo carajos entraste? —pregunté.

—Llamé a Dorothea y ella me abrió la puerta. Ya sabes que me adora.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Si Dorothea no fuera Dorothea, la despediría por esto.

—¿Qué quieres, Tai?

Me dirigí hacia el sillón, me dejé caer en éste y cerré los ojos. Estaba más exhausto de lo que imaginé.

—Te dije que vendría hoy, en dos días parto para Australia y quería informarte sobre algo importante —dijo, sentándose en el sillón, a un metro de distancia de mí.

—¿Y no podías decírmelo por teléfono?

—Es sobre DeQuincey.

Ese nombre me hizo abrir los ojos de golpe. Me enderecé al instante.

—¿Tus contactos encontraron algo?

Hace meses que no escuchaba nada sobre ese maldito bastardo. Tenía a Wallace y a gran parte del equipo de investigación de Evermore tras su paradero. Pero mientras DeQuincey no hiciera nuevos movimientos, sería casi imposible encontrarlo. El caso estaba en calidad de pausado por ahora y, sinceramente, algo olvidado.

Pero eso no significaba que fuera a rendirme. Eso jamás.

—No exactamente mis contactos, sino más bien un compañero mío de la embajada —contestó —. Hace una semana fue a un viaje de negocios a Sapporo y mientras esperaba por un taxi, escuchó a un hombre hablando por celular con un tal DeQuincey. No pudo oír mucho, sólo que iban a verse esa misma noche. En un principio no lo ubicó, pero después recordó que yo tenía unos papeles en mi oficina con ese mismo nombre escrito. No hay garantía de que sea el mismo DeQuincey, pero vamos, no es mote muy común en Japón.

—En Sapporo, ¿dices? ¿Y no escuchó nada más?

—No, le llamó la atención porque parece un apellido extranjero, pero para cuando relacionó el sobrenombre con los papeles de mi oficina, el sujeto ya se había ido —continuó —. Quise decírtelo porque ahora tienes por lo menos un lugar en donde buscar.

Yo ya había comenzado a mandarle un texto a Wallace. Quería a todo el personal de la división investigando en Sapporo. Hace años, cuando todo ocurrió, mi padre había investigado en todo el país, pero siendo que DeQuincey era un seudónimo y que no hubo testigos, ni pistas, ni evidencia, no lo encontraron. La investigación nunca se había detenido en su totalidad. Pero tampoco la habíamos retomado al cien. Eso sucedería cuando tuviéramos una pista certera. Lo de Sapporo era un indicio, si Wallace encontraba algo de importancia, las cosas cambiarían.

—¿Le escribes a Wallace? —preguntó Tai.

Y justo terminé de escribir y envié el mensaje.

—Sí, gracias por la información —respondí, colocando mi celular a la mesa de en frente.

—Supongo que si encuentran algo, las cosas comenzarán a movilizarse, y si no, pues a seguir buscando.

—Sabes que ahora no estoy enfocando mi energía en eso. Tengo gente que se encarga de ello.

Él asintió.

—Pero también sé que te importa más de lo que dejas ver.

Resoplé.

—Cómo sea, dejemos morir el tema por hoy, ¿está bien? —exclamé —. Y si era todo lo que querías decirme, te agradecería que te fueras, quiero dormir.

—Sí, se nota, te ves del asco. ¿Tuviste un mal día?

—No, es sólo que Nicole…

—Oh, no tienes que decirme más, Nicole es capaz de poner a todo el país de mal humor con su sola presencia.

—Serás idiota. Te recuerdo que si no fuera por ella, ni siquiera te dirigiría la palabra.

Ahora él fue quien puso los ojos en blanco.

—No estoy tan seguro de eso, Ishida —respondió —. Pero ya, si no fue tu amiguita, ¿qué te tiene con cara de perro?

El sólo recordarlo me hizo enojar. Y no es como si pudiera decirle a Taichi: Es sólo que quiero tirarme a Mimi Tachikawa, nuestra amiga de la infancia. ¿La recuerdas?

—Ya te lo dije, quiero dormir. Llegué a mi casa con ese propósito y te encontré a ti —dije en lugar de eso —. Así que lárgate, Tai.

—Y una mierda, ¿así agradeces que me preocupe por ti?

—Oh, por favor, déjate de estupideces.

—Sólo bromeo, idiota.

—Lo sé.

Mi amigo se levantó del sillón y tomó sus llaves, que estaban en la mesa. Luego me miró.

—De todos modos, sé que algo no me estás diciendo, te conozco bien —dijo —. Y por lo mismo, sé que cuando no quieres contarme algo, ni a golpes podré sacártelo.

—Siempre tienes que acudir a los golpes, ¿verdad?

—Sabes que entre nosotros, es costumbre —respondió —. Y también sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

Ah, este imbécil sí que era insistente. Simplemente podía soltarle que me topé a Mimi Tachikawa en Evermore y que ahora, además de que había vuelto a Japón, trabajaba para mí. Taichi y Mimi siempre fueron cercanos, y estaba seguro que le alegraría saber que la chica estaba de vuelta. Y más seguro estaba de que correría a contárselo a Sora y a Hikari. Luego comenzarían a planear un reencuentro y bla, bla, bla…

Podría decírselo. Pero no lo haría.

Quería guardarme a Mimi Tachikawa sólo para mí mientras pudiera.

—Suerte en Australia —me limité a decir.

—Hasta luego, Ishida.

Dicho esto, el moreno se encaminó hacia las puertas del recibidor y después pude oír el sonido del ascensor. Al paso de unos minutos, estaba seguro de que, al fin, me encontraba completamente solo.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, tomé mi celular y abrí los archivos de las fotos de Mimi. Era increíble que no pudiera dejar de pensar en esa niña malcriada tan insoportable. Claro que ya no era una niña, es decir, sólo mirar su cuerpo bastaba para corroborarlo, pero por la corta conversación que habíamos tenido esta mañana, podía deducir que seguía siendo igual de terca y claro, que le gustaba hacerse la difícil.

Por otro lado, si la Mimi que conocía no había cambiado, estaba seguro de que, si teníamos sexo, no lo divulgaría en la empresa como el chisme del año. Ella no era así.

Ese era un punto a mi favor.

Y, para ser honesto, me importaba un bledo que fuera mi amiga de la infancia. Mientras más pensaba en ella, más se intensificaba el deseo que sentía de desnudarla y follarla. De tenerla húmeda y a mi merced, debajo de mí, gimiendo mi nombre. El sólo pensarlo me excitaba.

No sólo eran sus piernas, o su perfecto trasero, o sus pechos. Era también su cara que aún destilaba la inocencia que siempre la había caracterizado. Seguramente estaba más jodido de lo que pensaba, pues quería que esa inocencia fuera mía. Quería arrancársela y despojarla de ella. Quería que en su cara sólo quedaran rastros de deseo carnal en su estado más puro.

Y me iba a encargar de ello.

* * *

.

Esa noche no había podido dormir. Estaba más que claro que tenía un problema y éste se llamaba Mimi Tachikawa. En la mañana había despertado incluso más seguro que ayer, tenía que acostarme con ella, o no iba a poder dejar morir el asunto. No lograba entender como era que, con un solo encuentro, esa chica había logrado despertar una llama que creía extinta en mí. Sí, me acostaba con mujeres hermosas por costumbre, ¿pero sentir algo más que un leve interés por ellas? Jamás. Y en cambio, no podía quitarme de la cabeza esos enormes ojos miel. No podía dejar de preguntarme, ¿cómo se verían nublados por placer, con mi reflejo en estos?

Obviamente, me había duchado con agua helada.

Y ahora me encontraba en mi oficina, acababa de colgar con Wallace. Hasta ahora no había noticias relevantes sobre DeQuincey y eso hacía que mi atención estuviera completamente centrada en Tachikawa. Estaba viendo una de las pantallas de mi oficina, la que tenía la cámara en la entrada principal. Esperando.

Me sentía como un completo acosador. Estaba fuera de mí, pero no podía evitarlo.

Tenía que acorralarla hoy para dejarle las cosas en claro. Sólo era cuestión de ir al grano y decirle que quería acostarme con ella. Ya podía verla perdiendo la cabeza y lanzándose encima de mí. Así eran todas. Sólo bastaba con regalarles una sonrisa torcida, mirarlas a los ojos, y ellas caían. Esta noche era seguro, me iba a tirar a esa chica.

Aproximadamente al cuarto para las nueve, un Mustang negro se estacionó en la entrada del edificio. De la puerta del piloto bajó un sujeto de cabellera oscura, que a paso apresurado, caminó hacia la puerta del pasajero y la abrió.

De ahí bajo Mimi Tachikawa.

—Mierda, debe ser una broma… —maldije en voz baja.

No podía explicarme ni a mí mismo todo lo que sentí al ver dicha escena, pero ahora simplemente estaba molesto. El idiota que la acompañaba la esperó hasta que ella entró al edificio y después se marchó, y yo sólo atiné a pasar ambas manos por mi cabello. Si Mimi estaba saliendo con ese hombre, no había posibilidad de que accediera a acostarse conmigo. Tachikawa nunca tiraría por la borda una relación sólida por un acostón de una sola noche. Además, yo no me metía en las relaciones ajenas. Si había algo que respetaba, era eso.

Y sin embargo, sabía que tenía que acostarme con ella.

Carajo, esto era demasiado estresante.

—_Señor Ishida, le recuerdo que tiene una junta con el personal en unos cuantos minutos_ —la voz de Megumi sonó por el transmisor.

Bien, una junta. Eso me distraería por ahora.

—Ya mismo salgo a la sala de juntas, cuando lleguen los empleados mándalos directo ahí.

—_Entendido, señor._

Ya en la sala, con todo listo para la junta, yo me encontraba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, completamente ansioso y fuera de mí mismo. Sabía que en el exterior lucía igual que siempre, mi especialidad era mantener un semblante frío y sereno ante todo. Pero en mi interior todo era caos. Esta junta no iba a poder distraerme. Si no veía a Mimi Tachikawa pronto, mi poca paciencia iba a explotar y eso a nadie iba a gustarle.

Me levanté de la silla. Iba a decirle ya mismo a Megumi que hablara con Minamoto para que trajera a su asistente a la junta. Muchos jefes de piso solían traer a sus asistentes, pero dado a que Kouji nunca había tenido una, tal vez no pensaba traerla.

Y yo no podía permitir eso.

Caminé hacia las puertas de la sala y, sin dudar un solo segundo, las abrí de golpe. Una ráfaga de viento fue lo que sentí cuando lo primero que vi fueron esos inmensos ojos color miel mirándome.

Allí estaba ella. Mimi Tachikawa.

La suerte estaba de mi lado.

—Vaya, vaya, miren a quién tenemos aquí —exclamé, sin poder ocultar el deje de sorpresa en mi voz. Pero supe camuflajearlo con un tono de burla que ella pareció notar.

—Buenos días, señor —saludó Kouji, mas yo no le dirigí la mirada —. Uhm, ¿se conocen?

Aguardé unos segundos, tal vez Mimi diría algo. No lo sé, podría contarle a su jefe que ayer se topó conmigo en el piso diecinueve y que no dudó en mandarme de paseo en cuanto pudo. Eso sería divertido de escuchar.

Pero al ver que ella no decía nada, me dispuse a hablar.

Era hora de comenzar con el juego.

—No. Minamoto, ¿y si nos haces los honores? —dije, sonriendo de medio lado.

La expresión en el rostro de Tachikawa era una delicia.

—Por supuesto. Ella es mi asistente, Mimi Tachikawa —anunció Kouji, mirándola —. Y él es nuestro jefe, el señor Yamato Ishida.

Podría jurar que, si ya estaba pálida, con esa revelación terminó completamente blanca. Lucía como si fuera a desmayarse. Mis suposiciones eran correctas, ella tampoco me había reconocido ayer. Estaba perpleja y había abierto la boca como para decir algo, pero parecía que se había quedado muda. No sabía por qué, pero su reacción me tenía completamente encantado. Y claro que no pasé la oportunidad de mirarla a detalle. Hoy traía otro conjunto elegante, ajustado y bastante favorecedor. Si no hubiera nadie a nuestro alrededor, ya se lo habría arrancado.

—Mimi, ¿todo bien? Estás muy pálida…

—Eh… yo… sí… es decir…

Realmente no podía hablar. Y eso me divertía.

Oh, a veces era demasiado cruel.

—Minamoto, tu asistente parece nerviosa —hablé, dispuesto a seguir molestándola —. ¿Crees que pueda estar en la junta?

—Mimi, si te sientes mal… —comenzó a decir Kouji.

—¡No! —gritó ella, sin dejar de mirarme.

Vaya, esto se estaba poniendo cada vez mejor. ¿Levantando la voz enfrente del CEO de Evermore? Arqueé una ceja, mostrándome sorprendido por semejante atrevimiento.

—¡Yamato! ¡Soy yo, Mimi Tachikawa!

Las ganas de soltar una carcajada eran bastantes, la cara de Kouji era un poema. Pero como siempre, pude controlarme y me mantuve serio.

—O-oye, Mimi, un poco de respeto para el señor Ishida…

—¿No me reconoces? ¡Llevábamos años sin vernos y…! —lo volvió a interrumpir.

Esta chica no se guardaba nada. Y yo, dispuesto a seguir con mi juego, respondí, cortante y educado.

—Lo siento, pero no sé de que está hablando, señorita Tachikawa. Y le agradecería que me llamara señor Ishida. Cuestiones de jerarquía, ya sabe.

Ahora lucía completamente indignada. Y ni hablar de Kouji, parecía que iba a darle un ataque. _Muy mal, Minamoto, ¿no puedes controlar a tu asistente?_

—Eh… discúlpela, señor, seguramente lo confundió. Fue un malentendido… —intervino él.

Yo me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Sólo asegúrate de que no vuelva a ocurrir, Minamoto —ordené, usando mi tono autoritario habitual.

La miré. Ella no me estaba mirando, tenía los ojos clavados en otro lado y parecía que quería ahorcarme. ¿Tan molesta estaba? Al parecer sí. Tal vez se me había pasado la mano, pero ni yo mismo había podido controlar mis palabras. En cuanto la vi frente a mí, todo salió de forma natural.

Los demás empleados comenzaron a llegar y supe en ese momento que nuestro pequeño intercambio había finalizado. Pero esta no iba a ser la última conversación que tendría con Mimi Tachikawa. Por supuesto que no.

Sabía que esa chica era lo que menos necesitaba en estos momentos, mas sin embargo, era lo único que quería.

_Sólo una noche..._

Y lo iba a conseguir.

* * *

.

**Notas de la autora:**

**¿Qué? ¿Esperaban amor a primera vista? ¡Pues no! Aunque bueno, pueden interpretarlo como quieran, obviamente Mimi no causó reacciones demasiado normales (ni saludables) en Yamato. Pero a ver, me iré por orden. Primero, vuelvo a aclarar que este fue el POV de Yamato del primer capítulo. Muchas de ustedes me comentaron muy entusiasmadas en sus reviews que querían conocer los sentimientos de Yamato, querían saber si ya estaba enamorándose de Mimi. Y créanme, si les hubiera traído el POV de Yamato del capítulo diez (Directo al desastre), vaya que habría sido un capítulo mucho más emotivo y cargado de sentimientos fuertes y no sólo de deseo, como este. Pero pues no, mis niñas, aún no quiero que conozcan cómo se siente Yamato con Mimi. Solamente podrán ver lo que él deje ver, y sí, algún día les traeré otro POV de Yamato, pero éstos siempre irán atrasados, ¿entienden? Nunca van a ir a la par con la historia de Mimi. No voy a dejar que el personaje pierda todo su misterio tan pronto XD. **

**Tal vez luego haga una votación de qué otro POV de Yamato quieren que les traiga, por ahora, tendrán que conformarse con este, pero vean el lado bueno, con esta perspectiva ya pueden darse una idea de cómo los sentimientos del rubio han ido cambiando. Él sólo quería acostarse con Mimi una vez y pensaba que cuando eso ocurriera, dejaría de pensar en ella, pero no. Además, conociendo los pensamientos del rubio en este capítulo, ¿qué esperanzas había de que él soltara frases como las que dijo en la guerra de agua que tuvo con Mimi?**

**Con esto, creo que ustedes se pueden dar una mejor idea de cómo ha ido evolucionando el personaje.**

**OH, ¿y se esperaban que Yamato haya sido quién la vio primero? Y no sólo, eso, la siguió. Hahaha, son detallitos que no se sabrían a menos que él mismo se los confesara a Mimi, cosa que, por lo menos por ahora, no ocurrirá XD. Y otro detalle es que el pobre juró que esa misma noche se iba a acostar con ella, no se imaginó que la castaña realmente se la pondría difícil XD. Sí, claro, Yamato, ¡sólo una noche!**

**Y además fui buena y les traje todo un bonus. ¡Más bien bastantes! Primero está la mención de Catherine Belcourt. También estuvo la plática de hermanos entre Yamato y Takeru. ¿Y qué me dicen de Nicole? Creo que fue con quién dejé ver más. Ya conocieron un poco sobre la relación que tiene Yamato con ella, y supongo que ya habrán sacado sus propias conclusiones. Jo, también dejé salir un nombre misterioso "DeQuincey", y si lo mencioné, créanme que es por algo. Obviamente en la versión de la historia de Mimi nunca hemos oído hablar de él, pero una vez que ella comience a involucrarse más con Yamato, volveremos a escucharlo. Oh, y casi me olvido de Hiroaki Ishida, también tuvo su mención.**

**Pero obviamente el ganador es Taichi Yagami XD, hahaha, ¿se imaginaron que aparecería en el POV de Yamato :9? A Mimi no le ha tocado, pero como pueden ver, las cosas del lado de Yamato son muy diferentes. Creo que este POV ayudó mucho a complementar la historia, aunque vaya diez capítulos retrasado. **

**Y uff, my sunshines, ahora sí que ya escribí mucho, así que me voy yendo. El capítulo que viene será la continuación de la historia de Mimi, justo en donde la dejé. Espero que no haya mucho pierde XD. Y claro que no me voy sin antes agradecerles sus reviews, ya los contesté y bueno, está de más decirles que amé cada una de sus palabras. Que me escriban y me den su apoyo me llena de una dicha que no se imaginan, ¡los quiero un montón!**

**Espero sus comentarios sobre este capítulo, ¿era Yamato como lo esperaban :9?**  
**Haha, ¡les juro que ha cambiado XD!**  
**En fin, un beso.**  
**Rolling Girl**  
**Aka: Gravi ~ **

* * *

**RR's sin cuenta:**

**Sakurarika:** ¡Hola! No sé si tengas cerrada tu mensajería privada, pero no me dejó mandarte respuesta, así que te contesto por aquí. Primero: WOW, amé tu manera de expresarte XD, ¡vivan las palabrotas! Me alegra que te guste la forma en que narro los sucesos y las emociones :'D. Sip, Matt es complicado, pero ya Mimi lo irá suavizando en muchísimos aspectos. ¡Y OW! Me alegra que te hayas declarado fiel lectora, eres amor. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!

**Tity:** MUJER. Aish, ¡qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo! Hahahaha. Uff, ¿te gusta la lluvia más que el chocolate? Aquí dos datos sobre mí: Odio el chocolate. Y el otro: Odio que llueva. Pero verás, antes AMABA la lluvia, sólo que desde que soy conductora, la lluvia no hace más que arruinarme el día XD. Las calles están resbalosas, no puedo ir rápido, hay muchos accidentes y por ende, tráfico y llego tarde a todas partes. EJEM. Sí, creo que me entiendes (?). Y hahaha. ¿en serio te reíste tanto con lo del neumático XD? Ay no, que pena con tu papá. Y bleh, mi vida amorosa tampoco es buena, es decir, sí me he enamorado, pero ahorita no tengo novio y no es que ande buscando, pero que uno sexy y rico (?) como Matt cayera del cielo no me vendría mal ;9. Y OMG, ¿verdad que OUAT es lo mejor? Amo a Belle y a Rumple juntos. OISH. Yo me aventé las dos temporadas en Netflix, en una semana. Hahaha, en fin, te mando un besote, linda.

**Vivi:** OMG, ¿te leíste todo en dos días :'D? Y vaya que los capítulos son largos, hehe, ¡qué bueno que te guste la historia! Y mil gracias por tus lindas palabras. Te mando un abrazo.

**Yukiko17**: Ow, ow, ow, ¡yo también hago mucho uso de esa palabra! Es correcta para muchas ocasiones (?). Haha, que bueno que te guste el fic :'D, me da mucho gusto que te animaras a escribirme. Además, aprecio mucho tu retroalimentación, ¡gracias, en serio! Y uhm, sobre tu petición del resumen de los capítulos en el POV de Yama, hay dos cuestiones, la primera es que soy malísima resumiendo XD, por eso los capis me quedan tan largos. La segunda es que soy malvada y NO, no quiero que sepan lo que piensa Yamato en cada capítulo, ¡el personaje perdería todo el misterio, haha! Tendrán que conformarse con los pocos POVs que algún día les traeré XD. Y OMG, soy mujer, que no hayan dudas XD. ¡Mil gracias por escribirme! Créeme que leer tus palabras tan bonitas me alegró el día. Un beso.

**Ley:** Hahaha ow, es que creo que los comentarios sí se mandan, pero la página se tarda un rato en procesarlos (?). Igual aprecio mucho que lo volvieras a mandar hasta asegurarte de que llegara :'D, que amor eres. Y yay, ¡qué bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo! Haha, ¿quieres que Matt suplique el perdón de Mimi? PUES déjame decirte que eso sí va a ocurrir, algún día lejano XD, pero seguro. Y ow, ya quisiera poder regalarte continuación en una semana, pero el tiempo no me da para eso ;v;. ASDF, ¡mil gracias por siempre escribirme! Yo también te mando besitos de colores.

**Mag:** Hahaha, pues para saber qué tanto sufre nuestro querido rubio tendrás que esperar XD. Como ya viste, este es el POV del capítulo uno. Pero ya veré si luego subo otro de un capítulo más avanzado. ¡Gracias por escribirme!

**Gaby1919:** Ow, tú. LA QUE TUVO LA PRIMICIA. En serio, gracias por darme tu opinión sobre el POV, la aprecio mucho :'D. Y duah, no era mi intención hacerte llorar, mujer, lo siento mucho, pero me alegra que mi fic te cause tantos sentimientos XD. Y sí, lo sé, las palabras bonitas de Matt confundieron a todo el mundo, haha, es tierno el condenado aunque no quiera. Y haha, no te enojes con Mimi, es bruta por naturaleza XD, y sí, gracias a eso tuvimos la escena linda de la manguera. Pero bueno, ya sabes que te amo, loca. Un abrazo.

**Mel:** OMG, llamaste a todos los dioses XD, hahahaha. ¡Yo estoy bien! Espero que tú también lo estés. Y no, no me agradezcas por actualizar, ¡gracias a ti por escribirme! Ya sabes que adoro leerte, mi estimada Mel. Haha, ¿en serio te saqué carcajadas XD? Es que ese capítulo no lo escribí intentando hacer comedia, y me haces sentir que me sale natural (?), cosa que no creo, pero me alegra haberte hecho reír XD. Sobre el wattpad, creo que sí la he escuchado, pero aw, son fiel a fanfiction, aquí crecí y conocí a mis ídolos y a muchos amigos. Aunque no soy cerrada y veré qué onda con wattpad XD. AHORA, LO IMPORTANTE (?). YES, WINTER IS COMING. MAI GOD. Adoro a los Stark, pero no te miento, ¡amo a los Lannister! Hasta al idiota de Joffrey, ay no, que no me lo maten, ¿luego quién me va a hacer reír XD? Hahaha, ya terminé las tres temporadas y ando debatiéndome en leer los libros o no, ¿de verdad son buenos? Y bueno, de personajes favoritos, ya te digo los míos: Jon Snow, Deanerys, Jaime Lannister, Tyrion Lannister y Arya Stark. Aunque debo aceptar que Robb es guapísimo y aw, que adoro a Podrick XD. Lo sé, Renly no debía morir, dejó a su guapo novio Loras solito. Y bleh, yo ya estoy enamorada hasta las trancas de Jon Snow XD, ojalá no me maten a mi bebé. EN FIN, ¡te mando un beso!

**Bertha Jovel:** ¡Hola hola! Bienvenida al rincón de los reviews :'D. ¡Qué bueno que te hayas animado a escribirme! No sabes lo feliz que me hizo. Y wah, me alegra que te guste el fic y que el capítulo te haya causado tantas emociones. Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras y por decirme que soy de tus favoritas. Aiss, lloro de amor. ¡Gracias, en serio! Te mando un abrazo.

**Faby Hola:** ¡Sí, el POV de Yamato es un buen hincapié para la fiesta! Y bueno, también para que lo conozcan un poco más. Tanto Mimi como Yamato son dos personajes con un pasado del que no les gusta hablar y por ende, lo ocultan, pero prometo que lo iré revelando poco a poco. El de ambos. En fin, mil gracias por tu review, ¡espero seguirte viendo por acá! Besos.

**Valeeee:** ¡Gracias por tu lindo comentario! Hehe, sé que a veces tardo en actualizar, pero más vale tarde que nunca, ¿cierto? Sí, sí, Matt cada vez se vuelve más tierno y hermoso, aunque no quiera e intente ocultarlo XD. Claro que ya le gusta Mimi, es más, te aseguro que ya se está enamorando de ella, sino es que ya lo está ;9. ¡Te mando un abrazo!

**Hivari:** ¡Mil gracias por tu comentario! Me alegra mucho que te guste como se va desarrollando el fic, y aw, también me alegra que leas mis notitas de autora XD, haha, digo puras tonterías (?). Y no te preocupes, no haré demasiados POVs de Yamato, si acaso unos tres o cuatro, y siempre será a votación. Hoho, sobre los celos no te preocupes, ya llegarán y créeme, Yamato es MUY celoso XD. En fin, ¡besos para ti!

**Sweetdoll:** ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Qué bueno que te animaras a dejar tu opinión (y me alegra que también leas mis notitas de autora :'D). Hehe, me encanta ver caras nuevas por aquí, aunque bueno, no literalmente, pues no nos vemos XD, pero se entiende. De nuevo, gracias por escribirme, te mando un besote.

**Rach:** ¡Mujer! Hoho, pues me va bien, y espero que a ti también te esté yendo de maravilla. Puff, lo sé, pobre Mimi, ya está asimilando sus sentimientos y no le está gustando nada. Sip, va a ser doloroso, ¡pero para ambos! Como siempre, ya sabes que me encanta leerte, hermosa. ¡Yo también te quiero!

**NN:** OH, hahaha, no te preocupes, yo también soy muy indecisa XD, perdóname por haberte puesto en esta disyuntiva, ¡pero no te preocupes! Igual iba a escribir los dos, sólo era cuestión de saber cuál querían primero. Y sí, yo también creo que ya es tiempo de que conozcan un poco a Yamato, aunque por ahora sólo sea el POV del primer capítulo. Y wah, me hiciste llorar con tus palabras tan bonitas, ¿es tu fic favorito? Puff, no me la creo :'D, es todo un halago, en serio, ¡gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para leerme! Oh, y hablando sobre los celos de Ishida, pues aún no se alcanzan a ver, pero créeme que es más celoso de lo que aparenta, y pronto ocurrirá un evento que lo hará explotar. Y sí, soy malvada y me gusta dejar cliffhangers, PERO también me gusta dejar los capítulos con esa sensación de "concluso-inconcluso", como que SABES que ya acabó, pero te quedas con las ganas de saber qué pasará después XD, ¿me explico? Haha, y uff, qué bueno que no olvidaste firmar con tu nombre, ¡me gusta tener identificados a los lectores :'D! Así se platica más en confianza, ¿no lo crees :)? Y woa, me alegra mucho que leer mi fic te esté ayudando a la hora de progresar y superar los problemitas que tienes, en serio espero que todo vaya mejor para ti y que logres recuperarte. No importa si el proceso es lento, lo que importa es llegar al fin y por supuesto, ¡que seas feliz! Siempre la felicidad ante todo. ¡Muchas gracias por escribirme NN! Te mando un abrazo del tamaño del mundo.

**Kokoro Kokuo:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Hahaha, toda tu injundia (?) al votar por el POV XD, pues lo conseguiste, ¡bien! Y haha, sé que lo prometí hace mucho, ¡pero no era el momento! Y ahora sí lo es XD. Ohh, ¿quieres que le demos una sacudida a Matt? ¡Anotado! Pronto tendrá su sacudida el muy bruto. Y jo, no dudes que Mimi y Catherine tendrán su encuentro, eso también se viene pronto. Y haha, sólo es un POV por boleto, pero luego abriré otra encuesta y ya ustedes elegirán el que quieran XD. ¡Mil gracias por escribirme! ¡Te quiero!

**Macka:** ¡Qué bueno que te gustara el capítulo! Y me alegra mucho que te animaras a escribirme. Y hehe, no te preocupes, pronto aparecerá un chico en la vida de Mimi que hará explotar a Yamato en celos XD, ya se acerca el momento. ¡Gracias por el review! Un beso.


	12. Etapa de Negación

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

**Aclaraciones: **Con este capítulo se reanuda la historia de Mimi desde donde la había dejado. Es la continuación directa del capítulo "Directo al desastre".

* * *

**Evermore**

Etapa de Negación

* * *

"_Entonces soy la persona más egoísta del mundo"._

"_Pero simplemente no puedo dejarte ir…"_

"_Hay momentos en los que te veo y todavía no puedo creer que seas real…"_

Abrí los ojos con pesadez.

El reloj marcaba las doce del mediodía. Vaya, realmente había dormido de más. Hice ademán de levantarme, pero mi cuerpo no me lo permitió, así que sólo me giré para quedar boca arriba, viendo hacia el techo. Sentía los ojos adoloridos e hinchados, a causa del llanto de ayer, y todo me pesaba, como si hubiera corrido un maratón. Pero no era cansancio, simplemente pesaba y ya. Sabía que tenía que ducharme y hacer algo de mi día, pero no tenía nada de ganas, y eso me frustraba. No era posible que Yamato me afectara tanto. No-era-posible. Ya había llorado ayer durante horas y hoy no pensaba repetir ese episodio.

Yolei no llegaría sino hasta en la noche, y lo agradecía, pues no estaba preparada para hablar al respecto. Lo mejor sería catalogar lo de ayer como un simple desliz y olvidarme de que ocurrió. Es decir, era imposible que sintiera _algo más_ por Yamato. Sólo era cariño. Y sí, anoche me había dolido mucho que se fuera, pero eso era porque en las últimas semanas habíamos pasado mucho tiempo juntos y ya estaba acostumbrada a él. Tenía que ser eso. Yo ni siquiera quería una relación. Había venido a Japón para comenzar de nuevo, y en mis planes de comienzo no estaba incluido un noviazgo. Mi corazón ya había sufrido bastante como para darle un problema más grande. Además, Yamato Ishida ni siquiera estaba listo para una relación seria y tampoco quería tenerla (bastante claro me lo había dejado). Y así estaba bien. ¡Así ambos estábamos bien!

¿Entonces por qué, Mimi? ¿Por qué eres tan bruta sentimental?

Eso me pasaba por ser mujer.

Y de pronto, sacándome de mis pensamientos, el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar. Giré mi rostro hacia mi buró y me debatí mentalmente. ¿Contestaba o no? Seguro era una llamada para Yolei. Y como seguramente_ sí_ era una llamada para ella, era mi deber como _roommie_ contestar y pasarle el recado. No me levanté, tan sólo estiré mi brazo y tomé el teléfono, situándolo en mi oreja.

—¿Hola? —dije al auricular.

—_¿Mimi?_

Esa voz me hizo sentarme de golpe, ocasionando que toda la cabeza me diera vueltas por la rapidez del movimiento, pero me repuse al instante.

—¡Mamá! —dije, sonriendo.

—_Estoy muy enfadada contigo, jovencita, ¡hace casi dos semanas que no me llamas!_

Culpa a Yamato Ishida, madre.

—He estado algo ocupada, ¡lo siento! —me disculpé —. No vuelve a pasar.

Llevaba casi un mes y medio en Japón, y en mis primeras semanas aquí, solía llamar a mi madre por lo menos dos o tres veces. Pero era muy cierto que hacía tiempo que no hablaba con ella, y todo era porque mi cabeza estaba hecha un caos y porque cierto hombre rubio consumía todas mis noches.

_—Ese jefe tuyo no te da tregua, deberías pedir unas vacaciones._

—Mamá, Kouji es un gran jefe, y no puedo pedir vacaciones cuando llevo poco más de un mes trabajando allí…

_—Entonces dile que no te exija tanto._

Oh, un día de estos debía contarle a mi madre que Kouji no tenía nada que ver en eso de mantenerme ocupada.

—Sí, sí, eso haré…

Hubo un largo silencio en la línea. De esos silencios sumamente sospechosos y, conociendo a Satoe Tachikawa, sabía que me había llamado para decirme algo. Algo que probablemente no me iba a gustar escuchar, pero la preocupación por su bienestar era más grande.

—¿Ahora qué te hizo ese idiota? —farfullé.

—_¡Mimi, no le faltes el respeto a tu pa…!_

—¡No te atrevas a llamarlo así! Ese hombre no es mi padre —la corté, alzando la voz.

_—Ya, está bien_ —respondió ella, más tranquila —._ Pero no es sobre él, es sobre Michael._

Escuchar su nombre me cayó como un balde de agua fría. Todo el estómago se me revolvió.

—No quiero saber nada sobre él, mamá —dije al fin.

Ella suspiró.

—_Hija, sé que nunca me quisiste decir lo que pasó entre ustedes, pero Micky luce muy arrepentido_ —hizo una pausa —. _Lleva una semana viniendo todos los días a la casa pidiendo verte, y ya se me terminaron las excusas, ¿puedo decirle que estás en Tokio?_

La sola idea hizo que me sintiera enferma.

—No —respondí contundente —. Te dije claramente que no podías decirle a nadie, y estoy segura de que te especifiqué que Michael y ese hombre encabezaban la lista. Lo que sí puedes decirle es que ya no vaya a la casa y que no quiero verlo, ¿está bien?

—_Mimi, te aseguro que está muy triste__. Me dijo que durante meses intentó dejar de pensar en ti, pero que te extraña muchísimo…_

Claro, Michael siempre había sido bueno con las palabras, y siempre había sido bueno con mi madre. Ella lo adoraba y afirmaba que él era el hombre de mi vida. Yo no le había contado lo que pasó precisamente para no destruir la imagen que tenía de él. Y la verdad, Michael no era un mal chico. Las circunstancias lo habían hecho actuar de la manera en que lo hizo. En el fondo, deseaba que le fuera bien y que pudiera superar su problema... pero yo no lo iba a perdonar.

—Diga lo que diga, no puede saber que estoy en Tokio, ¿está claro? —espeté, tratando de dejárselo claro.

—_Bien, bien… lo que tú digas_ —pude escuchar el deje de desánimo en su voz _—. Pero que te conste que él y yo sólo queremos lo mejor para ti._

Ellos no tenían ni idea.

—Bueno, mejor hablemos de otra cosa. Y por otra cosa, me refiero a algo que no tenga nada que ver con Michael, o con ese hombre, o con las Vegas —sabía que mi voz sonaba cortante, pero con mi mamá, a veces así tenía que ser.

—_¿De qué sugieres hablar?_

—Hmm… —comencé a pensar —. ¡Oh! ¿Recuerdas que hace algunas semanas te hablé del desfile al que Sora me invitó? ¡Ya es este sábado que viene!

—_¿En serio? ¡Qué emoción! Al fin verás a todos tus amiguitos, ¡tienes que mandarles mis saludos!_

—Mamá, no son mis _amiguitos_, todos ya somos adultos.

—_Para mí siempre serán esos niñitos encantadores que conocí_ —dijo, en tono maternal —._ Y dime, es un evento de gala, ¿cierto?_

—Sí, imagínate, será en el hotel más exclusivo del Centro de Tokio, irán algunas celebridades y todo, será genial.

—_Oh, amor, me alegra que la estés pasando tan bien allá…_

La plática siguió durante unos minutos de manera fluida. Tuvimos que cortar cuando ella recordó que estábamos hablando en larga distancia. Nos despedimos y prometí hablarle en el transcurso de la semana. Esperaba hacerlo.

Después de colgar, me levanté de la cama y me dispuse a tomar una ducha. Hoy tenía ganas de aprovechar el día y mantenerme ocupada. Saldría a caminar al parque y al volver me pasaría la tarde haciendo pasteles. La sola idea me emocionaba. La repostería era una terapia para mí, y me serviría mucho para no pensar en nada ni en nadie. Ni en Michel. Ni en Yamato.

* * *

.

Lunes por la mañana.

Ken me acababa de dejar en el trabajo hace apenas cinco minutos. Al llegar a mi piso, saludé a Zoe y a Kouji y me introduje directo en mi oficina. Ayer en la noche había llegado Yolei y, no queriendo hablar de mí, lo primero que hice al verla entrar fue mostrarle todos los pasteles que había preparado. Nos sentamos a comer e hice que me contara cómo le había ido en su fin de semana con Ken. Me encantaba la relación de esos dos. Se notaba que estaban enamorados y todo fluía de manera tan normal. Sin secretos, ni otras mujeres, ni sexo sin compromiso. ¿Estaba bien que sintiera algo de envidia por mi mejor amiga?

En ese momento, sonó el teléfono de mi escritorio.

—Oficina de Kouji Minamoto, habla Mimi Tachikawa.

—_Mimi._

Era Yamato.

—Hola… —lo saludé.

Tenía que intentar mostrarme como siempre. Yamato no tenía la culpa de que yo fuera una llorona. Él no había hecho nada malo esta vez y las cosas entre nosotros no debían cambiar.

—_Necesito que subas a mi oficina, quiero hablar contigo._

—¿Ahora? ¿No puede esperar a la hora de la comida?

_—Ahora._

Vaya, Mister Evermore autoritario ha hablado.

—Bien, en seguida subo.

_—Te estaré esperando._

Y colgó.

Uff, este hombre. Me levanté de mi lugar y suspiré, tratando de relajarme. De sólo pensar en verlo se me contraía el estómago, pero tenía que ir y demostrarme a mí misma que las cosas no habían cambiado. Lo del sábado en la noche debía quedar enterrado y así todo estaría bien.

—Kouji, iré a la oficina del señor Ishida —le avisé a mi jefe, asomándome por la puerta de su oficina.

Él se encontraba hablando por teléfono, y al escucharme, se mostró algo sorprendido, pero siguió con su llamada y asintió en mi dirección, para que yo supiera que me había escuchado. Subí al ascensor y llegué al último piso. Al bajar, Megumi me recibió con una sonrisa y me indicó que Yamato me esperaba en su oficina. Yo le agradecí y caminé hacia allá y, antes de tocar la puerta, éstas se abrieron frente a mí.

—Pasa —dijo Yamato.

Yo así lo hice. Él se encontraba de espaldas, mirando la ciudad a través de su enorme ventanal. A Yamato le gustaban mucho este tipo de espacios, llenos de panorama y altura. Tal vez así se sentía por encima del mundo. Aislado y poderoso, observando desde su castillo en el cielo, dueño del universo.

Caminé hacia donde él estaba y me situé a su lado. Los autos parecían hormiguitas desde aquí, y una deliciosa sensación de vértigo me invadió. Lo miré de reojo, él no quitaba su vista del tráfico, o de lo que fuera que estuviera viendo.

—Hey —lo saludé.

Pero su saludo no se pareció nada al mío.

—No quiero que vuelvas a subir al auto de ese sujeto.

¿Qué cosa?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —me giré para mirarlo, pero él seguía sin voltear.

—Ese tipo que te trae todas las mañanas. No quiero que vuelvas a subir a su auto. Más específicamente, no quiero que vuelva a traerte.

Estaba atónita. ¿Yamato hablaba en serio? ¿A qué venía esa absurda petición tan repentina?

—¿Disculpa? —hablé, aún sin poder creer lo que estaba diciendo —. A mí me puede traer quien me de mi regalada gana. Además, él muy amablemente se ofreció y lo hace con gusto.

Yamato soltó una risotada mordaz, y ahora sí se giró, para mirarme.

—No dudo que lo haga con gusto, pero déjame informarte que eso a mí me tiene sin cuidado —respondió —. No quiero que te vuelvas a subir a su auto.

—¡Por Dios, Yamato! —ahora sí estaba indignada, ¿quién se creía este hombre? —. ¡Tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer!

—No te alteres, Mimi. Te llamé acá esperando que pudiéramos tener una conversación civilizada.

—Civilizada, ¿dices? —espeté —. ¡Lo dice el sujeto que actúa como hombre cavernario! ¿Qué? ¿Ahora piensas que soy de tu propiedad?

Mis palabras hicieron que su semblante se ensombreciera, y un escalofrío me recorrió la columna.

—No sé porqué te cuesta tanto trabajo hacer lo que te pido. Y no sólo en esta ocasión, ¡así eres siempre!

—Será porque nunca lo pides, ¡lo ordenas! —exclamé, tratando de controlar mi tono de voz —. Y creo que a estas alturas ya deberías saber que, a diferencia de todas las personas que te rodean, yo no haré todo lo que te plazca.

—Bien, si prefieres, te lo pido, ¿podrías decirle a ese sujeto que no quieres que te vuelva a traer? —dijo con simpleza, como si eso solucionara todo.

—Ese sujeto tiene nombre, es Ken, ya lo conoces, y es todo un caballero —respondí —. Y no, no voy a decirle que no me vuelva a traer al trabajo. ¿Qué tiene de malo que lo haga?

Me miró directo a los ojos, estaba tenso y parecía que mi pregunta lo había incomodado. Seguramente ahora estaba maquinando una respuesta inteligente para hacerme quedar como una niñita caprichosa, intransigente y con la que no se puede dialogar.

—Que no me gusta.

Oh…

Eso había sido más sincero y simple de lo que esperaba. Ay, Yamato. Realmente era un hombre cavernario, muy posesivo y necesitado de control total. Pero a mí no me gustaba que me viera como si fuera un objeto más de su propiedad. Como si fuera una persona más a la que, con tan sólo ordenarlo, podía controlar. Si Yamato no fuera Yamato, pensaría que estos eran simples celos, pero no. Estos no eran celos, era Mister Evermore actuando como si fuera el dueño de todo lo que le rodeaba.

Pero pude ver en su rostro que le había costado decir lo que acababa de decir, por lo que decidí calmarme para tratar de hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Bueno, ¿y podrías decirme a qué viene esto tan de repente? —pregunté —. Ken me ha traído al trabajo desde la primera semana, no entiendo porqué me lo recriminas hasta ahora.

—No es repentino, nunca me ha gustado que te traiga. Incluso desde la primera vez que te vi bajar de su auto.

Y cómo olvidar aquella vez, fue cuando me preguntó con total descaro si me estaba acostando con Ken.

—Pues no entiendo qué tiene de malo.

—Que todos los días en mis cámaras de seguridad veo cómo llegas cada mañana y ese sujeto te abre la puerta.

—¿Y eso es malo?

—Lo es cuando no me gusta lo que veo —contestó con simpleza —. Y hoy decidí que ya no quería verlo más. Por eso te hice subir.

A veces, Yamato Ishida actuaba como un niño de cinco años. Y lo peor es que no se daba cuenta de lo absurdo que sonaba. O tal vez... sólo tal vez... había la posibilidad de que sí estuviera celoso.

—Ya te había dicho que Ken es el novio de Yolei —dije entonces.

—Sí.

Bueno, tal parece que eso no le importaba.

—Pues además de eso, no puedo decirle que deje de traerme. No tengo auto.

—Eso se arregla.

—Sí, tal vez en un par de meses pueda ahorrar el suficiente dinero para uno, pero por ahora, Ken puede traerme.

—Oh, Mimi, creo que no me entendiste.

Su tono de voz lo dijo todo y yo tan sólo abrí mi boca, incrédula.

—No vas a comprarme un auto, Yamato.

—¿Y por qué no?

Por Dios…

—¡Estás loco! —exclamé, alzando las manos —. No puedes regalar autos para solucionar tus problemas, ¿sabes?

—¿Por qué? Tengo dinero de sobra y puedo permitírmelo —dijo tranquilamente —. Y tú misma lo has dicho, estoy buscando una solución al problema, y si éste es que no tienes auto, entonces ya quedó arreglado.

Ese no era el problema, el problema era él y su obsesión por controlarlo todo.

—Pues lo repito, no vas a comprarme un auto.

Frunció el ceño.

—Ya veremos.

Suspiré. No iba a dejar que Ishida me comprara un auto, eso me tendría en deuda con él por siempre. Y ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez eso era lo que él quería. Sí, nada de compromisos ni expectativas, pero él bien había dicho que era egoísta y no quería dejarme ir. Eso lo confirmaba, me veía como un objeto de su posesión.

—¿Sólo me hablaste para eso? —dije, repentinamente cansada. Discutir con él causaba ese efecto en mí.

—Sí, pero ya que te estás poniendo difícil, como siempre. No hemos llegado a una solución —contestó, ahora miraba hacia la ventana de nuevo.

Era obvio que este hombre no iba a dejar morir el tema.

—¿Y qué sugieres? —respondí, resignada —. Aceptaré todo, menos un auto, ¿bien?

—Ryo pasará por ti en las mañanas —dijo sin más —. Yo regularmente llego una hora antes que el personal. Después de dejarme a mí, irá a recogerte a tu apartamento.

Curiosidad al ataque.

—¿Por qué llegas una hora antes que el personal? —pregunté —. Eres el jefe, pensé que llegabas a la hora que quisieras.

—Sí, puedo llegar a la hora que quiera, y esa es una hora es antes que el personal. Soy lo que quiero que mis empleados lleguen a ser. Doy el ejemplo —respondió, sin siquiera meditarlo —. Pero no quieras cambiar el tema, Mimi.

Tardé un poco en responder, asombrándome de nuevo con este hombre. Yamato a simple vista parecía un hombre hermoso, arrogante y ególatra, pero si lo veías más de cerca, podías darte cuenta de que eso no era todo lo que había en él (aunque pocas veces te permitiera verlo). Escucharlo hablar así me hacía admirarlo aún más. No sólo manejaba su imperio con maestría, sino que era un jefe justo. Exigente y algo intimidante, pero justo. Nunca lo había visto faltarle el respeto a algún empleado. Siempre los saludaba cordialmente y los llamaba por su nombre o apellido.

—Mimi, no te quedes callada.

—Ah, sí, claro —salí de mis pensamientos —. ¿Estás seguro de que no habrá problema para Ryo?

—Ryo hace lo que le pida sin cuestionarme.

Su tono de voz me hizo pensar que eso era lo que quería que yo hiciera. Pff, como si eso fuera posible.

—Pues bueno, tú ganas. Le diré a Ken que ya no tiene que traerme —respondí —. Pero que conste que no lo hago porque esa es tu santa voluntad, lo hago porque no quiero que discutamos. Me la paso mejor cuando no estás de amargado. Además, sé que si no accedía, caería en mí la ira de tu mal genio.

Entonces se giró para verme, al fin, y me regaló una de sus nuevas sonrisas. La boca se me secó y de pronto sólo tenía ganas de lanzarme a besarlo. O de tomarle una foto. ¿Dejaría que le tomara una foto así sonriendo como lo estaba haciendo?

—Crees que eres muy graciosa, ¿verdad? —preguntó, conservando la sonrisa.

—No es eso —sonreí yo también —. Sólo dije la verdad, ¿o lo vas a negar?

—No —respondió sin más, acercándose a mí para tomarme por el trasero y, de un empujón, pegarme a él —. Y por más que me moleste que no hagas caso a la primera, debo admitir que gusta cuando te alteras y comienzas a gritar…

Su voz se volvió un suave ronroneo y me dejó completamente estremecida. Sus labios comenzaron a bajar por mi cuello y yo lo arqueé para darle más acceso. No había retirado sus manos de mi trasero y había comenzado a tocarme, ocasionando que todos mis sentidos se nublaran. Clavé la vista en el panorama, tratando de no perderme por completo, y ahí fue cuando caí en cuenta de que aún estábamos frente al enorme ventanal de la oficina de Yamato.

—E-espera —dije entre suspiros, empujándolo con suavidad.

Él me miró, había pregunta en sus ojos.

—Es que… creo que estamos dando un espectáculo allá afuera.

Mi comentario pareció hacerle gracia, pues alzó una ceja y me miró burlonamente.

—Primero que nada, estamos a cincuenta pisos de altura, difícilmente alguien podría vernos —contestó —. Y segundo, para que estés más tranquila, son ventanas polarizadas, nadie puede ver a través de ellas desde afuera.

Interesante.

Ahora fui yo quien lo tomó del cuello para atraerlo a mi boca, sin dejarlo reaccionar. Él rápidamente comenzó a seguirme y, posando sus manos en mis muslos, me alzó sin esfuerzo. Yo enrosqué mis piernas en sus caderas y de pronto ya me encontraba de espaldas contra el vidrio. ¿Cómo era que siempre terminábamos teniendo sexo?

—Tengo que… volver al trabajo —dije entre beso y beso.

—En cinco minutos terminaré contigo —respondió en voz ronca, sensual.

Oh Dios. Lo abracé con fuerza por encima de los hombros para darme más sostén y que él pudiera hacer lo suyo. Seguimos besándonos, y él, con una mano, comenzó a subir los pliegos de mi falda hasta que ésta quedó completamente enrollada en mi cintura. Con esa misma mano se desabrochó sus pantalones con destreza.

La palabra adrenalina no abarcaba todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Nunca habíamos tenido sexo en su oficina. Y no sólo eso, me sentía completamente expuesta ante el mundo. A pesar de que sabía que nadie podía vernos, los vidrios eran completamente cristalinos desde mi perspectiva, y eso me tenía al borde del éxtasis.

Entonces pude sentir la mano de Yamato haciendo a un lado el pliegue de mi ropa interior y, antes de poderle decir que estaba bien si la rompía, entró en mí de una fuerte y certera embestida. Gemí en su boca, agradeciendo que el beso no dejara escapar el sonido. Él comenzó a moverse dentro de mí a gran rapidez y con una intensidad que hacía que la cabeza me diera vueltas. Tuve que cortar el beso y cerrar los ojos ante tanto placer. Arqueé mi espalda y pegué mi cabeza al vidrio. Me estaba mordiendo el labio inferior para no dejar salir mis gritos y había comenzado a empujar mis caderas, ansiosa por encontrarme con él en cada movimiento. Las sensaciones eran demasiadas, y yo sólo subía y subía y subía.

—Ah, Mimi... —gimió en mi oído.

Y me dejé ir.

Esos habían sido menos de cinco minutos.

* * *

.

Estaba en mi oficina, trabajando a toda velocidad, aún apenada por lo que acababa de ocurrir en la mañana. Dios. Nunca creí que yo, Mimi Tachikawa, tendría encuentros sexuales tan salvajes y excitantes en mi vida. Lo peor era que estaba paranoica, sentía que todos sabían lo que había hecho con Yamato y que ahora me miraban reprobatoriamente. La cosa es que no lo sabían y que nadie me estaba siquiera mirando. Eran ideas mías. Tenía que prometerme nunca volver a tener sexo en la oficina del jefe.

O por lo menos trataría de no tenerlo.

A la hora de la comida, me reuní puntual con Yamato en el acceso privado del edificio. Siempre nos veíamos allí para que ningún empleado me viera subiendo en el coche de Mister Evermore. Sabía que él no quería que los demás empleados nos vieran juntos. No me lo había vuelto a mencionar, pero yo recordaba perfectamente lo que me había dicho en la plática sobre los parámetros. Antes de que todo comenzara…

"_Espero entiendas que no puedes decir palabra alguna de esto. Si saliera a la luz, la imagen de Evermore podría verse afectada, y eso no lo voy a permitir"._

Y francamente lo entendía. No se vería bien que el CEO de una compañía tan importante se estuviera acostando con el personal. Claro que sólo se estaba acostando conmigo, pero las personas siempre especulan de más y les gusta exagerar las cosas. Y de todos modos, yo también prefería que no se enteraran de aquello. A los ojos ajenos, yo quedaría como una trepadora interesada.

Dios… eso me recordaba al artículo de la revista.

¿Debería tocar el tema con Yamato? Ni siquiera sabía si él estaba enterado. Tal vez no lo estaba. Si lo hubiera visto, seguro se habría molestado y me habría pedido que ya no saliéramos juntos para evitar ese tipo de fotos. Creo que por eso no se lo había mencionado. No quería que dejáramos de salir. No quería dejar de tenerlo cerca.

Hoy habíamos comido en uno de sus restaurantes, en un área privada del lugar. Como siempre, platicamos de esto y aquello, y como lo había predicho, fue una comida muy normal. El hecho de que yo había llorado como magdalena la noche del sábado no significaba que nuestra relación se fuera a ver afectada. Mientras él no lo supiera y yo siguiera reprimiendo lo que fuera que estaba sintiendo, todo bien.

—Hoy estuviste más callada que de costumbre, ¿todo bien?

Yo le dediqué una sonrisa. Íbamos en el Bentley, de vuelta a Evermore.

—¿Callada? Pero si no paré de hablar.

—No, pero hacías pausas de vez en cuando. Eso es algo que no se ve muy seguido —sonrió burlonamente.

Yo achiqué los ojos y le di un golpe en el hombro.

—¿Estás insinuando que nunca me callo?

—Pensé que ya lo sabías.

Abrí la boca, fingiendo estar ofendida. Pero obviamente, no podía estarlo cuando él se ponía en su modo bromista. Eso sí era algo que no se veía muy seguido.

—Pues un día te voy a sorprender y vas a conocer el lado callado de mi persona —respondí, cruzándome de brazos.

—Por más tentadora que suene la oferta, preferiría que no hicieras eso —dijo él —. ¿Qué haría yo sin mi dosis diaria de palabrerías de Mimi Tachikawa?

Y lo sentí. Sentí claramente cómo mi corazón quiso salirse de mi pecho en ese momento. No pude evitar sonreír —como boba, seguramente— ante las palabras de Yamato. Aunque las había dicho de manera sumamente casual y juguetona, el saber que disfrutaba y escuchaba lo que le decía, me hizo sentir dichosa. Y asustada. Mi sonrisa pasó a ser una línea recta, y no tenía idea de qué contestarle.

Algo estaba mal conmigo. No podía tener esta clase de sentimientos por Yamato Ishida. No podía y no estaba lista y lo peor, ¡ni siquiera podría ser correspondida!

—¡Mira! ¡Van a inaugurar una heladería a dos calles de Evermore! —casi grité, apuntando el local de dicha heladería. Sí, necesitaba desviar el tema.

Yamato alzó la ceja.

—¿Te he dicho que realmente me sorprende tu habilidad para cambiar de tema en dos segundos?

Yo le sonreí y gracias al cielo, la plática se pudo reanudar sin problema. Llegamos a Evermore y quedamos en vernos a la salida, como siempre. Él subió a su oficina por el ascensor privado y yo me dirigí a los públicos, algo abrumada y ya extrañando su presencia. Quería matarme, esto no podía estar pasando. ¡Yo lo único que quería era olvidarme del amor y las relaciones y de toda esa mierda! Pero la vida sólo parecía querer burlarse de mí.

Llegué a mi oficina y me dejé caer en mi asiento, encendiendo la computadora. Era hora de trabajar y dejar de pensar.

—Mimi, ¿puedo pasar?

Alcé la mirada. Era Kouji, y ya había entrado.

—Eres mi jefe, no tienes que preguntar.

Él sonrió.

—Oye, esta noche mi hermano Koichi tiene una exposición de fotografía en la Galería Central y me insistió mucho en que te invitara, ¿te gustaría venir? También invité a Zoe.

—¡Oh, eso sería genial! —respondí de inmediato —. Me encantaría ir.

—Sí, sería después del trabajo. Zoe se vendrá directo conmigo, tú también puedes hacerlo —dijo él —. Todavía no traes coche propio, ¿verdad?

La mención de eso me hizo recordar de inmediato a Ishida. Oh Dios, ya había hecho planes para esta noche con él. Bueno, no realmente, pero era un plan implícito, de todos los días, que siempre estaba ahí. Mierda, ahora tenía un problema. Por una parte, realmente quería ir a la exposición de Koichi. Ese par de gemelos me encantaba y además iría Zoe, con quien hacía mucho que no pasaba tiempo de calidad. Y por otra parte, estaba Yamato. Primero, sabía que a él no le gustaría nada que le cancelara por irme con Kouji y su hermano, y segundo, realmente tampoco quería cancelarle cuando me encantaba estar con él.

Pero tal vez me serviría para alejarme un poco…

La cosa era que no quería hacerlo. Demonios, ¿en qué momento Yamato Ishida se había apropiado de mi vida?

—Uh, Kouji, acabo de recordar que ya tengo planes —respondí, algo desanimada.

La sonrisa en su rostro se borró.

—Oh, es una lástima, será para la próxima entonces —dijo —. Pero si cambias de opinión, tienes mi celular, ¿está bien?

Yo asentí.

—Te dejo para que trabajes —exclamó, comenzando a encaminarse a la puerta —. Tenemos que terminar esta semana la propuesta para los italianos.

—Sí, en eso ando.

Kouji salió de mi oficina sin decir nada más y yo tuve que aguantar mis ganas de dejar caer mi cabeza en el teclado. Realmente no había querido rechazar la invitación de Kouji, pero era una masoquista que prefería pasar la noche con el causante de todos mis problemas actuales. Uff, ¿podía ser más bruta? Pero por ahora debía dejar de pensar en eso para enfocarme en sacar el trabajo, mínimo en eso sí podría complacer a mi jefe.

* * *

.

Eran aproximadamente las cinco de la tarde cuando me llegó un mensaje al celular. Era de Yamato.

**Fecha: 04 de Noviembre de 2013 – 05:13 pm  
De: Yamato Ishida**

**Mimi, me surgió un pendiente y me desocuparé hasta poco después de las ocho.  
Paso por ti a tu apartamento en cuanto termine, ¿de acuerdo?**

**Y.**

**..**

Leer su mensaje causó dos reacciones en mí. La primera fue de una mueca de disgusto, pues me estaba muriendo de ganas de verlo y besarlo y no quería esperar. Pero esa mueca rápidamente fue reemplazada por mi segunda reacción, otra sonrisa de mi repertorio de sonrisas bobaliconas. Me gustaba que ahora se tomara la molestia de explicarme un poco. Estaba segura de que hace un mes me hubiera dicho solamente algo como: "Pasaré por ti a tu apartamento después de las ocho, adiós".

Y madre mía, ya hasta los detalles más absurdos me ponían tonta, pero es que simplemente no podía evitarlo. Además su mensaje significaba que, a pesar de sus pendientes, él también quería verme esta noche.

Comencé a teclear mi respuesta.

**Fecha: 04 de Noviembre de 2013 – 05:15 pm  
De: Mimi Tachikawa**

**Está bien, nos vemos al rato entonces.  
Suerte con tus pendientes.**

**M.**

**..**

**Fecha: 04 de Noviembre de 2013 – 05:17 pm  
De: Yamato Ishida**

**Le diré a Ryo que te lleve a casa. Te estará esperando puntual a las seis en la entrada.**

**..**

**Fecha: 04 de Noviembre de 2013 – 05:18 pm  
De: Mimi Tachikawa**

**No es necesario, le pediré a Yolei que pase por mí.  
¡Deja descansar al pobre de Ryo!**

**..**

**Fecha: 04 de Noviembre de 2013 – 05:20 pm  
De: Yamato Ishida**

**Bien, como quieras. Eres demasiado terca y no tengo tiempo para discutir vía mensajes de texto.  
Te veo en un rato.**

**..**

**Fecha: 04 de Noviembre de 2013 – 05:21 pm  
De: Mimi Tachikawa**

**Pero no te enfades :).  
¡Te veo en un rato!**

**..**

Envié mi respuesta y fue cuando me di cuenta de que la batería de mi celular estaba a punto de agotarse. Menos mal que ya se iba a acabar el día, iría a casa en menos de una hora y ahí podría ponerlo a recargar. Seguí con mi trabajo con tranquilidad hasta que dieron las seis de la tarde. Revisé mis avances una última vez y, satisfecha, apagué la computadora. Todo iba muy bien, si seguíamos así, íbamos a maravillar a esos italianos.

Al salir de mi oficina, no vi a Kouji en la suya, por lo que me pasé de largo y me topé con Zoe recogiendo sus cosas en el escritorio de la recepción.

—Mimi, ¡es una lástima que no nos acompañes a la exposición!

¡La exposición de Koichi! Es cierto, la había olvidado por completo. Ahora que los planes con Yamato se habían retrasado un par de horas, tal vez podría ir...

—Es que tengo algo que hacer en la noche, pero ahora que lo pienso, tal vez alcance a ir un rato.

—¡Sí, deberías venir! Nos iremos en unos minutos, Kouji está en el piso treinta y dos atendiendo unos asuntos, pero no creo que tarde. Estaríamos llegando a la Galería como al cuarto para las siete, ya sabes, por el tráfico.

Comencé a hacer cálculos mentales. Podría ir y quedarme media hora, luego pedir un taxi para poder estar en casa a las ocho. La Galería Central quedaba retirada de mi apartamento. Hmmm, podría ir, pero ciertamente ni siquiera traía el efectivo suficiente para un taxi y además, no quería estar con prisas después.

—Uff, tendrá que ser para otra ocasión —respondí —. Con todo el tráfico que hay no creo alcanzar a ir a la Galería y luego de regreso a mi casa.

—¿Quedaste de ver a alguien en tu casa? —preguntó.

Pude ver en su mirada esa curiosidad con la que me había preguntado sobre aquel artículo de revista. Ahora que ella sabía que yo era esa chica misteriosa, supongo que se estaba haciendo a la idea de que vería a Yamato hoy. Podría contarle, pero hoy no sería el día.

—Sí, y de hecho, ya tengo que irme —me despedí —. ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Caminé hacia el ascensor y, una vez que llegué al primer piso, decidí usar mi última pizca de batería para llamar a Yolei. Nunca le pedía que pasara por mí, así que sabía que no se negaría. Aunque ahora me tocaría esperar a que llegara, y maldije en voz baja por no haberla llamado desde antes. Ya qué.

Comencé a caminar hacia la salida del edificio a la vez que buscaba mi celular, y una vez que lo encontré, me dispuse a marcar el número de mi amiga aun andando. Grave error, pues por no mirar por donde caminaba, me estrellé de frente con alguien y me di un fuerte golpe en la nariz.

—Ow, ¡lo siento! —exclamé, posando mis manos en mi nariz para amortiguar el dolor —. ¡No miraba por donde iba y...!

Pero me quedé sin voz al mirar hacia arriba y ver a una adolorida Catherine Belcourt sobándose la barbilla. Oh Dios, al verla tan cerca casi se me fue el aire. Era más alta de lo que pensaba, me sacaba tal vez unos diez centímetros, y además era imposiblemente hermosa. Quedé momentáneamente deslumbrada, esperando una reacción enfadada ante mi torpeza, pero cuando retiró las manos de su barbilla, me dedicó una flamante sonrisa.

—No, descuida, _mon chéri_ —habló, con un acento sumamente encantador —. Yo también venía distraída.

—De verdad discúlpeme —insistí, ahora algo apenada.

Ella no dejó de sonreír, y en ese momento se agachó y recogió mi bolso del suelo.

—Es tuyo, ¿verdad? —lo extendió hacia mí —. Es un bolso muy bonito.

—Uh... gracias —respondí, tomándolo. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que se me había caído.

—¡Señorita Belcourt!

De pronto apareció una de las recepcionistas (creo que su nombre era Olivia) y se acercó a Catherine con exagerada preocupación.

—¿Está bien? ¿No se lastimó?

La francesa nunca dejó de sonreír.

—Estoy bien, venía distraída y por mi culpa esta señorita se ha lastimado la nariz —respondió de inmediato.

—N-no, yo estoy bien, en serio —estaba algo sorprendida por la amabilidad de Catherine. La había imaginado como una francesa desabrida y consentida, pero era todo lo contrario. Educada, dulce y amigable.

Olivia me miró durante unos segundos y después posó de nuevo sus ojos en Catherine.

—El señor Ishida ya la espera en el acceso privado del edificio —le informó —. ¿Gusta que la acompañe?

—No, gracias, Olivia, ya conozco el camino —respondió con cortesía.

La recepcionista asintió y, sin siquiera mirarme, volvió a su lugar.

—Bueno, fue un gusto conocerte... uhm... ¿tu nombre, _mon chéri_? —dijo, posando sus ojos azules en mí.

—Mimi Tachikawa —respondí mecánicamente.

—Mi nombre es Catherine Belcourt, encantada —dijo ella —. Y me debo disculpar, tengo que irme, no quiero hacer esperar más a mi cita._ Au Revoir_, Mimi.

Y simplemente se fue. Yo me quedé hecha piedra durante unos segundos. Esto había sido lo más extraño que me había ocurrido en mucho tiempo y ni siquiera sabía que sentir. Nunca imaginé que mi primer encuentro con Catherine Belcourt sería así. Es más, tal vez nunca imaginé siquiera que fuera a haber un primer encuentro. ¡Y mucho menos iba a imaginar que fuera tan sumamente encantadora! No me había parecido hipócrita ni falsa, todo lo contrario, realmente parecía muy dulce. Toda una dama.

Una dama que iba en camino al acceso privado del edificio a "su cita" con Yamato. El pecho comenzó a arderme. Entonces Catherine Belcourt era ese pendiente tan importante que Ishida tenía que atender. Dios, ¿por qué no simplemente me lo había dicho? La noticia de sorpresa no me había caído nada bien. Quería vomitar.

Calma, calma.

No podía ponerme… celosa. Ugh, la sola palabra me hacía retorcerme. Yamato ya me había dicho que Catherine era una pareja de negocios, por lo que debía tranquilizarme y no hacer especulaciones. Y también debía salir rápido de Evermore. Aquí adentro faltaba aire. Volví a tomar mi celular y me dispuse a llamar a mi amiga Yolei para que viniera por mí.

No me di cuenta de que marqué otro número hasta que escuché una voz masculina al otro lado de línea.

_—¿Hola?_

—¿Kouji? ¿Sigues en Evermore? Es que mis planes se cancelaron y quería saber si tu invitación seguía en pie.

—_Por supuesto, Mimi, ya lo sabes._

—Bien. Te espero abajo en recepción.

No tenía ni idea de porqué había hecho eso.

* * *

.

La Galería Central de Tokio era un lugar asombroso, lleno de arte y esculturas que me dejaban boquiabierta y que realmente eran dignas de admiración. Koichi tenía montada su exposición de fotografía en una de las salas del lugar, y mientras él atendía a todos los espectadores, yo miraba atenta cada una de sus fotos junto a Zoe y Kouji. Vaya, realmente era un gran fotógrafo. El tema era "Fotografías al desnudo", y me sorprendía ver que ninguna era vulgar. Todas eran completamente artísticas y cargadas de una sensualidad aplastante. Creo que hasta me sonrojé con alguna que otra. Eran increíbles.

Había meseros por todos lados ofreciendo bebidas del bar, y yo ya iba en mi tercer daikiri de fresa. Podría decirse que estaba muy feliz.

—¡Zoe, Mimi! —exclamó Koichi después de un rato, una vez que se desocupó —. Es un gusto verlas, qué bueno que pudieron venir.

—¡Es un gusto haber venido! —exclamé, alzando mi bebida y dando otro sorbo —. _Oh my God, your photos are awesome!_

¿Mencioné que el alcohol me hacía soltar frases en inglés? Desventajas de haber crecido en los Estados Unidos.

—Mimi, ¿segura que no estás mareada? —insistió Kouji, entre preocupado y divertido.

—¡Nooo! —respondí sonriente —. Estoy feliz de estar aquí.

Koichi sonrió también.

—Eso es bueno. La Galería cerrará en media hora, ¿no les gustaría venir al after?

—Oooh, un after party, ¡hace mucho que no voy a uno! —dije, dando saltitos sobre mi lugar. Mi yo influenciado por el alcohol también solía ser algo ridículo —. ¡Vamos, vamos!

—Por mí está bien —dijo Zoe.

—Y ya sabes que yo también iré, hermano —respondió mi jefe.

—Entonces ya está, comenzaré a despedirme de las personas que quedan, ustedes adelántense. Es en el Eleven, ya tengo reservación.

Todos nos despedimos de Koichi y después de que los encargados del estacionamiento nos trajeran el auto de Kouji, emprendimos marcha hacia el Eleven, un bar muy popular cerca de ahí. Por ser día laboral no había mucha gente, estaba tranquilo y había buena música y un ambiente bastante agradable. Oh, y también habían shots de vodka. Necesitaba shots de vodka para no pensar en… ya ni siquiera recordaba en quien no quería pensar.

Koichi llegó después de una hora con varias personas más y nuestra mesa se llenó. Todos se presentaron y yo también me presenté, pero sinceramente no memoricé ningún nombre, no estaba en mis cinco sentidos. Aunque la verdad, no había bebido mucho, sólo mis tres daikiris y dos shots. Entre Koichi y Kouji no me habían permitido beber nada más. Y bueno, todas las bebidas las estaba invitando el anfitrión, pero no estaba tan mal como para aprovecharme de eso y beber hasta quedar ebria.

—Vaya, Mimi, no luces como a alguien que le guste beber —dijo Zoe, risueña. Ella sólo había tomado una margarita.

A mí nadie me quitaba la sonrisa de borracha de la cara (pero repito, no estaba borracha).

—Sólo bebo cuando es necesario —aseguré.

—¿Y hoy era necesario? —preguntó Koichi.

Asentí repetidamente, en movimientos exagerados.

—¿Y eso por qué? —esta vez intervino Kouji.

Hmm, no estaba tan alcoholizada como para dejar salir que el culpable de mi estado era Yamato Ishida. Él y la perfecta Catherine Belcourt. De quién no estaba celosa. _Of course not._ ¿Por qué estaría celosa? No es como si Ishida me perteneciera. Pero ella no podía tocarlo, porque éramos exclusivos. Exclusivo así como de mi propiedad, ¿no? Entonces no era de ella. Era mío._ Mine._ Oh, mi cerebro me estaba confundiendo. Es decir, que pensara en Yamato todo el tiempo no quería decir que estuviera… enamorada, ¿o sí? Llevaba tan sólo poco más de un mes aquí, ese no era tiempo suficiente...

¿Entonces por qué mi corazón saltaba sólo con verlo?

—Mimi, ¿te fuiste a la luna? —habló Zoe, tocándome el hombro —. De verdad, creo que tanto alcohol no te hizo bien.

Fruncí el ceño, ¡no estaba ebria!

—No, es que me puse a pensar… hmm… —oh, ¿qué más daba? Necesitaba consejos —. Tengo una amiga que cree que está enamorada de su… amigo, sí, eso. Pero yo le digo que es muy pronto para que lo esté. Apenas comenzaron a salir hace un mes y ella no deja de pensar en él, pero yo creo que es muy poco tiempo como para que sea amor lo que siente, ¿no les parece?

Koichi fue el primero en responder.

—Yo no creo que sea pronto, para el amor no hay reglas, a cada quién le llega de modo diferente, a tiempos distintos —respondió —. Yo me enamoré de la última novia que tuve con sólo escuchar la manera en que dijo mi nombre por primera vez.

—Cierto, estoy de testigo —reiteró Kouji —. Y pienso igual que mi hermano. Es más, hay incluso personas que se enamoran a primera vista.

—Bah, eso es un mito… —farfullé.

Entonces recordé la primera vez que vi a Yamato en Evermore. ¿O tal vez no...?

—Pues yo sí creo en el amor a primera vista —dijo Zoe, mirando a Kouji. Uhm, sospechoso. Después posó sus ojos en mí —. Y Mimi, sobre lo que dijiste, no es como que exista algún rango de tiempo establecido para que puedas enamorarte de una persona. ¿Dices que tu amiga no para de pensar en él? Pues ese es un síntoma de enamoramiento.

_Fuck you,_ Zoe. ¿Por qué me torturas de esta manera?

—_Oh God_, esto del amor es muy complicado —tomé mi cabeza con ambas manos y cerré los ojos, frustrada.

¡No estaba enamorada de Yamato!

—Sí, es complicado cuando queremos encontrarle razones, pero si lo piensas bien, el amor es lo más simple del mundo —exclamó Koichi —. No necesitas razón alguna para amar a alguien, sólo lo amas y ya.

Abrí los ojos.

—Hoy estás muy profundo, hermano… —rió Kouji.

—¿Y qué me dices de ti, señor _amoraprimeravista_?

Ambos soltaron una carcajada.

—¡Y comienza la hora de karaoke! —dijo de pronto el DJ, cuya voz resonó en todo el lugar —. ¿Quién quiere ser la primera persona en pasar?

—¡Yooo! —exclamé, ya caminando hacia el escenario.

Cantar. Necesitaba cantar y simplemente no pensar.

Al final terminé cantando cuatro canciones. Dos yo sola, un dueto con Zoe y uno ¡con Koichi! El condenado sabía cantar bien. Después de eso me hicieron bajar del escenario porque ya había fila y yo estaba acaparando el micrófono. Ya en la mesa, todos me aplaudieron cuando volví a sentarme. Por cortesía de la casa me regalaron otro shot. Esta vez no tenía idea de qué era, pero decidí hacerme la desentendida y tomármelo de un trago.

—¡Wow, Mimi, cantas increíble! —dijo Koichi, dándome una palmada en el hombro. Yo me estaba retorciendo por el sabor del shot. Uff, demasiado ácido para mi gusto.

—¡Y tú también! —respondí, guiñándole el ojo —. ¿Y tú, Kouji, no cantas?

—No, no, yo no canto —aclaró de inmediato mi jefe.

—Uff, me recuerdas a alguien —dije, frunciendo el ceño.

—A alguien no muy placentero, supongo —exclamó Koichi, riendo al ver mi cara.

—¡Oh no! ¡No tienes idea de lo placentero que es! —aseguré, y de inmediato el calor subió a mis mejillas._ My God,_ ¿qué estaba diciendo? —. Es decir, sí… eh… sí.

Ambos gemelos rieron y Zoe me miró divertida. Oh no, ella lo sabía. Ella lo sabía. ¿Por qué hacía tanto calor?

—Oigan, no es por ser aguafiestas, pero creo que debemos irnos. Mañana hay que trabajar temprano —dijo Kouji.

—¡Nooo! Hay que quedarnos un rato más —propuse, abrazando a mi rubia amiga —. ¿Verdad, Zoe?

—Me gustaría, Mimi, pero es la una de la madrugada.

¡La una de la madrugada! Oh, no. Oh, no.

Saqué mi celular de mi bolso, temiendo lo peor. _Fuck,_ ¡estaba apagado! Es cierto, ¡desde las cinco de la tarde se estaba quedando sin batería! Me levanté de inmediato de la silla, algo alterada y causando que todo me diera vueltas. Estúpido alcohol.

—¡Debí haberme ido hace tiempo! —bramé.

Hace cinco horas, para ser exacta._ Fuck-my-life._

—Calma, yo te llevaré a casa —dijo Kouji —. El apartamento de Zoe queda más cerca, así que primero la dejamos a ella y después te dejo a ti, ¿está bien?

—Si quieres yo la llevo, hermano. Vivo más para el rumbo de Mimi —intervino Koichi.

—Es cierto —respondió mi jefe —. ¿Te parece si mi hermano te lleva?

—¿Seguro que no es mucha molestia? —pregunté, tanto apresurada como apenada.

—Para nada —dijo, sonriendo —. Y veo que tienes prisa, así que vámonos ya.

Nos despedimos de las personas que quedaban y al poco tiempo ya me encontraba en el auto de Koichi. Le di mi dirección y él me comentó que su casa quedaba a diez minutos de allí. Menos mal, no quería desviarlo. Las calles de Tokio a esta hora estaban desérticas, más que nada por ser día entre semana, y yo me distraía con las luces de colores que los edificios vestían de noche.

Aún podía sentir el alcohol en mi cuerpo, pero tenía la mente clara. Odiaba tomar, más que nada porque era una terrible bebedora, si me hubiera tomado un par de copas más, ya estaría inconsciente. Y uff, ahora en lo único que podía pensar era en Yamato. Seguramente se había molestado al no encontrarme en casa. Y ni siquiera Yolei sabía dónde estaba. _Oh God,_ mi rubio amargado no querría ni hablarme mañana y tendría que pedirle perdón. Llegaría a conectar mi celular para mandarle un mensaje de texto con una carita triste y una disculpa. Eso lo ablandaría para mañana.

—Oye Mimi, de verdad, muchas gracias por venir, me encantó volver a verte —dijo Koichi de pronto.

Yo lo miré.

—Gracias a ti por invitarme —respondí con sinceridad —. Tus fotos son increíbles.

—Aún pienso que serías una gran modelo. Pronto haré la segunda parte de la sesión que viste hoy. ¿No te gustaría modelar para mí?

Su propuesta me descolocó un poco.

—¿Eh… en fotografías al… desnudo? —me atreví a preguntar.

—Oh, sí, pero no me malinterpretes, soy muy profesional en mi trabajo —respondió —. Aunque debo admitir que tú sí que serías una distracción.

_Dear God…_

—No exageres —traté de sonar bromista —. Y pues no lo sé, ya lo pensaré. No creo que sea buena modelando…

—Pero tienes belleza natural, cosa que muchas modelos no poseen. Yo creo que harías un excelente trabajo.

—Pues yo creo que no —respondí, soltando una risita nerviosa.

—Creo que te estás subestimando —dijo él, dando vuelta en mi calle —. Pero dejando ese tema de lado, ¿no te gustaría salir a cenar un día de estos?

—Ah…

_Holy shit._ Esto se estaba tornando incómodo. Es decir, Koichi era guapísimo y tenía un trabajo estable, vamos, era un gran partido, pero yo no estaba disponible. ¿O sí lo estaba? ¡No! Tenía un trato de exclusividad con Yamato. Pero éste era sólo para sexo, ¿entonces sí podía salir con otras personas? Madre mía, la cabeza me estaba dando vueltas.

—Llegamos —dijo él, dándose cuenta de que me quedé sin habla —. Aquí es, ¿cierto?

—Sí, aquí es —respondí, mirando el edificio —. Y Koichi, sobre la invitación. Seguro, tal vez un día de estos podamos salir a cenar.

Él sonrió.

—Sin presiones, ¿eh?

Dicho esto, bajó del auto y se dirigió hacia mi lado para abrirme la puerta. Me ofreció su mano y yo la tomé para agarrar impulso y levantarme, y después me acompañó hasta el portón principal del edificio. Yo introduje la llave y, abriendo una de las puertas, me giré para despedirme.

—Fue divertido. Avísame cuanto tengas otra exposición —dije, mirándolo.

—Cuenta con ello.

Dicho esto, se dio media vuelta y subió a su auto. Me dedicó una última sonrisa y después de encenderlo, aceleró y desapareció de mi campo de visión. Uff, qué noche tan larga. Ahora tenía que subir a recargar mi celular pronto. Tenía un mensaje de texto que mandar.

Me introduje en el edificio y antes de cerrar la puerta, escuché una voz, su voz, detrás de mí.

—Mimi.

Di la vuelta al instante y el corazón me dio un vuelco. En la esquina del edificio se encontraba aparcado ese Bentley que tan bien conocía, sin rastros de Ryo por ningún lado. Yamato había bajado de éste y caminaba hacia mí. Sus ojos estaban fríos como un glaciar y me miraban fijamente.

—¿Dónde estabas? —dijo, plantándose frente a mí.

—Eh… en una exposición de arte.

—Hueles a alcohol y a cigarro —espetó, sonaba enfadado —. ¿Y por qué te trajo el imbécil de Minamoto?

—No, te equivocas. Me trajo Koichi, el hermano gemelo de Kouji —aclaré.

—Mimi, ¿estás borracha?

Claro, la historia del gemelo malvado era demasiado cliché para ser cierta, ¡pero no estaba borracha!

—¡Nooo! ¡Te juro que Kouji tiene un gemelo!

Él se pasó una mano por el cabello. Reconocía ese gesto. Sólo lo hacía cuando estaba desesperado.

—¿Y qué hacías con ese sujeto a estas horas de la madrugada?

—¡Pues me trajo a casa!

—¿Te acostaste con él?

¿Qué, qué, qué?

—A ver, _stop_! —exclamé, realmente ofendida —. Koichi sólo es un amigo y fui a su exposición de arte. También fueron Zoe y Kouji, y sí, después nos fuimos a un bar, ¡pero no puedo creer que pienses que me acosté con él! Y si estuviera más enojada, Ishida, ¡te juro que te habría dado una bofetada!

—¿Enojada, tú? —siseó él, alzando la voz —. ¡Tú fuiste la que me dejó plantado sin siquiera avisar! ¡Te estuve llamando al celular como loco y no te dignaste a contestarme ni una sola vez!

Estaba segura de que nunca lo había visto tan molesto, pero sus gritos sólo ocasionaban que yo también quisiera gritar.

—Para tú información, se me acabó la batería —respondí —. ¡Y ni siquiera hubiera ido a la exposición de no ser porque tú te fuiste a no sé dónde con Catherine Belcourt!

Estúpido, estúpido alcohol.

—Pues para_ tú_ información, Mimi, fui a una cena de negocios con Catherine y varios socios más. Era un compromiso que se adelantó y no podía faltar.

Y yo lo sabía, desde un inicio yo sabía que su cita con Catherine había sido de negocios, pero creo que los celos habían actuado por mí y me habían hecho llamar a Kouji para demostrarle a Yamato que yo también podía hacer lo que quisiera. Y no me sentía bien al respecto, pero mi orgullo era enorme.

—Al menos espero que la hayas pasado bien con tu compañía. La señorita Belcourt es un encanto de persona —dije, cruzándome de brazos.

—Mimi, deja de comportarte como una niña malcriada, aquí Catherine no tiene nada que ver —respondió en tono áspero —. Llevo horas sentado en el Bentley, esperando a que regreses, y quiero una explicación. ¿Por qué te fuiste con él en vez de esperarme acá, como habíamos quedado?

Esa confesión hizo que mi enojo se esfumara de golpe.

—¿De verdad llevas horas esperándome aquí?

—Desde las ocho de la noche.

Oh, Yamato. Mi parte de princesa que aún creía en los cuentos de hadas comenzó a saltar de alegría, ¡no podía creer que me había estado esperando durante tanto tiempo! Mi corazón estaba revoloteando en mi pecho y de pronto todo era simplemente hermoso. Miré a los ojos a Yamato. Él seguía sumamente enfadado, se notaba a leguas, se sentía en el aire, pero a mí no me importaba. Yo solamente quería besarlo.

Y eso hice.

Lo tomé del cuello de su camisa y lo atraje a mis labios con fuerza y fiereza. No le di tiempo de pensar, y de inmediato enredé mis dedos en su cabello, introduciendo mi lengua entre sus labios. El gruñó roncamente en mi boca y eso sólo me hizo desatarme más. Mordí su labio inferior y él me rodeó con rudeza por la cintura y pegó mi cuerpo al suyo. Sí, esto era lo que necesitaba. Necesitaba a Yamato.

Me separé un poco de él, sintiendo su exquisito aliento en mi rostro.

—Yamato, lo siento… —me disculpé. Realmente le debía una gran disculpa. No tenía ni excusa.

—No lo sientas, Mimi —respondió él. Su tono de voz ya no sonaba tan duro —. Pero no vuelvas a comportarte así. ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba? Y luego llegaste con ese hombre y no supe ni qué pensar… yo… —hizo una pausa —. Sólo… ¿podrías no volver a hacer eso? Y esta vez necesito que me lo prometas.

Sus palabras me estaban destruyendo. Era cierto, ya era la segunda vez que me pedía algo similar. Realmente sonaba dolido y odiaba ser la culpable de haberlo hecho sentir así. Pero no podía evitar que una parte de mí se regocijara por lo que acababa de escuchar. Era la primera vez que Yamato admitía que se había preocupado por mí. Y yo también tenía algo que admitir.

Había querido negármelo a mí misma, pero ya no tenía caso. Yo haría lo que fuera por este hombre.

Estaba enamorada de Yamato Ishida.

—Lo prometo —respondí.

Estaba enamorada de manera irrevocable y, por más que eso me asustara, necesitaba sentirlo ahora mismo. Sabía perfectamente que nunca sería correspondida de la misma manera, pero cuando me tocaba… cuando estaba dentro de mí y me miraba, podía imaginar que él también sentía algo más por mí. Vaya que me gustaba engañarme a mí misma.

—Vamos arriba —dije entonces —. No tienes idea de cuantas ganas tengo de…

Pero me detuve antes de soltar alguna barbaridad._ Oh God_, culpaba de todo al vodka.

Él me sonrió de medio lado. Pero no era una sonrisa torcida arrogante. Era una sonrisa hermosa, cargada de cariño. No pude evitar imitarla.

—¿De qué tienes ganas, Mimi? —dijo sensualmente, con esa voz que usaba en la cama.

—Ya me estás pegando lo descarado —respondí, algo apenada —. Creo que paso demasiado tiempo contigo.

—De eso no te vas a librar —hizo una pausa —. Vamos.

Me tomó de la mano y yo me sentía caminando sobre las nubes. Llegamos a mi apartamento y abrí la puerta. Nos encaminamos hacia mi habitación dispuestos a comenzar con lo nuestro, pero antes de poder llegar a la puerta, mi pelimorada amiga se me atravesó, bloqueando el paso.

—¡Mimi! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡No tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba! —gritó —. ¡Y no sabes, el Dios Sexy estuvo esperándote durante horas allá abajo y…!

Entonces Yolei se dio cuenta de que no venía sola. Ver a Yamato la dejó en estado catatónico, y por primera vez en toda la vida, Miyako Inoue se quedó sin palabras. Ya no sabía si fue por el impacto que era verlo por primera vez o por la vergüenza, ¿realmente lo había llamado Dios Sexy? Oh, Yols…

Yo miré a Yamato, él tan sólo tenía alzada una ceja.

—Estaremos en mi habitación —dije, sonriéndole a modo de disculpa.

—Ah… ah… —ella sólo pudo asentir.

Jalé a Yamato del brazo y una vez dentro de mi cuarto, cerré la puerta con seguro. Uff, en circunstancias normales me moriría de pena al saber que tendría sexo y no estaba sola en casa, pero en una noche como hoy, era lo que menos me importaba. Todo mi ser imploraba por sentir a Yamato, y si no lo tenía sobre mí pronto, me iba a volver loca.

Por segunda vez en la noche, lo tomé del cuello y me apresuré a unir mis labios con los de él, comenzando a desabotonarle la camisa sin demora y con una destreza que no me conocía. Yamato tampoco esperó mucho y en poco tiempo ambos ya nos encontrábamos desnudos en mi cama, besándonos, tocándonos y dejándonos ir.

La tenue luz de la luna entraba por mi ventana y eso me hacía poder verlo en la oscuridad. Sus dedos estaban haciendo maravillas en mi interior mientras con su boca se ocupaba de mi cuello. Amaba sentir su barbilla en el pequeño espacio entre mi hombro y mi cuello, y también amaba que, siempre que se ponía en esa posición, podía pasar mis manos por toda la longitud de su ancha espalda.

—Joder, Mimi… —jadeó —. No puedo… parar…

—No pares… —no pares nunca.

Entonces se puso de rodillas y yo aproveché para enroscar mis piernas en su cadera y atraerlo hacia mí. Eso le arrancó un gemido que me hizo cerrar los ojos de puro placer. Volví a empujarlo hacia mí con mis piernas, y esta vez nuestras partes más íntimas hicieron contacto. Oh, Dios, ya no iba a aguantar ni un segundo más. Y él tampoco.

Entró en mí y comenzó a moverse lenta y desquiciantemente, yo me arqueé para sentirlo más cerca. Necesitaba sentirlo más dentro, más completamente dentro de mí. Jamás en toda mi vida había querido consumir a alguien de esta manera, y aun cuando estábamos así, nunca era suficiente. Quería más de él. Lo quería todo.

—Please, please, please… —le rogué en inglés, aún quedaba alcohol en mi sistema.

Él comenzó a embestir más fuerte y yo estaba cerca. Muy cerca de alcanzar el clímax.

—Ah… —un gemido salió de mi boca y un exquisito dolor punzante se arremolinó en mi vientre —. Por favor, por favor, Yamato…

Abrí los ojos y me quedé sin aliento al encontrarme de lleno con los suyos. Zafiros contra miel. Su forma de mirarme era tan intensa, y sólo me acercó más…

Sólo un poco más…

—Lo que quieras… —su voz sonó como un gruñido, y embistió una vez más —. Toma todo lo que quieras…

Grité cuando llegué a la cima. Grité y clavé mis uñas en su espalda. Él maldijo en voz ronca y empujó una última vez, tensándose encima de mí. Exhausto y temblando, se dejó caer sobre mi cuerpo y enterró su rostro en mi cuello. No pude resistirme y pasé mis manos por su cabello húmedo, acariciándolo mientras los dos yacíamos recostados, tratando de normalizar nuestras respiraciones.

Podía sentir su corazón latiendo contra mi pecho, y para mí, este era el paraíso.

* * *

.

_Mimi._

_Mimi._

—¿Mimi?

Mis ojos se abrieron con pesadez para dar de lleno con la oscuridad de la noche. La silueta perteneciente a aquella voz se acercó y se sentó en el borde de mi cama, retirándome el cabello de la cara.

—Yolei… —dije en voz baja —. ¿Qué hora es?

—Un poco pasadas las cuatro de la madrugada —respondió —. Primero pensé que ya estaban dormidos, pues llevaban poco más de una hora sin ehm… gritar. Pero justo acabo de escuchar la puerta de la casa cerrarse, y al asomarme afuera vi a Yamato subiendo a su Bentley.

Tardé un poco en procesar la información. Me dolía la cabeza y estaba segura de que tenía que ver con el alcohol. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que me quedé dormida, sólo recordaba a Yamato recostado sobre mí…

Y después había soñado con suaves caricias en mi cabello y unos ojos azules.

Pero ahora estaba despierta. Y obviamente, Yamato no estaba.

—Espera, ¿dices que acaba de irse? —pregunté, incorporándome un poco, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaba arropada con la manta.

—Sí, y creí que ambos estaban dormidos, pero al parecer sólo tú estabas dormida y a él le entretiene verte dormir, o algo parecido. Te digo, durante más de una hora no escuché ni un solo ruido —respondió, subiendo ambas piernas al colchón, mirándome —. La verdad, pensé que iba a dormir aquí, pero cuando lo vi irse, corrí a tu cuarto. Soy una necesitada del chisme y quiero que me cuentes qué pasó. Oh, y perdón por despertarte.

Pero las palabras de Yolei me habían dejado sin habla. Si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, ¿entonces Yamato se había quedado conmigo mientras yo dormía? No entendía nada, y al final todo había sido como solía ser, se había ido.

—Eh sí, no te preocupes, pero, ¿no deberías estar también dormida? —la miré —. Mañana hay trabajo, y presiento que la pasaremos como zombies si no dormimos un poco.

—Sí, pero te culpo por no dejarme dormir. No contestabas el celular y no tenía idea de dónde estabas, que por cierto, aún no me lo dices, y estaba muy preocupada. Y eso no es todo, luego llegaste casi a las dos de la madrugada con el Dios Sexy detrás de ti, viví el momento más trágame-tierra de mi vida y después, cuando intenté dormir, tus gritos me lo impidieron —dijo casi sin respirar —. Se me fue el sueño y cuando por fin estaba volviendo, escuché la puerta de la entrada abrirse y me levanté de la cama sólo para ver que era Yamato yéndose. No tardé mucho en decidir que estaba necesitada de chisme.

—Se me acabó la batería, estaba con mi jefe y su hermano en un bar, no hay ningún chisme, Yols —respondí, cansada y con algo de resaca, dejando caer mi cabeza en la almohada —. Por cierto, ¿podrías decirle a Ken que ya no tiene que llevarme al trabajo?

—¿Y eso?

—Ryo me va a recoger de ahora en adelante.

—Oh, entonces tiene que ver con Ishida. Y sé que con él te comportas más obstinada de lo que normalmente eres, ¿cómo te convenció?

—Era eso, o amenazaba con comprarme un auto.

—¡Un auto! —gritó mi amiga.

—¡Yolei, me duele la cabeza! —exclamé, masajeando mi frente con mis dedos —. Piedad...

—Amiga, no había conocido hombre que te hiciera beber.

Le dediqué una mirada de reproche.

—Lo dices como si hubiera llegado ebria y tambaleándome —dije —. Sólo bebí un poco...

Ella se quedó callada por unos minutos.

—Mimi, ¿no crees que esto del trato se te está escapando un poco de las manos?

Un poco se quedaba corto. Se había desbordado por completo de lo que yo era capaz de controlar y ya no sabía como arreglarlo. Más bien, ya sabía que no tenía arreglo. Esto era más fuerte que yo y era horrible querer gritarlo a los cuatro vientos y no poder hacerlo. No podía hacerlo porque precisamente él no podía enterarse. Bueno, él y todo el mundo. La ventaja era que mi mejor amiga no entraba en esa categoría.

Suspiré.

—Estoy enamorada de él, Yolei —la voz me salió más quebrada de lo que planeé.

Admitirlo dolía, pero no iba a llorar.

Ella asintió.

—Ya lo sospechaba, pero la confirmación en voz alta lo hace completamente real —respondió, y después de una larga pausa, añadió —. Amiga, ¿crees que puedas con esto? Lo de Michael apenas sucedió hace seis meses, está reciente. Me preocupas, no creo que estés lista para una relación...

—Pues te preocupas en vano, porque Yamato y yo no estamos en una relación.

Yolei bufó.

—Pero qué ciegos están.

—¿Podemos dejar esta plática para otro día? —dije, ya no estaba pensando en nada —. No quiero hablar de Michael ni de Yamato ni de nada. Sólo quiero dormir.

Ella me miró durante unos instantes. Su gesto era serio, pero su mirada estaba llena de calidez y genuina preocupación.

—Buenas noches, Mimi.

No le contesté. Me giré hacia mi lado izquierdo y me acurruqué en mi almohada, cerrando los ojos. Estaba cansada y no tenía energías ni para hilar pensamientos. Dormir, sólo quería dormir. Creo que no tardé más de cinco minutos en perder el conocimiento.

Y en esta ocasión, no soñé nada. No soñé con caricias en mi cabello.

Ni tampoco con ojos azules.

* * *

.

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien y que les haya gustado el capítulo. Creo que muchos esperaban que este fuera el capítulo de la fiesta de Sora, ¡pero les prometo que ya es el que viene xD! Ahora sí es seguro. Es que todo esto tenía que ocurrir antes de lo que ocurrirá en el desfile. Créanme, lo tengo todo fríamente calculado (?). Por ahora Mimi ya admitió lo que siente, y ahora nos falta Yamato. OH, y si creen que las escenas de celos en este capítulo fueron_ los celos_ de los que les hablé, ¡están muy equivocadas! Aunque igual ya pudieron ver un poco de la personalidad celosa de Yama, el hombre es algo... posesivo. Próximamente se vendrá con todo ;9. **

**Y hmm, oh, volvió a aparecer Catherine y se mostró como toda una dama, creo que hasta a Mimi le agradó, ¿ustedes que opinan? La pobre castaña ni se dio cuenta de que se puso celosa hasta que ya había hecho lo que hizo xD. Pero bueno, mínimo la pasó bien en el bar con los gemelos y con Zoe, que de hecho, me los habían estado pidiendo mucho, ¡y en este capítulo se los traje! Ah, y sepan que amo las expresiones en inglés que usó Mimi alcoholizada, las majaderías en inglés suenan súper graciosas xD.**

**Y al final resultó que Yamato la estuvo esperando. No se imaginan cómo la pasó el pobre. Al darse cuenta de que ella no había vuelto a casa, y sin poderla localizar, se imaginó de todo. Les juro que si pasaba una hora más y Mimi no llegaba, llamaba a su policía privada para que la encontraran, haha. Pero claro que la preocupación fue reemplazada por otro sentimiento cuando la vio llegar con el gemelo malvado de Kouji (Mimi ebria ve doble). Y bueno, creo que el sexo entre estos dos cada vez se hace más intenso... ¡y se quedó mirándola (y haciéndole caricias) mientras dormía! Pero luego se fue. _Jé._**

**Por cierto, nadie me ha dicho nada aún, pero yo soy paranoica y quiero aclararlo: Sí, estoy consciente de que estos dos se la pasan teniendo sexo, y no sé por qué siento la necesidad de explicarme: Primero, el trato que ambos hicieron fue literal de eso, de sexo, y desde un inicio advertí que tendrían bastante. Ahora, sí, es mucho sexo, pero si se fijan, son pocos los encuentros sexuales que he descrito de forma larga y explícita, por lo general los hago rápidos de leer para que no se me fastidien. Y pues eso, realmente espero que no se me fastidien XD...**

**Puff, ya hablé mucho, así que me voy despidiendo, ¡mil gracias por sus reviews! Veo que les gustó el POV de Yamato, ya en unos cuantos capítulos más vuelvo a hacer votación, ustedes van a elegir de qué capítulo quieren su siguiente POV. Y repito: ¡Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de escribirme! Son lo mejor y los amo y adoro platicar con ustedes :'D, son los lectores más bellos del mundo.**

**¡Un beso!**  
**Atto. Rolling Girl**  
**aka: Gravi ~**

**PD: Ando haciendo un sountrack de canciones que me han inspirado para esta historia, a ver si luego se los comparto :'D.**

* * *

**RR's sin cuenta:**

**Tity:** Hello there, que rico que allá hace frío, acá estamos a 40°C y no es broma XD. Yo también prefiero que haga frío que calor, hahaha. EN FIN, ¡qué bueno que te gustó el capi! Sí, Yama resultó ser un acosador XDDD, aunque como dices, es mucho más discreto que Mimi, la mujer está más bruta, haha, y sí, cuando escribí la caída desde el POV de Yama yo también me reí más XD. Sobre Nicole y Hiroaki y DeQuincey (el nombre que olvidaste XD) no puedo decir mucho, sólo que espero poder incorporarlos pronto en el POV de Mimi también, la chica tiene que enterarse, ya que se está involucrando mucho en la vida de Yamato. Y MUJER, yo también estoy acostumbrada a escribirte y a amarte (?), pero te iba a decirrr, ¿por qué no te haces una cuenta? Así podría explayarme y ser más YO con mis contestaciones, tú sabes, como son por privado xD, ¡deberías considerarlo! Un besho. PD: Rumbelle es la OTP del momento XD.

**Kokoro Kokuo:** ¡Hola de nuevo, bonita! A ver, a ver, ¿imaginabas a Yamato más arrogante? Hahaha, es que lo suyo es más el control y el poder, la arrogancia no mucho. Él sabe que es muy apuesto, pero ni creas, no se quiere tanto en el fondo, no se cree un Dios encarnado, aunque las mujeres lo hacen sentirse como uno. Ahora, se me hace difícil hacer un POV de Yama del capi de TK, ya que pues sí, tuvieron una plática de hermanos después de la escena en la oficina XD, pero en general no es un capítulo que aporte mucho a la trama desde el POV del rubio, ¡pero eso sí, te prometo una conversación de hermanos sobre Mimi pronto! Con eso me despido, huhu, ¡muchas gracias por tu apoyo constante :'D!

**Paula:** ¡Pau! Pensé que te habías olvidado de mí, me salió una sonrisa el verte por acá :'D. Qué bueno que te gustó tanto el POV de Yamato, me alegra saber eso, y sip, el rubio es un acosador, hahaha, pero no le tengas miedo XD, es buena gente (?). Nicole, uhm, sí, ella es una zorra XD, pero de algún modo u otro, Yama la quiere. AND YES, Yamato había visto primero a Mimi, hoho, sabía que nadie se lo esperaba XD, el iluso pensó que Mimi se acostaría con él en cuanto se lo pidiera, pero nop, haha. En fin, gracias por leer y escribirme, Pau, te quiero mucho :).

**Rach:** Hey Rach, yay, ¡sí, al fin sabes lo que pensó Yama de Mimi! Claro que no fue romántico, pero sí fue como una especie de flechazo XD, no pudo dejar de pensar en ella en todo el día (ni noche) y pues seh, no se dejó toquetear (?) por Nicole, aka: la zorra. Hahaha, ni Tai ni Tikei la quieren XD. Y SÍ, la vida de Yama es muy enredada, ya pronto se irán enterando de todo lo que ha vivido nuestro rubio (aka: stalker), haha, todos tienen un alias XD. Y oh, sí, Yama se puso "celoso" de Ken la primera vez que lo vio dejando a Mimi al edificio ;9, huhu, ¡gracias por el review! Nos leemos.

**Sweetdoll:** No, no conoces la crueldad aún (?), muahaha. EJEM, ¡qué bueno que te gustó el POV de Yamato! Y sí, trato de que cada vez se ponga más interesante el asunto :'D, prometo a un Yama celoso pronto, haha, todas ansían ese momento XD. ¡No mueras de ansias! Sólo recuerda que actualizo cada dos semanas. ¡BESOS!

**Kinoto:** WAH, gracias por las bonitas palabras :'D, me alegra que te guste como escribo, uff, eso de saber que te pongo la carne de gallina es un gran halago para mí como escritora. En serio, muchas gracias por los cumplidos. Y sí, con el POV pudiste conocer mejor a Yamato, ya veremos que otras sorpresas nos trae el rubio. Huhu, ¡un besote!

**Galathea:** OMG, leer tu review fue lo más divertido del mundo, ¡qué bueno que hayas hecho acto de presencia! Aprecio mucho que te tomaras el tiempo de escribirme :'D, que no te de pena decir idioteces, yo amo leerlas (y ojo, no creo que nada de lo que hayas dicho sea una idiotez XD). A ver, punto uno: Sí, Tikei es un gran hermano, haha, a ver si en un capítulo próximo se revela lo que piensa el rubio menor de sobre lo que pasa entre Yama y Mimi, ¡claro que Takeru será importante! Dos: HAHAHA, sí, Yamato es un pervertido :C, pero no lo odies, él es buena persona (?), y haha, yo también estoy que le digo a Mimi que le salte encima, ¿cómo decirle que no a un hombre como él? Tres: Sí, la siguió, es un acosador controlador. Cuatro: HAHAHA, sí, Yamato quería arrancarle la ropa desde el minuto uno XD, yo también pienso que Mimi es una suertuda. Cinco: Nicole es una zorra, sí. Y pues bueno, es como la mejor amiga de Yamato, sí estuvieron juntos cuando estaban en la universidad, la misma Sora se lo confirmó a Mimi, lo demás ya no te lo puedo decir, pues sería spoiler XD. Seis: ¡SÍ, TAICHI! No diré nada sobre tu hipótesis, pero me divierte que me las digas *u*. Siete: OMG, más hipótesis, ¡mujer, me encantas! No estás tan loca como crees XD. Ocho: Acá volvemos al punto de que Yamato es un acosador, hahaha, no te asustes. NO ES UN VIEJO VERDE, HAHA, God, que miedo XD. Nueve: No lo golpees, él sólo quería divertirse y se le hizo fácil (?). Haha, aw, como puedes ver, amé tu review XD, ¡es genial que te guste la historia! Espero leerte más seguido :'D. Un besote for you.

**Yukiko17:** ¡Mujer! ¿Tienes los mensajes privados bloqueados? No me dejó responderte por ahí :C. Pero bueno, por acá lo haré. AW, ¡qué bueno que te gustó el POV de Yamato! Haha, sí, sé que nadie se esperaba mucho de lo que pasó XD, para que veas, ¡Yamato tiene de su lado una historia MUY interesante! Claro que luego escribiré más POVs del rubio, pero el primer capítulo me urgía publicarlo *A*. Y OMG, ¿me has llamado cabrona XD? Hahaha, ¡ya te amo! Qué bueno que te he caído bien XD. Claro que las retroalimentaciones me son de utilidad :), además, me encanta platicar con mis lectores. Conocerte ha sido un placer ;9. Y JA, ya quisiera yo que un sujeto como Yamato existiera, ¡imagínate! I WANT ONE. En fin, ¡nos seguimos leyendo! Un abrazo.

**Valeeee:** ¡Hola de nuevo, hermosa! Uff, créeme que yo tampoco me puedo creer como no terminaron juntos en Digimon :C. Ese epílogo causa pesadillas a cualquiera. Y WAH, ¡me alegra saber que ames tanto la historia! Créeme, yo también siempre espero tu review :'D, me encanta leerte y saber que me lees. ¡Te mando un beso!

**Gaby1919:** ¡Mi pequeña beta! Hahaha, lo sé, sé que morías por saber lo que Yama pensó durante la junta XD, pero nimodo, el capítulo ya se estaba haciendo demasiado largo. Sí, soy mala, lo peor es que cada vez me hago más malvada D:, uff. Y sí, tú eres de las mías, que no esperaban a un Yama romántico al principio XD, eso no tendría sentido, pero OMG, ¿te lo imaginabas peor? Si todas se traumaron por lo pervertido y acosador que era, pero bueno, ya me imagino que tú estás acostumbrada a más ;D (?). EN FIN, gracias por betearme (esa palabra no existe XD), ¡ya sabes que te quiero mucho! Y hahaha, pobre Nicole, ha recibido mucho odio, y sí, yo la imagino igualita a Misa XD, tampoco era mucho de mi agrado. Lalala, ahora sí me despido, ¡te quiero!


	13. Pandemónium I

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

**Evermore**

**Pandemónium - **Parte I

_m. Donde hay mucho ruido y confusión._

* * *

La semana se pasó rápida y sin ningún contratiempo. O eso me gustaba pensar a mí. El haber admitido que estaba enamorada de Yamato me había quitado un peso de encima que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Obviamente, él nunca se iba a enterar, y por más que eso me doliera, no podía permitir que se me notara. Y de hecho lo estaba haciendo bien. El pasar tiempo con él era tan fácil como siempre. Nuestra relación (disfuncional) era tan buena, que todo se daba con naturalidad entre nosotros.

Adoraba pasar tiempo con él. No quería que eso cambiara nunca.

Y sí, sabía que algún día todo eso se iba a acabar, pero por ahora me conformaba con vivir el presente y disfrutarlo a él.

Hoy era viernes, y estaba muy emocionada porque, al fin, ¡mañana sería la fiesta de Sora! Vería a todos mis amigos y estaba segura de que la pasaríamos genial. Justo ahora eran las ocho y media de la mañana y yo me encontraba en el Bentley con Ryo, rumbo a Evermore. Que él me llevara todos los días al trabajo no era tan malo. De hecho, Ryo me agradaba bastante, y aunque la plática siempre se mantenía cordial, el ambiente era ameno.

—¿Entonces llevas sirviendo a la familia Ishida por más de siete años? —pregunté, curiosa.

—Así es, señorita Tachikawa.

Oh, vaya. Entonces Ryo seguramente conocía bien a la familia. Siete años eran mucho tiempo. Y de todos modos, ¿cuántos años tenía este hombre? Si acaso, se veía de veintiocho, pero no más. Podría preguntarle, pero era poco probable que me respondiera. Siempre lo hacía con monosílabos o con evasivas. Ryo Akiyama cuidaba muy bien la privacidad de Yamato y su familia.

—Me imagino que entonces conoces a sus padres.

—Sí.

Sí, monosílabos.

—Oye Ryo.

—Diga, señorita Tachikawa.

—¿Cuándo vas a dejar de llamarme señorita Tachikawa?

Pude ver por el espejo retrovisor que sonrió ante eso.

—No creo que eso llegue a pasar, señorita Tachikawa.

—Ya veremos, mi nombre dejará de ser Mimi Tachikawa si no logro que me llames Mimi.

—Entonces tal vez deba ir haciendo el papeleo para cambio de nombre.

Abrí la boca, estupefacta.

—Ryo, ¿es que acaso te estás burlando de mí? —pregunté, riendo también.

—Nunca haría eso, señorita Tachikawa.

—Ajá, ajá, ya verás, no me rendiré hasta que…

Pero no terminé de hablar, pues mi teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. Lo saqué de mi bolso y miré el nombre de la persona que llamaba. ¡Era Sora!

—Discúlpame un segundo, Ryo.

Lo vi asentir, y entonces contesté.

—¡Sora! —saludé.

—_Mimi, hola_ —dijo ella —._ No te desperté, ¿verdad?_

—No, obvio no, voy en camino al trabajo.

—_Oye, te hablo tan temprano para hacerte una proposición indecorosa._

Uh.

—Me encantan las proposiciones indecorosas.

—_Pues esta la amarás_ —respondió, con un toque risueño en su voz —._ Pero primero, ¿tienes libre la hora de la comida?_

Uhm, pues estaba el hecho de que comería con Yamato, pero seguro él entendería.

—Claro, estoy libre, ¿por qué?

—_Por qué quiero que llames a Yolei y ambas vengan a mi estudio, ¡les voy a regalar un vestido para la fiesta de mañana!_

Oh por Dios. No pude reprimir el gritillo agudo que salió desde el fondo de mi garganta.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? ¡Ah, gracias, gracias, gracias! —exclamé —. ¡Sora, eres la mejor!

La verdad, yo tenía varios vestidos e iba a usar alguno de esos para la fiesta, ¡pero qué mejor que usar uno de la propia diseñadora! Ya me había tocado ver en algunas revistas uno que otro diseño de mi amiga, ¡y me habían encantado!

—_No es nada, Mimi. También vendrá Kari, quiero que todas luzcan hermosas en la fiesta_ —respondió —._ Y por cierto, ¿ya estás lista?_

—¡Por supuesto! He estado esperando este día desde que llegué a Japón.

—_¿Y ya sabes a quién vas a llevar de acompañante?_

…¿Ah?

—¿Es una invitación doble? —pregunté.

—_Sí, a todos les mandé una invitación para dos personas, y como tengo que confirmar la lista de invitados, necesito que me des el nombre. _

—Oh, es que Yolei recibió las invitaciones, yo ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de revisarla —confesé.

Ella rió suavemente.

—_No hay problema, Mimi, con que me confirmes el nombre de tu acompañante para hoy en la noche, todo estará bien_ —dijo entonces.

Claro, sí, no hay problema. La cosa es que no tenía acompañante.

—Oye, ¿y no importa si no llevo a nadie? —pregunté, sintiéndome algo perdedora.

—_Por supuesto que no, puedes ir sola si no tienes a quién llevar._

Vaya, eso me daba muchos ánimos. Nótese el sarcasmo.

—Eh, en la noche te confirmo, ¿sí?

—_Perfecto. ¿Nos vemos a la una de la tarde en mi estudio?_ —preguntó —._ Te mandaré la dirección por e-mail._

—Claro.

Dicho esto, ambas nos despedimos y cortamos la llamada. Yo suspiré con pesadez y me recargué en el asiento. No tenía que hacer de esto un problema, no pasaba nada si iba sola. Mis únicos amigos aquí en Japón estarían ahí y no tenía a nadie a quién llevar. Aunque... si todos llevaban pareja y yo no, me iba a sentir como la anciana loca y solterona con cincuenta gatos del grupo. Por lo general no me importaba lo que la gente pensara de mí, pero este era uno de esos casos en los que mi mente estaba siendo irracional. No quería ir sola. Es decir, por lo que yo sabía, casi todos los del grupo tenían una relación estable con alguien. Yo lo más cercano que tenía a una relación era el trato de exclusividad que hice con Yamato.

Hmm, pues en todo caso, podría ir con él, ¿no?

La invitación doble no importaba, lo que quería era ir con alguien. Ambos ya íbamos a estar presentes y no pasaba nada si nuestros amigos nos veían juntos, podíamos simplemente decir que decidimos acompañarnos mutuamente y ya. Sí, debería ir con Yamato. Es más, lo lógico sería que fuera con Yamato. Él era lo más próximo que tenía a una pareja y yo también era lo más próximo que él tenía a una.

Sonreí. Sí, se lo pediría a Yamato.

—Llegamos, señorita Tachikawa.

—Gracias por traerme, Ryo —respondí, comenzando a abrir la puerta —. Oye, ¿Yamato no te ha mencionado algo sobre la fiesta de Sora?

Porque ahora que lo pensaba, nunca habíamos tocado el tema.

—Sé que irá a la fiesta, siempre asiste a los eventos de la señorita Takenouchi —dijo él.

Bien.

—Oh, gracias —dije, ya saliendo del auto —. Nos vemos al rato, Ryo.

—Que tenga un buen día.

—¡Igual tú!

Cerré la puerta tras de mí y me encaminé a Evermore a un paso un tanto saltarín. Me emocionaba la idea de ir con Yamato a la fiesta. Obviamente no podríamos dar indicios de que entre nosotros había algo, pero el sólo ir como su pareja me llenaba de una felicidad que hasta me asustaba. Subí al ascensor y mientras llegaba a mi piso le tecleé un mensaje.

**Fecha: 08 de Noviembre de 2013 – 08:44 am  
De: Mimi Tachikawa**

**Lo siento, hoy no voy a poder salir a comer contigo.  
Me acaba de surgir un compromiso con alguien más. **

**M.**

**..**

Sonreí. Oh, sabía que mi mensaje había sido cruel, pero no podía evitarlo, me encantaba molestar a Yamato. Más ahora que sabía lo posesivo y controlador que era. El ascensor llegó a mi piso y bajé, esperando en cualquier momento que me llegara su respuesta, pero en vez de eso, mi celular comenzó a vibrar.

—¡Hola, Mimi! —me saludó Zoe desde la recepción.

Yo le hice una seña con la mano indicándome que esperara, y contesté la llamada entrante sin siquiera mirar la pantalla.

—¿Hola?

—_¿Podrías decirme qué significa el mensaje que me acabas de mandar?_

—Sí, buenos días, Yamato, a mí también me alegra saludarte —respondí, en broma. ¿Tan rápido se había puesto de mal humor?

Entonces miré a Zoe, quien me veía atónita y con la boca abierta. Oh, no. ¿Acaso había dicho_ Yamato_ en voz alta? Le sonreí a modo de disculpa y corrí a mi oficina, cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

—_¿Se puede saber que está pasando? ¿Estabas corriendo?_

Ah, malditos tacones delatores.

—No, no es nada, sólo quería llegar a mi oficina —dije, sentándome en mi lugar.

—_Aún no respondes mi pregunta._

Claro, el mensaje de la discordia.

—Nada, hombre, contigo no se puede bromear ni un poco —contesté —. Voy a reunirme con Sora y las chicas a la hora de la comida, ¡vamos a elegir nuestros vestidos para el evento de mañana!

—_¿Y tiene que ser precisamente a la hora de la comida?_

No sabía si le molestaba porque quería verme o porque odiaba que le cambiaran sus planes. Pero hey, él se iba a comer con otras personas (rubias) de vez en cuando y cambiaba mis planes, por lo que no debería de haber problema si yo lo hacía también.

—Sora estará ocupada todo el día, seguro tiene mil cosas que preparar para mañana.

_—Todos sus eventos son iguales, además, estoy seguro de que tiene personal que se encarga de esas cosas._

Uff, este hombre. Pero ya que estábamos con el tema del desfile...

—Si irás, ¿verdad?

—_Evermore es el patrocinador principal del evento, en teoría, debo asistir._

—¡Será divertido! ¡Volver a verlos a todos!

—_Tendremos que dejar la plática para después, ¿está bien?_ —dijo entonces —. _Tengo una reunión importante en cinco minutos._

—¡No! Espera, es que... quería pedirte algo.

—_Lo que quieras_ —respondió de inmediato, sorprendiéndome —. _Puedes pedirme lo que quieras._

Bueno, sí lo decía de esa forma...

—Es que...

—_Señor Ishida, el señor Hanakamura ya lo espera_ —escuché la voz de Megumi a lo lejos.

—_Que me de unos minutos, Megumi_ —respondió él —. _¿Mimi?_

—No, no, ve a la junta —dije rápidamente —. Hablamos en la noche, ¿sí?

Hubo una pequeña pausa.

_—De acuerdo._

—De acuerdo, ¡hasta luego!

Colgué la llamada y suspiré. No tenía idea de por qué me había dado un repentino ataque de nervios. Sólo le iba a pedir que fuera conmigo a un evento al que él mismo ya iba a ir, ¡no era tan difícil! Se lo iba a pedir esta noche. De todos modos, ahora que me había dicho que podía pedirle lo que quisiera, me sentía mucho más confiada, ¡no podía esperar a que fueran las seis de la tarde para verlo!

* * *

.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —exclamé, maravillada —. ¡Es el más hermoso que he visto hasta ahora, y eso que todos son hermosos!

Ahí estaba yo, totalmente estupefacta, mirándome en el gran espejo del estudio de mi amiga Sora Takenouchi. Había llegado junto con Yolei hace media hora y al instante habíamos comenzado a probarnos vestidos. Sora nos dijo que podíamos tomar el que quisiéramos, y yo estaba que no sabía si reír o llorar. Esto era demasiado hermoso para ser real. ¡Vestidos gratis!

—De hecho, Mimi, ese color te va muy bien —dijo Kari, quien había elegido el primer vestido que se probó. Suertuda ella. Yo siempre había sido muy indecisa.

—¿Lo crees? —pregunté.

—Te ves perfecta —dijo Sora, riendo.

—Eso me has dicho con los seis vestidos que me he probado.

—Es que Yolei y tú son imposibles, ¡no se deciden!

Tal para cual.

—Bueno, pues creo que éste es el que me gustó más —dije, volviéndome a mirar en el espejo.

Ya me había probado vestidos de mis colores típicos. Rosa, blanco, beige, lila...

Este era diferente a lo que solía usar. Tenía un color azul rey precioso y que contrastaba totalmente con mi pálida piel. No llevaba tirantes, por lo que mis hombros estaban completamente al descubierto, y se aferraba muy bien a mi busto, resaltándolo sólo lo suficiente. La parte debajo del busto era completamente ajustada, de corte imperio y estaba forrada de piedras preciosas, y la falda caía sobre mis piernas de manera vaporosa y delicada. La manipulación de las telas era otra cosa por la que debía dar crédito a mi amiga. El vestido estaba hecho de un finísimo raso, cubierto por chiffon de la mejor calidad.

Si fuera un vestido esponjado, me sentiría como princesa de cuento de hadas. Realmente era una pieza majestuosa. Hermoso y sexy, sin rayar en lo atrevido. Perfecto para un evento de gala en el hotel más elegante de la ciudad.

—¿Y entonces... ese? —preguntó Kari.

—Este —dije con seguridad.

—Pues es todo tuyo, amiga —dijo Sora, situándose detrás de mí y tomándome de los hombros.

Ver nuestro reflejo en el espejo, juntas de esta manera, me llenó de una felicidad indescriptible. Sora había sido mi mejor amiga cuando éramos niñas, y me daba gusto que nos estuviéramos acercando de nuevo.

—Muchas gracias por todo —respondí. Y no sólo por el vestido, sino también porque, gracias a ella, mañana vería a todo el grupo.

—No es nada, Mimi. Es todo un gusto hacer felices a mis seres queridos.

—¡Este vestido me hace ver como una ballena! —gritó de pronto Yolei, saliendo del probador.

Giré los ojos y sonreí. Mi amiga se veía un defecto en cada vestido que se probaba. Defectos imaginarios, por supuesto.

—Yolei, yo pienso que el vestido negro que te probaste al principio estaba perfecto —dijo Kari.

—¿Insinúas que con este sí me veo gorda? —exclamó, casi llorando —. ¡Todo es culpa de Mimi, que no deja de alimentarme con pasteles! ¡Me quiere entregar a la bruja malvada de Hansel y Gretel, yo lo sé!

—¡Hey! —reí, tratando de parecer ofendida —. Ahora que has descubierto mi malvado plan, ¿qué se supone que voy a hacer?

Ella abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡Y no lo niegas! —me apuntó —. ¡Deshonor! ¡Deshonor sobre toda tu familia! ¡Deshonrada tú! ¡Deshonrada tu vaca!

—Oh no —miré a Kari —. Ya empezó a citar frases de películas, esto es serio...

La pequeña castaña rió con ganas.

—Oigan, niñas, creo que están exagerando —habló Sora, pero podía ver que estaba luchando por no reírse.

—No, es que Ken no me puede ver así! —gimoteó Yolei —. ¡Me va a dejar por obesa! ¡Parezco un rollito primavera!

Kari ahora reía a carcajadas.

—¿No que una ballena?

—¡Kari! ¡No se supone que me sigas la corriente! —reclamó la pelimorada.

—No puede ser, ¿así es siempre de exagerada? —susurró Sora en mi oído, ya también riéndose del espectáculo que estaba armando Yolei.

—Oh, créeme que no has visto nada —le contesté, y entonces caminé hacia Yolei, tomándola de ambas manos —. El vestido color esmeralda que te habías probado hace cinco vestidos es tu mejor opción, Yols, ya no le des más vueltas.

Ella pareció calmarse.

—Sí, ¿verdad? —se miró al espejo —. ¿Ustedes que piensan, chicas? —preguntó a las otras dos.

Ellas alzaron ambos pulgares en señal de que estaban de acuerdo.

—Bien, el esmeralda será. ¡El esmeralda es el nuevo color de la pasión! —canturreó ella, entrando de nuevo al probador.

—Oh Dios, debo juntarme más con ustedes —exclamó Kari.

Yo le sonreí.

—Créeme, a partir de ahora no van a librarse de nosotras.

Iba a asegurarme de ello.

* * *

.

Cinco cincuenta y ocho. Ya casi. Cinco cincuenta y nueve. Un minuto más, sólo uno.

Seis. Seis en punto.

Me levanté de mi lugar. Había terminado el trabajo del día hace algunos minutos y lo único que hice después de eso fue mirar el reloj de mi celular. No sabía porqué, pero sentía una extraña urgencia por ver a Yamato. Bueno, siempre quería verlo, pero es que hoy tenía algo que pedirle. Sonreí, saliendo de mi oficina. ¿Qué iban a pensar los demás chicos cuando me vieran entrar del brazo de Yamato? ¿Pensarían que hacemos bonita pareja? Claro que tendría que explicarles que sólo éramos amigos, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que íbamos a ir juntos, y eso me ponía de buen humor. Incluso tenía ganas de cantar.

—Hasta luego, Zoe —me despedí de mi amiga.

—Nos vemos, Mimi, ¡diviértete en el desfile de Sora! —exclamó —. En serio, ¡qué envidia!

—El lunes te cuento todos los detalles.

Ella asintió y yo me introduje al elevador. Ya en el primer piso, me dirigí al acceso privado del edificio. Iba caminando de manera campante, esperando ver a Ryo ya en el Bentley. Yamato solía bajar un poco más tarde. Doblé en la esquina que daba al pasillo del acceso y en ese instante mis pies se frenaron de golpe. Ahí estaba Yamato, y estaba con Catherine Belcourt. Ella le sonreía mientras le platicaba algo y él lucía atento, escuchándola.

Contuve la respiración y traté de serenarme. No estaban haciendo nada del otro mundo, sólo estaban charlando. Eso. Pero, ¿debería acercarme? Extrañamente, sentía que si lo hacía, sería el mal tercio. Apenas me estaba debatiendo entre volver en un rato o saludar casualmente, cuando la rubia francesa volteó y me vio.

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

—Mimi,_ bonjour!_ —saludó —. ¿Ya saliste del trabajo?

Dios, ¿por qué era tan encantadora?

—Eh, hola, señorita Belcourt —respondí, acercándome tímidamente y sin mirar a Yamato. Pero podía sentir sus ojos clavados en mí.

—¡Oh, no, no! Nada de señorita Belcourt, llámame Catherine, _mon chéri_ —pasó a mirar al Ishida —. Yamato, ella es...

—Ya nos conocemos —él la interrumpió.

Eso pareció sorprender a Catherine. Nos miró a ambos, notablemente confundida, y alzó una ceja.

—Somos amigos de la infancia —me apresuré a aclarar. No sabía ni por qué me sentía con la necesidad de aclararle las cosas.

—Vaya, ¡no tenía idea! —su rostro volvió a la normalidad —. ¿No quieres venir a cenar con nosotros esta noche, Mimi?

Ahora yo fui la sorprendida. Miré a Yamato, pidiéndole silenciosamente una explicación.

—Es la última semana de Catherine en Japón y quiere conocer el restaurante del Tokyo Sky Tree —dijo entonces, metiendo ambas manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón —. Pero yo justo le estaba diciendo que ya tenía planes.

La francesa frunció el ceño. Hasta así lucía linda.

—Oh, vamos, seguro a Mimi le encantará ir, no seas aguafiestas.

—No lo sé, no creo que ella tenga hambre.

Yo estaba a punto de darle la razón, pero Catherine habló primero.

—No seas ridículo, ha estado trabajando todo el día, lo lógico es que tenga hambre —me miró —. ¿Cierto, _mon chéri_?

Dios, ¿cómo decirle que no, si lo pedía de esa manera? Pero lo cierto era que yo no quería ir a cenar con Yamato y Catherine. Yo quería ir al apartamento de Yamato ahora mismo, quitarle la ropa y disfrutarlo durante horas. Sólo él y yo. No ella. Decidido eso, comencé a buscar un modo educado de decirle que no podía ir.

—N-no tengo tanta hambre. Y la verdad es que ya quedé con Sora esta noche.

—Oh, claro, ¡amigos de la infancia! Debí imaginar que también conocías a Sora —respondió —. ¡Entonces nos veremos mañana! Me imagino que irás a la fiesta.

¿Qué, qué?

—¿Cómo? ¿También irás a la fiesta? —pregunté, eso sí que no lo esperaba.

Ella asintió, tomando del brazo a Yamato.

Oh, no, no, no.

_—Bien sûr_, ¡por supuesto! —aclaró —. Yamato y yo iremos juntos.

Evidentemente.

Decir que sentí como si me hubieran rociado con una cubeta de agua helada era poco. Qué estúpida era. Ya había visto en internet todas las fotos de los eventos de gala a los que asistía Yamato. Siempre, siempre, iba acompañado por Catherine. ¿Cómo no lo recordé antes? Quería golpearme a mí misma. Pero primero tenía que calmarme, hacer como si eso no me afectara (cuando era todo lo contrario).

—Oh, entonces nos veremos mañana, ¡qué bien! —fingí una sonrisa —. Eso compensará que hoy no pueda salir a cenar con ustedes.

Yamato alzó una ceja y me miró. Yo lo ignoré.

—Pues es una lástima, me gustaría conocerte mejor, ¡pero ya mañana tendremos la oportunidad! —dijo Catherine —. ¿Nos vamos ya, Yamato?

—No, espera, te estaba diciendo que ya tenía planes —respondió él.

—De hecho —hablé —, me topé con Takeru hace rato, y me pidió que te dijera que le surgió algo y que no va a poder irse contigo hoy. Así que tus planes están cancelados, ¡eres libre esta noche!

Dios mío, ¿qué estaba haciendo?

—¿Lo ves? —dijo Catherine —. Ya no te quedan más excusas.

Pero Yamato sólo me miraba a mí.

—¿Estas segura de que los planes de hoy se cancelaron, Mimi?

—Segurísima —contesté. Estúpido orgullo de niña digna que me cargaba.

Él asintió.

—Nos vemos mañana entonces.

—_Au Revoir_, Mimi! —la rubia se despidió de mí —. Encantada de volver a verte.

Ella en ningún momento se soltó del brazo de Yamato mientras caminaban juntos hacia la salida. Yo me quedé en mi sitio mirándolos hasta que cruzaron el umbral de la salida y después maldije en voz baja. Definitivamente, era una bruta celosa. Y sí, lo admito, estaba enojada porque Yamato no iba a ir conmigo a la fiesta de Sora. ¿Estaba mal que eso me hubiera puesto de mal humor? No, ¡no estaba mal! Tenía derecho a estar molesta. Aunque creo que había hecho enojar a Yamato al cancelar la noche de hoy...

Bah, pues que lidiara con su enojo mientras cenaba con Catherine.

Ahora yo tenía cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparme. No me iba a quedar sin pareja para la fiesta.

Y ya sabía a quién iba a llevar.

* * *

.

Sábado en la noche. Hotel Grand Hyatt Tokyo. Mi acompañante me abrió la puerta del auto y yo bajé tomando su mano, admirando la fachada del monumental edificio. Era enorme y sumamente lujoso. Ya lo conocía de lejos, pero nunca me había acercado tanto y apenas ahora entendía a lo que se refería la gente cuando decía que no existía hotel más elegante que este. Había hermosas fuentes rodeando el perímetro del lugar y millones de luces brillando y haciendo contraste con la oscuridad de la noche.

Una tras otra, llegaban limusinas a la entrada y de ahí bajaban parejas de aspecto distinguido y bastante a la moda. Sonreí a pesar de estar un poco nerviosa. Era la primera vez que asistía a un desfile de modas de esta magnitud, y tenía que pasarlo bien. Nada que no fuera mi felicidad debía importar esta noche.

Mi acompañante me ofreció su brazo y yo lo tomé, gustosa. Entramos al hotel y nos dirigimos al salón principal, en dónde sería el evento. En las puertas estaban dos enormes guaruras de aspecto intimidante, y cuando me acerqué, me pidieron mi invitación.

—Aquí tiene —dije, entregándosela.

Uno de ellos la tomó y después asintió.

—Bienvenida, señorita Tachikawa —exclamó, haciéndose a un lado —. La molestaré con el nombre de su acompañante.

—Koichi Kimura —respondió el aludido, sonriendo.

—Adelante.

Una vez dentro, fue como si hubiera entrado a otro universo. Primeramente, la luz pasó de ser dorada a ser una mística transición entre rosa, violeta y morado. Tenue y mágica. Habían columnas vestidas en luces más grandes que las de un árbol de Navidad, y adornos florales enormes y bellísimos, con toda clase de flores exóticas, ubicados de manera estratégica alrededor del salón. Del techo caían esferas en tonos blancos y lilas, y al centro había un enorme candil encendido, dándole más impacto a toda la decoración.

En medio del salón estaba la pasarela ya montada, una alargada tarima blanca con luces en sus laterales y, atrás de esta, una pantalla gigante. Rodeando la pasarela habían varios asientos, y al fondo del salón se encontraban unas cuarenta mesas redondas con los adornos más encantadores que había visto jamás. Cada uno era como una cajita de luz blanca muy brillante, y de ahí salía lo que parecía un arbolito de cerezo. Literalmente, estaba boquiabierta. Todo era sumamente divino, y la música de fondo sólo hacía que sintiera como si me hubiera transportado a otro lugar.

—Como me gustaría tener la exclusiva de este evento, lástima que sólo se aceptaba prensa. Hay tanto que quisiera fotografiar...

Miré a mi lado. Por un momento olvidé que venía con Koichi, quien parecía tan anonado como yo. Apenas me iba a girar hacía él para decirle que hoy venía como invitado y no por trabajo, cuando fui embestida y elevada en unos fuertes brazos que me rodearon por la cintura.

—¡Mimi!

Podría jurar que casi se me salen las lágrimas al reconocer a la persona que ahora me tenía abrazada en el aire.

—Oh por Dios, ¡Tai! —exclamé, rodeándolo con fuerza con mis brazos.

Hundí mi cabeza en su cuello y comencé a reír. Él también estaba riendo y durante unos segundos fuimos pura risa. Adoraba a este hombre. Izzy y él habían sido mis mejores amigos en la infancia, y a Tai siempre lo había visto como a una especie de caballero en armadura. Me había salvado más de una vez.

—Mírate —dijo, bajándome y liberándome del abrazo. Me tomó por los hombros y me miró —. Estás hermosa.

Al parecer nada había cambiado en su forma de ser. Igual de directo y carismático que siempre.

—Gracias —respondí y lo miré de piez a cabeza —. Tú también estás hermoso —bromeé.

Él rió. Yo reí.

—No es la palabra que yo hubiera usado, pero me conformo.

La verdad es que tampoco era la palabra que más iba con él. Taichi Yagami se había convertido en todo un hombre y lucía guapísimo. Sumamente atractivo y varonil. Y era incluso un poco más alto que Yamato. Ya no llevaba el cabello tan rebelde y alborotado, pero sin duda su melena castaña seguía llamando la atención, ¿qué este hombre nunca se peinaba? Uff, y aun así, podría pasar por modelo de la pasarela con ese elegante traje de etiqueta de traía puesto.

—Oh, veo que trajiste un acompañante.

Miré por encima de mi hombro y vi a Koichi. Madre mía, era la peor de todas. La noche ni había empezado y ya me había olvidado de él dos veces.

—¡Ah, Tai! Él es mi amigo Koichi Kimura —dije, tomando suavemente al aludido del brazo, para que se acercara —. Koichi, él es Taichi Yagami, una persona muy especial para mí.

Ellos se saludaron y se dieron un apretón de manos. Yo suspiré, viendo como más personas comenzaban a llegar.

—¿Y Sora? —le pregunté al moreno.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre se pone loca con estas cosas, seguro anda atrás ayudando a las modelos o contestando un millón de preguntas de los reporteros —respondió con simpleza —. Pero no te preocupes, ya hará aparición, vamos a nuestra mesa, la mayoría de los chicos ya están allí.

Yo asentí y, junto a Koichi, seguí a Tai a la que era nuestra mesa. Ésta no era redonda como las demás, tenía la forma de un gran rectángulo con lugar para veinte personas. Ahí ya estaban ya T.K., Kari, Cody, el superior Joe, Izzy y algunas chicas que nunca había visto, pero supuse que eran sus acompañantes. Igual no me enfoqué mucho en ellas, sino en mis amigos, y podría jurar que estuve a punto de llorar como boba otra vez. Ay, ¿por qué estaba tan sentimental?

—Mimi, ¿eres tú?

Izzy fue el primero en levantarse, y yo sin aguardar un segundo, corrí hacia él y lo envolví en mis brazos. Él me correspondió y rió por lo bajo. Oh Dios, aún recordaba cuando yo era más alta que él. ¿Cuándo había cambiado eso?

—Mimi, hola —ahora fue el superior Joe quien caminó hacia donde estaba. Izzy se apartó de mí y el peliazul me dio un cálido abrazo, yo se lo devolví.

—¡Izzy, Joe, los dos están guapísimos! —exclamé, sin poder dejar de sonreír.

—Pff, ustedes serán guapos, pero yo soy hermoso —dijo Tai, tomando asiento en una de las sillas.

Reí ante su comentario estúpido y después saludé a los demás. Les presenté a Koichi y ellos me presentaron a sus amigas, que como ya lo sospechaba, no eran _amigas_. La chica que iba con Izzy era su novia americana, y se llamaba Danielle. La que estaba con el superior era su prometida, y era una hermosa mujer llamada Aoi, ¡y hasta el pequeño Cody tenía novia! Por Dios, yo era la única solterona, aunque de todos modos nadie pareció creerme cuando les dije que Koichi era sólo un amigo.

Nos sentamos a la mesa y al poco tiempo llegó Yolei junto a Ken, luciendo preciosa en su vestido color esmeralda. Un poco más tarde llegó Daisuke y a partir de eso todo fue alboroto al por mayor. Era como si hubiésemos vuelto a ser niños, todos recordando viejos tiempos y haciéndonos bromas. No podía creer que hacía ocho años que no los veía. Estas personas significaban todo para mí, y no quería volver a alejarme de ellos.

—Y luego yo le pregunté, ¿qué tienen en común una hormiga y un elefante? Y ella dijo, ¿qué? —exclamó Daisuke, riéndose de antemano de su propia anécdota —. Y yo respondí, ¡que los dos empiezan con H!

Todos lo miramos. Takeru fue quien habló.

—Ehm... no sé si te estás dando cuenta de todo lo que está mal en tu historia. Es decir, sabía que no te habías graduado, pero esto es demasiado... —espetó, burlón.

El moreno le dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos.

—¡Sí me gradué! ¡Y todavía no acabo de contar mi chiste, rubio! —dijo, y prosiguió —. ¡Es que el elefante se llama Hugo! ¿Lo entienden? ¡Los dos empiezan con H! —y explotó en carcajadas.

Oh Dios, no pude evitar reírme ante la idiotez que acababa de escuchar. Ay no, esto era demasiado, y las risas de Davis eran contagiosas. De pronto ya me encontraba golpeando la mesa para tratar de apaciguar mis propias carcajadas, y cuando al fin me calmé, me encontré con todos mirándome raro.

—¿Qué? —exclamé.

—Eres la única persona en todo el universo que se ríe de los intentos de chistes de Davis —dijo Tai.

—¡Ella sabe lo que es arte! —dijo el aludido, alzando su mano en mi dirección —. ¡Dame esos cinco!

Y lo hice. Daisuke contaba las cosas más estúpidas que jamás había escuchado, y no podía ocultar la gracia que me causaba cada anécdota. Además, estaba muy feliz. De hecho, no creía que hubiera nada que pudiera arruinarme la noche.

—¡Miren, Yamato y Catherine ya llegaron! —exclamó Kari.

Claro que, había hablado muy pronto.

Todos nos giramos para ver como ambos se acercaban a nuestra mesa, y no pude evitar sentir una horrenda punzada de sentimientos no identificados en mi pecho. Realmente llamaban la atención con su sola presencia, y no por extravagancia ni mucho menos, sino por su puro porte y distinción. Lucían como sacados de una revista. Lucían como la pareja perfecta, de esas que reciben premios sólo por verse bien juntos. Catherine traía un vestido rojo sumamente ajustado y sofisticado, y yo estaba segura de haberlo visto en el sitio oficial de Chanel. Era una prenda preciosa y que acentuaba su exquisito cuerpo. Llevaba su sedoso cabello rubio recogido en una coleta alta y un maquillaje bastante natural. Catherine Belcourt no era pretenciosa. Ella era todo lo que aparentaba.

Y Yamato, oh, Yamato. Tuve que cerrar los ojos un momento para reponerme. Nunca lo había visto tan deslumbrante, y eso que todos los días me deslumbraba. Pero hoy, hoy lucía simplemente espectacular con ese traje negro de etiqueta completamente hecho a su talla. Yo conocía de moda y ese era un Alexander McQueen, no había duda. Maldición, debería ser ilegal verse así. Era como una visión, y ahora que miraba alrededor, podía notar que todas las mujeres presentes estaban babeando por él.

Los pocos paparazzis y reporteros con permiso para cubrir el evento los estaban llenando de fotografías, y ellos posaban como si fuera algo natural. Bueno, para ellos seguramente era algo natural. Catherine traía tomado del brazo a Yamato, y él lucía tan serio como siempre. Tan serio y tan endemoniadamente sexy. Una vez que las fotografías cesaron, ellos caminaron a nuestra mesa y, cuando estuvieron allí, tomaron justo los asientos en frente del de Koichi y del mío. Mierda.

—_Bonjour à tous!_ —exclamó Catherine, con su encantadora vocecilla risueña —. ¡Y Mimi, es un gusto verte tan seguido!

Sí, yo no podía decir lo mismo.

—Hola de nuevo —me limité a contestar.

El grupo saludó a los recién llegados y después de eso, el ambiente desatado de la mesa cambió por uno más formal y todos se pusieron a platicar en voz moderada con los que estaban sentados cerca de ellos. Lamentablemente, Catherine y Yamato estaban muy cerca de mí. La rubia habló entonces.

—Luces preciosa, _mon chéri_ —dijo ella —. Y dime, ¿este joven que te acompaña es tu novio?

Yo iba a responder, pero para mi sorpresa, Yamato se adelantó.

—No, es su jefe.

Catherine alzó una ceja.

Yo iba a aclarar, pero para mi sorpresa, Koichi se adelantó.

—De hecho, soy el hermano gemelo de su jefe, Koichi Kimura. Encantado.

La cara de Yamato era un poema, ¿entonces no me había creído la vez que yo se lo dije? ¡Já, pues toma esa, Ishida! Sonreí triunfal.

—Koichi es un fotógrafo profesional, sus trabajos son increíbles —agregué.

—Yo sigo tratando de convencer a Mimi de que pose para mí —remató él.

—Y dígame, señor Kimura, ¿qué clase de fotografías toma usted? —intervino Yamato.

Dios...

—De todo tipo, la verdad, aunque me gusta más fotografiar personas que paisajes u objetos.

—¡A mí me encantaría ver sus fotos, _monsieur!_ —dijo Catherine.

—De hecho, esta semana tuve una exposición y mis fotografías estarán en la galería un mes, por si le interesa, señorita —respondió Koichi —. Es arte al desnudo de la mejor calidad.

Yamato casi se atraganta con lo que estaba tomando.

Dejó la copa en su lugar y me lanzó la mirada más fría del universo. Yo a duras penas pude reprimir un escalofrío. Su cuerpo se notaba tenso y era más que evidente que no le había gustado escuchar eso.

—¿De qué están hablando?

Taichi, que estaba sentado en la silla contigua a la mía, dejó de prestar atención al otro lado de la mesa y se giró, para entrar en nuestra conversación.

—Oh, el señor Kimura nos estaba contando que tiene una exposición fotográfica de desnudos —se apresuró a decir Catherine —. Y que quiere convencer a Mimi de que pose para él.

Yo me puse roja como tomate, eso no se había escuchado nada bien. ¿Catherine estaba de broma? Lo peor es que lo había dicho de la forma más inocente del mundo, sin malas intenciones. Sólo había respondido la pregunta de Tai _muy_ literalmente.

—¿Qué? ¿Nuestra Mimi posando desnuda? —exclamó el castaño, entre broma y sorpresa.

—Mimi no va a posar desnuda —sentenció Yamato, ganándose una mirada curiosa de todos.

También la mía.

—Pues yo creo que esa ya sería decisión de ella —dijo Koichi.

Oh, oh. Si Yamato no tuviera tanto auto control, estoy segura de que ya le habría dicho hasta de qué se iba a morir. De igual modo, la tensión se notaba en el ambiente y estaba segura de que nadie entendía realmente lo que estaba pasando. Ni siquiera yo.

—Ella no va a hacerlo —se limitó a responder, en un tono de voz sumamente contundente.

—Vaya, se nota que eres el jefe de Mimi, ¡mira que ya hasta te crees con el derecho de decidir lo que puede hacer o no! —le dijo Tai a Yamato, en un tono de voz cargado de aprensión —. Porque eso que acabas de decir no me pareció una simple opinión.

Mi rubio le dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos.

—No empieces, Yagami.

Tai le respondió algo, pero me fue imposible de escuchar, puesto a que una ola de aplausos invadió el salón. Las luces entonces se atenuaron y de la pasarela salió Sora, luciendo impactante con un vestido negro con cola larga y vaporosa. Wow, nunca había visto a mi amiga tan bella.

—Buenas noches, soy Sora Takenouchi y quiero darles la bienvenida al desfile de mi colección de Invierno de este año —dijo la pelirroja al micrófono —. El nombre de la colección es Pandemónium, haciendo referencia al Paraíso Perdido, pues siento que en la ropa se pueden reflejar y transmitir las...

Siguió hablando y detrás de ella, en la gran pantalla que colgaba del techo, comenzaron a salir imágenes de algunos sketches y texturas, mientras Sora iba narrando cómo es que se fue inspirando para diseñar las prendas basándose en su premisa. Yo miraba todo, maravillada. Realmente admiraba a mi amiga, nunca imaginé que tuviera aptitud para el diseño de modas, pero bastaba con ver el hermoso vestido azul que me había regalado —y que justo ahora traía puesto— para darme cuenta de que esta era su vocación.

—Mira, Yamato, ¡ese es el sketch del diseño original que le pedí!

La voz de Catherine me sacó de mi ensoñación. Bajé mi mirada del escenario y la posé en la rubia, dándome cuenta de que ella miraba atenta hacia la pantalla, pero Yamato me estaba mirando a mí. Y no sólo eso, él tenía su mano sobre la mesa y Catherine tenía la suya entrelazada con la de él. No era el contacto más íntimo, pero eso no impidió que me sintiera repentinamente molesta. ¿Por qué no retiraba su mano de la de Catherine? Y además, ¿por qué me miraba como si fuera una niñita a la que tenía que reprender?

Uff, no le iba a dar el placer de estar en su campo de visión.

—Koichi —dije en voz baja —. Iré a ver el desfile más de cerca, ¿vienes?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Aquí estoy bien, si me acerco querré tomar fotografías y probablemente terminaré robando la cámara de algún reportero.

Reí sin ganas ante su comentario.

—Bien, ahora vuelvo.

Me levanté de la silla sin dirigirle la mirada a Yamato, y me encorvé un poco para no obstruir la vista de nadie. Me apresuré al fondo del salón para ya enderezarme y poder caminar sin molestar. Miré hacia en frente, Sora ya había terminado de hablar y la ovación no se hizo esperar. Después, comenzó a sonar música instrumental de fondo y las modelos empezaron a salir. Oh, tenía que encontrar lugar para sentarme. Miré hacia delante, por ahí se veía una silla sola en la fila de atrás, del lado derecho de la pasarela.

Comencé a caminar hacia allá por detrás de las columnas para no interrumpir, y justo cuando iba a la mitad de mi recorrido, sentí una mano tomarme del brazo. Alcé la mirada. Era Yamato, quien de un solo movimiento me introdujo con él a un pequeño pasillo, el que daba a los sanitarios.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces? —exclamé, sintiendo el enojo subir por mis venas.

—Yo quería preguntarte lo mismo —respondió. Oh, él también estaba enojado —. ¿Se puede saber por qué estás con él?

—¿Con Koichi? ¡Por que quise venir con él y punto! —dije, tratando de no alterarme —. ¡Yo no te ando preguntando tus razones para venir con Catherine!

Él bufó.

—Siempre voy con ella a los eventos de gala, no es como si yo la hubiera invitado. Es algo que ella ya da por hecho, y toda la prensa también.

—Sí, pues no te pedí explicaciones —contesté, cruzándome de brazos —. Y sinceramente, Yamato, no tengo tiempo para esto, quiero ver el desfile.

—No me gusta como te mira ese sujeto.

¿Qué?

—¿Y eso a qué viene?

Sus ojos azules se posaron en mí y podría jurar que me miraron como nunca antes.

—A que tú eres mía, Mimi.

No tuve tiempo siquiera de pensar en una respuesta, pues en un segundo ya me había tomado del rostro y al otro sus labios ya estaban sobre los míos. Mi respuesta fue inmediata, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y él pegó mi cuerpo a la pared, presionándome con el suyo. Su lengua se abrió paso entre mi boca y yo gemí por lo bajo. De pronto éramos una enredadera de manos y piernas, y el beso estaba tornándose más y más salvaje. Odiaba no poder resistirme ante él. Odiaba que sus besos rompieran cualquier barrera. Y odiaba más lo que acababa de decirme.

En ese instante me separé bruscamente de él, respirando con dificultad.

—No vuelvas a decir eso —exclamé, con toda la firmeza que pude —. Yo no soy un objeto de tu propiedad, Yamato.

Yo era una persona. Una mujer que estaba enamorada de él. Una mujer a la que le dolía cuando se comportaba así.

Y me sorprendió mucho ver que Yamato lucía como si le hubiera dado una bofetada. Como si lo que acababa de decir lo hubiera golpeado de lleno. Su rostro se había contraído y, por un momento, pude ver dolor en sus ojos.

—No, Mimi, escucha... —incluso su voz no sonaba como la de él.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

La voz de Taichi me descolocó por completo. Estaba parado frente a nosotros, cruzado de brazos, muy serio, y con unos ojos llenos de sospecha. Mierda, ¿nos habrá visto? No. No. Estaba segura de que cuando corté el beso, no había nadie más a nuestro alrededor.

—No te metas en lo que no te incumbe, Tai —siseó Yamato, mirándolo como si fuera a matarlo.

Yo estaba aún roja por el beso, seguramente despeinada y con los labios hinchados.

—Todo lo que tenga que ver con mis amigos me incumbe, Yamato —respondió, después me miró sólo a mí —. Mimi, ¿te está molestando este cabrón? Tienes que disculparlo, ya sabes cómo es.

—Taichi —la voz de Yamato sonó como una amenaza.

Oh, Dios...

—N-no, no pasa nada, Tai —estos dos eran capaces de agarrarse a golpes. Si ya los conocía.

—¿Segura?

Y es que probablemente yo lucía como si quisiera llorar. Es que quería llorar.

—No insistas y lárgate de aquí —bramó Yamato.

—Sí Tai, te lo digo en serio, no pasa nada, de hecho, yo ya iba de vuelta a ver el desfile... —dije, caminando hacia él.

Pero el moreno no dijo nada, tan sólo nos miró de una forma muy analítica y poco característica de él.

—Sé que algo pasa aquí y no piensan decírmelo —exclamó —. Pero ya que tú me lo estas pidiendo, Mimi, no voy a insistir.

—¡Bien! ¡Vamos entonces! —respondí nerviosa, tomándolo del brazo y arrastrándolo fuera de ahí.

Mientras me alejaba, miré por encima de mi hombro hacia atrás. Yamato se había quedado allí, y no había dejado de observarme. Su semblante era indescifrable, pero yo no iba a olvidar la forma tan dolida en la que me había mirado hace unos momentos.

¿Qué nos estaba pasando?

* * *

.

Al final, Taichi me pudo conseguir un lugar justo al frente del escenario, y él se sentó junto a mí. El desfile transcurrió de manera tranquila y, aunque los atuendos de Sora eran increíbles y quitaban el aliento, yo tenía mi cabeza en otro lado. No podía dejar de pensar en el sufrimiento que vi en los ojos de Yamato. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que estuvo a punto de decirme.

_"No, Mimi, escucha..."_

¿Qué?

Te escucho, Yamato.

El desfile terminó con una ola de aplausos de pie. Yo también me paré e imité a los demás. Sora salió junto con todas las modelos y, después de hacer una reverencia al público, nos agradeció por la atención y nos pidió que volviéramos a nuestras mesas, pues la cena estaba a punto de ser servida. Tai y yo caminamos juntos a nuestro respectivo lugar y Koichi me recibió con una sonrisa.

—Hey, ¿disfrutaste en primera fila?

Yo asentí y miré al frente. No estaban en su lugar ni Yamato ni Catherine.

—¡Miren a quién tenemos aquí! Es la mejor diseñadora del mundo —exclamó Taichi de pronto, caminando hacia Sora, quién venía hacia nosotros.

Él la abrazó y la levantó del suelo, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Sora rió y correspondió al abrazo.

—¡Tai, tengo que saludar a los demás!

El aludido sonrió y la bajó, y la pelirroja caminó hacia nosotros.

—¡Chicos, qué alegría que todos pudieron venir! Disculpen no haberlos saludado cuando llegaron, esta vez me tocó dar más entrevistas de las que pensé —exclamó, risueña —. Pero bueno, díganme, ¿tienen un lugar extra para mí en la mesa?

Dicho esto, Sora se sentó a un lado de Taichi y la plática entre todos se reanudó sin problemas. Hasta Koichi se había mezclado bien y platicaba de manera casual y bastante relajada. Yo realmente quería meterme en la conversación, pero mi subconsciente no dejaba de preguntarse dónde estaba Yamato. No había querido comenzar a buscarlo, pero no pude evitar pasear mis ojos por todo el salón discretamente. Habían meseros comenzando a servir la comida, una que otra persona de pie, una horda de reporteros rodeando a Yamato y a Catherine, un...

Oh. Ahí estaban, justo en la entrada del salón.

Como siempre, luciendo perfectos. Estaban tomados de la mano y Catherine reía, contestando las preguntas que los reporteros les hacían. Yamato estaba callado, y lucía bastante distante. Eso sí, cuando un micrófono era dirigido a él, contestaba de manera inmediata y mostraba una sonrisa educada. Catherine no lo soltaba, y cuando pareció que la entrevista por fin había llegado a su fin, comenzaron a sacarles fotos. La francesa no lo pensó dos veces y puso una de sus manos en el pecho de Yamato, recostando levemente su cabeza sobre él. Sonriendo y posando. El rubio situó su mano sobre el hombro de la chica, y ambos estaban siendo retratados como la perfecta pareja de negocios que eran.

Sí, claro...

¡Pareja de negocios mis polainas!

Catherine y Yamato no eran una pareja de negocios. Ella le hablaba con demasiado cariño y familiaridad, y su manera de tocarlo, aunque era siempre sutil, también era muy íntima. Por otra parte estaba Yamato, que con ella se comportaba diferente que con cualquier otra mujer. Con ella era más atento, nunca la contradecía ni rechazaba sus muestras de cariño. Con Catherine era todo un caballero. Y ahora me preguntaba si alguna vez se habría acostado con ella...

Ugh, esto me estaba enfermando.

—Mimi, ¿estás bien? Luces algo pálida, le diré a los meseros que se apresuren con la cena.

Miré a Koichi. Él no tenía la culpa de lo mal que la estaba pasando. Tenía que reponerme y ser la de siempre. No iba a permitir que Yamato me arruinara esta noche, en la que se supone debería estar feliz por ver a todos mis amigos de nuevo. Sólo necesitaba unos minutos.

—Necesito ir al tocador, ahora vuelvo.

Le dediqué un intento de sonrisa y me levanté de la mesa. Kari me miró curiosa, y yo le hice una seña con la mano, indicándole que enseguida volvía. Ella asintió y volvió a su plática. Yo entonces me giré y me dirigí hacia los tocadores. Una vez dentro, lo único que quería era abrir la llave de uno de los lavabos y salpicarme toda la cara, pero mi maquillaje estaba perfecto hoy, así que no lo iba a hacer.

Aún así, necesitaba sentir algo fresco. Si no era agua, sería aire. Sí, aire fresco.

Salí del tocador y me encaminé a las puertas traseras del salón. No quería que nadie me viera, pues realmente necesitaba respirar, estar sola, y aclarar mis ideas. La cena ya estaba servida en la mayoría de las mesas y todos estaban distraídos con eso y con la música, por lo que salir un rato sin ser vista no sería difícil. Apenas puse un pie fuera y el aire fresco me hizo estremecer. Cerré los ojos y me abracé a mi misma mientras caminaba, sintiendo la brisa erizarme la piel. Ya se acercaba el invierno. Sonreí y abrí los ojos. El jardín del hotel era hermoso a la luz de la luna. Tenía algunos elegantes faros que alumbraban los alrededores, y muchísimos árboles con formas estilizadas y en perfecto estado. ¿Cómo los mantenían así en pleno otoño?

Uff, esto me estaba haciendo bien. Llevaba tan sólo unos minutos aquí y ya me estaba relajando. No quería volver a entrar para ver a la perfecta pareja de perfectos rubios, Yamato y Catherine, sonriéndose, tomándose del brazo y posando para las fotos de todos los reporteros y paparazzi invitados. ¿Y qué era lo que más me molestaba? ¡Que lucían sumamente bien juntos! Como si fueran el uno para el otro. En presencia de Cahterine, yo me sentía como una total intrusa.

Entonces, escuché una voz familiar, tan familiar, que me dejó paralizada en mi sitio.

—¡Le estoy diciendo que sí estoy en la lista, revise bien! —exclamó esa voz.

—Si está en la lista, no entiendo por qué intentó colarse por la puerta trasera, señor —respondió otra voz. Esa no la conocía, pero suponía que era uno de los guardias del hotel.

Me giré un poco, para mirar hacia donde escuchaba el barullo.

Oh, Dios mío.

Toda la sangre abandonó mi cuerpo en cuanto vi una rizada melena rubia. Estaba de perfil y no muy cerca, no podía distinguirlo bien. Pero esa voz, ese acento, ese cabello. No… no podía ser él.

—Le digo que vaya y revise la lista de invitados, mi nombre está ahí, soy Michael Washington.

No.

No, no, no.

Pero sí. Sí. Era él. Y ahora todo el aire me faltaba, ¿qué demonios hacía Michael aquí?

—Claro que iré a revisar la lista de invitados, señor, pero usted tendrá que acompañarme. Con todo respeto, no lo puedo dejar aquí cuando hace unos segundos estaba intentando entrar a escondidas.

—Sí, está bien, lo acompaño.

Yo quise moverme en el exacto momento en que Michael se giró, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Alzó su rostro, capturó mis ojos con los suyos, y ambos nos congelamos, mirándonos. Oh, no. Podía sentir los latidos de mi corazón acelerándose en una extraña combinación de enojo, miedo y lo peor de todo, añoranza.

—¿Señor? —lo llamó el guardia.

Él alzó la mano, sin mirarlo.

—Ah, mire, encontré a quien buscaba, ya no tiene que revisar la lista —le dijo —. Vengo con ella.

El guardia miró hacia donde yo estaba y alzó una ceja.

—¿Es eso cierto, señorita?

No, eso no es cierto.

No, Michael, largo de aquí.

—Eh… sí… —y como siempre, mis palabras me traicionaron —. Está bien. Él… viene conmigo.

El hombre nos dedicó una mirada curiosa, pero después asintió y se retiró, dejándonos solos.

Bien, era hora de irme.

Me giré y comencé a caminar a paso acelerado. Si le daba la vuelta al jardín de la izquierda, podría entrar al salón por su puerta lateral, y así Michael me perdería de vista.

—¡Hey! ¡Espera! —gritó él.

Yo escuchaba sus pasos tras de mí, venía corriendo, y la adrenalina se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Comencé a correr también, agradeciendo mentalmente que fuera tan buena en tacones. No podía dejar que me alcanzara. Hacía meses que no lo veía y aún no estaba lista para hacerlo. No sabía si podría soportarlo.

Entonces dejé de escuchar sus pasos. Miré de reojo a mis espaldas y ya no lo vi tras de mí. Eso me hizo bajar mi velocidad, y cuando devolví mis ojos al camino frente a mí, lo vi saliendo detrás de uno de los árboles, observándome fijamente.

Me detuve.

—Mimi.

Retrocedí un paso al sonido de mi nombre.

—Mimi, en verdad eres tú… —su voz sonaba cargada de cariño.

—Michael, ¿qué haces aquí? —la mía sonaba como la de una desconocida.

—Vine a verte.

¿Cómo supiste...?

Oh...

—¿Mi madre te dijo que estaba en Tokio?

—No la culpes, Mimi, ella sólo quiere lo mejor para ti. Yo le insistí mucho —respondió.

—Pero, ¿cómo sabías que ibas a encontrarme justo aquí?

—Satoe no sabía tu dirección, entonces me comentó del desfile de modas de Sora. Sólo tuve que buscar un poco en internet para dar con la fecha y el lugar —explicó, dando un paso hacia mí. Esta vez no retrocedí —. En cuanto me enteré, tomé el primer vuelo a Japón que encontré.

Quería sentirme traicionada, pero no podía, con mi madre no podía. Una parte de mí siempre supo que, si Michael insistía, ella iba a ceder. Y en su defensa, Satoe Tachikawa realmente pensaba que él era lo mejor para mí.

—Pues el dinero del vuelo será sólo otra deuda más en vano, porque yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo —dije, lo más fría que pude.

Pude ver que mi comentario le dolió, y realmente no quería herirlo. Sólo quería que saliera de mi vista.

—Mimi, ¿por qué corres de mí? —preguntó entonces, dando otro paso más hacia delante.

Uno de los faros de luz le dio de lleno, y pude apreciarlo más a detalle. Seguía siendo el mismo Michael de siempre. Alto, atractivo, y con un rostro lleno de dulzura, sólo que ahora tenía los rizos un poco más largos y unas notorias ojeras resaltando en su pálida piel.

—Yo… —comencé a hablar, estaba nerviosa, pero no podía flaquear. Tenía que ser fuerte —. ¿Qué no te quedó claro la última vez? Michael, te dije que no quería volver a verte.

Y me dolía tener que repetirle esas palabras.

—Eso fue hace tiempo.

—Hace menos de un año.

—Mimi… —la intensidad de su mirada quemaba en mi interior —. La última vez que nos vimos yo… no estaba bien. No tuve la oportunidad de decirte lo arrepentido que estaba. Tú lo eras todo para mí, lo sigues siendo, y no sabes cuánto lo siento. Mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado, yo te sigo…

—Cállate —siseé en voz baja, interrumpiéndolo.

Sus palabras me habían ocasionado un nudo en la garganta, y de paso, podía sentir mis ojos arder. No quería que su discurso me afectara, y sin embargo, mi corazón ya estaba latiendo desbocado. No deseaba aceptarlo, pero los sentimientos seguían ahí. No con la misma intensidad, no de la misma manera, pero yo nunca había dejado de querer a Michael. Alguna vez incluso llegué a amarlo muchísimo, pero él se había encargado de acabar con ese amor.

Entonces pude sentir sus manos en la comisura de mis ojos, secando las lágrimas que no tenía idea que habían salido.

—Mimi, amor, yo no he dejado de amarte…

Escuchar eso fue como un golpe directo en el estómago. Esas eran palabras muy fuertes para mí y sabía que mi ex-prometido no solía usarlas a la ligera. Cerré los ojos para reprimir las lágrimas que venían. No podía mostrarme débil ante Michael. Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba tan sensible. Todo era culpa de Yamato. Todo.

Entonces abrí los ojos.

—Michael, te lo dejé muy claro en esa ocasión. No voy a perdonarte —dije, alejándome tan sólo un paso, lo suficiente para que me quitara las manos de encima —. Además, yo... yo ya no siento lo mismo por ti. Lo que hubo entre nosotros fue hace tiempo.

—Hace menos de un año —contraatacó, usando mis exactas palabras.

—Muchas cosas han cambiado. Yo he cambiado —le contesté.

—Bullshit! —maldijo en inglés —. Puedo ver que me extrañas y que aún reaccionas a mi tacto. Mimi, déjame demostrarte que yo también he cambiado.

Oh, por favor. ¿Cuántas veces no había escuchado eso último? No pude evitar sonreír con sarcasmo. Una sonrisa cargada de dolor.

—Por Dios, ¿sabes cuántas oportunidades te di? —exclamé —. ¡Hasta el último momento yo confié en ti! Pensé que lograría hacerte entrar en razón, ¿y que gané?

El momento más aterrador, más humillante y más horrendo de toda mi vida.

—¡Pero vine aquí a pedirte perdón! De verdad estoy arrepentido —respondió —. Mimi, si aún sientes algo por mí, aunque sea mínimo, déjame intentar recuperarte. Puedo asegurarte que nadie va a quererte más de lo que yo te quiero.

¿Por qué no simplemente se callaba? Sus palabras me estaban lastimando y lo peor, estaban removiendo sentimientos enterrados. Claro que aún sentía algo por Michael, estuvimos juntos por años y siempre pensé que sería el hombre con quien me iba a casar. Pero muchísimas cosas habían pasado y el cariño que le tenía no era suficiente.

Y nada sería suficiente, pues Yamato aplastaba cualquier sentimiento que pudiera tener por Michael.

Yamato, para quien nunca sería más que su acostón seguro, pues para eventos públicos tenía a mujeres más aptas. Tal vez Michael tenía razón y nadie me iba a querer tanto como él.

Pero aún así...

—No debiste haber venido, ¿pediste dinero prestado para comprar el vuelo? —dije entonces —. ¿Cómo vas a pagarlo? Si dices que has cambiado, espero que no tenga nada que ver con lo mismo de siempre, Michael.

No me contestó, en vez de eso, con su brazo me rodeó por la cintura y pegó su frente contra la mía. Podía sentir su respiración en mi rostro. Alcé mis manos y lo empujé, tratando de liberarme del agarre, pero él era mucho más fuerte que yo, y no parecía querer soltarme.

—¿Lo ves? Aún te preocupas por mí, las cosas no han cambiado tanto.

—No, no lo entiendes, tú y yo no…

Me besó. Me besó y sus labios ahogaron el grito de sorpresa que di. Sus labios. Michael tenía los mismos suaves labios que recordaba. Sus manos se afianzaron en mi cintura mientras yo seguía tratando de empujarlo en vano. No podía moverme, no podía apartarlo.

Y por un instante sentí que no quería apartarlo.

Dejé mis intentos de librarme y lo besé también, recargando mis manos en su pecho. Lo besé porque aún tenía sentimientos por él. Lo besé porque eso calmaba el dolor que sentía en mi interior. Tal vez incluso lo besé por despecho. Su boca sabía a menta, y estaba tomando la mía con toda su pasión. La sensación que me producía era familiar y muy íntima. Pero mi momento de locura duró eso, sólo un momento.

Pues al final no importaba. No importaba que tuviéramos historia. No importaba que aún sintiera algo por él. No importaba que no fuera a perdonarlo. No importaba nada de eso, porque mi corazón pertenecía a Yamato Ishida.

Y no quería pertenecer a nadie más.

—Mike… —me separé de él de un tirón.

Y lo siguiente ocurrió en cámara lenta.

Yamato se lanzó con fuerza encima de Michael y de un certero golpe lo derribó, tumbándose de lleno en el suelo, junto con él.

* * *

.

**Notas de la autora:**

**Les juro que no tenía contemplado que el capi del desfile quedara en dos partes, pero conforme lo escribía me fui dando cuenta de que esto iba para largo. Y sí, lo corté en una parte algo intensa, jé, no era mi intención dejarlo ahí, pero luego se me presentó la oportunidad y dije: OH, ¿por qué no? Hahaha, ya tengo escrito lo que pasa justo después de eso, pero por si alguien sigue teniendo dudas, sí, lo corté ahí apropósito. Y sí, Yamato vio como Mimi le correspondía el beso a Michael :D. Hace mucho que no cortaba un capítulo tan abruptamente. Igual ya estaba muy largo y vi bastante necesario recortarlo. So, es una excusa muy válida, ajá, claro, sí.**

**Lo que sigue es mi disculpa por haber tardado tres semanas en actualizar. La cosa es que apenas el jueves pasado me confirmaron que gané un concurso al que me había metido para conocer al elenco de Cazadores de Sombras en la capital de mi país, además de asistir a la Alfombra Roja y a la Premiere (con actores presentes) en el Auditorio Nacional para ver la película antes que todo México. Cazadores de Sombras es mi saga favorita de libros, ¿entienden lo mucho que me emocioné? Todo salió muy pronto y tuve que planearlo rápido, pues el lunes ya tenía que estar allá. Se me fue el tiempo en buscar con quien ir, conseguir hotel y boleto de avión, pues la capital está bastante retirada de mi ciudad. Eso sí, ¡puedo decirles que valió la pena! El cast de la peli es hermoso, conseguí mi foto con ellos y soy la más feliz. Además de que ya vi la película y sólo me queda decirles que tienen que verla, se estrena hoy mismo, Agosto 30. ¡Vayan a ver Cazadores de Sombras al cine! Aunque les advierto, los libros están (de lejos) muchísimo mejor. **

**En fin, basta de anécdotas, hahaha, el punto es que acabo de volver de mi viaje y por eso no había actualizado. OOPS.**

**Ahora vamos al capítulo, que se dividirá en dos partes, esta vez le puse un nombre curioso (Pandemónium), y creo que va muy bien con dos cosas que están sucediendo en el "presente" de la historia. Obvio la primera es el nombre de la colección de Sora, y la otra la dejo a su interpretación. ¿Que más? Oh. Ya pudieron conocer un poco más a Catherine, me da risa escribirla, me parece un personaje muy inoportuno y sus comentarios me causan gracia. ¡Ah! Y al fin pudieron ver a Taichi interactuar con Mimi, ¿quién no ama a ese hombre? ¿Notaron que ya sospecha algo de lo que pasa entre sus dos amigos? ¡Y haha, Mimi llevó a Koichi a la fiesta! Digo, se olvidó de él unas ochenta y ocho veces, pero lo llevó. Es algo impulsiva esta niña, tiene mucho orgullo y aceptémoslo, es bastante celosa, pero les juro que su actitud va más por el lado del orgullo.**

**Luego apareció nuestro querido Michael, que algunas lectoras sí lo notaron, su mención en el capítulo pasado fue el preámbulo de este. El muy listo se quiso colar a la fiesta, ¡pero vaya que es suertudo! Se topó a Mimi y ya vieron todo lo que le dijo y lo que hizo. Uff, lo que hizo, ¡y Mimi que le corresponde! Y bueno, lo demás es historia...**

**Hahaha, ¡agradezco mucho todos sus reviews! Son un sol, y lo repito como grabadora: Sin ustedes, este fic no sería lo mismo. ¡Créanme que sus reviews me inspiran y siempre tomo en cuenta sus comentarios! Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerme y hacerme feliz con sus palabras. ¡Por ahora me retiro!**

**Nos leemos en dos semanas.**  
**Rolling Girl,**  
**aka: Gravi ~**

**PD: Sí, sé que Hugo no es un nombre japonés, hahaha.**

* * *

**.**

**RR's sin cuenta:**

**Rach:** Ya sabes, no importa cuánto tardes, lo importante es que te hayas dado el tiempo :'D. Siempre es un gusto leerte. Y hahaha, y a Mimi no sólo le gusta Yama, sino que está enamorada de él. Y oh, tu idea de que Mimi hubiera chocado con un chico sensualón es buena, ¿por qué no se me ocurrió XD? ¡Haha, es que Cath ya tenía que salir! Y sip, yo también moría por escribir a Mimi conviviendo con los gemelos y Zoe, fue divertido. Juas, ¡nos seguimos leyendo!

**Tity:** Hola hermosa. Sí, sí, crea ya una cuenta para que podamos dialogar sin pena alguna (?). Y no pasa nada si no haces historias, yo hice la mía hace como seis años y apenas subí mi primer fic hace dos y medio, o algo así. En fin, me alegra que te gustara el capi, hahaha y yes, la pobre de Satoe piensa que Mimi está muy ocupada trabajando y nada, se la pasa en encuentros salvajes con el jefe de su jefe XD. Y HAHA, me mataste con eso de que Ken es un porfiado XD, acá no se usa esa palabra y tuve que investigar, me sigue dando risa como se oye XD. Mimi ebria es divertida, lo de la mezcla de lenguas lo hice porque así es como yo hablo normalmente (lo sé, mátame) y no sabría decirte cómo me pongo cuando ebria, pues no tomo XD. GOD, soy tan niña-buena XD. Haha, ¡estaré esperando tu cuenta! De hecho, espero que tu próximo review sea mediante tu nueva y flamante cuenta ;9. Besos.

**NN:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Aws, gracias por tus palabras. Qué bueno que te guste el rumbo que va tomando la trama, me encanta que mueras de emoción (figurativamente, obvio XD) cada dos semanas y me disculpo por haberte hecho esperar de más. AND OH STOP YOU. You are the amazing one. ¡En serio! Aprecio mucho que te tomes el tiempo de dedicarme algunas palabras. Hoho, espero que te siga gustando la faceta celosa de Yamato, a ver si no se pasa de intenso XD. Un abrazo.

**Kokoro Kokuo:** ¡AAAH! Muchas gracias por tu review :'D, me trajiste sonriendo todo el tiempo. Yep, Mimi ya aceptó lo que siente y pues falta Yamato, pero ya se puede percibir, ¡sólo necesita un empujón! O bueno, tal vez necesite unos mil empujones, con lo bruto que es XD. Y sí, quise emparejar a Kouji y a Zoe porque... pues porque son lindos juntos y ya. También me gustaban ellos más que Zoe con Takuya XD. Sobre DeQuincey no quiero revelar mucho, pero ya pronto volverá a hacer aparición ese nombre misterioso. Me gustan tus teorías y, por más que quisiera aclararlas y discutirlas, ¡no puedo sin dar spoilers! Hahaha, ow, mil gracias por todo tu apoyo constante. Eres amor y quiero casarme contigo (?). Haha, besos.

**Guest:** OMG, gracias por tu review :'D. Es bonito saber que cada dos semanas te sorprendo, eso hace que mi esfuerzo y tiempo valgan toda la pena del mundo. Y haha, aw, sí, Yamato tuvo un ataque mini de celos, y ya pronto veremos que sus celos no son nada mini XD. Te mando un beso, ¡y no olvides firmar tu review!

**Valeeee:** HAHAHA, ¿de verdad te gustó tanto Yamato celoso? Yo no soporto a los hombres celosos y posesivos, pero con Yamato creo que haría una excepción. DIOS, sí, se pone todo sexy cuando está celoso xD. Y no te preocupes, habrán más celos, eso que ni qué. Para lo de admitir que la ama sí falta, el rubio es algo bruto en esos aspectos del amor y no le será fácil aceptar sus sentimientos. Habrá que esperar. ¡Un besho!

**Galathea:** WOW, pedazo de review que me escribiste. TE AMO. Hahaha, me hiciste reír como loca y amé cada una de tus palabras, ¡espero que tu adicción a escribirme no acabe pronto! Primero: Pues sí, Mimi negaba lo obvio, pero al final terminó aceptándolo a regañadientes. La pobre no merece sufrir así. Segundo: UY, sí, pronto comenzaré a revelar más detalles sobre el pasado de Mimi. YES, lo de Michael también saldrá a la luz más temprano que tarde, no te preocupes. Puedo adelantarte que tus teorías sobre la familia de Mimi no son tan equivocadas :9, te diría más pero no quiero dar spoilers. Y HAHAHA, no no, sí voy a revelar lo que ocurrió en Las Vegas XD, aquí no aplica el refrán. Tercero: Jo, leíste Fifty Shades. ¿Sabes? Yo el año pasado estaba muy enamorada de Christian Grey y creo que de ahí nació este Yamato. Claro que ambos personajes tienen su propia esencia pero MY GOD, ¿hay ser más bello que Christian? Es que ese hombre me llegó hasta lo más profundo del corazón. Duah, por ahora ya lo superé y sólo pienso en Will Herondale (otro libro, haha). Cuarto: Aw, sí, Yama disfruta de sus días con Mimi, eso es un hecho. Quinto: Nop, Catherine no tiene nada que ver con Nicole, sólo que son rubias, pero en personalidad son polos opuestos. Y haha, wow, me encantaron tus teorías, como siempre, no puedo confirmarlas o desmentirlas, ¡pero algo de razón podrías tener! Sexto: Mimi alcoholizada fue lo mejor, tal vez la ponga ebria más seguido sólo para que suelte palabras en inglés XD. Séptimo: NOOO, basta de viejos verdes. Todos son jóvenes y sensuales XD. Octavo: Yep, no más negación de sentimientos por parte de Mimi. Noveno: Yolei es LO MEJOR. Décimo: Shi, como dije, Yama es amor y disfruta su tiempo con Mimi, pero prefiere hacerlo a escondidas (?). Undécimo: HAHAHAHA, toda tuya XD. ¡Y hemos acabado! Una vez más, gracias por escribirme. Un besote para ti.

**Gaby1919:** A ti ya te lo dije todo por Facebook, pero como siempre, te agradezco que seas mi beta y me des consejos :'D. Y mujer, no te pongas emo, que rollo XD. No escribo esto para tenerte recordando momentos feos todo el tiempo. Matemos a tu ex, es lo que deberíamos hacer XD. Y juas, me da risa que tu mamá truncara tus planes de Vodka XD, ¿ves? El destino no quiere que tomes. Y hahaha, eres la más asustada con Koichi XD, imagino tu reacción si eso te hubiera pasado a ti y me parto de la risa. Bleh, yo también quiero un Yamato, pero a como voy, nunca me voy a casar XD. Haha, yo también te quiero.


End file.
